


The Detective's Fortune

by TeamTatsumi96



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Angst and Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HEA Guaranteed, Hurt/Comfort, KanNao Adorableness, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 140,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTatsumi96/pseuds/TeamTatsumi96
Summary: Set years after the events of Persona Four Golden, the Investigation Team are twenty somethings split between Inaba and Tokyo. Kanji and Naoto Shirogane are happily engaged, but what events occurred leading up to that point? This my imagined journey of Kanji and Naoto. Warning: There will be tears, angst, jealousy, toxic relationships, bonds between the P4 Gang gang, insecurities, a single lemon, and lots of fluff leading to a Happy Ending.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 198
Kudos: 147





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my KanNao fanfic, The Detective's Fortune. Most important to note is that anything dated 2017 is considered present time for this story. Anything prior to that is taking place fictionally after Persona 4 Golden. I used the game’s canon calendar to the best of my ability to make this story reflect what happens afterward in my head. This story will be updated on Tuesdays and Thursdays of each week.  
> Enjoy my quarantine project and happy reading!

**P** **rologue**

**Naoto (May 2017)** **(Present)**

I fiddled with the hem of my button-down shirt as Kanji knocked on the door of the Dojima residence. _Was this too much?_ I asked myself. _Should I even be here right now?_

I glanced up at the tall man next to me, my gorgeous, dark-haired fiance who smiled down at me and squeezed my shoulder.

“Quit your worryin’” he said, knowing me too well. “I think this is a great idea.”

I had as well, until we came over here and actually had to put the plan in action. The door swung open and we both were surprised to see Dojima was home. He stood in front of us wearing his signature gray button-down shirt and slacks with red tie, a toothpick hanging from the left side of his mouth.

“Hey kids,” he greeted us with a smile. “Good to see you both. Yu isn’t visiting for another week though.”

Kanji snorted. “We ain’t kids anymore. We’re twenty-one an twenty-two.”

“Still kids to me,” Dojima said stubbornly, clapping Kanji on the back. “What can I do for you?”

I bit my lip nervously, so Kanji explained. “I actually brought Naoto over to see Nanako. Do you mind if we speak to her?”

“Uh, sure,” Dojima said. “Come on in. I’ll get her.”

We stepped over the threshold and removed our shoes before proceeding into the house, which never changed no matter how often we visited over the years. The only thing that differed was the food selections in the fridge, still mostly selected by Nanako.

Kanji led me over to the couch and squeezed my hand.

I let out a long sigh. “It feels odd to be here without Narukami or detective business.”

“We’ll make it quick,” Kanji told me. “Jus relax. Nanako will be happy to see us. And it’s not like we abandon her when Yu ain’t around.”

I smiled. How accurate. Each of us kept our promise to keep Nanako entertained whether Dojima and Narukami were around or not. Chie would take Nanako out for training or lunch with Yosuke at Junes. Yukiko sometimes brought Nanako to work with her at the Inn to the delight of the guests who were happy to have her there. Teddie came over to play games with her or help her with her homework. Kanji would show her how to make various things for her room or school. And my visits were mostly to persuade her into watching an age-appropriate mystery film, which she was all too happy to do. I suspected this was mostly because of my company since sometimes the story lines were a bit complex for a twelve -year-old. And when Yu was visiting from college, he picked up his ‘big bro’ duties and took her out to various places as they strengthened their bond.

After a moment or two, Nanako came bursting into the room, a bright smile on her happy face. She was much taller now, with long, wavy brown hair that fell to her waist. She was wearing a Junes t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. She rushed over to us threw her arms around Kanji’s neck.

“Hi guys! Long time no see!” she said excitedly.

“Hi sweetie,” I said, hugging her when she was done with Kanji. “How are you? How’s school?”

She turned to look back at her dad who was observing us, then faced us again and whispered “Kind of boring. I’m not so great with math.”

“It wasn’t one of my best subjects either,” Kanji replied. “But it’s good that you’re still at it. Don’t be like I was. Make sure you go to all your classes. If you ever need help with Home Ec, I’m your guy.”

Nanako beamed. “I start taking that in the fall. I can’t wait! I’ll be the sewing master with your help, Kanji-kun. Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” he told her. “Call me any time and ask.”

Nanako focused on me. “Dad said you had something to ask me.”

I nodded and cleared my throat. “Yes. We do. Um...well...you know Kanji and I are getting married in August. That’s still a few months away but there is something we neglected to ask you as we began all the planning.”

“Ask me! Ask me!” She said, bouncing in place.

“Nanako,” Dojima laughed. “Let them finish.”

Kanji and I exchanged an amused glance before facing her again. I took one of her small hands. “Well. Chie, Yukiko, and Rise are going to be in my wedding. I know you and Dojima-san received an invite, but how would you like to have a bigger role than attendee?”

She tilted her head in confusion. “What kind of role?”

It was now or never. I smiled at her. “Nanako, I would be delighted if you would be one of my bridesmaids.”

A startled gasp escaped her lips and she quickly covered her mouth. “Are you serious? Really Naoto-chan?”

“Of course I am,” I told her. “You are very special to Kanji and I. We’d love to have you be part of our special day.”

The young girl’s eyes filled with euphoric tears. “But...but the wedding party is usually family right?”

“Exactly,” I said. “That’s why we’re asking you. Neither Kanji nor I have a sibling. You’re the closest to a little sister we have. So...would you like to confirm? If so we’ll need to get you a dress and everything.”

Nanako beamed the happiest smile I’d ever seen and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back, stroking her smooth brown waves.

“We love you, Nanako,” I told her.

“Is this okay, Dojima san?” Kanji asked the detective.

Dojima smiled and nodded. “Of course it is. Now I’m even more excited for the wedding. I’m really happy for you two.”

“Me too!” Nanako said, straightening up and spinning in place. “I’m going to be a bridesmaid and look so pretty! When do I get a dress?”

I laughed openly. “Very soon. We’re going to want to take you for a fitting and...” I glanced at Dojima. “Don’t worry. We’ll get her something appropriate.”

He shrugged. “I trust you kids. Amagi’s taken her shopping before and so has Satonaka. I know nothing about what little girls are supposed to wear. Now if it was Rise taking her shopping, I might be worried.”

Kanji laughed at that. “So would I.”

“Daaaadddddd,” Nanako groaned, sounding like the pre-teen she was. “I’m _not_ a little girl.”

He held up his hands in surrender. “Sorry. Young lady.”

She put her hand on her left hip and faced him. “I’m practically a woman.”

“Not to me,” Dojima said. “You’ll always be my baby girl. But you are growing up. So as long as you don’t let all the stuff with the wedding interfere with your school work, you can decide for yourself when you want to go shopping.”

“Thanks dad,” she said, running over and giving him a hug.

Kanji squeezed my hand and leaned over to whisper in my ear. “See. I told you it would go well.”

“You did,” I responded. “And you were right.”

I glanced down at the ring on my left hand. A little over three months and counting.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting both Prologue and Chapter 1 today because both are very short. Normally there will only be ONE post on Tuesday and ONE on Thursday. I’ll return with chapter 2 on Thursday July 30th.

**Chapter 1**

**Kanji (May 16, 2014)**

I sat in front of Samegawa Riverbank on a blanket with my fishing pole in hand. Though the bobber moved along with the flow of the river, nothing was biting today.

It was just as well. I could hardly concentrate anyway.

Gazing up, I looked into the bright blue sky and wanted to smile, but the heaviness in my chest wouldn’t let me. Every year since 2012, I made sure to take this particular day off from work and not talk to anyone. By now, my mom and friends had picked up on it. Most of them made sure not to bother me except for one persistent little nag: Rise. I knew she’d be coming around sooner or later. Her company was nice and I understood the gesture, but man was it annoying sometimes.

We were best friends though. If she were going through what I was, I’d have a hard time leaving her alone as well.

I reeled my fishing pole in thinking I’d give up for the day and go home when a petite girl with long brown hair plopped down next to me on the blanket without warning. If I hadn’t been expecting her, I might have jumped or even worse, taken a swing without looking first.

Rise Kujikawa giggled, reached over and ruffled my dark hair which I’d stopped bleaching two years ago. “Long time, no see Kanji-kun.”

“You’re such a brat,” I said, lightly shoving her shoulder. But when she put her arms around me in a tight hug, I didn’t protest.

She was wearing a pair of pink sequined jeans and a white tank top with a pink sequin rose that matched the pants. I’d sewn the sequins on myself as a birthday gift last year, and I felt flattered she always wore it when she wasn’t working, especially on a day like to day.

“I missed ya,” I told her honestly.

She pinched my cheek slightly before kissing it, also not a first. The woman was gushing with affection. I didn’t know how Yu-senpai resisted it.

“I missed you!” She said. “Your mom told me I would find you here.”

“Course she did,” I answered. “She always figures out where I am without me saying nothin’.”

“Yep! Like a good mom should,” Rise giggled and took my hand, squeezing it. “Hows the textile business?”

I shrugged a shoulder, knowing she was asking because she wanted to avoid mentioning right out why she was here. “S’ going. Lots o’ customers. I teach classes too and those keep me busier than anything.”

Mom had taken on more of a teaching role for me in the shop since I graduated Yasogami high school earlier this year. She picked up where I had less training, but we felt more like a team than anything. She wanted me to take on an apprentice soon, so there would be a third employee. But I didn’t like anyone near my family business. Not yet.

“How’s mom?” Rise asked.

“She’s good. Healthy. Stubborn as ever.”

“Interesting,” Rise teased. “You’re not stubborn at all. Wonder where you get it from?”

“Ha ha,” I commented sarcastically. “How’s your job going?”

She stretched her long limbs and let out a sigh. “Busy busy busy. Touring touring touring. Rehearsal. Dance. Voice coaching. Ads, Promos, Sponsorships...”

“An yet ya sit here slummin it with a punk like me,” I said.

She shoved my shoulder. “Kanji you are not a punk. You stop that right now! You’ve grown up so much over the last two years.”

I’d tried to. Mostly because of Naoto. _She_ was the reason I did almost everything and yet...she wasn’t here to see any of it.

Na I supposed that wasn’t true. I had my ma and my other friends who stood by me. They all came to my graduation in March even though Naoto gave up her third year at Yasogami to go work at a detective agency in Tokyo, and because Rise was an idol, well, she’d dropped out before second year even started. I did hear she’d gotten some high school exam completion thing that was kind of like a diploma but she’d had to do it on the road. Chie, Yukiko and Yosuke would sometimes keep me company back then, but their third year was so busy I rarely saw them even with us living in the same town. Rise and Naoto being gone made my last two years of school very lonely, with mostly Naoki for company. Now he’d moved away too. Konishi Liquors was unable to compete with some of the larger chains, so they’d moved their location.

I wasn’t completely alone since graduation though. Narukami visited Inaba every college break. Yukiko and Chie tried to make plans when we could all get together despite Chie’s police academy training and Yukiko running the inn. Yosuke was now a general manager at Junes and Teddie was an assistant manager. Rise visited frequently too. But something was still missing.

Naoto. Even when she visited, I tried to keep her at a distance. I had to. For my own sanity. We tried to stay in contact though. We wrote letters back and forth and she’d often talk about some case she was working on without giving too much away. But it wasn’t the same as seeing her every day.

I couldn’t even act like I wasn’t going to walk past the Shirogane estate on my way home, even though it was way out of the way.

Rise nudged me with her shoulder. “Cheer up, Moronji,” she said, using the old insult from our first year at Yasogami. You know I hate seeing my friends down.”

“Can’t,” I told her truthfully. “Not today.”

She squeezed my hand and I squeezed hers back. We were both silent for awhile. Even Rise sometimes knew when to keep quiet.

 _I find you very interesting,_ I heard the voice in my head say. The one that would never leave my mind no matter what I did but was much louder today.

Three years ago, we stood outside my family’s textile shop. I stared down at this tiny boy in a detective uniform unsure what to make of him or his unusual way of speaking. I knew he made my heart race and my cheeks flush. He made me nervous and more unsure of myself than I already was. There wasn’t a day since then that I didn’t think about him, even when I found out he was actually a she. The cutest ‘she’ in the entire world. I’d wasted my chance but I wasn’t sure I’d ever had one. Now that she was in Tokyo datin’ some super smart detective who was better than me...I couldn’t help but feel lousy. Supposedly they’d been together almost eight months, but none of us had met him yet.

“I bet she misses you too,” Rise finally said.

I snorted. “Nah she doesn’t.”

“Does too!” Rise protested, shoving me. “She tells me when we visit. She asks me ‘How is Kanji-kun doing?’”

“That’s not missin’ me,” I said, knowing I was being over dramatic. Even in her letters she said she missed my frequent outbursts and stuff. But it wasn’t the same as….as…

Rise looked me over. “You know, you’re a catch, Kanji. If you weren’t like a brother to me, I’d date you. Don’t you think you should try dating someone? Now that you’ve let your natural hair grow out and calmed that hot head you could easily get a girlfriend.”

I looked over at her. “I could. Maybe. But I’d be wastin’ her time. Cause she ain’t-”

“Naoto,” Rise finished.

I nodded and couldn’t help but smile a little. “She wouldn’ have the frown line Naoto gets between her eyebrows when she’s thinkin’ too hard about solvin’ some puzzle. She wouldn’t be this tiny, cute little fireball when her temper flares up. She wouldn’t have this sexy way about her with the blue hair an blue eyes an she wouldn’t snort when she laughs too hard an pretend no one notices. She wouldn’ have a voice that sounds like...like a lullaby or somethin’...”

Rise was beaming at me. I’d learned how to open up around her. More-so than our other friends. It was annoying sometimes.

“Now I know you’re in love,” Rise said. “I couldn’t even get you to get a nosebleed for me back then. But Naoto always sent you running for tissues and blushing like crazy.”

It was true. I’d grown up a bit since then though. Now when she came around, my heart raced and my hands got sweaty, the occasional blush, too, but no more nosebleeds. I was eighteen now. How crazy would that look?

A few more minutes passed before Rise gasped.

“I can totally set you up with one of my friends!” Rise said, clasping her hands together. “That would help. She’s really nice and down to Earth!”

I stared skeptically at her. “All you know are famous people.”

She smacked my arm. “That is not true. I know all of you guys here in Inaba and none of you are famous. Except well...Naoto a little. Cause of her family. And Yukiko because of her family’s inn. But people from this tiny town don’t count.”

“You’re from here and you count,” I teased, which earned me another smack.

“Come on, Kanji. Let me help you. I hate seeing you so sad. You’re so handsome and tall and amazing! Haven’t you even taken out one girl since Naoto moved?”

I hadn’t. I didn’t want any other girl besides her. She was end game. Not to say I’d take her from her boyfriend. But I knew she was the only woman I’d ever love. Naoto didn’t have a clue that every time she came around I imagined us together, kissin’ or walkin’ some place or other...intimate activities as she called them. The tomboy detective was my kryptonite.

“No,” I answered. “I haven’t.”

“Then let me help,” she said. “One date won’t hurt right?”

I sighed. She was going to get her way because Kujikawa settled for nothing less. I glanced over at her. “I guess. Just one though.”

“Yay!” She said cheerfully, punching the air and immediately launched into a whole rant about her friend’s great qualities.

Her friend was probably going to be pretty and nice and maybe even down to Earth like Rise said. But as long as she wasn’t Naoto, the chances of anything more than a polite, platonic evening were slim to none. But I would do this for Rise and because I had nothing better to do with my time.

**Naoto (May 22, 2014)**

“Shirogane,” barked my boss Atane-san, poking his head into my office.

“Yes?” I said, looking up from the pile of case files on my desk.

“Do you have the case file regarding Liu-chan? I am about to head out but before I go there were a few things I wanted to read over.”

I nodded and handed him the file in my inbox. “Go ahead.”

He came in and retrieved the file, looking slightly irritated as he always did on a Monday morning. “Thanks Shirogane. Keep up the good work.”

That was part of my Monday morning routine as well. My boss telling me to keep up the good work when I’d hardly been here to do any work as of yet. Still, I appreciated it, and the fact that he took me seriously. I supposed it helped that his entire family including the women were in some line of detective work or training. In his eyes, it was people who worked outside of law enforcement that you needed to worry about.

When he left the room, my office phone rang and I picked it up. “Good morning this is Naoto Shirogane.”

“Good morning, Miss Shirogane,” came a deep, cheerful male voice. “Think your boyfriend would mind if I escorted to lunch today?”

I grinned and looked at the photo on my desk. It was a picture of myself and Inaro Takeshi, my boyfriend of nearly seven months. Takeshi was also the person on the other line currently, calling in with his usual flirtations.

“I’m unsure,” I said. “I may have to inquire his permission first. You wouldn’t want to upset him. He does have a temper.”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Takeshi said. “Come on it’ll be good. We can grab some sushi one of your favorites.”

I leaned back in my chair enjoying our usual banter. “Oh...sure why not? You’ll have to be discreet when picking me up of course.”

A low chuckle came through the phone. “Absolutely.”

“Remind me,” Takeshi said, getting serious. “When are you going back home again for a visit?”

I sat up and shifted the files on my desk so I could read the large calendar I posted there. I sighed as I counted the weeks. Six more. I hadn’t been back to Inaba in nearly two months and I missed my friends terribly. Yu Narukami was attending university about an hour away and was so busy that it was hard to reconnect. The only friend I saw regularly was Rise because she had a flat here in Tokyo that she stayed in when she wasn’t touring. Still, I dearly missed Chie and Yukiko. Being in such a male dominated career, I found myself craving female companionship more than my younger, less mature self would have done. The few women who worked in this office were kind enough to my face, but they murmured about me when they thought I could not hear, calling me odd and questioning what my boyfriend Takeshi saw in someone like me, who still preferred to dress in men’s clothing. It was a habit I’d been unable to break, but not an uncomfortable one. I quite liked that Takeshi was willing to see beyond my looks, which I’d never considered of much importance outside of hiding my identity.

I wanted to be taken seriously for my aptness as a detective, not for the attire I wore to the office which could be distracting if too revealing. Takeshi was of the same mind with professional attire, which is one of the reasons why we were so compatible.

When I first moved to Tokyo last April, it was lonely and the cases were all I had to do. I had an extremely limited social life even in such a large city, and when I did venture out, it was to a coffee shop or library where I could either read mystery novels, or take my work with me. I would on occasion catch an interesting film at the theater or get takeout from a new restaurant, but unless Rise was in town, my apartment was where I stayed most of the time.

In June of last year, I met Takeshi. I was unsure of his intentions at the beginning and decided to ignore his advances. He made me feel like the silly girls at Yasogami leaving notes in my shoe locker. But he was persistent. It was only after allowing myself a conversation with him did I realize we had a lot in common and in some ways made sense as companions.

This deduction sounds as though our relationship lacks what people call chemistry, but that was far from the truth. I did find Takeshi very attractive and felt something akin to butterflies when we kissed. I didn’t mind the grasping of hands in public, or long extended embraces in front of my door. It made me feel like a grown up woman should, even at the tender age of nineteen. I had my own apartment in a big city with a solid career in law enforcement and a stable relationship. It was exactly how I pictured my life. The only nuisance was the craving of home and familiarity of the Shirogane estate from time to time. I was glad Rise was occasionally in the picture to help me recapture the bond I’d grown with her and the others in my high school days.

“Six weeks,” I told Takeshi. “Six long weeks, if I’m to be honest.”

“I hope it goes fast,” he said. “I want to meet those friends you talk about so often. They sound amazing.”

I glanced over at my wall where a group photo of the eight of us hung in a black wooden frame. It was taken after Kanji Tatsumi’s graduation from Inaba in March and it was the last time all eight of us had managed to get together at one time what with everyone’s hectic schedules. I had a similar photo taken after Yu’s departure from Inaba in 2012 hanging in my apartment. I was certain that no matter where I went in the world, the memories of my friends would always follow me fondly.

Not for the first time, I contemplated the repercussions of joining my two worlds in Inaba and Tokyo. I’d kept Takeshi separate as to be sure of our status before introducing him to people I felt were extended family outside of my grandfather and Yakushiji the family secretary. I was sure I could no longer delay though. Our relationship was growing stronger by the moment, and meeting family was an eventual necessity. I’d met Takeshi’s father last Christmas rather than returning to Inaba and he seemed delighted to have me at their residence. Now it was my turn to take the plunge.

Why was I so flustered regarding this matter? What was it about introducing Takeshi to my friends that made me feel uneasy? I tried to shove the feelings away yet again, telling myself I was being ridiculous. The trouble was, I didn’t quite believe it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who’ve read so far. Don’t worry. I know Takeshi is probably a bit weird to read about because he’s my own original character, but we see his and Naoto’s relationship start to go south soon. This chapter is much longer and one of my favorites. Happy reading! Next post will be on Tuesday August 4th.

**Chapter 2**

**Naoto (July 2014)**

I looked through the windows of Aiya Chinese cafe and grinned. My friends were seated at a table there as they’d promised they would be. Being back here made me feel euphoric again.

I swung open the cafe door and stepped inside. Rise spotted me right away and rose to her feet, coming over to wrap me in a tight grasp.

“NAOTO-KUN!” She exclaimed. “You haven't been here in MONTHS and we’ve missed you!”

“I’ve missed you as well,” I told her. “But you’re crushing my ribs Rise-san.”

She let go and promptly kissed my cheek. “Everyone’s so excited to see you! Come on over!”

I let her lead me through the restaurant to the table where they all sat grinning up at me. I greeted each of them in turn. It wasn't until I was finished that I realized who was missing.

“Where is Kanji-kun?” I asked.

Yosuke smirked. “He’s got a hot date with one of Rise’s friends.”

“Yep!” Teddie cheered loudly. “He’s totally going to score with her!

“Shut up!” Narukami said, shoving Teddie’s shoulder. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s just a date.”

I smiled. “Wow. I’m unaware that he was seeing someone. How long have they been dating?”

“Ignore them!” Rise said, glaring at Teddie and Yosuke. “Kanji is on a blind date so this is his first one with my friend. We don’t know where it’ll go yet, but we hope it goes well.”

“As do I,” I said politely. “How are you all? I apologize that it’s been so long since my last visit.”

“Being a detective in the big city will do that,” Yukiko said. “I bet you get way more exciting cases than you did here.”

“Honestly it depends,” I replied. “But with Tokyo being a larger area, there is no shortage of work for me there. Some days it’s great and other days I’d like it to slow down so that I can regroup.”

“How’s your boyfriend?” Chie asked. “And when do we get to meet him?”

My cheeks warmed a little. “Soon I hope. He’s currently out of town working on a case but he’s anxious to meet you all as well. And grandfather.”

“Can you show us a picture?” Rise asked excitedly.

“I’ll admit I’m bear-y curious myself!” Teddie said. “Can we see him Nao-chan?”

I nodded and took out my phone. I flipped through until I found a nice picture of Takeshi and I standing in front of a shrine in downtown Tokyo. I showed them the screen and Rise snatched the phone from my hand.

“Oh wow,” She said, her eyes shining. “He’s totally hot.”

“He is handsome,” Yukiko agreed, looking over Rise’s shoulder. “Very tall.”

“Everyone’s tall compared to Naoto,” Chie teased, winking. “Nice job, Naoto. He’s a hottie for sure.”

“Oh yeah and what am I?” asked Yosuke, who hadn’t glanced at the picture.

Chie ruffled his hair. “You’re Yosuke.”

“Gee thanks,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

“Naoto,” Yu said. “I’m glad you’re happy. You should come visit me at school more.”

“I would,” I said. “If I weren’t so busy. How goes the film writing?”

Narukami was a second year film major at Tokyo University of the Arts. His recently discovered passion for writing made him strive toward a career in both producing and screenwriting.

“My second screen play is done,” he said. “Care to read it?”

“I would actually,” I said.

“No fair!” Rise whined loudly. “You wouldn’t let me read it!”

“Because I have a condition for everyone who reads it even my friends,” He told her.

“What’s the condition again?” Teddie asked loudly.

“If you read my screenplay you have to later act in it if I need to recruit actors or actresses for a class project,” he said.

I grinned. “I told Narukami I would be delighted to help him with projects as long as I know well in advance.”

“That seems right up your alley Rise,” Yukiko said. “It’s not like you haven’t been in films before.”

“I know,” Rise said, annoyed. “But my dumb manager won’t let me take on non-paid volunteer projects that aren’t approved by him or the record company. Plus it draws too much unnecessary attention as Inoue-san puts it.”

“You could lie and say Narukami paid you,” Chie suggested.

Rise shook her head. “Nope. There has to be a contract in that case. It’s so annoying. Besides Inoue-san knows I’m friends with Narukami and would never take money from him. I just wanna read the screenplay.”

“Not gonna happen,” Yu said, winking.

Rise looked at me with mischief in her brown eyes. “If you star in his student film Naoto, I can totally do your make up and stuff. I can even take you shopping for whatever outfit you’ll need.”

I shuddered. Makeup was something I never wore unless it was for a rare television interview regarding a case, and that was only if the interview was planned to be televised in advance. If a TV reporter wanted to talk to me for a quick comment regarding a case, I kept myself mostly plain.

“I’m sure she’d love that,” Hanamura said.

“How is your school work going Chie?” I asked, attempting to change the subject.

“I have to take two years worth of criminal justice credit hours before I can even join the academy,” she whined. “I’m on the second year and not sure if I can make it. I barely made it through the first one.”

“I told you I would be happy to assist,” I said. “Despite my younger age it is useful to have a detective friend who is out in the field already.”

Chie smiled brightly. “Can’t you just use your magical Shirogane influence powers to get me into the academy early? You work with the police. You can vouch for me! They have to do anything you say!”

“Not necessarily,” Yukiko said. “You have to do the work Chie just like I had to do my license test to run the inn properly. I am considering a semester or two of bartender school so I can start working in the restaurant area as well.”

“Unfortunately I can’t get you into the police academy,” I said to my friend. “I don’t have that kind of pull. However the tutoring offer still stands.”

“Can your grandfather get her in?” Yosuke asked, earning him an elbow from Rise. “Everyone being in school or running a whole business on their own like Kanji and Yukiko makes me feel kind of lame. Managing Junes isn’t exactly a rewarding career.”

“Speak for yourself!” Teddie said loudly. “I am bear-y proud to be training as a lead and still doing my duties as mascot when I come to this side. I like to put smiles on people’s faces.”

“Bringing happiness to the general public does come with a strong sense of self-worth,” I agreed. “While my job is quite demanding I do believe one of the benefits of solving cases is bring the client a sense of peace. I, too, feel accomplished when doing so.”

“You’ll get to make people happy too,” Rise said to Chie. “When you’re a cop, you’re gonna beat up all the bad guys and save people.”

“Cops don’t get to just beat up bad guys,” Narukami corrected. “They arrest the bad guys and let the legal system do the rest.”

Rise ignored him. “My job makes people plenty happy. Speaking of which you all have to come to the concert I’m doing on my birthday next year. No exceptions.”

That lead to an argument between Rise and Yosuke regarding her birthday being nearly a year away. I listened silently to their banter but once again felt disturbed by Kanji’s absence.

We continued catching up until everyone’s plates were empty and stomachs full.

Rise pulled me into another tight hug after all the checks were paid by her at her insistence. “I’ve missed you. Don’t be such a stranger.”

“I’ll try not to be,” I told her. “I’ll be in town for a week. We’ll have more time as a group.”

“I’ll make sure Moronji comes tomorrow,” Rise said excitedly, winking.

“Why would you ruin a good visit inviting that guy?” Yosuke joked as we exited Aiya.

“Rude,” Chie said, smacking her boyfriend on the shoulder. “Have a good night, Naoto. We’ll see you tomorrow!”

I bid my friends farewell and turned to walk down the familiar shopping district, secretly glad that Rise was now clinging to Narukami’s arm and had not insisted on walking me home to the Shirogane estate. As much as I enjoyed her company, I sought some alone time to clear my head as I pursued the last of our friends who’d been unable to join us for dinner tonight. The gathering had not been the same without his presence.

The problem was I didn’t know where he’d taken his date or where they would be now, but I decided to at least drop by the Tatsumi residence to deposit a gift. The only sounds in the night were insects and the occasional breeze that ruffled my hair. The moon shining overhead caused a faint light to illuminate the dark streets, making me feel much safer as I walked.

I smiled to myself as I pictured Kanji Tatsumi on a date. He was graceful only in his tailoring abilities, though one could call that less graceful and more precise and efficient. Ironically, a certain amount of grace and patience _w_ _as_ required in the seeking of a potential mate. I had to admit I was curious whether he would be adequate in such a pursuit. Either way, it would be most entertaining to observe should his date go well and the young woman become an extension of our group.

Luckily, as I turned a corner down the shopping district, I discovered Tatsumi and who I presumed to be his date waiting at a bus stop. Given their proximity to his family’s textile shop which wasn’t far, I assumed he was waiting with her for her bus so she would board safely.

She was a tall, (though not as tall as he) slender woman with a pretty face and long, wavy red hair. Her attire was a green mini dress and a pair of black heels.

If I were to assume a man like Tatsumi’s dating type, she seemed perfect for him. So lovely and feminine. I could not deny that I was envious of these traits, but I found this true of all women who fit a different mold than myself.

Kanji listened attentively while the young woman spoke cheerfully, and as her bus approached, they embraced before she boarded. The only words I’d caught from the conversation was his insistence that he would give her a call next time he was available.

Once the bus was gone, he turned and found me standing at the corner, a smug expression on my face I was sure.

“Naoto?” he said, his face reddening.

“Good evening, Kanji,” I said cheerfully. “I was headed to find you at the textile store despite it being after hours. I intended to greet you as you were unable to make dinner tonight with our group.”

He looked stunned that I had sought him out personally, and I was unsure why. This was not the first instance we’d spent time alone and he knew of my arrival in Inaba today. Perhaps spying on his date was not a great idea in hindsight, but detectives were naturally observant and rather nosy.

“Sorry about that,” he muttered, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “It’s good to see ya. Ya look happy an….an stuff.”

I shook my head and grinned. He had the ability to be articulate when it suited him. I found the fluctuation between stammering and speaking proper sentences to be very amusing. “Indeed. I am happy to be in the company of my friends. May I escort you home? Oh but...before I do...I wish to inquire the outcome of your attempt at companionship. She appears to be a charismatic and attractive individual.”

He smiled too and laughed. “Same ol’ Naoto, using them fancy words. The date was fine. We went to get pizza from the new place that opened in Okina. She’s one of Rise’s friends.”

“Rise did mention that,” I said, following his stride as we made our way to the textile shop. “She said it was a blind date. So you knew not of this woman before tonight. Did that make you overwrought?”

He stopped walking and stared at me. “S’at mean?”

I laughed openly. “Were you nervous about your date?”

“Oh,” he said, the blush on his face darkening. “Yeah. Especially cause of her association with Rise. I don’ expect her friends to be the normal sort….”

I stroked my chin as I thought about that assessment. “Of course. I do not consider myself to be of the normal standard either, nor the rest of our group. Yet she considers us the dearest of companions. As someone once said though, normal is vastly overrated.”

“I guess so,” he replied as we reached his residence.

“Before we part for the evening,” I said reaching into my shoulder bag. “Might I ask for entrance to your home? I would like to visit with you for a few moments and I brought you a small gift.”

His eyes widened as he looked me over. “You brought me something?”

I nodded. “I saw it and thought of you. May I intrude on your presence awhile longer?”

“It’s not intrudin’,” he said. “Come on in. Since it’s still early, Ma might still be up.”

I followed him as he searched in his pockets for his keys. I took the moment to observe his choice of attire for the evening. A plain black t-shirt under his black leather jacket, skinny style jeans and a pair of black boots. Like me, his outfits rarely varied in color, but he did look nice. Though the contrast of clothing to his black hair made him appear to be the front man of a famous rock band.

We entered through the side door in the alley as it was an alternative entrance that lead directly into his home rather than passing through the shop at the front. I observed the cozy familiar living room and smiled. The colors, fabrics and patterns on the furnishings could only belong to the family of a textile business. They did clash a bit as nothing seemed to coordinate with anything else, but it was charming nonetheless.

We both took a seat on his couch with a bit of distance between us, and I rummaged through my bag, presenting him with a small colorful cardboard box.

He took it and beamed. “You brought me animal crackers?”

I shrugged a shoulder. “I know they’re your favorite. Despite stereotypes, I don’t consider them to be juvenile. They are simply a snack to be enjoyed by anyone.”

“Thank you,” he said, reaching forward and pulling me into an embrace.

The gesture was surprising but not unpleasant. I tightened my hold and inhaled the scent of leather, hair gel and something else unique to Kanji Tatsumi. Perhaps he was his own fragrance.

“Kanji?” came a female voice from the hall.

“In the living room, Ma,” he said, opening his box.

“You wish to eat them now?” I asked. “Didn’t you just have pizza?”

“I always got room for these,” he said enthusiastically. “Do ya want one?”

I was about to answer when his mother stepped into the room. She looked amused, a happy smile on her pale slightly wrinkled face. Her lovely brown and gray hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and like her son, she wore glasses.

She bowed. “Naoto-chan! It’s nice to see you again.”

I stood and did the same. “It’s nice to see you as well Tatsumi-san. I hope Kanji and I did not disturb you.”

“Not at all,” she said. “I was still awake watching my shows. To be honest, I was going to ask my Kanji how his date went.”

“It went fine,” he said, biting into a tiger. “She was cute and stuff. I might call her tomorrow.”

Tatsumi-san put her hands on her hips. “Is that all you’ll tell your mother? She was cute and stuff? What was her name? Did you get along? Do you think there will be another date? You were so nervous about the thing I figured you would have more to say.”

“Her name is Ariya,” Kanji said, sounding annoyed. “She was fun to talk to and everything. We got a lot in common. I don’t know if we will have another date yet. I’m going to leave that up ta her.”

Tatsumi-san chuckled. “Okay son. Would either of you like some tea? I was on my way to the kitchen.”

“Naoto likes hojicha,” Kanji told her.

I raised my eyebrows, surprised that he remembered my favorite evening tea. Perhaps he was more observant than I realized.

“I would love some if you don’t mind,” I told Tatsumi-san. “Do you require my assistance?”

“Not at all,” she replied. “You are a dear friend and guest and always welcome here.”

I smiled warmly at her. “Thank you.”

She winked. “Stay as long as you like, and if you get too tired we have a spare futon in the hall. Kanji-kun can show you where it is.”

Kanji sat up, chocking on the animal cracker he’d just consumed. “Ma! She ain’t gonna stay the night here when she has a big fancy estate to go home to!”

“You never know,” Tatsumi-san’s voice faded as she entered their kitchen. “Rise-san has stayed before. Just take care of our guest if she does stay.”

Kanji (same evening)

Having a mom was a pain in the ass sometimes. She knew how I felt about Naoto. Inviting her to stay the night here made me lock Ma in the shop for the night.

I was happy to see Naoto though as I watched her adorable face turn pink at the offer of stayin the night. During my date, which hadn’t been terrible ta be honest, all I could do was think of Naoto. Ariya was attractive an all that...but my heart….my heart wanted someone else. I was surprised but happy to find her standing there after my date was over looking adorable in a short-sleeve white button down shirt, black slacks and her signature blue cap.

Now she was sitting here next to me and all I wanted to do was hug her again….and maybe do more.

When the tea was ready, Naoto accepted the tea cup from my mom and I left my mind drift to think about having Naoto here more often, interacting with me and Ma...like we were all a family.

Reaching into my box of crackers, I pulled out a penguin and stopped before bringing it to my mouth.

“Holy shit!”

Naoto looked at me. “What is it Kanji?”

I held up the animal cracker. “The penguin. You don’t find these that often. That’s why they’re special.”

She giggled and I felt like an idiot for being excited about it. “I am glad I selected that box then.”

On impulse, I held it out to her. “You have it. There are plenty more here to share.”

She sat down her cup and shook her head. “I shouldn’t. At least, not the rare one. If you would be so kind as to find me an elephant I would be happy to receive it.”

I sat the penguin aside and dug around in the box for an elephant.

She accepted it and beamed at me. “Thank you, Kanji.”

After that, we chatted for awhile. She told me about her life in Tokyo and how much more challenging the casework was there versus working here. She only mentioned her boyfriend in passing which I was glad for. I didn’t want to have to hide my jealousy.

I didn’t understand some of the wording she used, but it was the tone of her voice, the throaty feminine properness of it, that held my attention like nothing else could. With her politeness, her brains, the way she carried herself and everything that made her Naoto, she was so out of my league.

Our friends kept asking why I didn't just make a move. I told them it was cause of her boyfriend or cause she didn’t like me like that. Truth was I didn’t think I deserved her. What would she do with a bumblin idiot like me for a boyfriend? I would only drag her down.

“Kanji?” she said, interrupting my thoughts.

“Yeah,” I said. “Sorry. Mind driftin’.”

“It’s quite alright,” she said. “I inquired if you would join me and our friends for breakfast and lunch tomorrow. I would like us to all be together this time.”

“Sure,” I said. “That sounds good.”

She sat down her empty cup, stood and stretched. “I should probably be going now. But I am glad I was able to come for a solo visit with you.”

“Why’s that?” I asked like the stupid hopeful idiot I was.

“I am fond of your presence, Kanji,” she said. “I find it relaxing and enjoyable. And amusing when you have your outbursts.”

Ah. My temper was funny to her. I guessed that was better than when it used to scare her back in high school. Had I gone from a scary brute to a joke now?

Then again...she did bring me animal crackers...and she also said she felt relaxed around me. What did that mean?

“Give me a hug,” she insisted, slipping out of her formal speak and holding out her arms.

I wasn’t going to say no. As I pulled her into our second hug that night, I tried not to let my heart speed up, or my stomach turn over or anything else. But that was like trying not to breathe.

“You’re so small,” I muttered stupidly.

She pulled back and looked up at me. “A keen observation. And you are quite elevated. How is the weather up there, Tatsumi?”

I laughed and let her go. “No rain yet, but I’ll be the first to know when it does.”

“Indeed,” she said, tilting her hat. “Well, I should depart for now. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

I nodded. “See you tomorrow, Naoto. Thanks again for the animal crackers.”

“Unnecessary,” she said, shaking her head. “It was a kind gesture between friends and requires no formalities. Have a good night, Kanji.”

I blushed and stared down at the floor, remembering how she’d dropped the honorific only a few months ago. After my graduation, we’d all gone to eat in Okina city and for the first time she purposefully left it out saying she didn’t want to be formal anymore.

If only it meant what I wanted it to.

“G’night Naoto,” I said, walking her back to the side door.

**Naoto** **(** **July 2014** **)**

“What would you know about brains anyway Yosuke?” Rise teased the Junes manager as we walked in our group toward the Inaba train station.

“More than you would!” He retorted, putting his arm around Chie.

His comment set Yukiko off in a fit of giggles, and Teddie commented to Chie “I thought you were dating him because he’s mature now.”

“Mature doesn’t mean I don’t stand up for myself when I’m insulted,” Yosuke said. “So there.”

Teddie shrugged and jumped on to Kanji’s back for a spontaneous piggy back ride and he obliged rather than throwing Teddie off. I thought it was adorable as Teddie was still very much the most youthful of the group despite Kanji being the youngest.

“Giddy up horse!” Teddie yelled, causing several people passing us by to glare in our group’s direction.

I found that it did not bother me. I was in good spirits being with my friends, and even after living in Tokyo for well over a year, Inaba still felt like home. Or perhaps it was the company I held. I had brought some work home from the city, but neglected to go over the cases for fear of distraction from these precious rare moments with the group.

“Where’s that guy you wanted to meet up with?” Rise asked, poking me in the small of the back.

Once we reached the front of the station, I looked around and checked my phone. One of my work associates asked if I would drop by the train station in Inaba today to hand over one of the case files that had been mistakenly sent to Inaba with me. This kind of sensitive information was not to be sent via mail, so I had agreed to hand it off while my friends and I leisured around town today.

A crowd of people began to exit from a nearby gate and I waited patiently. “He should be here soon,” told Rise.

“I want Topsicles!” Teddie whined from his position on Kanji’s back. “Can’t we go get some after this?”

“We just had breakfast!” Chie and Yosuke told him in unison.

“I have multiple stomachs,” Teddie informed us. An unscientific and yet some how realistic theory.

As the crowd began to thin, I checked my phone again, and when I looked back up I gasped in surprise nearly dropping it.

Takeshi was standing there smiling. He wore a red polo and blue jeans, his usually neat brown hair tousled, and a pair of sunglasses resting on his forehead. This look was more casual than I was used to and I rushed forward on instinct, throwing my arms around his waist.

He removed my cap and kissed the top of my head. “Good morning, Naoto. Do you have that file for me?”

I grinned up at him. “You sneaky fool, Takeshi. You wanted to surprise me.”

He sat down his bag and hugged me close. “Are you surprised?”

Yes, in fact, I was surprised. I worried about having to introduce him to my friends so suddenly, but his presence was a welcome one.

Without waiting for an answer, he tilted his head down to kiss me, and it felt like I was floating adrift on a cloud.

**Kanji (July 2014)**

I hated him. I hated him so god damn much. As Naoto embraced and then kissed the preppy fucker who was clearly her boyfriend, our whole group turned to see my reaction. The sympathy on their faces made me feel two feet tall. Oblivious to the sudden tension, Teddie slid down off my back and wandered over to them like the nosy ass he was, but I stood there like an idiot, until finally enough of watching his hands slide up and down her waist made me turn away.

Rise quickly grabbed my arm. “Kanji?”

“I can’t,” I told her, walking away from the station and darting between the crowds making their way onto the platform.

I wasn’t surprised that she caught up with me a few minutes later, but I was annoyed. This day that was supposed to be so perfect was now ruined by that stuck up asshole. I didn’t give a fuck that he was her boyfriend. I hated that he touched her, that he even dared to look in her god damn direction.

Rise forcibly looped her arm through mine. “Kanji...please slow down. Talk to me.”

“Why?” I said, snatching my arm again. “You already know what I’m going to say. You know how I feel. Why the fuck did he show up here and...and...”

I felt blood rushing to my ears, a sure sign that my temper was building. I didn’t get into fights anymore, but right now I felt like I could summon old Kanji to kick Takeshi’s scrawny ass.

Rise took my face in her hands. “Take some deep breaths for me, okay?”

I didn’t want to, but I reluctantly closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Now out,” Rise said firmly. “I’m not letting you go until you’ve done five.”

I did as she asked and then opened my eyes. She looked less sympathetic now and more worried.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re okay,” she said. “I know you aren’t. But you can vent to me. It’s what I’m here for.”

“Did you know he was coming here?” I blurted.

Her eyes narrowed. “Seriously? Hell no, I didn’t know! If I did know about Naoto’s boyfriend coming here I would have warned you. Don’t you know that?”

I took more deep breaths, but they didn’t help the ache in my chest now. It had been years since I saw someone kiss Naoto and that memory was forever burned in my brain. Almost every time I looked at Narukami, I saw him and Naoto kissing in front of the school gates in his last semester as a second year at Yasogami. I hated it. And now here was Takeshi to provide more shit I would rehash later whether I wanted to or not.

It was so much easier to love her at a distance when I didn’t have to see her love someone else. I could be level headed about the boyfriend and make shit up, but this was real and it was happening right now.

Rise wrapped her arms around my torso. “Kanji. You should go. I’ll tell Naoto your mother called you into the shop for help.”

“That won’t work,” I said, gently rubbing her back. “She knows I have time off. We all do. We did it so we could all be together.”

“Then I’ll tell her it’s only for a few hours,” Rise pulled back, her eyes shining with tears. “You can catch up with us later. I just don’t want to see you hurt, and I don’t think you should meet him right now. It’ll give you time to calm down.”

I glanced over the crowd, thankful that I couldn’t see the rest of the group from here. I wanted to run because I was a coward, and I couldn’t handle watching him touch her. At least not right now. If I’d known...If I’d been warned before hand it would be easier to…

Nah. It wouldn’t. It would never be easy to know that I wasn’t the one she wanted. Telling myself that I was content to not be hers was a filthy lie.

“I’ll go,” I said quietly to Rise. “For...for awhile. I need to think. I’m going to hide out at my place. If I go anywhere else she’s guaranteed to find me in this tiny ass town.”

Rise nodded and kissed my cheek. “I’m so sorry Kanji. I...I’ll call you later and keep you updated.”

“Thanks,” I said, tucking her hair behind her shoulder. “And don’t cry. It makes me feel like shit.”

“I can’t help it,” she said, wiping under her eyes and then poking my chest. “You’re crying in here.”

I was. And once I got to the safety of my place, I wasn’t going to be crying just on the inside anymore. I hated it and it felt like a threat to my manhood, but it was inevitable.

“I’ll see you later,” I told Rise giving her another hug.

“Later Kanji,” she said, squeezing back.

Naoto (same scene)

“Everyone!” I said excitedly, turning to my friends and waving them over. Teddie was already bouncing on the heels of his feet.

They all walked over and Rise was the first to speak.

“Is this the famous Takeshi?” She asked.

I nodded enthusiastically and introduced each of my friends who shook Takeshi’s hand in greeting, Then I noticed Kanji was no longer present.

“Where did Tatsumi escape to?” I asked in confusion.

“He had to run an urgent last minute errand for his mom,” Rise said automatically. “He got the call just a few minutes ago, but he says he’ll see us all later.”

“Tatsumi is the one who just graduated correct?” Takeshi asked me.

I smiled, feeling glad he remembered. “Yes his family has the textile business here in town. Would you...care for a tour of the shopping district?”

“I can show him around!” Teddie said excitedly.

Yosuke quickly put him in a headlock. “No you can’t, stupid! You haven’t been here as long as the rest of us, remember?”

To Takeshi this may have sounded odd, but the rest of the group and I knew Hanamura was referring to Teddie’s former time as a shadow and still frequent visits to the TV world to make sure every thing was still peaceful there.

It was an unfortunate decision, but I chose to keep Takeshi in the dark about the murder cases in Inaba including personas and the TV world. It was only luck that he hadn’t discovered my deceptions thus far when he had access to vast confidential files. I didn’t want to have to try to explain and make him think I was insane, and since none of us used our personas anymore anyway, I told myself it didn’t matter.

“We would be happy to show him around,” Chie said politely. “Let’s go! I’m excited!”

I slipped my arm through Takeshi’s and followed my friends out of the crowded train station.

Narukami suggested a trip to Samegawa river first, but Teddie insisted we go to Rise’s grandmother’s Tofu shop first.

Since it was on the way, we stopped at Marukyu Tofu, then Souzai Daigaku to get Teddie a steak skewer, despite his insistence on Topsicles earlier.

Yosuke insisted on buying Takeshi one as well. I laughed to myself as I watched Takeshi take the meat and try it.

“Hmmm. Um...,” he said, making a face. “So...when do you stop chewing?”

“You don’t,” Yosuke, Yukiko and Narukami said together, laughing.

“I’ll take yours!” Chie said excitedly.

He passed it to her without hesitation and said to me. “You knew these weren’t great didn’t you?”

I nodded, amused. “I’ll still have one every one in awhile. But they’re pretty tough. Let’s keep going.”

On the way to the river, I felt a tug of disappointment as we passed Tatsumi textile’s shop, but tried not to look inside. I’m sure Kanji wouldn’t have left the group without good reason.

We reached the river and everyone spread out lounging near the shore.

“Sorry if you’re bored,” Yukiko said to Takeshi. “There isn’t much to do in this town. My family’s inn brings in a lot of tourists, but even they get bored.”

“Nonsense,” Takeshi said. “I am not bored at all. I am happy to be with you all and Naoto.”

His positive attitude kept me feeling positive as well. He chatted kindly with my friends for another half hour before we left the river and dropped briefly by the Inn, then over to Junes.

Exploring a department store was the height of boredom, I thought. I wasn’t quite prepared to try and sell our tiny town to my outsider boyfriend from the big city. IF he wasn’t so polite, I would have called him out on hating this place.

I felt ashamed, and I wasn’t sure why. Perhaps I wanted Takeshi to believe my home town was more exciting than it was? The charm of the town was not so much in its limited activities, but in the bonds I’d made here years ago. Somehow, this group always made me feel as though my life was full of excitement.

The energy of the group picked up as we continued our tour. The last place we went to were the school gates of Yasogami. I hadn’t been here since Kanji’s graduation. Thinking about that made me miss him even more.

“Sometimes, I miss it here,” Rise said.

“Me too,” I replied in earnest.

******

Hours later, after separating from my friends so they could get ready for dinner, it had taken quite awhile to convince Takeshi we should hold off on going by the estate.

“I want to meet your grandfather,” Takeshi said. “And Yakushiji-san.”

“Our secretary is out of town at the moment,” I reminded him. “Let’s go after dinner tonight. You told my friends we were going somewhere nice. What are you up to?”

“I want them to like me,” Takeshi said, grinning. “Just go along with it.”

That was how we ended up at an elaborate seafood restaurant in Okina City later that evening. The place was much more upscale than I was used to. As we waited in the foyer to be seated, I noticed sleek wooden tables, high back leather booths, dim lights from intricately shaped bulbs, and staff carrying towers of seafood and various cocktails to the twenty or so tables spread throughout the massive dining room.

“I still say you’re up to something,” I whispered to Takeshi as we were escorted to our table. He’d called without my knowledge and made a reservation.

“I love this place,” Rise said excitedly. “I used to bring grandma here and eat with her. It’s delicious, guys. You’re going to love it.”

“Looks a little expensive,” Yukiko said quietly to Narukami. “Glad I saved some money.”

He smiled kindly at her. “I’ve got you if you need it.”

Rise looped an arm through Kanji’s and gestured at our friends. “Isn’t Senpai just the nicest guy in the whole world?”

“He’s okay,” Kanji teased, glancing at Yu,

Yu subtly flipped him off, making Kanji laugh.

We settled at our table. Kanji sat on the far right end and Rise at the other. Takeshi and I took seats beside Rise. Once everyone else was seated, the staff brought out bread sticks to share.

Chatter among the group resumed and Yosuke spoke up.

“Takeshi-san, what made you want to be a detective?” Hanamura asked.

“Good question,” Takeshi responded. “I didn’t want to at first. My family has always worked in the criminal justice system in some way and when I was younger I told myself I wasn’t going to do that. I wanted to be a chef and I still am a pretty good cook thanks to my grandmother. But...”

He trailed off and I squeezed his hand, knowing what was coming.

“See, you upset him!” Chie hissed at Yosuke as everyone grew quieter.

“No it’s alright, Chie-san,” Takeshi said. “It’s just a bit of an emotional tale.”

“You don’t have to tell us,” Yukiko said.

The waitress arrived to fill everyone’s glasses and Takeshi waited until she was finished before he spoke again.

“I don’t mind,” Takeshi said, clearing his throat. “So, my grandmother was like my best friend growing up. My parents and I didn’t always see eye to eye. They wanted me to do criminal justice and my grandmother didn’t care what I did as long as I was happy. Well, one night she was in her home doing some cleaning, and a man broke in to try and rob the place.”

“Oh my Gosh don’t tell me!” Rise said, clapping her hands over her mouth.

Takeshi nodded sadly. “The man killed her. The worst part is the police found evidence he robbed the house afterward. Like he had no remorse for what he’d done. Luckily, a few neighbors saw him escaping the house, called the police and he only made it a few block before they caught him. My dad woke me up in the middle of the night to tell me. I was sixteen.”

“I’m so sorry that happened,” Narukami said. “Please tell me he got a fair sentence.”

“He’s still in prison to this day,” Takeshi said. “I check with the staff there constantly. He’ll be there the rest of his miserable life. I was so devastated by what happened to my grandmother that I was driven by justice. After a year or so, I finally picked criminal justice as a university major and decided to go into detective work. My family was able to help me start working early when I was in college. Their influence cut through a lot of red tape, but there was still much for me to do as an individual.”

I reached up and brushed Takeshi’s cheek with my finger tips. “When he first shared the story with me I was so moved by his bravery. We have in common that someone killed people we loved. My parents killed by a drunk driver and his grandmother killed by a robber. Our families also carry weight in the legal system.”

“I had an easier time career-wise than Naoto though,” Takeshi said. “I started working when I was over eighteen and people unfortunately have less respect for women on the force. I don’t tolerate that at my agency. I like to make sure we have a diverse group of staff. Criminal justice is for anyone who has the passion and dedication for it as far as I’m concerned.”

“You have your own detective agency?” Teddie asked.

“Yes I do,” Takeshi said kindly. “But it’s a family business. My parents still run parts of it and my dad hasn’t retired yet. He’s pretty much passed the torch though.”

“That’s amazing,” Yukiko replied. “I hope I can be super successful and own my family business by the time I’m your age. Don’t you Kanji?”

Everyone looked at Kanji who’d been quiet so far. He seemed to want to observe more than be part of the conversation. Even when I introduced him to Takeshi, he seemed so indifferent. It was very unlike him.

I couldn’t help but notice he was slightly pale and wondered if he was feeling ill.

“Yeah,” Kanji muttered. “I definitely wanna take a page outta this guy’s book. Running a family business is harder than it seems.”

“Absolutely,” Takeshi said. “Although, admittedly, running a textile shop tends to have much less demand. Especially in a small town like Inaba.”

I frowned at Takeshi and so did Rise, but she didn’t say anything.

The waitress came back and asked if we were ready to order and everyone selected a meal for the evening. When it was Takeshi’s turn, he announced that he would be treating everyone to dinner.

“Oh Takeshi you don’t have to do that,” I told him, feeling embarrassed. “That’s a very expensive ticket.”

“Yeah and I can totally pay for my own,” Rise said, sounding annoyed. “Money is not an object in my case.”

“I’d feel terrible if you paid for my food,” Chie said. “You only just met us after all.”

“I know,” Takeshi said, smiling. “But you are important to Naoto and therefore you are important to me. She talks about the seven of you all the time. Besides, I chose this particular restaurant because it’s one of my favorites, fully aware it’s on the expensive side.”

“Are you sure?” Narukami asked.

“Positive,” Takeshi said. “Think nothing of it.”

“Are you doing this to make up for your comment about Kanji’s shop?” I whispered smugly once my friends resumed their own conversations among each other.

“I was only teasing,” he said, offering me a piece of his bread.

“Be nice,” I lectured, taking a bite.

I glanced around the long table at my friends and hoped they were comfortable. Blending together my two worlds so suddenly made me uneasy. As happy as I was to see Takeshi, a very small part of me resented his unannounced arrival. I wanted to decide when to introduce him to those close to me, but he’d gotten impatient.

I worried, despite their enthusiasm earlier today, that they may not like Takeshi after all. He could be very forward when he was trying to make an impression, like offering to pay for everyone’s meals. A detective’s salary wasn’t exactly small by any means, but not for the first time, I wondered if he had as much funding as he let on, or if there was something he wasn’t telling me.

“Are you okay, Naoto?” Rise asked, interrupting my thoughts.

I had been quiet for far too long. “I am fine Rise-san. Just tired. It’s been a long day.”


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who've read, favorited and left reviews! Please enjoy chapter 3. Next update is Thursday, August 6th.

**Kanji (July 2014)**

Knowing that if I didn’t get up from the crowded table and take a breather right now I might kill someone, I did just that and excused myself with hardly a glimpse from Naoto who was still clinging to her boyfriend’s arm.

As I made my way through the crowded restaurant toward the men’s restroom, I was fuming. Part of me knew I was being unfair. Naoto had every right to date whoever she wanted. But something about this pretentious pretty boy detective didn’t feel right. I may have been gutted when Narukami dated Naoto, but I knew he was a good guy and would take care of her. I didn’t know Takeshi, so maybe I shouldn’t be judging him. Too bad I couldn’t help it. Too bad every time he ate off of Naoto’s plate I wanted to smash his face in.

I went into the bathroom and leaned against the wall, staring at my reflection. In a lame ass attempt to look nice, I’d worn a white button down shirt tucked into black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. With my glasses on and black hair full of styling gel, I looked like a total douche. I preferred letting the hair hang in my ace so I didn’t look like a preppy idiot, but I hoped the clean up job would earn me a compliment from Naoto.

How incredibly lame was I to not only assume she would compliment me when her man was nearby but to continue trying to get something out of her when we were only friends? Why couldn’t I just let go and move on? Rise’s friend had been calling me since our date in Okina. There was an opportunity to preoccupy my mind with another girl. Why did I prefer to torture myself?

Was this going to be the rest of my life? Was I going to keep comparing every girl to Naoto? On the outside, she may seem like a tiny tomboy without much going on. But I saw through that. I saw past the boy clothing to the beautiful, classy woman underneath. I loved the way she carried herself. I loved the way she spoke all those fancy words I needed a dictionary to understand half of. I liked how smart she was and her dedication to her job. I also liked how she was so unlike any one else. I think that alone was what drew me to her in the first place. Even as a boy she wasn’t just ordinary.

I wondered if these were the things Takeshi saw too. I hoped so, because only by seeing these parts of Naoto could he truly care for her. I wanted anyone she dated to love her the way I did, other wise she was wasting her time.

As I considered making yet another excuse to get away from the group today and go home, the door to the men’s restroom opened and Hanamura and Teddie walked in. They didn’t look surprised to see me.

“Sup dude?” Yosuke greeted me. “I came to check on ya. Rise said she thought you would duck out.”

“I was considering it,” I said honestly.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I suspect that Takeshi-san is a beary bad man!” Teddie said, bouncing on his heels.

I frowned at him. “What makes you say that?”

Teddie struggled one shoulder and ran a hand through his blond hair. “My Teddie senses are telling me so. I think he is what Yosuke calls, full of shit. Also, he’s a liar.”

I smirked. “Are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“He’s exaggerating a little,” Yosuke said, elbowing his roommate. “But yeah, we all talked about it after showing him around today and we all think he’s putting on an act. He does and says too many of the right things. Also I think he was insulting you when he mentioned your family business.”

“So do I,” Teddie spoke up. “He was insulting mama Tatsumi, and that will not fly with the investigation team!”

“Shut up, bear!” Yosuke scolded. “We aren’t the investigation team anymore. We’re just friends now.”

“We are family,” Teddie said strongly. “A family with no room for bad people like Takeshi.”

“I think he’s a POS too,” I told them both. “But I think it could be cause I’m jealous. Naoto thinks he’s a good dude and seems to like him.”

“Normally she’s a good judge of character,” Yosuke said, folding his arms. “But I don’t trust her boyfriend. I’m not sure why. Everyone else said something similar, but we want to be civil for Naoto’s sake.”

“Do you not trust him because he’s into Naoto and she isn’t super girly like Rise or Yukiko or is there some other reason?” I asked pointedly.

Yosuke scowled at me. “Kanji, what the hell man? No it isn’t that! Naoto is very pretty and I see why you like her and even why Takeshi’s attracted to her.”

I sighed and looked down at the floor. “Sorry, Hanamura. Guess I’m just pissed an’ lookin for a target.”

“Instead of that, why don’t you just tell us what you’re thinking?” Teddie suggested. “It’ll help you feel better.”

I stared at my two friends and back at my dumb reflection again. “It’s one thing to know Naoto has a boyfriend. It’s something different to have to see it. They keep eating off each other’s plates. He keeps putting an arm around her shoulder. She talks about how amazing he is at his job. He talks about how professional she is at hers. The way they look at each other...it’s enough to make me wanna throw up. I wanna be the guy she looks at like that. I want to protect her even though I know she can use a gun and take care of herself. I...I want...I want to love her. I know I’d do a good job if she let me.”

Teddie’s eyes were shining. “Oh Kanji-kun! I can feel the passion you have for lovely Nao-chan! You should march right out there and tell her how you feel!”

“Yeah that was pretty deep, dude,” Yosuke said. “Maybe she’ll like it. Chie likes when I say romantic shit, too. Tries to pretend she doesn’t though.”

“There’s only one problem,” I said. “Naoto _has_ a boyfriend. No matter how much I hate it, I won’t break them up. If I was ever lucky enough to get with her, I wouldn’t want it to be cause I twisted her arm or pressured her. I’d want her to want me first. Then decide if she also wants a relationship me. I’ve been serious about her for so long that I know what I want, but I don’t want to make her feel like she has to choose me out of pity.”

“So what are you going to do instead?” Yosuke asked. “Do you want to head out? I can make an excuse for you.”

It was tempting. I was torn between wanting to run and staying here to support Naoto in her choice. I knew she wanted to make Takeshi part of her group by extension but it wasn't working for me. Still, it was what she wanted that mattered. I needed to suck it up and be a man.

“Tell them all I’ll be back in a few minutes,” I said. “I’m gonna hang out here for a little longer. Tell them I’m talkin to Ma about something with the shop but don’t plan on leavin’.”

“Will do,” Yosuke said. “And...hey man, I’m really sorry this is happening.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled. “Me too.”

**Naoto (Same evening)**

“Stop fidgeting,” Takeshi lectured as we sat in the living room of the Shirogane estate. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“I hope so,” I said nervously, tugging at the hem of my shirt.

Tonight would be the first time that grandpa met Takeshi. Until now, or until the interaction was forced by Takeshi arriving unannounced, I kept finding reasons to put off the meeting. Truthfully, I felt overwhelmed by the events of the day, and didn’t get adequate alone time to process them.

The full day of exploring Inaba and Okina had been enjoyable, but also stressful. I didn’t even have time to ask my friends what they thought of Takeshi. At dinner, Kanji seemed particularly uncomfortable and I couldn’t figure out why. Narukami didn’t seem jealous. He was polite and genuine as always. Rise was very inquisitive, as was Teddie. Yukiko and Chie were cordial. Yosuke cracked several inappropriate jokes that Takeshi seemed to appreciate. I hoped I wasn’t getting ahead of myself.

Grandpa arrived in the living room and smiled widely when he spotted me. Both Takeshi and I rose to our feet. Takeshi bowed, but I went over and hugged grandpa for a less formal greeting and also because I needed it.

“Good evening, Naoto,” Grandpa said. “I’m glad you called. I finally get to meet the famous Takeshi.”

I laughed nervously as Takeshi stepped forward and bowed again. “Shirogane-san the pleasure is mine. I know of your family by reputation and being able to finally meet you is an honor.”

They shook hands and I stared between them, feeling a bit like an outsider.

“I hope you don’t mind that I did a little research of my own,” Grandpa said. “You have quite the reputation as well. The family agency in Tokyo is lucky to have you.”

“Thank you,” Takeshi replied, looking surprised. “It took me awhile to settle there. I worked in America for awhile but found it difficult to completely abandon my Japanese roots.”

Grandpa nodded. “Does your father still do detective work or has he retired?”

I glared at my grandfather. “You’re being awfully nosey, grandpa. You just met after all.”

Takeshi chuckled and put an arm around me. “I don’t mind Naoto. We are all detectives here. Interrogations are second nature to us. Let’s have a seat in the kitchen and give your grandfather the dessert we brought back.”

“Oh where did you have dinner tonight?” Grandpa asked as we headed for the kitchen.

“Takeshi took us to a wonderful seafood restaurant in Okina,” I told grandpa. “He met my friends today.”

“A spontaneous visit,” Grandpa said as he sat down on the cushions near the dining table. “Naoto, you must have been a nervous wreck.”

I blushed and Takeshi looked at me in concern. “Is that true?”

I shook my head, lying. “I was just...taken aback that’s all.”

“Surprising Naoto doesn’t always bring about a good result,” Grandpa said, starting to laugh. “More often the birthday parties I planned for her as a kid turned out to be awkward rather than fun. She likes having all the details up front.”

I stared at my grandfather. I knew what he was doing. He was attempting to assert dominance by lecturing Takeshi and implying that he should know more about me as an individual. Trying to put a stop to it would be futile. Grandpa was always overly protective and suspicious. It took him a long time to allow my friends to come over and spend time at the house due to paranoia.

“My apologies,” Takeshi said as he retrieved the matcha cake and began cutting it. “I suppose my urge to meet the people in your life did make me act in haste. But please understand that my urgency was because of how much I care for you.”

I smiled and let him kiss me. “You’re forgiven.” This wasn’t entirely true, but I didn’t want us to discuss the matter more in front of grandpa.

Takeshi sliced the cake and put it on a spare plastic plate from the restaurant. From there, I let the two of them discuss Takeshi’s career, politics, the weather, whatever their hearts desired. I needed to be in my own head for awhile. Though this was an important moment in my life, I found it hard to focus on their conversation. In particular, Kanji’s upset face kept hovering in my subconscious. My friends’ potential disapproval of my boyfriend would be problematic. As they were first and very important in my life, I did value their opinions and needed their approval.

Unable to stop myself, I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Kanji.

_R U OK? U SEEMED UPSET AT DINNER. WANT 2 TALK? Y/N_

Kanji replied immediately. _I am fine. Got a little sick from_ _under cooked_ _shrimp. Also a bit distracted tonight. Nothing to do with you._

I hesitated. I’d noticed earlier that he disappeared right after I met Takeshi at the train station. Rise had said it was because he had a last minute work emergency, but my detective senses were tingling. I suspected Kanji may have been intimidated by meeting someone new. His old insecurities of how he was perceived by others still occasionally reared their heads.

_RIGHT NOW I AM INTRODUCING TAKESHI 2 GRANDPA. I CAN CALL AFTER IF YOU NEED ME 2._

_Kanji: No thanks. I’m good. Hope your grandpa doesn’t scare him too much._

The rejection stung. Kanji’s behavior had been so closed off that I could not get an adequate determination of his feelings about Takeshi. Furthermore, I wondered why I cared so much, and then found myself mentally revisiting last night, when I brought him animal crackers after his blind date.

“Naoto is also a fan of old mystery films and historic museums,” Grandpa said, taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him and nodded, unsure what part of the conversation I’d missed out on.

“That’s a great date idea then,” Takeshi said. His phone rang shortly after and he apologized. “This is a client I’ve been waiting to hear from for weeks. Do either of you mind?”

Both grandpa and I shook our heads. Takeshi left the room in a hurry and I quickly shoved my phone into my pocket.

“Naoto,” grandpa lectured. “It’s not like you to text at the dining table. Is everything okay?”

I nodded even though it wasn’t. “I was just making sure a friend made it home safe. Do you like Takeshi?”

Grandpa paused. Given that his vocabulary was as extensive as mine, that wasn’t a good sign. “I like that he says all of the right things.”

I frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

He sighed and put his hand on top of mine. “He’s a lot older than you. Almost thirty. Very articulate. Has an established career. It’s not as though someone of his success is beneath you or even surpasses your own success. Not at all. But I feel he is trying too hard to make an impression on me and your friends.Based on the few questions I asked him during the conversation you tuned out, there are certain things he didn’t know about you that he should. So while he gives the correct answers to my questions regarding himself, his career, or his intentions in dating you, I feel he should know you better since you’ve been together the better part of a year.”

I bit my lip. “He...he knows me. He accepts me for who I am.”

“Does he?” Grandpa asked. “You might remind him that even a joke or suggestion that you should or might one day change your appearance is in poor taste. When I asked him to get us refreshments, he made a passive comment about you not wanting a night cap because you won’t consume alcohol. He said quote ‘not even the good stuff.’”

I froze. Had that conversation transpired next to me without my paying attention?

“The comments were made off hand,” Grandpa said. “As you were zoning out, it is unlikely you would have heard them. He simply mentioned he would ‘get you in a dress some day. Perhaps for your first anniversary.’”

The thought made me shudder. Takeshi knew that I felt out of place in more feminine clothing. While I no longer hid my gender and corrected people who called me male, the most I’d done to change my appearance was go from male business casual to female business casual which consisted of slacks in various colors, button up shirts, and tank tops in the women’s clothing section. When it was colder, I would still wear the occasional sweater vest which I knew Takeshi didn’t prefer.

“He was joking,” I phrased this as more of a question than a statement.

“I didn’t find it amusing,” Grandpa said pointedly. “He seems to be a good person. He just needs to be knocked down a few pegs. Regardless, you seem to be happy with him and that matters more than my approval or your friends’ approval.”

He was correct. However, I felt I needed the approval to help validate the choice I made. Perhaps I was not as sure of my relationship as I thought I’d been.

Grandpa smiled. “Don’t rush into anything, Naoto. Remain true to yourself. Now, while Takeshi is making his call, why don’t you tell me about some of the cases you’ve worked on lately?”

I smiled back. This was familiar territory and was much easier than discussing my insecurities. I ignored my vibrating phone and tried to put aside my worries for the evening. I would have time later to discuss Takeshi with my friends.

**Naoto (August 2014)**

As I looked at the silk blue blouse and new comfortable form fitting slacks I wore, I couldn’t help but feel under-dressed. Takeshi was wearing a crisp, black and grey three-piece suit and new black loafers. He’d insisted we get dressed up together for a night on the town since we’d been too busy for more then hasty lunches and hurried phone calls since returning from Inaba.

We were seated at an upscale sushi restaurant downtown, and as I gazed out the window over the city lights, I felt like I could relax at least a little for the first time in weeks.

Takeshi took my hand and kissed the back of it. “You look lovely tonight, Naoto,” he said.

“Thank you,” I replied. “You look nice as well.”

He beamed. “Only because you’re on my arm. Order anything you want on the menu.”

I picked it up and scanned some of the options. It was difficult to find a combination platter for under 15,000 yen, and I stared at Takeshi in alarm.

“It’s quite expensive,” I told him. “Perhaps we should share something.”

“My thoughts exactly,” he replied, smirking. “But this is a special night. I wanted to splurge a little. I’m getting close to my yearly bonus you know. So I thought we should celebrate.”

“Oh wow,” I said excitedly. “I’m happy for you. Maybe I will go with something nicer than I planned then.”

He gestured to the menu again. “My favorite is the bluefin tuna platter and the uni. We can order both if you like.”

When the waitress came over, I let Takeshi order for us and select their most expensive bottle of Sake as a beverage.

“Would you like any ice water...” the waitress addressed me and I could tell by the way her voice trailed off she was confused regarding my gender.

“This is my _girlfriend_ Shirogane Naoto,” Takeshi said, putting emphasis on the word. “Yuri-San, she will take her ice water without lemon.”

She nodded, gave a short bow and then walked away.

I stared after her. “How do you know her first name?” I asked.

Takeshi winked. “Caught that did you?”

“Detectives are known for observance,” I replied, fidgeting with the edge of my napkin. “She seemed to know you as well.”

His expression changed from amusement to guilt. “Well...I’m afraid this is a place I’ve frequented too often. I have a taste for gourmet food that I just can’t shake off. I admit it’s gotten me into trouble before. When I first started and wasn’t making as much money, I had to work hard to restrain myself. Now that I’m doing better, I can’t break the indulgent habit.”

I looked back at the menu and nodded, though I found I could not relate. Despite the family estate and a trust fund I had yet to touch, I was felt no urge to flaunt my family’s fortune. Unfortunately, as we were known in the criminal justice community by reputation, the word of mouth did the flaunting for me.

I considered one day using my trust fund to open my own detective agency, but for now it could remain where it was.

Not for the first time I looked over Takeshi’s expensive clothing and the Rolex watch on his wrist. Here was a handsome man who could take care of me if I were the type of woman who desired such care taking.

Takeshi talked me through his busy day at work as the sake and edamame appetizer arrived. During a brief pause, I spoke up to let him know of my feelings regarding the Inaba visit.

“The next time I visit home, you have to inform me if you either want to come along, or show up later during the trip.”

He grinned after taking a sip of Sake. “I knew you were going to get angry with me. I was waiting for the confrontation.”

I frowned. “It isn’t amusing. I was very thrown off that day. Not that I wasn’t happy to see you.”

“I know you were happy to see me,” he replied. “I was happy to see you. I was worried if I didn’t make a big move, I’d never meet your friends or family. They were all very charming people. Why were you afraid of introducing them?”

I bit my lip. “I...I just...I suppose I wanted to be in control of the situation. I wanted to prepare you to meet them and prepare them to meet you. Teddie is wonderful but can be a bit overbearing. Yosuke and Rise-san have no filter whatsoever. Chie and Yukiko ask a lot of questions. Narukami is a bit of a silent observer, but he will occasionally give his own input without someone asking first.”

“They were all great,” Takeshi said. “Every single one of them. I admit I felt a bit old being around you all. Tatsumi-san is fresh out of high school. But it was quite nice meeting everyone. These are the people you talk most about. I knew there was a chance it would bother you if I showed up unannounced, but I thought making the trip would allow me to be closer to the people in your life.”

“Fair enough,” I replied. “But next time, a little more warning would be better. I felt a bit overwhelmed. Do you think your conversation with grandfather went well?”

Takeshi tilted his hand in a ‘so-so’ motion. “I don’t think he trusts me yet. But I’m determined to change that. I can’t wait to meet the family secretary, too. I won’t lie, I find it a bit unfair that you know my family, but I don’t know yours. I do apologize if I overstepped.”

I shifted in my chair. “Alright. You’re forgiven. So long as there are no more random drop ins.”

I could tell that bothered him, but he did not speak on it. We were interrupted by a large platter of our first portion of sushi headed our way.

On some level, I knew he was remorseful of what he’d done. Perhaps I was being too hard on him, but something about him coming into town and buying my friends expensive meals, trying too hard to impress them, made me uncomfortable. I wasn’t sure why, but I had a bad feeling in my stomach about it.

Not wanting there to be anymore tension, I dismissed the feeling and offered to feed Takeshi his favorite rolls myself. We’d come out for a romantic evening after all, and I was determined to have one.

**Kanji (August 2014)**

I rolled over in my bed and stared up at the ceiling annoyed with myself as I revisited the hostile phone call from last night.

_“Ah, Tatsumi, right?” came the deep voice on the other line._

_“Yeah,” I muttered. “You met me in Okina last time you were down here.”_

_There was a low, throaty chuckle. “Yeah I remember. I also remember the way you kept shooting annoyed glances at Naoto. Any particular reason for that?”_

_Fuck. I thought as dread filled my stomach. Fuck, fuck, fuck. “Uh...I wasn’t annoyed. I’d had a rough day at the shop is all and I dunno how much ya heard about me but I have a bit of a temper.”_

_“Oh I’ve heard,” he said. “I know all about your delinquent days and how you barely graduated high school. How pathetic is that?”_

_My hands began to shake. What the hell? “Listen...can I just speak to Naoto about something?”_

_“You could,” he said. “_ _Or you could hear what I’m saying and take it to heart because it’s true. You’re an idiot, Tatsumi and I can’t say I like what I’ve seen of you so far.”_

_“You don’t even know me,” I argued._

_“I thought we’d already addressed that,” Takeshi said. “I do know you. You’re a delinquent. You throw temper tantrums to get your way. And you want my Naoto. I can tell by the way you look at her. But you can’t have her. Know why?”_

_I closed my eyes, knowing I should hang up the phone, but said nothing._

_“Because you call a stressful day selling a bunch of fabric out of a tiny store in bumfuck nowhere,” he went on. “Oh wait. Sorry. You make dumb girly shit, too. Naoto has a few of the things you made her in her apartment. What’s a big dude like you doing knitting random shit? Don’t you have better things you could do with your time like get a real job?_ _Most of your friends have one. Amagi could probably run that inn by herself. Satanaka’s training to be a police officer. Even Hanamura’s the GM of a major department store. Rise is a famous idol for godsake._ _”_

_Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a fight, I pressed my lips together as my temper continued to rise._

_“Tell ya what,” Takeshi said. “You find yourself a real career instead of working for your mommy and I’ll consider you a real man. Until then, quit calling here and leave Naoto alone. She doesn’t want to talk to you.”_

_“That’s a lie,” I couldn’t help but say. “Naoto and I are friends. You can’t speak for her._ _I’ll call whenever I want._ _”_

_He laughed. “Sure, you’re friends now. But that’ll change after awhile. Especially if she finds out you have feelings for her, which you haven’t denied by the way.”_

_“How do you think she’ll feel to find out you’re insulting one of her friends you son of a bitch?” I snapped. “Where the fuck is she? Why do you have her cell?”_

_“Because I’m about to do yet another thing you can’t,” he taunted. “I’_ _m going to_ _take her on date, which I’m about to do now. I’m waiting for her to come out of the store so we can be together tonight.”_

_Bile rose in my throat. Be together...that sounded like…_

_“Have a good night, Tatsumi,” Takeshi said. “I’ll tell Naoto you said hello.”_

_The line went dead. Furious, I threw my phone across the room watching it bounce off the wall and land near my sewing machine._

When I’d made the call last night to speak with Naoto, the last thing I expected was hostility from her stupid boyfriend. He sounded so cold and cruel. Not like the nice, stable career man he pretended to be. Was it all a front? Was he actually a psychopath? Something had to be up with a guy that could pretend he liked Naoto’s friends but then talk shit about them to her face behind her back.

I felt awful. Angry. Hurt. Jealous. And some small part of me believed what Takeshi said about being a delinquent. It was true that I graduated high school and hadn’t gotten into any fights in years. But some part of me was still connected to that angry fifteen-year-old who just wanted to fit in. I hadn’t needed to confront those feelings in a long time. I hid them away behind my connections with my friends and the success of the textile store.

I was torn on whether or not to take in what he said about the shop though. It did great business not just in Inaba but in some surrounding cities. People called and ordered from us because we provided great quality items and good service. Maybe I didn’t have as big of a salary as a big name detective, but I was doing enough, wasn’t I?

I needed to seek out support from a friend. I knew it couldn’t be Naoto. Rise would freak out and tell Naoto or even worse, confront Takeshi herself. Chie would probably do the same thing.

Then it came to me. Why wasn’t he the first person I thought of?

I reached for my cell and quickly dialed his number while mentally crossing my fingers that he wasn’t in class or something

“Kanji, hey,” he answered after two rings. “What’s up, man?”

I sighed. “Glad you answered Narukami. I...are you busy?”

“Nah. Got another hour before my next class. I’m only taking one this summer. You okay? You sound funny.”

I brushed a hand over my face in frustration. “Nah, Senpai. I’m not.”

He hesitated. “It’s either the shop or Naoto, right?”

I hated that I was so transparent. “It’s not Naoto specifically. It’s Takeshi.”

“Ah,” Narukami said. “I wondered when I was going to get a call with you venting about him. He’s pretty full of himself isn’t he?”

That threw me off. The impression I got from the dinner in Okina was that everyone, well except Yosuke and Teddie, had liked Takeshi and was happy for Naoto. Could all my friends see through his bullshit as well? Or were the girls oblivious because Takeshi was handsome and had money?

“You don’t like him?” I asked.

“It’s not that I don’t like him...” Narukami said. “More like...I don’t trust him. There’s something weird about him. I’m not sure what it is. He says and does all the right things but I don’t think it’s genuine.”

I sat up quickly in my bed. “Have you told Naoto this?”

“Nope,” he said. “For one, I’m not sure I should give anyone relationship advice since my thing with Rise is not anywhere near stable. Two, Naoto is an adult. She’s free to make her own choices. Me not trusting her boyfriend is not a good enough reason to try and change what she’s doing. Now, if I had any reason to believe he would actually hurt her or had proof he was, that would be a different story. For right now, I accept the choice she’s made even if I’, suspicious. She does seem happy after all.”

My heart sank. Of course he was going to be logical and mature about all this. What I wanted was for someone else to talk shit about Takeshi after last night. On some level though, I knew Senpai had the right attitude. It’s not like I wanted to hurt Naoto by breaking up her relationship. But I loved her and her man was a self-righteous asshole. Sitting on the sidelines would be even harder knowing that.

“Did something happen?” Narukami asked. “Or are you just calling to vent?”

I closed my eyes and told him about the conversation last night and how I was still feeling wounded this morning.

“I feel like such a child whining about all this,” I said. “But...he...he was such a dick. He won’t act like that in front of Naoto but he is. I hate her not knowing about this side of him. Do you think I should tell her? Who the fuck is he to cut off her phone calls from friends? He’s a controlling SOB.”

“That is concerning,” Narukami replied. “I want you to think about a few things though. What he said isn’t true. I mean, the part about you liking Naoto is, but the rest isn’t. You have a great job and are doing great work. You’re not the same person you were at fifteen but even that person wasn’t a bad guy he just had some insecurities to work through. Everyone saw you as a delinquent and sure maybe you acted like one but it was all a front. Your actions could have been better, but you were and still are a good man, Kanji. On to what he said about you liking her, I think that if Naoto were single you would absolutely have a shot with her. You have a lot to offer a girl.”

I snorted. “Like what?”

“Uh, Kanji? Guess this is going to have to be a hype talk. On the surface, you’re tall and good looking. You still dress like a biker occasionally, but some girls are into that. On the inside, you’re smart. Smarter than you think you are. You’re loyal and dependent. Not the kind of guy who would cheat or look at another girl when a girl is talking to him. You’re really affectionate. Sometimes I think you’re gonna managed to steal Rise away from me or something. You’re open and honest. You say what you feel. You’re talented. You can make so many amazing things that make people happy and you’re very precise about how you do it. You’re a good listener too. Naoto has mentioned that.”

My stomach flip flopped. “She has?”

Narukami chuckled. “Yeah. She says she likes that you listen to what she has to say even if you don’t always know how the legal parts of her job works. She says you’re creative and give good feed back and ideas. She cares a lot about you Kanji. Never doubt that.”

My chest warmed, but I couldn’t allow myself to feel hope. Of course I knew Naoto liked me as a friend. It was great. But I wanted her to love me. To rely on me. To come to me because she knew I was hers. How freaking pathetic. Would I ever get over this woman?

“Stop getting in your head,” Narukami went on. “I know you too well. As to whether you should tell Naoto what Takeshi said...that’s tough. As a detective, she would want proof. She might see you telling her that as interference in her relationship. Naoto is headstrong. She believes that if she takes certain paths she’s some how in the wrong if they don’t work out. She’ll blame herself and start questioning her overall life choices. It took her a long time to trust Takeshi let alone date him. She called me and Rise for advice. I think she may have even called Chie and Yukiko. If you were to tell Naoto what happened, you would need proof. If you don’t have it, I suggest you maybe let this one go as much as it hurts.”

“It don’t feel right though,” I said. “He’s a total scumbag.”

“You see that,” Narukami said. “So do I. But Naoto needs to see it for herself. She’s not the kind of person to go off someone’s word. She deals in facts and evidence. That may require her getting hurt. But it’s a chance you take in relationships and I know a certain tailor who would be more than happy to pick up the pieces if that happens.”

The compliment came across slightly back handed. “Sounds a bit like you and Rise.”

“What does?” he asked.

“Letting Naoto be hurt then trying to make up for it later knowing you could have possibly prevented the it or at least warned her. No offense. But you and Kujikawa need to get it together. You pull her in like a Yo-yo and then push her away again. I’d like to see you guys be happy.”

He sighed heavily. “Yeah. I would too. But stop deflecting. This conversation is about _you._ Realize how awesome _you_ are and hold on to that. Don’t worry about Naoto. What Takeshi said and did isn’t okay, but if he had the nerve to do that using her phone, his true colors will come out on their own. You just need to be patient.”

“Yeah,” I muttered, feeling defeated. “I just hope they aren’t married by then.”

“And hey...if you want to tell Naoto you can. I won’t stop you. But I don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want Naoto getting angry at you for trying to look out for her. Sometimes she doesn’t always take support the way we think she should. She’s stubborn.”

That was completely true. I could see her now putting up a front to protect Takeshi and asking me if I’d heard him wrong on the phone. Truthfully, I didn’t have anything to go on but suspicions and harsh words. It would take more than that for her to see what a toolbag he was.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this. Please feel free to leave comments. I know Takeshi is an ass. He only gets worse I’m afraid. Thank you for indulging me with an original character. I know I probably should have used someone from the IT gang as her boyfriend, but my OC Takeshi is what came to me. Can’t change it now. On to chapter four!

**Chapter 4**

**Yukiko (September 2014)**

“Let me know if there’s anything else I can get for you,” I told the elderly couple who’d started to leave the front desk of my family inn.

“Thank you,” the husband called as he escorted his wife to the stairs leading up to their room.

“Great job, Yukiko,” my mother said as she walked into the foyer. “Can you do me a favor and check on the customers in the restaurant? The staff there is a bit overwhelmed today.”

I gave a small bow. “No problem, mother. I’ll be back in a bit.”

I headed for the restaurant and sighed. It had been a long day and the inn was now fully booked with guests after that last couple. I was thankful to have Chie coming by soon to help out and visit for awhile. It wouldn’t be long until mother decided to retire and I had to make all the big decisions on my own.

Putting those thoughts aside for a moment, I stepped through the door of the cafe and began to make rounds. Nearly all of the guests inside were familiar faces as some routinely stayed at the inn around the same time every year.

As I was greeting a familiar customer and her daughter, I glanced toward the bar and saw a familiar man there with his arm around a woman in a black kimono. I wouldn’t have continued to stare as nearly everyone here was in a kimono, but when the man spoke I froze.

“Sara…” The man was saying. “Please...we’re in public after all.”

The woman giggled and then shoved him. “Takeshi-san, you started it.”

That confirmed it. I stood up quickly and moved closer once the customer I was done checking on was finished talking.

Naoto’s boyfriend Takeshi took a long swig of his beer and then whispered something in the woman’s ear. She was lovely with jet black hair, dark eyes, high cheek bones and full lips. Takeshi was wearing a suit like he was on business...but what the hell was he doing in Inaba? Did Naoto know?

Moving closer without being detected was difficult, as I kept getting stopped and asked to retrieve random items for customers. I could only put together pieces of conversation.

“Boss has been on my ass at work….” “This case is so demanding...” “Need more time to cut loose ya know?” “Too much pressure...too many hours...”

None of these sentences sounded particularly incriminating, but the way he had has arm around the woman and leaned against her just didn’t seem right.

They started laughing together probably at some lame joke Takeshi told and I was about to walk over and confront him directly when I heard my name being called.

“Psst! Yukiko!”

My best friend Chie stood in the entryway of the cafe waving at me. I waved back and then headed straight for her.

“You okay?” She asked. “You look upset.”

I quickly shoved Chie back into the hall and ducked around the corner after her.

“Hey!” She protested. “What gives?”

I pressed a finger to my lips. “Chie, I saw something and I don’t know what to do. You have to keep quiet if I show you. No yelling.”

She narrowed her eyes at me but nodded. “Okay...but you’re scaring me.”

I took her arm and peeked around the entrance of the door. Chie knelt beside me.

“Look at the bar,” I told her. “Next to the woman with the black kimono.”

Chie squinted then tilted her head. “Hey...isn’t that Naoto’s boyfriend?”

I nodded. “He’s been hanging all over that girl. I don’t know what they’re up to, but I don’t like it. Why is he using my family’s inn when he knows I’m friends with Naoto? Is he cheating? Or am I making a big deal over nothing?”

“Hmmm,” Chie said. “I dunno...this doesn’t look good though. I really don’t like the way they’re sitting.”

We both frowned at each other as our gazes met.

“Did you like him?” I asked her. “When we met him that day at the train station?”

Chie took awhile to answer, which wasn’t a good sign. “He was...okay. Seemed kinda nice I guess. But…”

“Something was off?” I asked her.

Chie nodded. “It was like he was saying all right things but they sounded super rehearsed. I’m not sure if he’s actually into Naoto or not.”

I bit my lip and looked back at Takeshi. He no longer had his arm around the girl he was sitting with, but he was leaning close to her and buying her alcohol.

“How dumb do you have to be to do this here?” I whispered again. “Do you think he forgot this is my family’s inn?”

“He could have,” Chie said. “Or maybe he thought you weren’t here. Did you see him come in from the front desk?”

I shook my head. “No but mom and I run it in shifts. She could have let him in. Wanna ask her?”

Chie nodded and I noticed the same determination in her eyes that was there back when we were trying to solve the Inaba murder case.

We found my mom predictably at the front desk and asked her about Takeshi-san.

“Ah yes,” mom answered. “He did come in. He said he had an associate to visit in the cafe. He said it was detective business. I told him we didn’t have a room for him unfortunately and he said that was fine. Why do you ask?”

“He looks like a friend of ours!” Chie said quickly. “Or...someone who’s a friend of a friend. We didn’t want to interrupt his lunch to ask.”

“Good for you,” my mom said. “We don’t want to pester our guests.”

I was about to ask something else when the inn’s phone rang. My mother held up a finger and went to answer it.

“He didn’t mind there was no room available,” I whispered to Chie once my mom was preoccupied on the phone. “Do you think he’ll stay with that girl?”

“You’ll find that out sooner than I will,” Chie said winking. “Sneak around tonight. And if you see him going in her room you should totally let me know.”

I shifted my weight from foot to foot. “Should...should we tell Naoto?”

Chie looked uncomfortable. “Well...probably not. We don’t have anything to tell right now, do we? Takeshi could have just been being too friendly.”

We both knew we were humoring ourselves with these dismissive explanations though. Neither of us felt right about Takeshi. I was now going to make it my mission to keep an eye on him for the remainder of his visit. I reminded myself that this wasn’t out of character for me and I was looking out for Naoto.

“I hope we’re making a mistake,” Chie said. “But if he hurts her...I’ll kill him.”

“Can’t say I disagree,” I replied. “Come on. Help me with the dining room.”

**Rise (September 2014)**

“So what you’re saying is, you need me to come help hide a body?” I demanded, fuming.

Even through FaceTime I could see worry lines forming between Chie Satonaka’s eyebrows. “No...that’s not what I’m saying at all. It’s just Yukiko and I are worried and aren’t sure what to do.”

The door to my dressing room opened without a knock and one of my stylists poked her head in. Before she could say anything I held up a finger to have her give me a moment. She frowned, pointed to her watch, held up five fingers (meaning five minutes before she began on my hair) and left closing the door again.

I got to my feet, sighed, rubbed my forehead and tried to clear the beginning of a stress headache. When the FaceTime call started ten minutes ago, I was not expecting the bomb Chie and Yukiko had dropped on me. I thought, from the moment I met him, that Takeshi said and did all of the right things to the point where he seemed not so genuine. I hoped I was wrong. I wanted Naoto to be happy. But my loyalty to Kanji tugged guiltily at me. Still, I kept my mouth shut. Naoto’s weird but seemingly devoted boyfriend was none of my concern. Until now.

I was shocked by what Chie and Yukiko said about Takeshi’s sketchy behavior. Everything in my gut told me he was cheating. He had to be. I ignored the possibility that my hopes for Kanji and Naoto could be clouding judgment. Something was up with that man and we needed to find out what.

Yukiko’s anxious face took the place of Chie’s. “I’ve been trying to just ignore what we saw. Especially when Naoto calls and gushes about Takeshi. I feel wrong for not saying anything but technically he didn’t do anything.”

“Yeah he did,” I argued. “At the very least his behavior with another woman was entirely inappropriate.”

“I keep going back and forth with myself,” came Chie’s voice. “We all kind of hang on each other like that when we’re hanging out and drinking. Maybe that’s all it was.”

“But what does your gut tell you?” I asked.

A heavy sigh. “That something isn’t right.”

“Then it’s worth investigating,” I said automatically. “I’m glad you guys called and told me this. You said you haven’t said anything to Naoto right?”

Yukiko shook her head. “Not a word. Mostly because I have nothing to tell and no evidence of anything.”

“Good. I’m glad you didn’t,” I said as my stylist came into the room with a determined look on her face. I rolled my eyes and let her come over to start fussing with my hair. “I think you, Chie and I should handle this ourselves.”

“What do you wanna do, stalk Takeshi?” Chie asked loudly.

I grinned. “That’s exactly what I want to do.”

Her face appeared in the phone screen. She looked dumbfounded. “Wait...”

“No,” I said firmly. “Let’s do this. He lives here in Tokyo right? I have a flat here as you guys know. I’ll invite you guys down and you can stay here with me. We’ll keep an eye on him for a few days and see if he gets up to anything sketchy.”

Yukiko made a face. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah,” I said loudly. “Why not? This is all about helping Naoto first and easing our own guilt second. None of us are comfortable with the little information we have. We could come up with nothing and find that the interaction Takeshi had with that woman was a one off incident. But if it isn’t, and he’s doing something wrong, we can get evidence against him.”

Chie laughed nervously. “Sounds like we’d be putting some of the Investigation team back together again. Feels weird without Narukami leading.”

I pouted. “I’m perfectly capable of leading. This has to stay between the three of us though. If you say anything to anyone else especially Kanji it’ll get back around to Naoto before we get the chance to prove or disprove anything.”

Yukiko was quiet for awhile. “A few things. Kanji...he would be upset that Naoto was cheated on but glad he has a chance. I’m not sure how to feel about that. Also, Tokyo is not a small city like Inaba. Who knows what Takeshi’s actual routine is and where he goes on a daily basis? We could get lost or waste hours of time following him.”

“Good point,” Chie said. “I wanna bust this guy too but...it sounds impossible.”

“Have you guys forgotten I’m a famous idol?” I asked. “I’ll try to dig up some info from people I know. Takeshi is a pretty established detective and has been working in Toyko for over a decade. That helps. If he was just some joe schmoe I’d be out of luck. I can do this. Can you guys arrange your schedules for coming down at the end of next week?”

Yukiko bit her lip. “Possbly. It’s a bit short notice and mom will wonder why. I just...this whole thing makes me nervous.”

“Me too,” Chie said. “I hate sneaking around and lying to my parents and Yosuke...”

“Hate to break it to you guys but we did the same thing in the TV world back in high school. We knew something was wrong with those murders so we jumped in, knowing we were the only ones who could. Right now, our friend could be in danger of having her heart broken. We have to find out one way or the other.”

There was another long pause while they looked at each other nervously. I wasn’t scared. I needed a distraction. Work had been hectic lately, I couldn’t take my mind off Narukami no matter how much I tried, not to mention that with this information and my regular calls form Kanji there was no way I couldn’t act. Even if I had to do it alone.

“I won’t force you guys,” I told them. “But I’ll still ask that you don’t tell any one else in the group while I investigate solo if I have to.”

“I wish we could hire a P. I.,” Yukiko said. “I don’t want you going alone. Besides as an idol you’re too easily recognized.”

I smiled. “So does that mean you’re in to help me remain incognito?”

Chie sighed dramatically again. “Yes. But only to make sure that you don’t get hurt. And...and Naoto too. Just let me clear my schedule and get back to you first.”

“Me too,” Yukiko said quietly. “I haven’t been sleeping well and I can hardly look at Naoto when we Zoom.”

“Call me in the next twenty four hours okay?” I said. “No matter what’s gong on here, I’ll answer. This is important.”

“Deal,” Yukiko replied as Chie nodded.

**Naoto (September 2014)**

“Dammit!” My boss swore loudly as he got back in the car with me. He was panting like he was out of breath and his face was red with anger.

“Atane-san...” I said gently. “I’m assuming you didn’t get the answers we were looking for out of him?”

“Not a damn word,” Atane-san said, taking out a pocket handkerchief to wipe his sweat covered brow. “He sat there, playing his stupid video games, would hardly look at me the whole time. His mom was too drunk to be of any help and the dad is not in the picture. This kid is our best witness to the crime but said he didn’t want to talk to me because he doesn’t trust men in authority. What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Hmmm,” I drummed my fingernails on the steering wheel of his car. He’d insisted I drive so that he could go over the questions he had for Tevin Yanashiro, a seventeen-year-old who’d been a witness to his peers beating up a fellow peer from his high school in an alley last week. He hadn’t been arrested because he’d simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. From what I could gather, he stopped at the alley on his way home after he overheard the noise of the abuse. He then called 911, but by the time the police showed, the boys had gotten away. Luckily they hadn’t been able to go far. They were arrested, and the young man was taken to the hospital with non critical injuries, but suffered a mild concussion and couldn’t clearly recall the incident. Now, out of fear from retaliation or perhaps a risk to high school reputation I wasn’t sure, Yanashiro refused to cooperate and give further testimony as to what happened.

“Would you mind if I gave it a try?” I asked my boss. “You can stay here and relax. Perhaps he would respond better to a female interrogation if the issue is your gender.”

He squinted at me and then grinned. “Ya know what Shirogane, have at it. You could be on to something. Kid has major issues though. Good luck.”

I nodded and exited the car thinking I had a few tricks up my sleeve. I thought back to long ago in May of 2011 when my interrogation had charmed a teenage boy into thinking I wanted a date when I was just attempting to solve a mystery. I did not let him intimidate me, but was unsuccessful in getting much information as he was kidnapped soon after. Funny how my thoughts of Kanji surfaced now. They were odd that way.

I approached the house and knocked softly on the screen door.

“Go away!” Came a male voice. “I told you I ain’t telling you anything!”

I nearly laughed. His grammar was as bad as Kanji’s as well. I cleared my throat. “Are you sure? Perhaps I could just ask a few questions and be on my way.”

When he didn’t respond, I swung the door open anyway and poked my head in. The young man was seated on a cushion holding a wireless PlayStation controller. A video game was blaring from the television set across the room. I glanced around, noting the simple décor. A single couch, a coffee table, a 50 inch plasma television. A few framed family photos on the wall. A few end tables with plants. Nothing to suggest the home was unstable, at least not on the surface.

The boy Tevin Yanashiro, was, on the surface, the delinquent type. He had black hair with purple spikes, multiple piercings, an indecipherable tattoo on his neck and a tall, lanky frame. He glanced over at me, his expression annoyed. “Who the hell are you?”

“Perhaps if you answered the door I might have introduced myself,” I told him. “I am Naoto Shrogane. I work with a detective agency in Tokyo. I’ve been assigned, well, my agency has, to work on the case of the young man you saw assaulted last week. If you could kindly answer a few questions, I can leave you to your game.”

He took a sip of the soda on the coffee table and belched loudly and rudely. “Why would I do that? Least ya ain’t yellin like your partner though. You look closer to my age.”

I nodded. “I am two years older. Nineteen.”

“Ain’t no nineteen-year-old detective women,” he said, laughing as he resumed his game.

“And yet, here I am,” I said, walking further into the house so I could see the game. When I recognized the characters on screen, I smiled, devising a plan.

“I see you enjoy Phoenix Ranger Featherman,” I said.

He looked at me again, his eyes narrowing. “So what if I do?”

I took a step closer. “I enjoyed them as well when I was younger.”

“What was that, five minutes ago?” He retorted. “Ain’t no girl know nothing about Phoenix Ranger Featherman.”

“I assure you this girl does,” I replied, undeterred. “I have quite the extensive Manga collection and have seen every episode. I also have a few posters back home signed by a few VAs.”

He paused the game and looked at me again. This time, he looked curious. “Are you making fun of me?”

I shook my head. “Not at all. I can prove it. May I sit?”

He shook his head. “Nah. You’re trying to be all nice and approachable so I’ll talk to ya about the case.”

“Or maybe I am enjoying the company of a fellow Featherman fan,” I said, grinning.

He folded his arms. “Prove you’re a real Featherman fan.”

“Before I do that,” I said, holding up a hand. “Might I ask, why you’re so reluctant to talk about the case? You’re not in any trouble, and we can keep you safe if needed should you testify. But my agency and the parents of the boy from your school would at least like some cooperation.”

“Ain’t worth my reputation,” he said. “I ain’t lived here long. Took forever to make friends. Last thing I need is to piss off the school bullies.”

“Understandable,” I replied. “I am just out of high school age range. If I had finished, I would have only graduated back in May of this year. I can relate to being new to a town and trying to fit in.”

He laughed. “Now I know you’re lying. No way you’re a detective without a high school degree.”

“I am,” I told him. “But it’s a long story. Too long in fact for why I am here.”

When I showed him my badge, his eyes widened. “Holy shit. You _are_ a detective.”

“And a Featherman fan to boot,” I replied with a wink. “You cooperate with me, and I’ll make it worth your while.”

He sighed, but seemed to give in just slightly. “What do I get in return?”

“I have a few duplicates of the signed Featherman posters I can part with,” I said.

He stood up and faced me head on. “You shitting me?”

“Not even a little,” I replied. I had to fight not to grin. He was so much like Tatsumi when I first met him. “May I take a seat?”

It took him a minute, but he gestured to the couch in the room. “Fine. Go head.”

“Fantastic,” I said, sitting down. Before beginning my interview, I took my phone out, flipped through the camera roll to my old Featherman picture folder and held the phone out to him.

He took it reluctantly, but nearly dropped it when he saw the screen. “Holy shit…you even have the Featherman movies.”

I let him continue to flip through for awhile. “I’m only willing to part with my posters. I’d like to hold on to the remainder of my childhood interests.”

He nodded, his eyes wide as he handed back the phone. “You’re different for a girl.”

“I am unsure if I should thank you for that comment, but can assure you it is not the first time I have received it. Shall we proceed with questioning?”

Tevin snorted. “You sure talk like a grown up even if you’re a small one. Alright fine. Fire away with your dumb questions.”

I fought back another smile and took out the small pocket notebook I carried to take notes. In only a few minutes, he was able to recount everything that happened that evening, even with some added background information from the victim’s high school experience.

When we were done, I asked if I could keep his address in my notebook so I could remember where to send the posters.

“If you don’t send them, I’ll come down to that agency,” he said, but I could tell by his tone it was not an actual threat.

“If I don’t send them, I give you permission to find me and become bothersome until I do,” I said.

He smirked and looked me over. “Hey. You got a boyfriend or anything?”

I frowned. “You are a minor and that is inappropriate.”

He chuckled. “I ain’t asking for me. I like dudes. I just wondered if you give your boyfriend a hard time, too. You seem kinda cool. Bossy. But cool.”

“Well thank you,” I replied, getting to my feet and ignoring the question. “I’ll be going. Thank you for your time.”

“Whatever,” he said, sitting back down and picking up the PlayStation controller.

I exited the home and marched happily toward my boss’ vehicle. He was still sulking. He hated any dealings with kids or teenagers and despite his thirty year marriage, had none of his own.

“Did you get the interview?” he asked.

I nodded and held up my notebook. “Yep. Just had to bribe him a little.”

He looked relieved. “Thank you, Shirogane. You’re a life saver.”

“Think nothing of it,” I said, coming around to the driver side of the car. “Just doing my job.”

“I’m buying you dinner one of these nights,” he said. “Any food you like. Or I can just gift you and Takeshi a gift card.”

“There is no need for either,” I assured him. “I am simply doing my job.”

“Glad to have you on board,” he said, as he exited the car and came around to the driver side.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead! Thank you all so much for all the reviews and being patient with me! I am enjoying this ride just as much as you are! See you at the end!

**Rise (September 2014)**

****

****

In hindsight, I would say the days we spent doing research and stalking Takeshi had been worth crossing a line with Naoto. Chie and Yukiko arrived in Tokyo Monday night. After playing catch up and having some girl time, it was time to get down to business.

On the first day of stalking, we hung around near Takeshi’s workplace and followed him subtly throughout the day with the help of my driver in a regular car that wouldn’t cause attention. For the first half of he day, he did normal stuff. Get coffee, meet with people we assumed were part of one case or another, grab lunch, etc. For the second half of the day he spent a surprising amount of time at a bar, but not with a girl this time. I went inside to spy on him and watched him order beer after beer with some guy. Nothing major happened. They talked about guy stuff. Takeshi went home swaying on his feet, but at least had the good sense to call a cab. We followed him there and he didn’t leave once. Boring. Uneventful.

The first half of Tuesday was a lot like Monday. But Tuesday afternoon, he went to a nightclub rather than a bar and began drinking again. The girls and I ducked inside to spy on him and even though he danced with several people including women and basically ignored his phone all night, he still didn’t do anything we could consider suspicious behavior. All we’d deducted at that point was he had a major drinking problem.

Back at my place, Yukiko had a suggestion that we should try to listen in on some of the conversations he had with clients during morning hours to see if we could find anything.

Chie was angry we’d seen Takeshi go out two nights in a row and neither were with Naoto. I agreed and thought she couldn’t possibly know what a party animal her structured, mature, detective boyfriend was.

The next morning, I gave Naoto a call just to check in. After that call, it took every ounce of will power I had not to kill Takeshi because Naoto said she was sick at home with a cold while Takeshi was out working long hours and wasn’t able to visit.

“Not able to visit my ass!” Chie said loudly once I’d hung up. “He’s been going out partying! What the hell kind of boyfriend is he?”

“For sure not a good one,” Yukiko said. “I don’t like what we’ve seen so far...but I’m not sure what else to look for.”

“Anyone who could drunkenly flirt like that at a business that is practically run by his girlfriend’s friend has got to be cheating,” I told them. “I know it in my gut. Let’s regroup tomorrow and Yukiko, you can listen in on one of his lunch meetings.”

Thursday morning Takeshi left his apartment and we eavesdropped nearby as he stood by his car actually talking to Naoto on the phone. He sounded concerned about her health and said he would have some food sent over when he could.

“Yeah when he quits drinking,” Chie retorted.

Nothing of note happened until lunch, when Yukiko got a table near Takeshi. Takeshi’s lunch partner left and Takeshi took a phone call. Afterward, Yukiko reported that Takeshi was promising he would meet up with someone tomorrow night at Crossroads bar so they could ‘unwind’ together. He also said he missed whoever it was before disconnecting the call.

“Holy shit...” I said as the three of us sat on a bench nearby the restaurant. “He really is cheating.”

Chie shoved my shoulder. “You said you knew it!”

“I did,” I said sadly. “But...it’s another thing to have it confirmed.”

Yukiko sighed. “We still don’t have evidence though, and we can’t drag Naoto to that bar to see it for herself when she’s sick.”

“That’s where we come in,” I told her. “We are going to get video evidence of whoever he’s meeting and their conversation.”

“Part of me wants it to be a family member or something,” Yukiko replied, biting her lip. “I don’t want this to be true. I don't want to hurt Naoto.”

“We won’t,” Chie said, putting an arm around her best friend’s shoulders. “He will if we don’t do something and honestly, he already has. Look how much partying he he’s been doing.”

“It makes me want to wring his neck,” I said. “Alright guys. Tonight we’re going to take a break. Tomorrow, we are going in.”

We spent the evening eating expensive takeout and discussing our strategy for the following night. Instead of following Takeshi around again, we took a chance that his plans wouldn’t change and spent a good chunk of the day getting lost in Tokyo at the mall and grabbing food. Lying to anyone who called us was hard, but we kept telling ourselves it was for a good reason.

What made it all worth it was finding Takeshi’s car parked outside of Crossroads Friday night as we stood in front of the well lit bar.

“Okay. You guys ready?” I asked Chie and Yukiko.

They both looked nervous and flustered.

“Yeah...I guess...” Chie said, fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

“It’ll be okay,” I reassured them. “I’ve been to this bar before. It isn’t great, but it’s not the worst either. We know Takeshi is here. So time to confront him.”

“I’m still worried he might see us,” Yukiko said. “Plus, he knows we’re Naoto’s friends.”

I gestured to my outfit. A pair of plain blue jeans with holes in the knees, one of Chie’s workout shirts and a pair of converse. I purposefully disguised myself so that Takeshi wouldn’t see me as Risette the idol. Yukiko’s long black hair was hidden under a baseball cap. Chie wore her hood up and a pair of dark sunglasses. Their concerns were understandable, but not needed.

“You two head for the side of the bar like we talked about,” I told them again. “Make sure you get the interaction on video. I’ve got this. I swear.”

They both nodded and we entered Crossroads. The bar was so packed, no one looked twice at us as we came in. Chie and Yukiko went off together, heading for the side of the bar.

A few men tried to stop me as I pushed through the crowd, but I ignored them. It only took a few minutes to spot Takeshi at the bar sitting next to a pretty girl in a blue dress. He was wearing a white button down shirt and black slacks, but his outfit was slightly disheveled. While it was obvious he’d cleaned up since earlier, I wasn’t sure what made him look this way now. Even his hair was tousled. He certainly didn’t look like a big name detective. I quickly made a beeline for the empty chair next to him that another man had just left occupied.

I sat down quickly and gestured to the bartender for a drink. The tall twenty-something with bright red hair nodded and held up a finger as he assisted another customer.

“Give me a kiss,” came Takeshi’s voice.

I turned toward him and had to hold my breath. The smell of alcohol overpowered my senses. How was he still allowed to keep drinking?

“Takeshi, we’re in public,” said the mystery girl flirtatiously. “Wait until we get home.”

“Do I have to?” he asked, grinning.

This drunk man sitting next to me slurring his words, was not the structured, professional detective I thought I knew even after only a few encounters. If I couldn’t get anything more incriminating out of him tonight, Naoto at the very least needed to know what she was dealing with when she wasn’t around. As it was now, I felt sick.

“Yes you do,” Takeshi’s date replied.

The pair continued leaning all over each other and giggling. The bartender came over to us and asked what I wanted.

“A tequila sunrise,” I said, smiling.

“Sounds good,” the bartender said before looking me over. “You look familiar. Do I know you?”

I shrugged casually. “I come here sometimes. Especially on karaoke night.”

“Hmmm,” he said suspiciously. “I guess. Singing isn’t my thing though.”

I let him go back to his other customers and waited patiently. My drink finally arrived while Takeshi started laughing at God only knew what. Unable to take the smell any longer, I dropped some yen on the bar, took the drink the bartender made and stepped away, hoping Takeshi would continue speaking loudly.

Some of the people nearby began to get annoyed by Takeshi’s loud tone and moved away. This allowed me to see Chie and Yukiko sitting near the side standing area of the bar. Both gave me a short nod and moved closer. Chie not so subtly held up her phone but angled herself toward Yukiko so it didn’t look more suspicious.

“I’m exhausted,” Takeshi said as the bartender put a glass in front of the girl he was with. “I just wanna take some vacation time. Find a nice place to relax and let loose.”

His mystery date moved a little closer. “We’re in a bar relaxing right now. What kind of place would you want to go?”

He hiccuped. “Anywhere you want, beautiful.”

I groaned, glanced over at Chie and her face was red with anger. Yukiko was trying to calm Chie by squeezing her best friend’s shoulder in warning. Takeshi’s behavior was highly incriminating, but I needed more.

“I doubt it,” the mystery woman said. “You barely make time for me as it is. Aren’t you done dating that famous detective?”

He frowned at her.

The bartender spoke up. “Oh shit, man. She called you out!”

“Hush it Benjiro-san!” Takeshi said.

“Perhaps a detective prince is better suited to a life of luxury,” the woman said, pouting.

Takeshi snorted. “Prince. Ha. That’s a laugh, Himari.”

“Why?” the woman named Himari asked innocently. “That’s her title isn’t it?”

He didn’t answer, but the bartender, Benjiro-san, spoke up again. “Takeshi, quit fronting like your girl isn’t at home waiting for you. Also, I thought you were gonna propose?”

I’d chosen that exact moment to sip my drink and then choked on it.

A nearby stranger smirked at me. “Careful there, miss.”

“I’m fine,” I said quietly.

Himari glared at Takeshi. “You’re planning on getting engaged?” She was so loud that several people in the vicinity looked in their direction.

Takeshi took awhile to answer and rolled his eyes. “Benjiro-san, quit telling my business man. Can’t you see I’m trying to reassure Himari about our future?”

“What future?” Benjiro said in a mocking tone.

I pressed my lips together and glanced at my friends. Yukiko looked stunned. Chie’s fist was balled up and trembling.

“Cut me some slack,” Takeshi said, slightly leaning off his stool. “The girl, the...detective prince. She doesn’t just have an established reputation. She’s got a whole estate. And when her grandpa passes away, it’ll all be hers. She told me herself.”

“She’s loaded.” Himari said, rolling her eyes. “How convenient.”

Takeshi straightened up and tightened his arm around his date. “Babe. Don’t you remember the plan?”

His girlfriend waved dismissively. “Go over it again.”

Takeshi glanced around the packed bar, but didn’t bother keeping his voice down. “Don’t be angry. You know you’re twice the woman Naoto is. I keep trying to get her to dress up a little and show some skin, but she won’t. She’s too...conservative. Anyway, when she and I get married, she gets the estate and the money that comes along with it. When her grandpa passes, I get to reap the benefits, too, as her husband. You and I will be living the good life.”

I gasped so loudly that several people looked in my direction. Luckily, none of the people were Takeshi or his slut girlfriend. It was all I could do not to go up to him and pull his hair out by the root.

“How is that?” Himari said pointedly. “It’s still Shirogane-chan’s estate. She inherits it. Not you.”

“Not if I convince her to change that,” Takeshi said, chuckling. “I’ve got it all figured out. I’m a detective remember? I know some people who can help get things changed legally once we’re married.”

Himari still looked unimpressed.

“The association with the Shirogane name and legacy will also be a boost for my career,” Takeshi said. “We have this in the bag babe. You just have to be patient.”

When his girlfriend continued to look annoyed, I couldn’t say I blamed her. Even I could see flaws in his plan. Naoto was smart. There was no way she’d allow anyone to talk her out of her rightful inheritance. She hadn’t even been dating Takeshi a year yet and he expected her to accept a proposal soon? Yeah right.

Benjiro the bartender laughed. “Takeshi-san, you’re cut off. Also quit broadcasting your infidelity. It’s not cool, man.”

I didn’t like Benjiro’s casual attitude about the whole thing. Even though he was older than me, I wrote it off as immaturity.

“It’s not _infelidy_ ,” Takeshi mispronounced. “Detective prince is a fool or she would have known. What person in my field wouldn’t want the Shirogane name associated with them? Come on now.”

I was done listening. I waved, then nodded subtly to Chie and Yukiko and we made our way into the crowd again and toward the exit. It was so packed, I doubted anyone noticed us leave.

Once outside and a few feet away, Chie let loose.

“THAT SON OF A BITCH!” She bellowed. “HOW DARE HE TREAT NAOTO THAT WAY?”

“Chie!” Yukiko hissed. “I’m as angry as you are but we can’t draw attention to ourselves.”

“I don’t know what to feel right now,” I told them both. “I’m so angry I can barely stand it. But then...why was it so easy to get him to talk?”

“Because he’s a sleazeball with a drinking problem,” Yukiko said. “Remember I told you his bar tab at the inn was massive. He’s a total waste of space.”

“We have to go to Naoto,” Chie said, angrily folding her arms.

I turned and spotted Takeshi’s bright red Mazda a few feet down the road. I couldn’t miss it after we’d been tracking him around all week. I folded my arms and was surprised when I felt my lips curl up into a smile.

“We certainly have to head to Naoto’s place,” I replied. “But there’s something I want to take care of first.”

**Naoto (September 2014)**

“Foolish woman,” I criticized the female in my detective novel, who’d just entered an alleyway alone looking for her lost son who’d run off.

I reached over to grab a handful of chips from the bowl next to me and turned the page on my book with the other hand. While munching on the chips, I pressed the back of my hand against my forehead and sighed. I was still warm.

As if on cue, I sneezed and reached for a tissue on the coffee table. I could not allow myself to fall more ill. I had much paperwork to attend to at the office tomorrow and hadn’t had a date with Takeshi in a few days. I didn’t want him to think I was rejecting our relationship.

A wave of unease passed over me at the thought of him and I put down my book, curling into myself and pulling my cotton blanket tighter around my body. Why did I feel such discomfort? Takeshi was a suitable companion. He was a detective. I was a detective. We both understood each other. His affection, while quite brash at times was flattering. Sometimes, however, it felt as though I was playing the role of girlfriend, rather than being one. Similar to when I made everyone I believe I was male. That had also been a role.

I’d long since accepted my femininity since fighting my shadow, but every once in awhile I questioned certain aspects of my life, wondering if they were real or not. The only time I felt truly settled was back in Inaba with my old friends. There everything felt familiar and in place. I didn’t feel like I had to adapt to my surroundings. I was just myself with my grandpa and the estate and the tiny town with little to do and yet so many memories.

I reached for my phone and read over the last few texts from Takeshi.

_Take care of yourself my dear._

_Be safe._

_Detective's don’t fall ill._

He had such a teasing nature. Not once had he come by to see me, but I supposed that was just as well. I didn’t want to pass my illness to him after all. I did find myself wishing he would bring me udon or miso broth, and maybe talk with me about his day. Texting was a lazy form of communication and when I tried to call him, he often said he was busy with paperwork. It would be a deception to myself to say I wasn’t bothered. But I did not wish to cause friction.

A knock on the door startled me out of my thoughts. I tried to remember if I’d ordered anything online but couldn’t recall. I wondered if Takeshi had finally come to visit after all.

I threw off the blanket and walked to the door in my robe, smoothing my short hair as I went. When I opened it, I was shocked to see Rise, Yukiko, and Chie standing there shivering and looking anxious.

“Oh my goodness!” I gasped. “What are you three doing here? Was I---” I glanced back toward the living room where my phone was. “Was...did you arrange a visit prior to today and I missed the memo?”

“No,” Rise said. “We planned this visit. We wanted to talk to you.”

At her words, my stomach filled with dread. I stood back to let them in and allowed Yukiko and Chie to hug me in turn.

“We missed you Naoto-kun!” Chie said. “Are you okay?”

That reminded me. I took a step back from the group of girls. “I am sorry, but you shouldn’t have come by and I should not have permitted you to hug me just now. I am feeling ill. I believe I have a slight fever but am unable to find my thermometer.”

Yukiko stepped forward anyway and placed a hand on my head. She then nodded. “I think so too...” She turned nervously to the others, who bit their bottom lips nervously.

“Is...is everything okay?” I asked, fidgeting with the belt of my robe.

Rise, always the most outspoken of the group, stepped forward and took my arm. “We should talk. I know you’re sick and don’t feel well, but let’s go sit in the living room. This can’t wait.”

I allowed myself to be lead back to the couch where I covered myself with my thick brown blanket again. Chie and Yukiko sat at the cushions near my table. Rise sat across from me on the couch.

Wanting to further delay what could only be terrible news, I blurted, “I’m a terrible host and have yet to greet you all properly. Would you like something to eat or drink?”

Only then did I notice Chie had helped herself to some of the chips in my bowl.

Yukiko shoved her shoulder. “Chie! Stop that!”

“I eat when I’m nervous!” She said, picking up the bowl and shoveling chips.

“Why are you nervous?” I asked.

Rise took my hand and stroked the back of it. “Naoto...I don’t have much of an appetite. I...I haven’t been able to sleep much either. The girls and I...we’ve been here in Tokyo for a few days actually.”

I stared between the three of them, Chie still inhaling chips at an alarming speed and not meeting my eyes. Yukiko looked sympathetic.

“Was...was this for a vacation?” I asked. “If so, why have you only just now come by?”

“Because it wasn’t a vacation,” Yukiko said. “We were sort of...stalking your boyfriend.”

Chie made a hissing noise. Rise let out a small sob, but no tears formed in her eyes.

I folded my arms. “Excuse me?”

Rise groaned loudly. “We had to, Naoto. Takeshi is no good. He’s...he’s garbage. He’s trash, too!”

Yukiko snorted and began to laugh nervously. “Rise...those are the same things...”

The corner of my mouth twitched and I nearly smiled as well at my old friend’s familiar quirk, at least until Rise’s words caught my attention.

“Garbage?” I repeated. “Why would you say that? And what gave you the right to follow him around in the first place?”

Yukiko spoke up, looking much less amused now. “It’s my fault. I saw something at the Amagi Inn. Takeshi, he...he said came there to meet with an associate.”

“It was probably work related. He has several associates who frequent the Amagi Inn,” I said defensively.

Yukiko flinched but nodded. “I know...but this was different. It felt...wrong. When I went into the restaurant he...he was sitting closely with a girl. Very closely and they were drinking.”

I quickly dismissed this statement. “He was probably interviewing her about a case. While the use of alcohol during interrogation is unprofessional it can be...effective. Did you hear of their conversation?”

“No,” Yukiko admitted. “But I got a bad feeling.”

“Did he show any affection toward her?” I asked, my voice rising.

Yukiko hung her head, then shook it. “No. But it bothered me. So...I said something to Chie and then...we couldn’t keep it from Rise...”

“Coming here was my idea,” Rise spoke up. “I wanted to make sure everything was on the up and up. Especially after a friend of mine in the idol business told me that once while Takeshi was interviewing her as a witness to a crime, he hit on her. At the time, she was sixteen. She’s seventeen now.”

I had no response. Surely...someone as refined and professional as my Takeshi...a man who I’d not allowed to become close to me until I’d been sure of his affections...he couldn’t be a sleaze like Adachi-san had been.

“We followed him here around Tokyo,” Rise confessed, squeezing my hand. “He goes out to bars and drinks a lot and a few women approached him but nothing really happened at first. We made it to yesterday before finding out anything good. Yukiko eavesdropped on one of his calls during a business lunch when the person he met with stepped away. Takeshi was making plans on the phone to meet with some girl at Crossroads and he said he missed her.”

I still said nothing. I was unsure of what I could say. My entire body felt frozen and I felt it had little to do with my illness or fever finally breaking.

Rise sighed and took out her cell phone handing it to me. “You should see this.”

On the screen was a video ready to go with the play button displayed. Wordlessly, I took it from her and pressed it.

Takeshi was on the screen at a smoky bar downtown, clearly drunk as I could tell from the state of his eyes and slur of his speech. But this did not disturb me nearly as much as what came next. He insulted me and my boyish appearance. He leaned on the woman next to him, stating that she needn't worry. That he would still be with her after he asked me to marry him and waited for grandpa to pass away so that as a part of the family, he could inherit the Shirogane estate and the legacy that came with it. He boasted about it being good for his career and livelihood. He said he would arrange it so that he had legal ties to my family’s funds after the marriage.

Once the video was done, the urge to vomit became apparent and I bolted for the bathroom and locked the door before the girls could follow.

I dry heaved over the toilet, but as I’d had no appetite save for the chips I’d munched on, nothing came up. I leaned against the wall and tried to control my breaths and the heaving of my chest. I felt a swirl of varying emotions. Anger. Betrayal. Stupidity. Foolishness. Embarrassment. Bitterness. But the one thing I did not do, that I would not allow myself to do was cry. I could not. Crying was for children and something I rarely did. Even now with my nearly year long relationship with a man I trusted in shambles, I would not let myself succumb to immature tears and emotional outbursts. The pain inside of me however, I couldn’t ignore.

“Naoto,” Rise knocked on the door. “Please let us in. We’re sorry.”

“We want to help,” Yukiko said. “We love you very much. We just...felt we needed to be honest with you. We wanted evidence before voicing our suspicions.”

Of course they did. Because they knew me. They knew that as a detective I would want facts and evidence. Without it, I would have dismissed their claims entirely like I’d done in the beginning when Yukiko-san admitted to Takeshi’s behavior at her inn. Rather than jumping to conclusions, I stood my ground.

And I was wrong. Just like I’d been so foolishly, idiotically wrong about him. He did not love me as he said he did in the video. He’d been using my family name to give him clout and would continue to do so if it hadn’t been for my friends.

I stood, feeling heavy on my feet and fought any tears bubbling under the surface. I would not retreat like a little girl. I would not allow a single tear to fall. Clearly, this had been my fault for allowing myself to be involved in a trivial romance. If I had used more sense, perhaps Takeshi wouldn’t have been able to fool me.

Clearing my throat and wiping my mouth, I straightened my posture and opened the door to find my three friends there as they had been on the threshold of my front door.

Rise’s arms immediately came around me and she sobbed. “Oh Naoto-kun...don’t hate us. I would just die.”

“Me too,” Chie said, tears sparkling in her eyes. “We were looking out for you and we’re here for you. We can totally put Takeshi in his place. I can try getting him falsely arrested for something if you want.”

“I’ll blacklist him from the Inn,” Yukiko said. “I’m not sure what else I could do actually...”

Rise stood back and cupped my face in her hands. “I...I should tell you I did slash his tires with my pocket knife. I also...may have torn off both his side view mirrors and let them dangle. I was just so angry. I hated that he hurt you.”

I felt stretched to my emotional limit, unable to feel anything else, even shock at Rise’s vandalism, which wasn’t all that surprising.

I let out a deep breath, feeling satisfied that the tears that threatened earlier were going away. “Do not worry yourself. I will be fine. I will break up with him but...I need time to sort out all of my thoughts and feelings.”

“Of course you do!” Chie said, taking my free hand. “We can help you with that.”

I squeezed her hand and forced a smile onto my face. “No need Chie-san. I...I wish to do so in solitude. You all should go and know I am thankful that you informed me of Takeshi’s infidelity and betrayal. I wish for time to process.”

Neither of them moved, so I hugged each of them and then headed for the front door. “I hate to be rude. But...please allow me to be alone now.”

“You just found out your boyfriend cheated on you and was trying to rip off your family,” Rise said, folding her arms. “And you want us to walk out of your place like it didn’t happen? Why aren’t you crying or breaking something?”

“I am quite fond of my possessions,” I said, swallowing a lump in my throat. “And I will not result to trivial tears. I rarely cry. I will not afford Takeshi the satisfaction of doing so.”

Chie took my hand again. “Do...do we really have to leave? We love you Naoto...”

“And I am very fond of all of you,” I said sincerely. “I understand you wish to help, however you can do so by following my request. Allow me time. I will contact you on the status of my relationship and well being.”

Yukiko walked forward and hugged me again. “Just know you’re welcome at the Inn anytime you want to come in town. And you have my number. I want to burn that man alive for hurting you.”

I hugged her back, then let go, allowing Rise to pull me into an even tighter hug.

“You stubborn, horrible detective,” she whined, then kissed me on the cheek before letting go. “Promise you’ll call.”

“I will contact you,” I assured her again. “All of you.”

There was a long silence before the three of them turned to go, each looking miserable. I hated sending them away, but my emotions had to be for me right now and no one else. Once I was sure they were gone and not hovering near the front porch, I went back to the couch and buried myself under my blanket. Still I did not cry, but I stayed that way, unsure for how long and switched off my phone for maximum privacy.

**Rise** **(Early October 2014)**

“Dammit Inoue-san!” I said, rejecting yet another of my manager’s calls. I knew he needed to talk to me, but I was prioritizing my friends right now and working only though emails, calls and phone interviews since my next tour was far off. Ever since my arrival back in Inaba with Chie and Yukiko almost two weeks ago, I’d been on edge and for good reason. Naoto wasn’t answering her phone no matter how much any of us called. We’d receive a vague text from her letting us know she was well but not receiving, whatever the hell that meant, but that was all.

To make things worse, Chie finally had the idea of calling the station, but Naoto was apparently on vacation according to the secretary. This, as Yukiko pointed out, was bad. Naoto was a workaholic and hardly ever took vacation without at least coming back to Inaba to spend it with us. Chie had tried to reassure us saying Naoto taking time to process what happened with Takeshi might be better than throwing herself into work, but something just didn’t feel right.

“I wish we could check on her in person,” Chie said as we sat with Yukiko on a blanket at Samegawa river. “But I’ve got class and can’t keep running off. I don’t want to fall behind.”

“I get that,” Yukiko said. “I know ‘I’m young and supposed to have a life’ as my dad puts it, but the Inn needs my help right now. Plus I’m short on yen for another train ticket.”

“Hey,” I told them both. “If you end up going back, I’ll buy your tickets, but I understand your schedules and everything. I wish I could stop worrying and just relax.”

“Me too,” Chie agreed. “But how can we? She may not have wanted to show it, but Naoto looked ready to break down when we left. What if she’s breaking down with no one to help her?”

I shuddered at the thought of one of my best friends in the world lying on her couch crying every day, hair a mess, wearing dirty pajamas and eating greasy snacks to try and cope. That’s how I’d handle myself anyway.

“It seems hopeless right now,” I told them. “The most important thing is that this doesn’t get mentioned to Kanji. I’m afraid of what he’ll do.”

“Yeah you’re right about that,” Yukiko said, leaning on to Chie’s shoulder.

“Right about what?” came a male voice making us all jump.

I turned around and saw Kanji standing there watching all of us, a smug expression on his face.

“Your grandma said I’d find you guys here,” Kanji explained to me. “I thought I’d take some of my favorite girls to lunch at Aiya’s.”

Chie instantly lit up. “Really? A beef bowl for each of us?”

Kanji laughed. “Whatever you want, it’s on me. I wanted to thank you guys for being so awesome with Naoto being gone and checking in on me. It makes me feel less alone you know?”

“Awww Kanji...” I stood up and crushed him in a hug. “We just...we love you so much!”

He stroked my hair and laughed. “Yeah I know.”

“You really don’t have to buy us food,” Yukiko said quickly. “We can join you for lunch and buy our own.”

“Speak for yourself,” Chie scoffed. “I’m not turning down free meat! Come on!”

Luckily, this made Kanji forget we were talking about him up until we were sitting at Aiya waiting on our food.

“So what are you all hiding from me?” He asked, a teasing grin on his face.

We all looked at each other but not at him. I knew he wasn’t going to take it well. Keeping information about Naoto from him was awful, especially when he would go on and on about how happy she was in Tokyo whenever we talked.

I fiddled with a napkin on the table in front of me. “Uh...it’s nothing.”

“Yes it is,” he said, taking the napkin away. “You all look like lost little kittens. What happened? Are your families okay?”

Yukiko was now staring pointedly at the salt shaker and Chie tugged at the hem of her shorts saying nothing.

I let out a long sigh and threw up my hands. “It’s not our families. It’s-”

“Hey!” Chie said, elbowing me. “You literally told us not to say anything.”

“That was before we got caught talking about it,” I hissed back, rubbing my arm.

Before the conversation could continue, Aiya-san arrived with our meals setting each one down in front of us.

Chie immediately started on her beef bowl. Yukiko ignored her food and Kanji just stared pointedly at me.

“Is it something I should know?” he asked. “Cause if it ain’t none of my business ya don’t have to tell. But since my name came up...”

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I checked it and sent Inoue-san to voicemail again. “Kanji...you know I love you right?”

He sat back and folded his arms. “This sounds like what Ma tells me before a lecture. Yes I know you love me.”

“I would only keep something from you if I had to,” I explained. “I don’t want to see you angry or hurt.”

He thought about that for a minute. “Does it have anything to do with Naoto? I know you guys just went to visit her and ya been actin weird ever since.”

Chie continued shoveling food, pretending the conversation wasn’t happening. Yukiko looked sympathetic. How the hell did he know we’d gone to visit Naoto? I wondered if Narukami said something after I accidentally let slip to him that I visited her. I didn’t tell him about stalking Takeshi though.

Kanji’s eyes widened at Yukiko’s expression. “Oh shit. Don’t…don’t tell me...”

“Kanji-” I started, and he cut me off.

His hand curled into a fist and he glared, that expression we so often saw during our high school days.

“Is she marrying that fucker?” he asked angrily.

Yukiko was so surprised she choked on the sip of water she’d taken. Chie continued eating. I reached over and rubbed the back of Kanji’s fist.

“Calm down, Tatsumi,” I said. “She’s not marrying him. It’s the opposite.”

He took a deep breath and raised a pierced eyebrow. “They what, broke up?”

Yukiko nodded, finally digging into her food.

“Before you celebrate,” I told Kanji. “It’s not what you think. It wasn’t mutual. Takeshi...he’s no good. He hurt her.”

At this, Kanji got to his feet grabbing the attention of a few nearby customers.

“He what?” Kanji said, his voice trembling with anger.

“Rise you’re making it worse!” Chie complained, shoving her bowl away. “Kanji he didn’t physically hurt her. He...he cheated on her. We caught him and we told her.”

Kanji looked at Chie, his anger unchanged. “He did what?”

Yukiko sighed. “We should not have had this discussion in a restaurant.”

“Kanji sit down,” I said, tugging his arm. “Please! And try to listen, not react!”

“How can I not react?” he snarled. “You just told me the woman I love has been cheated on by someone she thought she could trust. Someone who came here and met all of us! Someone who was pretending the entire time! What the...I can’t even...how is Naoto?”

I folded my arms. “I’m not giving you more information until you sit down and use a quieter tone.”

He continued to glare and I glared back, not giving in to his tantrum. Finally after a minute, he sat like a toddler being forced into a time out chair.

“Talk, Rise. What happened?” he insisted.

I waited for the staring assholes nearby to go back to their food before answering. I explained everything with help from Yukiko and Chie. We started with the day Yukiko spotted Takeshi flirting at the Inn, the subsequent discussions afterward and the plan to follow him in Tokyo to confirm our instincts. Kanji’s face darkened with anger as we discussed with him the night at the seedy bar where Takeshi had been rambling off his ass about his plans for the Shirogane family.

I let Yukiko take over explaining Naoto’s reaction and I picked at my food, my appetite gone now.

“She just looked so hurt,” Yukiko said, reaching over and rubbing Kanji’s arm. “We would have stayed but you know how Naoto-kun can be. The way she dismissed us was almost like she’d dismiss someone wasting her time on a case. We could see her pain but she wouldn’t _really_ show it. She didn’t even cry. Now she’s on vacation from work and we’re worried about what mental state she’s in.”

“The last text she sent was two days ago,” Chie added. “She said she’s not ‘receiving’ but is well. What does that even mean? I know she’s hurting. If Yosuke cheated on me-”

“He wouldn’t be alive to suffer the consequences,” I said, swallowing a mouthful of ramen. “I wish Takeshi weren’t. I wonder if she’s even confronted him yet and how he reacted. I hate not knowing.”

“The amount of bars he went to before we caught him doing sketchy shit definitely means he has a drinking problem,” Chie replied.

“You guys!” Yukiko hissed, nodding at Kanji who was beginning to shake with anger.

I dropped my chopsticks, went around the table and hugged him from behind. “Kanji...please don’t yell anymore.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, refusing to return the hug. “You know I love her and I worry about her.”

“We weren’t sure how,” Yukiko said, still rubbing his arm. “Everything’s been a mess since we left and came back. I wish we had more to tell you, but she won’t talk to us. If we had the money or time we’d be back on the train.”

He did the quick breathing exercises I taught him and then squeezed Yukiko’s hand. “I get that. But I do have the time and money. I got extra from helpin Ma over time the last few weeks. I’m going to go check on her.”

“Really?” Chie asked, pulling her food back in front of her.

“Really,” he replied. “I can’t let her be alone if it’s this bad.”

“Hmmm,” I said, straitening up and thinking it over. “We stayed away because she asked us to, but maybe she’ll respond better to you coming down there.”

“No offense,” he said. “But I don’t care how she responds. I’m checking on her and that's that. Takeshi better hope I don’t find him first.”

“It’s a big city,” Yukiko said to Kanji. “It took us awhile to track Takeshi down and figure out his routine. I would talk with Naoto first. She may not want you going after him and it could have repercussions for her.”

“I’m going to find her first,” Kanji said. “That’s priority. I’m going to get on a train tomorrow.”

I reached over and took his other hand. “Please don’t be mad at us. We’re just as worried about her as you are. She’s our friend too. We tried to respect what she wanted the same way you have by being respectful to Takeshi when he was here.”

“We can screw being respectful now though,” Chie said. “He even flirted with Rise’s friend when she was underage. Rise told her. He’s total scum!”

“I’m not mad at you guys,” Kanji said. “A little disappointed, but not mad. I’m more mad that Naoto is hurting and refuses to reach out. Stubborn detective thinks she needs to do everything on her own. I thought we were past that.”

“She’s just not in a good place,” Yukiko said quietly. “I can sense it. That’s why I want to hear her voice. When you go down there Kanji, will you tell her we are all thinking of her?”

“Of course I will,” he replied. “I’m just glad you told me even if it’s been almost two weeks. She needs someone to be there whether she wants it or not.”

I smiled at him teasingly. “Are you going to be the detective prince’s knight in shining armor?”

His lips twitched and I knew he was about to smile as well. “Maybe. I guess. I just hope she don’t yell at me or nothin’.”

“Me too,” Chie agreed.

“Let me know what time your train leaves tomorrow,” I told Kanji. “I’ll walk you to the station. You’re not alone either, you know that?”

He looked at the three of us and finally smiled. “Yeah. I know. Thanks guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanji is heading to Tokyo! AHHHH! So exciting. The next chapter is one of the cutest ever and has the best KanNao moments in the story so far. I’m so excited for you guys. The next update kicks off the beginnings of my favorite Persona ship, so I hope you enjoy. See you Thursday, August 13th.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading. I am PUMPED for you to read this chapter in all of its KanNao adorableness! It’s easily one of my favorites of the story.  
> Some of you have mentioned formatting issues like extra spaces or periods in chapters and I am sorry! This is the first story I’ve posted here and sometimes when I try to edit a chapter on the site it doesn’t always take the edits. I’m going to try and look into what I’m doing wrong. Sorry about that! Enjoy the update.

**Naoto (October 2014)**

“Naoto...baby come on…just...just open the door and we can talk about it...”

The drunken slurring on the other side of my front door made me want to vomit. Takeshi had arrived a few moments ago and I’d stupidly opened the door without asking who had arrived before hand. My drunken ex-boyfriend stood there smiling at me, smelling of alcohol and nicotine. When he’d asked if he could come in, I stepped back and promptly slammed the door in his face.

For ten long days I’d dodged his calls, ignored his emails and evaded any other attempts at correspondence. I’d even taken an extended vacation from so that he would not harass me there. I did not anticipate him showing up at my apartment and hoped he would cease his useless attempts to explain after the initial text I sent him ending our relationship and the video proof the girls had shown me.

The weight of our separation began to wear on me as well. I’d fought the emotions and still refused to give in to tears, but the ache in my chest was hard to ignore.

I didn’t want to speak with anyone. Not even my friends from Inaba who’d checked in every day since leaving. I wasn’t ready to share the complicated feelings or confront the embarrassment of having been so wrong about a man I trusted. A man I’d introduced to my friends and my grandpa. A man who’d been my first true relationship as an adult.

Well...perhaps _true_ was no longer a proper term since he was unfaithful and deceptive.

“Naoto, I want to take you out...” Takeshi droned. “Lemme explain.”

“Please don’t make me call the police!” I said angrily. “Go now and I won’t have to. I have explained why I do not wish to have a conversation with you.”

He began slamming on the door so hard that I worried about the structure. Angrily, I grabbed the handle and opened it, glaring at my ex.

He hiccuped and grinned. “I knew you’d let me esplain...”

His hair and clothing were disheveled, his tie undone and slacks wrinkled in places they shouldn’t be. He wore a pair of casual sneakers that were beginning to separate from the sole. Never before had I seen him in such a state. Even during his more casual dress days in our time together he always looked pristine. Was this the real Takeshi? The one he’d hidden from me in an attempt to seize my family’s assets?

I folded my arms across my chest. “I told you to get lost. You could have broken my door down just now.”

“Good,” he said. “It woulda made ya listen. Ya always were stubborn Shirogane. That’s why it took so long to wear ya down. I been missin ya. That’s why I’m like this.”

I wanted to take a step back because of his smell, but did not want to permit him room for access to my home. Instead, I stepped over the threshold and glared at him.

“This is your final warning. Leave now, or I will remove you myself.”

He poked out his bottom lip like a child. “Oh will you little Shirogane? You’re so tiny you couldn’t make me do anything. Now let me the fuck inside!”

I flinched as I hadn’t expected the shouting or expletive. Nor did I expect him to grab at me. I stepped out of the way and he stumbled over, coughing in earnest. I took this opportunity to aim a kick at him, but he moved quickly, turning around, grabbing my arm, and twisting it.

There was a small pop, and I let out a childish squeal of pain.

“Not so brave now, are you!” He yelled in my face, spraying me with droplets of saliva. “Now let me in the fucking house, you bitch!”

“HEY!” Called an angry male voice from down the hall.

We both turned and I was stunned to see Kanji Tatsumi standing in front of the elevator doors, a duffle bag on his shoulder, looking as though he were contemplating murder. I had not seen him this angry since our days at Yasogami, when he’d been known as the school delinquent.

More important than that, what on earth was he doing in Tokyo?

**Kanji (October 2014)**

“If you don’t let her go right now, I will tear your head off your shoulders,” I snarled, dropping my duffle bag.

I wasn’t sure what I’d expected from my impulse trip to Tokyo, but this wasn’t it. I’d heard voices arguing while coming up the elevators and told myself it was probably annoying neighbors. Instead, it was Naoto being harassed by her son of a bitch ex, and I’d stepped off the elevator in just enough time to see him grab her arm.

Everything in me went from regular temperature to red hot in an instant. The temper I’d managed to clamp down on, which hadn’t resurfaced in years was now back. All I wanted was to throw Takeshi out a god damn window.

The only reason I didn’t, was because of the woman standing next to him. She looked so small and frightened, but that was only a facade. Naoto was a tough woman with a gun who knew how to use it. She wasn't defenseless, and despite what I saw, she didn't need me playing hero.

With whatever bits of self control I still had, I took a deep breath and walked forward, staring down Takeshi.

“Let. Her. Go.” I said.

He did just that and got in my face. I wasn't worried, especially since he was shorter than me.

“What are you going to do if I don’t?” he hissed.

I nearly gagged at the smell of booze and nicotine on his breath. God how had Naoto ever kissed this man? But now wasn’t the time to be thinking about that.

“It’s more about what she’ll do,” I said, nodding to Naoto.

Naoto recovered quickly, gave me a small smile and grabbed for Takeshi, taking his own arm and pinning it behind his back in an unnatural position. He whimpered like the bitch he was and she took him down to the floor, pinning him in place.

“Can I call the police?” I asked, leaving the choice up to Naoto.

She nodded calmly. “Please do. I’ve had enough of this man.”

“I wouldn’t call him a man,” I retorted, before taking out my phone and dialing.

She kept him pinned to the carpet until the police arrived, which was only about ten minutes later. In the mean time I’d retrieved my duffle bag and waited patiently, knowing Naoto would talk when she was ready.

Once the officers arrived, she gave a statement, and told the police she would get them surveillance footage from the apartment managers. She then showed them her arm as proof of the assault.

I was pissed to see angry red marks there that I knew would bruise, and the way she held her shoulder told me he’d done something to it, but I wasn’t sure how severe.

“Do you want to go to a doctor so that we have a medical report?” one of the offers asked. “It would be helpful to your case if you’re filing charges.”

She sighed. “I don’t want to, but...if I must...”

“I’d highly recommend it,” said the officer’s partner, a lady in her mid-thirties with long brown hair. “We’ll get this scum down to the station and you have your boyfriend here take you to the doctor then fax us a medical report.”

Naoto turned a deep shade of red. “Uh...he isn’t…well…”

“Hang on,” the first officer said to his partner. “We need to talk to the boyfriend as well. He needs to tell us what he witnessed.”

I nodded and quickly told them as much as I’d seen, which unfortunately hadn’t been enough, but the security cameras would take care of what I couldn’t tell them. I was now even more pissed the train from Inaba had been ten minutes late. If I’d arrived sooner, Naoto wouldn’t have been hurt.

“Thanks for your cooperation,” the officer said, tilting his hat. “Shirogane-chan you get yourself to the doctor okay?”

Naoto nodded but didn’t look happy.

Once the officers were gone and Takeshi’s drunken ramblings faded, she and I faced each other.

“Kanji-kun,” she stepped forward and touched my arm. “What...what are you doing here?”

“Taking you to the doctor apparently,” I said. “Mind if I drop my duffle in your place before we go?”

She nodded again and bit her lip. “I do not have a vehicle. I use my scooter which will not be sufficient to accompany us both. We should call a cab.”

“Deal,” I said, turning around once my duffle was on her kitchen counter. “Let’s head out.”

“Can you tell me the reason for your visit?” she asked stubbornly.

I sighed and faced her, wishing we could get the doctor visit over first. “The girls...Chie, Yukiko, and Rise I mean. They...they told me what happened. I couldn’t…I mean...I was worried about ya. I’m glad I got here when I did.”

She stepped toward me, looking so small and fragile my arms nearly reached for her without my brain deciding to think it through first.

“Well...I must also express my gratitude at the swiftness of your arrival. You were always good with timing. However, I am truly fine. The break up has not affected me badly. I just needed time to sort through my thoughts on the matter.”

I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. Naoto was doing the thing where she pushed people away and didn’t tell anyone how she really felt. Even with me standing here in front of her, she wouldn’t admit she’d been scared or hurt.

“Let us go for the cab,” she said. “I want to get the visit over and done with. There is a clinic not far where I have visited previously.”

I nodded, let her close and lock her apartment door and walked with her to the elevators. We made our way down to the lobby and took a cab to the clinic. Naoto was mostly quiet and would only speak to ask a question about Ma or one of my latest sewing projects. The wait for her to be called at the clinic wasn’t long, but her check-up took over an hour.

She came from the back room after she was done, looking nervous, and holding her hat in her hand.

“Are you okay?” I asked, getting to my feet.

Naoto nodded slowly. “Yes. They’ve wrapped my arm in gauze. My shoulder has a very light sprain but nothing that needs to be secured in a cast. They said a few days of resting it, ice, and pain killers should help. I declined a sling. The x-rays and things took the longest. There is an internal pharmacy where I was able to retrieve my medicine. My apologies, Kanji-kun. I did not intend to ruin your trip to Tokyo.”

I folded my arms and frowned. “Naoto, you didn’t ruin my trip here. I came to see you. I was glad ta help with the Takeshi stuff. You’re my friend, remember?”

She hung her head. “Right. I’m...I’m sorry.”

“Quit apologizin’” I said. The urge to hug her was even stronger now and I fought it. She wasn’t in a good head space. Coddling her would make her feel like a child.

“We shall head back to my apartment then,” she said. “The doctor said he would fax the results to the police.”

The way back was as eventful as the way there. I tried not to be disappointed. What had I expected? To come here, find her crying over Takeshi and comfort her? I reminded myself she wasn’t the kind of woman who needed rescuing, and suddenly I felt like an idiot for making the trip.

Back in her apartment, Naoto settled on the couch in her living room.

“I’ll uh...make ya tea so you can take those pain meds,” I told her.

“No need,” she replied. “You are the guest in my home. I should tend to your needs.”

“But you’re injured,” I argued, more firmly than I meant to. “I insist you let me take over.”

When she didn’t respond, I took that as a yes and went to the kitchen to make her tea. Just as I was getting the kettle boiling she called, “Kanji-kun, when do you plan to leave?”

My heart sank. She wanted me gone. Was I imagining whatever closeness I thought we had? Clearing my throat I came up with an impulse response. “Sunday afternoon. Want to kick me out so soon?”

“Not at all,” she said softly. “I was...well...wondering as to your accommodations. If you like you are welcome to stay at my residence. I have a couch and a spare futon, whichever would work best for your comfort.”

I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. Not only was she not throwing me out, she was inviting me to stay with her. I figured I would get a nearby hotel but this...this was better.

“Uh sure!” I called back. “If it ain’t trouble.”

“It isn’t,” she replied. “Again, I am returning your kindness from earlier.”

I nodded even though she couldn’t see and poured her tea, bringing it to her in the living room. She accepted it and gave me another smile.

“Can I get you anything else?” I asked.

She gestured toward the TV. “There is a program I wish to watch today. Forgive the state of my apartment. I was not expecting a guest and therefore did not plan much else.”

I handed her the remote and scowled. The atmosphere felt wrong. Again we were back in the Yasogami days with her freezing up and neither of us knowing how to talk to the other.

“Naoto are you okay?” I asked directly. “I mean, Takeshi _did_ hurt you. Not just your arm, but he cheated on you. You just...you’re being all overly formal again. You’re acting like you’re hostin someone who did work around your house, not a friend.”

Even to my own ears I sounded like a whiner and I hated it, but I couldn’t help but tell her how I feel.

She sipped her tea and looked at me, not a trace of sadness on her perfect face. “I spoke earlier as to my mental state. While I have rejected unnecessary calls from friends, I am doing quite well. I just did not want to discuss my thoughts on the matter and still do not. I apologize if it seems as though I have put up a wall. You are very dear to me Kanji-kun as are the others. Please understand that my current mood is not personal to you. I am angry at Takeshi for causing a scene and because of the clinic visit.”

 _And because he smashed your heart up but you won’t admit that,_ I thought bitterly.

“Fair enough,” I said, taking a seat on the couch.

The awkwardness lessened slightly throughout the rest of the day, but her walls were still up. We watched three movies, two TV shows and I made us curry for dinner. I didn’t bring up Takeshi again no matter how much I wanted to.

By the time I was settled in to sleep on the couch there was still a tennis match going on in my head between _I shouldn’t have come here_ and _Naoto would have been hurt if I hadn’t._ I was being a baby. No matter what I said or did, she would never see me as anything more than her friend. While that was her right and should have been okay, I couldn’t help but wish that she at least needed me the way I needed her. One tear would be enough to show me she could be vulnerable in front of me and I could take it away. I knew she wasn’t okay no matter what she said. But would she give in to her feelings and admit it? God I hoped so.

**Naoto (** **October** **2014)**

This was all Tatsumi’s fault, I thought as I tossed back and forth in my bed, tears stinging my eyes. I’d fought the roller coaster of my emotions all week up until he arrived like a savior for a detective prince who didn’t require such efforts.

Or did I? That was what I’d questioned since his arrival earlier today. I rubbed at the bruising on my arm, which hurt much more than I was willing to admit to Kanji. I knew he would worry. I didn’t want him to. I wanted him to see me as strong, reassured Naoto Shirogane who could do anything. I didn't want him to see me as I was on the inside now, a mess of emotions and insecurity. I felt reduced to the girl who faced her shadow at the tender age of sixteen.

My chest ached as I finally sobbed, embarrassed over the fool I’d been and slightly missing the man who’d been, on paper at least, the perfect addition to what a stable adult relationship looked like. He said and did all the right things...until he didn’t.

Well...maybe that wasn’t entirely true. There were moments where he expressed his displeasure at my lack of femininity or asked me to wear certain garments to social events that I would have been uncomfortable in, but not everyone is used to someone like me.

There was a soft knock on my bedroom door and I sighed heavily. Tatsumi. I had awakened him with my childish sobs.

“Yes?” I tried to call in a clear voice.

“Naoto,” came his deep rumbling voice. “Can I come in? Are ya alright?”

I quickly wiped my face but to no avail, as I’d sobbed so heavily I would need tissues to clear it convincingly. As I contemplated my answer, the door swung open.

The moonlight from my window lit up a stationary Kanji Tatsumi in a black tank top and grey pajama pants. His brow was furrowed as our gazes met, and I quickly lowered mine.

I felt ugly and insecure in a baggy, too large faded red T-shirt and blue pajama pants, with my face no doubt a red splotchy mess and my nose running freely. For some reason, the thought of being so weak in front of someone else...at someone seeing me cry as I did so rarely, made me lose it again. My body shook with sobs as I buried my face in my knees.

I felt my body lifted, pressed against his strong form and then carried to the papasan chair in the corner of my bedroom. Once we were settled, I clung to him and sobbed harder, unable to explain myself properly. He said nothing, just stroked my back in a way that almost made it worse, the way a father might soothe a child, and against his large frame, I certainly felt child-like.

“Why am I crying so much?” I finally asked, once I was able to speak.

His long arm reached for the dresser next to us and handed me a box of tissues. “You’re crying cause ya been holding all your stuff in too long, Naoto. Its good that you’re crying. Means you’re finally feeling things.”

I blew my nose and wiped my face. “I don’t want to cry though. I’m sorry you had to see this, Kanji. It is very unlike me.”

He tilted my chin up gently. “Maybe that’s part of the problem.”

I started into his dark gaze and shuddered. “What do you mean?”

“I mean what I said,” he explained, rubbing my back again. “You ain’t used to showing so much on the outside or inside. Now the inside’s gettin’ the better of ya. You needed to do this so ya could start to move on. If ya keep pushing it down, you’ll never move past it.”

His deductions were correct of course, but I didn’t want to admit that.

“We’ve all cried,” Kanji went on. “I know I have. Sometimes my upset comes out in anger or yellin’ but at least I’m letting it out. Ya try to be so stiff and formal, Naoto. It’s okay to let go once in awhile. Once the stuff ya don’t like comes out, then you’re left to deal with the rest of it.”

I sighed and wiped away more tears. “I’m sorry you had to see ‘the stuff I don’t like’ as you call it. It’s embarrassing.”

“It ain’t,” Kanji said impatiently. “Quit apologizing. It don’t make me see you any different.”

“But I am different,” I replied, sniffling. “Perhaps...perhaps that is why Takeshi was unfaithful. If...if I had just...if I’d maybe been a bit more feminine or….perhaps attended to his more...carnal needs...or even...”

Kanji angrily cut me off. “Stop it, Shirogane. The only person to blame for that son of a bitch’s behavior is him. When I saw him put his hands on you, for a second, all I could see was his grave.”

I flinched at the anger in his tone, but said nothing.

“If ya asked me, he’s the one who lost something in all this,” Kanji said, no longer meeting my gaze. “He doesn’t have you anymore. He lost something valuable. He took all that time for granted.”

My stomach flip-flopped at the tender words. I pressed my lips together before speaking. “Well...I am unsure.”

“I ain’t,” Kanji said. “You’re great, Naoto. Smart, funny, cute an everything. Ya don’t have to be anything but Naoto.”

I almost smiled. “Sometimes I wish I weren’t,” I confessed.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked.

I took a new Kleenex from the box and began folding it in my still trembling hands. “Well...Sometimes I wish I were more...like Rise-san. She is taller, lovelier, has quite the nice physique and any man would give a small fortune to be on her arm. Then there is Yukiko, the graceful one who had many male admirers in school. She runs her family business and she is quite charismatic. She also manages to wear more conservative clothing like myself, but still look feminine. Then...then there’s Chie-chan. She, like myself, is pursuing a career in law enforcement, but she is so strong and athletic, and still training as though trying out for the Olympics. I was quite the tree climber and very active as a child, but I never achieved her level of fitness. As much as I admire my female friends, I find myself envious at times.”

“I get it,” Kanji said. “I wished I could be a leader like Narkuami-Senpai back when we were in school. Everyone wanted to be like him. Hanamara even had a job before I did and people liked him...for the most part. Or at least they’d talk to him. When I helped Ma in the shop back then, it was like people were afraid to even talk to me. Guess that was my own fault though.”

“Possibly,” I teased, earning me a poke in the ribs.

His lips twitched as if he were about to smile. “My point is that you don’ need to be like Rise. She has her own insecurities. We all do. Rise is worried that any man she dates would only want to date her because she’s Risette the Idol. She thinks they'd be after her money, like Takeshi was after yours, an your estate. She also thinks they’d leave her if she ever decided to retire. Amagi...she is pretty and girly an stuff, but running a family business ain’t easy, ‘specially the famous Amagi Inn. She worries about keeping up appearances an stuff. She wants people to take her seriously even though she’s young. Then Chie...she is strong an athletic, but struggles with trying to keep up with others in class. She also...kinda like you...feels worried she won’t be taken seriously when she becomes a female officer. Especially cause she’ll be a rookie when she graduates. Some of the guys in the academy might think of her as a woman playing dress up as a trainee cop. Though she wouldn’t be afraid to tear em a new one if they hassled her too much. Even I wouldn’t get in Chie’s way.”

“Neither would I,” I said fondly, thinking of our friend.

“Stop feelin’ like ya gotta measure up to other people and just focus on being you,” Kanji advised. “You’re already great. You can make that better by continuin’ to be who ya are. You were always one strongest people I know, tears and all. That didn’t change when I found out what your gender was.”

At this, I beamed but buried my face in his neck. “You should quit while you’re ahead,” I said sternly.

“Why?” he asked, rubbing the arm I had now cupped around his neck.

“Because you’re starting to make me feel better when I am trying to mope,” I told him stubbornly.

He chuckled and the sound was pleasant to my ears. “Good. That’s the point, Shirogane.”

Almost impulsively, I moved closer to him, inhaling his delightful manly scent. Right now, he was seeing me at my most vulnerable, and while at first I’d felt nearly naked I was so exposed, I now felt calmer and more like myself. How was that possible?

I swallowed nervously. “Kanji…”

“Yep,” he replied casually, fidgeting with a slight tear at the hem of my pajama pants.

“I...I have found your company rather pleasant during this time,” I told him, feeling my face heat up. “I...um. I wonder if you might stay here with me tonight. In my room that is...in case more tears decide to resurface.”

His body stiffened, and at first I feared he would say no. While it was a rather forward request, I only meant that his companionship was required and nothing more.

“Sure,” he said. “Do ya got a blanket I can use in the chair?”

I nodded and quickly stood. Only then did it occur to me that sitting in his lap during my ordeal might have caused him discomfort. I retrieved a blanket from the top of my closet. Upon handing it to him, I assessed his large frame.

“Um...are you sure you’ll be comfortable?” My face heated once again. “I can stop being selfish and send you back to the couch. It is much better for accommodating your size.”

He grinned crudely at me but winked. “I’ll be fine right here. Besides, ya said ya wanted me to stay, and after seein’ all the water works, I wanna stick around in case ya need me to talk more sense into ya.”

I rubbed at my face, trying to stop my cheeks from continuing to heat. “Alternatively, I can switch with you and you can have my futon.”

This turned his face red as well. “I’d hate to put ya out. This is comfortable enough.”

I nodded and bit my lip. “Well...if you change your mind you’re welcome to...join me. Platonically, of course.”

He nodded stiffly, but then smiled at me. I couldn’t help but smile back. What an infectious grin. I settled into my futon, my heart feeling much less heavy now. There was still a small amount of embarrassment due to him having seen me so vulnerable, but then I reminded myself that my shadow had been worse and some how all of my friends still stood by me even then.

I watched him try to doze for awhile before I did the same, admiring the strength of his large body and hoping he’d be able to get some decent rest.

“Goodnight, Kanji,” I told him softly.

His eyes opened and found mine. “Night Naoto. Sleep good.”

I giggled but didn’t correct his poor grammar. Rolling on to my side, I finally let myself relax and drift, soothed by the scent of him, still a comforting presence even with the slight distance between us now.

**********

The next day felt a bit more normal as Kanji and I exited my residence for some much needed downtime. We grabbed breakfast together at a nearby bistro where he insisted on paying, then we took a tour of the city which lasted much longer than expected. We could not have asked for more perfect weather during our outing and it contributed to my high spirits.

For awhile, I could pretend as though the interaction with Takeshi hadn’t occurred. An interactive shooting game at a local arcade where I managed to best Kanji six times in a row, drinks with a game of darts in a pub, and a short walk through a beautiful multicolored temple I had yet to visit while living here were all welcome distractions.

As Kanji talked throughout the day about various things from difficult customers in the textile shop, to patterns he was having a hard time replicating, I couldn’t help but be drawn to his charismatic nature. He was so free and easy going in his recollections. I admired the way he would smile as he talked about his mom or focus when he discussed his daily tasks in crafting. He was certainly a more complexly layered person than I’d known. How was it possible to have only just discovered this after knowing him as long as I had?

Later that afternoon on a park bench surrounded by people, ducks, and a nearby pond, my only focus was the man who sat next to me. Not only did I absorb every word he spoke, but his mannerisms as well.

“Want something to eat?” he asked, after finishing a story about his most recent project.

I smiled and nodded toward a food stand nearby. “Sure. If that stand has takoyaki, I would love some. Let me get you my wallet.”

He waved me off like he’d done at breakfast. “I’ve got it. Keep your money.”

“You need yours, too,” I reminded him.

He shrugged a shoulder. “Nah it’s fine. You deserve a little spoilin’.”

I glanced downward as my face began to burn with embarrassment.

 _Let me spoil my Naoto won’t you?_ Came Takeshi’s voice in my memories. I recalled the last time he’d said that. It was after one of our frequent dates to his favorite restaurant. He had a membership, but even so the place was too expensive. Still, I let him pay for me because I figured it was customary.

What had it all meant? To think we could have gone on for years and I would have never known that the words he spoke and the affections he gave were falsities.

Allowing that one memory to resurface made others follow suit, and before I could stop them tears were brimming again and blurred my vision. Gods I was foolish to have allowed him in. Why let myself get close to people in that way? I knew better, guarded myself and still I ended up with a broken heart.

I rubbed at my aching chest, feeling angry that such a good day was interrupted by Takeshi without his presence needed.

I sniffed impatiently and wiped at my face as Kanji sat down next to me awhile later with two food containers. “Here we go,” he said cheerfully. “Sorry it took awhile.”

“Thank you,” I said, taking the container, pulling my cap low and trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

I’d only managed to get one of the takoyaki down before Kanji brushed my shoulder. “You okay? You’re not talking.”

“Fine,” I lied quickly.

He reached over and tilted my face to meet his. The concern in his eyes nearly made it all worse. “You’re not fine. Can I do anything?”

Of course he wasn’t dense enough to ask what was bothering me, only if he could solve the problem. I sighed, curled myself into a ball and scooted closer, resting my head on his shoulder.

Instead of speaking again, he put his arm around me and we finished our food watching the ducks swim across the pond eating the breadcrumbs people threw them. The sounds in the park were soothing. The sizzle of the grill. The wind blowing. People’s laughter and gentle chatter. The nearby fountain spraying a mist in our direction when the wind picked up. The day was visually perfect, yet my persistent emotions spoiled it all.

“Let’s head back to your place and relax,” Kanji said after awhile, as if we hadn’t spent a majority of the day in leisure.

Still, I nodded and allowed him to escort me in silence. We took the subway and I felt disappointed I could not devise an appropriate topic to resume conversation. Occasionally, another stupid tear would slip free and Kanji wiped it away like the ever attentive person he was.

Once back in my apartment, I glanced toward the back porch getting an idea.

“Kanji?” I said.

“Hey you spoke,” he joked, winking at me. “What’s up?”

“Would you like to spend some time on the hammocks out back? I would like to take in the remainder of sunlight for the day if you don’t mind. If you do, you’re welcome to stay in and leave me to my thoughts.”

He shook his head. “Nah that sounds good. Let me use your bathroom real quick and we’ll go.”

I nodded and twisted my hands nervously. Part of me felt like crying again and the other just wanted to rest.

Once Kanji was finished, he came back in the room holding a bag with cross stitch materials. “You should grab the book you were reading,” he said. “Just in case ya don’t want to talk, we can still be...doin’ stuff...ya know. Near each other….”

I gave him a small smile as I understood the suggestion. I did grab my book and two sodas from the fridge. Soon we were settled in our separate hammocks facing in each other’s direction. Silence lingered as I watched the slowly setting sun, and Kanji began his cross-stitching. I gathered that he was content to let me have my thoughts. Perhaps there are better things one can offer during these difficult times besides empty cliches.

I found myself observing him yet again. The sun cast a pleasant orange glow over his handsome face and toned, long form. He was just...so... _pretty_ in his own way. I was fascinated by the gentle way he stitched the pattern he worked on, his tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth and his expression full with concentration.

 _Kanji Tatsumi..._ said an inner voice.

Of all the times I thought about him, this was one of the few where his name made my temperature rise. Warmth ran everywhere, especially my face and chest.

He could be anywhere, doing anything else. Instead, he spent his time with boring, plain me. My gaze swept over the way his brown flaming skull tank hugged his body. The brown jeans that fit his long legs. The black boots with a short heel that somehow brought the attire together.

 _Stop it Naoto!_ I lectured myself. _You are only admiring him because you feel gratitude that he has been so attentive._

“Um,” I said, clearing my throat.

He immediately placed the cross stitch in his lap. “What’s up?”

“I...I feel as though I should thank you….but you’ve requested that I not do so,” I said.

“That’s what friends are for,” he grinned.

“I’m aware,” I said, smiling back involuntarily. “I...feel I should confess something as well.”

“What’s that?” he asked, sitting up a little.

I sighed again. “I...I am not handling this break up as well as I would like. Being in isolation so long before you arrived allowed me to revisit some of the thoughts I tried to push away during my relationship with Takeshi.”

“What kind of thoughts?” Kanji asked.

I leaned back in my hammock glancing up at the fading blue sky. “To some extent, my life here has felt superficial; as though I am doing what I need and want to be, but there something hollow in the midst of it all. Do you remember back in high school when you and the rest of our friends thought I was a boy?”

His lips twitched and he nodded.

“Even then, I was playing a role. I did not want to be seen as a weak young girl playing dress up when in fact that's what I was. I wanted people to see me as I desired. A structured young person with a sharp mind and valid career choice. When I met all of you and we developed deeper bonds, I found that I could be both a sharp detective and a normal teenager. I could laugh at trivial things and bicker among friends lightheartedly. I could go to events that were for fun and not for business. Most importantly, especially for me, I could show affection. I could also tell you all the hardships of my past without judgment.”

“I’m glad we could help,” Kanji said brightly. “We wanted ya to feel welcome.”

“I know you did,” I told him fondly. “And I did. Later, I took the opportunity to abandon my third year at Yasogami to come work as a detective in the big city. My grandfather pulled the strings, but my part in the murder case of our first year was of much influence on the job offer as well. I arrived in Tokyo. I purchased an apartment. I went to work and did what needed to be done. Before long, a man was in pursuit of me and I couldn’t deny that we made sense as a unit. Why shouldn’t two detectives share a relationship? We both have similar mind sets and understand both the rewards and hardships of our fields. The attraction was there at least on my end, but somehow it still felt like pretending. Like playing the role of adult. Maybe...maybe I knew all along it wasn’t real.”

Kanji sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the hammock. “You couldn’t have known...unless it was some gut feelin….but we don’t always know if those are anxiety or tellin’ us something real. Are you still trying to blame this whole thing on yourself?”

I shook my head as I teared up again. “Not all of it. Takeshi has most of the blame. But perhaps if I had investigated as Rise, Chie, and Yukiko had...if I’d had sharper instincts and questioned Takeshi about his late night endeavors...and maybe if I hadn’t given him the time of day in the first place…”

I let my words drift and looked back at the sunset.

“Stop holdin’ yourself responsible,” Kanji said. “It didn’ feel right because it wasn’ right. Everyone takes risks that the relationships they get into will go badly. But we have to, cause if we don’t take the risk, we’ll never meet anyone. You took a risk gettin’ to know all of us and it paid off. It didn’t with Takeshi. But at least you have us, Naoto. We wanna help you through this.”

I smirked. “I’m aware. It is a shame that I am so quick to run from my emotions. I find that I feel exposed when I open myself. But in front of you…I am calm. I have been very content to share this time with you Kanji.”

His beaming face now hovered over me as he stood while I relaxed in the hammock. “I like spending time with you, too. I can’t fix all that stuff you said about your life feeling empty, but...you should find a way to fulfill it. Take it one day at a time. Try to get back to comfortable by going about your normal day. And when you can’t feel comfortable, do something you love. Read one of those books ya like. Wear those fuzzy blue socks like ya do in winter. Watch a foreign film. Ya can even call me if ya want. Or one of the girls. Yosuke might me a bad idea, but Teddie will probably make ya laugh. Narukami is much better with feelings and stuff. Ya have options Naoto. Lots of them.”

On impulse, I reached for his hand and squeezed it. Why he was so adept at putting me at ease I was unsure. I was grateful. So much so that I sat up and pulled him into a hug that was slightly awkward given our positions, but no less comforting.

Time like the traitor it was passed and the mood lightened a little as the evening wore on. We shared ice cream and fell back into easy conversation regarding lighter subjects. He suggested we watch one of my DVDs and I let him pick one out, content just to watch him rather than a film. He made popcorn, sat with me on the couch, and started Sherlock Holmes. Normally I could lose myself in a movie or a good book, but my mind was focused on the tall man sitting on the end of the couch with my feet in his lap. This was a proper angle to observe his handsome profile.

“Ya OK?” he asked, after half of the film was over.

I nodded, lying.

“Ya ain’t,” he called me out. “Need to talk again?”

I shook my head and that was the truth. I didn’t want to talk about my feelings anymore right now. I just wanted to stare at Tatsumi and let him speak.

Kanji paused the movie and turned to look at me. “Wanna hear an embarrassing story from my child hood?”

I smiled because it was exactly what I wanted. “Please tell.”

He began to tell the story of the time his mother caught him trying to fit a doll-sized dress he’d made on a stray cat. I listened attentively, but continued to study Kanji like I would someone under interrogation.

“To this day if Ma sees a stray cat runnin around near the shop, she’ll tell me there’s a customer,” Kanji finished, shaking his head. “I was a strange kid.”

“We both were,” I said, scooting closer to him. “Kanji, this may be rather forward, but would you mind staying with me again tonight?”

He cringed a little and I hung my head. “Unless it’s an inconvenience of course. My couch can certainly accommodate your height better than my chair.”

Kanji quickly shook himself. “Uh no! I mean...it’s not that I don’t wanna stay but...yeah it’s like you said the chair in your room is kind of small. I didn’t mind last night but...back’s a little sore today...”

I nodded. “The request was a childish one. I apologize for lack of forethought.”

“It wasn’ childish,” Kanji said. “You asked a friend for a favor.”

I glanced toward my hallway and thought of something. “You can take the couch. Would you mind if I brought a spare futon in here and I slept on the floor beside the couch?”

“Not even a little bit,” Kanji replied. “I’ll help ya set it up.”

I figured this was a better alternative to asking him to join me in my own room. We moved the table in the living room against the wall and set everything up for bed time. After that, I waited patiently for him to take a shower and he did the same with me. This felt so natural, as if it could easily become routine.

We settled into our sleeping arrangements for the night. I wasn’t tired yet, but I wondered if talking more would aggravate him. I left enough space between us so that he could leave the couch if needed and it also allowed me to continue to watch him from my futon.

He yawned and rolled over to look at me. “I’ll make us some breakfast in the morning. How does that sound?”

I grinned at him. “It sounds wonderful. Thank you Kanji. You’ve been a wonderful house guest and confidant.”

“Can I do anything else before ya go to sleep?” he asked.

My face heated up as I snuggled deeper into the futon. “I...I rather enjoy listening to you talk. It is soothing. Would you mind telling me one more story?”

He wrinkled his nose and laughed. “You’re like a little kid wantin’ bed time stories, but alright. Let me think.”

This time, when he told the story of knitting his first sweater, I let my mind drift away. Rather than taking in the details, I just let the deep tones of his voice guide me into a gentle sleep.

**Kanji**

The time spent in Tokyo with Naoto went by way too fast, not leaving me a lot of time to dwell on what happened, but I knew I would once I was back in my own home. Even after a full weekend of having the girl of my dreams all to myself, something was bothering me. Something huge.

When I stepped on to the train platform in Inaba, it was almost eight and even though my friends and Ma knew I was coming home tonight, I was surprised to see Yu standing there waiting for me. He was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets and waved me over when our gazes met.

“Yo Narukami,” I said. “What are you doin’ here? Is Rise with you?”

Yu shook his head. “She’s back to work for now. I came home for a visit. Rise told me you’d be coming home from Tokyo tonight though and might need to talk.”

I snorted. “More like she’s nosy and wants to talk to me and either can’t or thinks I won’t tell her what happened.”

“What did happen?” he asked, frowning. “How is Naoto? I hate what that scumbag did. The girls filled me in on it.”

I told Narukami about getting there and finding Takeshi arguing with Naoto then grabbing her by the arm. I spilled the beans about the breakdown she had later that night and how good it felt to hold her close and spend the night in her room. I talked about the comfort of spending the entire day getting lost in Tokyo with her before having another heart to heart talk that night. Then, how agonizing it had been to leave her at the train station.

“I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted me to stay,” I finished as Narukami as I left the train station and started walking together.

“You should have,” Yu said, clapping me on the back. “It would have made you both happy. I’ve never known Naoto to be that openly affectionate. Not even when...”

He broke off and cleared his throat.

I rolled my eyes. “When you were dating her,” I finished for him.

He grimaced and stopped walking. “Kanji...do you hate me for that?”

“Why would I?” I said dryly. “It was back in high school and only for a few months. Ya had every right to date her. I told you that back then.”

“I know...” he said looking uncomfortable. “If I’m honest, I was on the rebound from Rise. She’d just told me after we hooked up at Christmas that she didn’t want to date me because of her career and the impact it would have on both of us. A month later, Naoto was just...there….and...well she knows about the rebound too. It just…it was a lapse in judgment and I still feel like shit about it. Especially after meeting Takeshi and having him being around all of us. The way you acted toward Takeshi makes me think about how you must have felt about me dating Naoto. Then there’s fact that Rise sometimes hooks up with other people when she’s angry at me so I know how it feels to think about the person you love with someone else.”

I paused and sat down in a nearby bench in the shopping district. “Narukami, I ain’t mad at ya. I’m jealous that you managed to get something even I can’t, but I ain’t mad. Sorta bitter sometimes. It doesn’t change our friendship though. It’s somethin’ I gotta work through. I built a friendship with ya before ya dated Naoto. It was easier to hate Takeshi because I never liked him before hand and I didn’t trust him. Turns out I was right. Now about you an’ Rise...”

“Hang on,” Narukami said, sitting beside me on the bench. “I shouldn’t have brought up my issues with Rise. That was kind of an impulse thing. Go back to your weekend in Tokyo.”

“You’re allowed to talk about your stuff, too,” I told him. “Just know I ain’t got nothin against ya. I can’t blame anyone for wantin’ Naoto when it’s all I’ve ever done. I ain’t gonna get my shot though. I’ve decided.”

Narukami’s grey eyes widened. “What do you mean you decided? Did...did she ask you to be with her?”

“No,” I said, staring down at my shoes. “I jus’ realized on the train ride home...and last night that I can’t force her into anything. I think me goin there might have been a mistake.”

“Why?” Narkuami demanded. “You went there to help your friend. So did Rise, Chie and Yukiko and it sounds like you got farther than they did.”

“I was selfish,” I admitted. “I also went there cause I love Naoto and was hopin’ to spend one on one time with her. Holdin her while she cried...feeling her lean on my shoulder...all that only made it worse. I got to pretend in my head that she needed me as more than a friend. I got to live out some of the stuff I’ve been imaginin’ for three years. But it wasn’ right. She’s hurting. She was in a relationship with that asshole for over half a year. She didn’t need me havin’...what does Naoto call them... _alternative motives?_ ”

“Ulterior,” Yu corrected. “But Kanji you didn’t have those. It’s not like you made a move on her. You can’t help the way you feel when she shows you affection. Trust me I get it.”

“I didn’ make a move,” I admitted. “But I wanted to. Especially when I slept in her room that first night. I wanted to crawl into her bed and...”

“You didn’t,” Yu said pointedly. “That is what matters. I know she was grateful to have you there. Don’t be mad at yourself for comforting a friend who just got her heart broken.”

“I’m more mad at myself for letting my feelings get to me,” I said. “I left cause I knew if I stayed I would lose control. I would end up doing something stupid. That’s...that’s why...”

“Why what?” Yu asked.

My eyes stung with tears as I spoke. “Why I decided I ain’t goin after her anymore. I...even if she’s single I’m going to leave her alone. Now ain’t the time. She needs to recover and move on. But even after that I’m gonna just be her friend. It ain’t like she wants me too or anything. Going after her is selfish.”

Nakukami folded his arms and glared at me. “No it isn’t, Kanji. You love her. It’s never a bad idea to pursue the person you love.”

“You sure about that?” I asked pointedly.

He knew what I meant and threw up his hands. “You’re on my case too? Really?”

“Yeah,” I said defensively. “Matter of fact, I am. Rise adores you and I know you’re just as crazy about her. But the two of ya keep dancing around each other. Its stupid, Narukami. Forget about what happened in high school. Ya like her. Maybe even love her. You’re as scared to get in a relationship with her as I am with Naoto, but at least Rise would drop everything to be with ya if ya gave her half a shot. Naoto don’t even know I want her an she sure don’t want me back. Stop sleeping with Rise every chance ya get pretendin it’s all physical and just date her. Screw the record label an all that.”

Yu glanced away, his face getting red. “It’s...it’s not that simple.”

“How is it more difficult for you to get with someone who likes you than it would be for me to get with Naoto?” I asked.

He didn't answer, which was answer enough for me. I hated hitting below the belt cause he wasn’t wrong about going after someone you care about being difficult. But if Naoto...if she’d shown even the least bit of interest I’d be a goner. That’s why I was giving up on her. All the touches...the late night talks...they were makin me want to give in. I knew better than to strike when she was vulnerable. That would be a dick move.

“So...this is it then?” Yu asked. “Just friends with Naoto from now on?”

I nodded. “I’m doing this for her. I love her enough to let her go and live her life the way she wants to. I always have. That’s why I didn’t stand in your way when you dated her. I have no claim on her. She’s not mine.”

The pathetic strain in my voice made me want to smack myself. I knew I was trying to convince myself more than him. Truthfully, the kind of love I had for Naoto wasn’t the kind to just go away. On some level, she was mine even if it was only in my dreams. I would always be protective. I would always want the best for her. I wanted her to make the most of her life.

My chest tightened. All this emo shit made it seem like I was saying goodbye to her or something. I knew she’d come into town and visit again. But I’d make sure we didn’t spend anymore one on one time together. It was too much for me.

“Can I do anything?” Yu asked quietly.

“Yeah,” I told him. “You can try to fix your relationship with Rise. Seeing my friends happy will make me happy. Then I won’t focus so much on what I’m feeling. Maybe with time it’ll go away if there’s nothing to feed into it ya know?”

“I know,” Narukami said quietly. “I think half the reason I can’t let go of Rise is because we keep sleeping together. It’s like it makes our feelings stronger rather than the opposite. You think if you push Naoto away it’ll do the same for you? Help you move on?”

I nodded, but I was lying. I was lying so fucking much. If I’d loved her for three years, I would probably love her forever. But he didn't need to know that, and more importantly, neither did Naoto.

“Good luck then,” Yu said. “But I’m here if you need to talk. Call me anytime or catch the train to come visit.”

I forced a smile at him. “Thanks, Senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVE. THIS. CHAPTER. And I promise I am not trying to beep my own horn, I am just excited to have shared this with you all. It’s been years since I worked on a fanfiction. The plot thickens next time! See you Tuesday, August 18th!
> 
> For those interested in the Rise/Yu pairing: In case it wasn't explained well, in my personal headcanon for this story, Naruakmi and Rise hooked up during Christmas of 2011. Rise shot Narukami down right after. This will be explained later as their relationship is a tiny side story to Kanji and Naoto's. A month after Rise blew off Yu, he was on the rebound and began dating Naoto. It only lasted a few months. They broke up before he left Inaba. This was when the IT gang was still working on the murder case. Naoto's perspective on her relationship with Yu also gets explained more. 
> 
> Rise and Yu still have a casual hookup type of relationship and have ever since Yu's breakup with Naoto, because Rise and Yu are basically too chicken shit to actually have a real relationship with each other. This will also get explained more later. When Rise gets angry at Yu, sometimes she hooks up with other people. Yu doesn't. Both are practically in love with each other, and both are too idiotic to admit it. It's a whole thing. We will fix it though!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is considered part two of the story as we fast forward a couple of months. Keep up with the dates guys! We’ve arrived in a new year! Thanks for all the love on chapter six. Keeeeeeep READING!

**Chapter 7: Part 2**

**Naoto (Early January 2015)**

I kicked the apartment door behind me as I came in, ready to collapse from exhaustion. This was the first night I’d been home before midnight in almost three weeks. I’d thrown myself in to work and picked up extra cases telling myself that if I took on more assignments, I wouldn’t have time to focus on how lonely it had been lately.

I’d spent the entirety of November working on cases in London, only to arrive back in Tokyo December 3rd and start all over again.

I didn’t even allow myself to visit friends or family for Christmas. At one point, Narukami had stopped by my apartment during his winter break, but I wasn’t home. He left a notice on my door. Instead of me heading to Inaba to visit, they all sent gifts and letters. Yukiko and Chie gave me a gift card to a famous book store chain. Yosuke and Teddie sent a mystery solving board game I didn’t recognize. Narukami and Rise sent a gift box of various teas and sweets. Kanji knitted me a soft magenta scarf with a matching beanie and gloves.

Two weeks ago, Rise had come to visit just after Christmas, but it was a lazy weekend of rom-coms and mystery films with ice cream, what she referred to as girl talk, and a lot of napping. She didn’t seem to mind. We mostly talked about her feelings for Narukami and the cases I’d worked on. After her departure, the metaphorical wound in my chest had reopened and the loneliness came back in full force.

This was longest stretch of staying in Tokyo since my initial move. Three months since Kanji had come to visit and I was still hiding here embarrassed to admit my failure at holding down a steady relationship. At least I didn’t cry over Takeshi anymore. We’d long since had our court date. I revisited that day in December more often than I probably should.

_(Flashback December 12, 2014)_

_After the judge announced his sentence, which consisted of a year long restraining order, two years in prison and a fine of one million yen, we all stood, including Takeshi and his lawyer. My ex-boyfriend looked more disheveled than ever in_ _his_ _orange jumpsuit, in desperate need of a shave, his hair unkempt._ _I vaguely wondered why he hadn’t dressed up. He’d re_ _mained quiet throughout the trial and let his lawyer speak. He did not once object to the charges being pressed nor deny what had been done, not even when I took the stand to testify against him._

_“One moment,” I said to my lawyer._

_As I left my side of the room, she followed behind me and so did grandpa. I stood, a few feet away assessing Takeshi. He stared back at me with nothing more than an annoyed expression on his face._

_“Did you ever truly love me?” I asked, unsure why I was even bothering._

_He sneered. “Of course not. I never loved anyone but myself. And...well...maybe my grandma.”_

_I flinched. He was of course speaking about the grandmother who was killed when a burglar broke into her home. The tragic event was what lead to him studying to become a detective. I was only able to observe him for a few seconds longer when a uniformed officer came and escorted Takeshi away through a door at the side of the court room._

_Even now it still overwhelmed me that I could have been so wrong. Nearly a year of knowing the man and all for what? A fruitless attempt at my trustfund and the Shirogane fortune. I never would have allowed it to happen. That I was sure about. No matter how much I had cared for Takeshi, allowing him access to something he had no right to would not have happened even if I had decided to marry him. I was smarter than that._

_Grandpa took my arm. “Ready to go to lunch, Naoto?” he asked._

_I nodded and let him escort me from the courthouse. I bid my lawyer farewell as we all stepped outside. Grandpa and Yakushiji-san called for a cab, but left me to my thoughts, for which I was grateful. They chatted eagerly with each other while we rode to the restaurant grandfather picked._

_Finally, once we arrived and were seated in the elaborate seafood restaurant, Yakushiji-san spoke up._

_“Naoto, do you need anything?” he asked. “How do you feel about the trial?”_

_I shrugged a shoulder. “I’m feeling a lot of varying emotions. I’m glad it’s over, but annoyed that I will have to renew the restraining order once it ends. I am reassured that upon Takeshi’s release from prison he will be required to live elsewhere and has had his detective license suspended.”_

_“Don’t forget he also has to go to drug and alcohol counseling,” grandpa reminded me. “I think it’s a good idea. Maybe he’ll sober up and get his act together. I’m also glad he can’t come near you anymore.”_

_“It’s bizzare,” I told grandpa. “This entire experience feels surreal. I certainly feel the punishment should have been harsher, but as it was a first offense, I suppose it is legally appropriate if not morally so.”_

_“I’m surprised it was a first offense,” Grandfather said. “I thought a sketchy man like that would have done something in his past.”_

_“You didn’t do a background check on him after you met?” I asked, smirking. “You did look into his family and career history. Why not a criminal one?”_

_“To be honest I was afraid of doing so,” Grandpa replied. “I now know that I would have found nothing. He managed to slide under the radar for too long.”_

_“Indeed,” I agreed. “It makes me feel more foolish for not knowing who he was. His acting skills were that of brilliance. I did notice he would occasionally have a little too much to drink but he was never more than slightly tipsy. He also thought nothing of purchasing expensive gifts or eating at elaborate restaurants. None of that would have told me he was a cheater, however.”_

_“He was playing a role,” Yakushiji-san said. “He wanted you to believe he could take care of you and of himself, when truthfully, if he could, he would not have sought after your money and association with the Shirogane name.”_

_I fiddled with my plastic straw. “It upsets me to think he could have at minium already used my name to get him something he shouldn’t have.”_

_“Perhaps,” Grandfather agreed. “But he cannot do that anymore. You are free now, Naoto.”_

Takeshi’s reputation at the detective agency he worked at was tarnished. His boss had called not long after Takeshi’s arrest to apologize for what transpired between us. His boss had been one of the main people encouraging our relationship, and now he was feeling guilty for it.

I still felt the betrayal, but I wasn’t sad anymore. At least, not about Takeshi. What brought me close to tears nowadays was how empty everything felt when I wasn’t working. My apartment no longer felt like home. I was going through the motions at my job. Something had to give. I longed for moments of downtime with my friends. I wanted to visit the Shirogane estate back in Inaba and camp out in my old tree house. Memories of the time I spent there plagued my dreams and thoughts during the day when I allowed my mind to drift.

Guilt swept over me as I collapsed on the couch. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. I needed to be happy here. I had a worthwhile job at a fantastic agency. An apartment of my own in the big city. These were things I’d wanted since I was a child. Why now did it feel like something was missing?

I looked over at the coffee table and picked up the stuffed elephant detective doll Kanji made for me on my seventeenth birthday and held it to my chest. I did this whenever I missed him. I wanted his long arms to wrap around me and tell me it would all be okay. When my thoughts strayed to home, he accompanied them as well. I wasn’t sure why. Perhaps it had been that long weekend he spent here which was the last time anything in my life made sense.

My cell phone rang in my back pocket, so I brought it to my ear without checking the caller ID. “Shirogane.”

“Hi sweet Naoto,” came my grandfather’s voice. “How’s my girl?”

I nearly sobbed. “Grandpa! I’ve missed you! How are you? How is Yakushiji-san?”

“We are well,” he reassured me. “But we both miss you. If I wasn’t so busy with cases myself I’d drop into Tokyo again. Are you hiding from us Naoto-chan?”

For the first time since Kanji’s departure from Tokyo at the train station, tears trickled down my face. I stubbornly wiped them away. “Well…I...I’ve just been busy. Piling on work, you know.”

“You need to make time for yourself,” he lectured. “Normally I’m content to let you obsess over a case you’re solving, but you don’t sound right. I know something is bothering you. Is it still the ex-boyfriend I never liked?”

I nearly laughed. I’d known of his disapproval but never took it seriously. “No. I’m just a bit overwhelmed. It’s...a bit lonely here.”

There was silence on the line for a few seconds and then, “Would you like to come home, Naoto?”

More tears. More stupid childish tears. “Um...no grandpa I’m...I’m far too busy at the moment.”

“Not for a visit,” he said calmly. “Back to the estate. Back to Inaba.”

There it was. My dilemma laid out in front of me. I had a few paths to take. One, I could return home to my friends and the familiarity of the small town, and while the cases may not be as fulfilling, I would be in good company. And on occasion, I would likely still be called away for cases in larger cities. Two, I could stay here in Tokyo and wait this out like an adult. Surely the loneliness would eventually pass. Once I could successfully lock down the remainder of my feelings for Takeshi, it would go back to the way it was when I first moved before distracting myself with a boyfriend.

Was moving back a sign of failure? Would it appear I was unable to handle myself in a larger city?

I thought of my friends again. Rise’s career was thriving and her flat was in Tokyo, yet she saw no reason not to return to her grandmother's home in Inaba from time to time. Chie was officially training in the police academy, but still needed her criminal justice coursework finished. Yukiko was running her family inn. Yosuke had moved up at Junes but was contemplating attending college since Chie was in school. Teddie was still at Junes as well. And Kanji. He was helping his mother so he could one day take over the textile shop. Was it possible he would move away some day to pursue a change in career? In short, would my friends would remain in Inaba for the foreseeable future so my decision to potentially move back would not be too hastily made?

“I would be happy to have you here,” Grandpa said. “It’s not easy living alone in a big city. I wouldn’t worry if you had more going on. But ever since you met your friends here in Inaba it’s been difficult for you to be away from them. Being around people you love can help you through hard times Naoto.”

“I understand,” I told him. “But I’ve lived here for only a short while. How silly would it look for me to journey home after a failed relationship and pressure of a draining job I took in the first place?”

“It would like like you’re nineteen and still figuring out what you want,” Grandpa said. “No one here would judge you. You should be kinder to yourself. The opportunity to move again will always be there if needed and so will your place here at the estate. I’ve left your room exactly how it was.”

The offer was tempting. Especially as I gazed around at my apartment. I needed more time to decide, however. Changing my life could not be done quickly.

“Can I think on that and get back to you?” I asked grandpa.

He chuckled. “Of course you can. Take your time. But I checked in at the agency. Naoto you’re taking on too much work. Please, for the mean time, at least lighten your load. Give yourself a break. Live your young life to the fullest or you’ll be burned out by the time you’re twenty five.”

Given the exhaustion I currently felt down to my core I wondered if the burn out would not arrive sooner than he anticipated.

“So, to clarify, you would not be disappointed if I put in notice for a job you recommended me for?”

“Not even a little,” Grandpa said. “I want you to be happy. That is my primary concern above your job or anything else. Understand?”

I smiled weakly. “I do, grandpa. I love you. Thanks.”

“I love you, too. You’re welcome. Give me a call tomorrow and get some sleep,” he said.

“I will,” I promised.

After hanging up, I rolled over on the couch and cuddled the elephant closer to my chest. Rather than straining my mind with further thoughts of Inaba vs Tokyo, I closed my eyes and within seconds I was asleep, dreams of a certain tailor at the forefront of my subconscious.

**Kanji (January, 27, 2015)**

“Happy birthday my handsome boy,” Ma said as she came in from the storage room carrying a small cake that when sliced would probably be three slices as most.

I grinned and stood up from the cushion. “Thanks, Ma. I told ya not to do nothing.”

“Nonsense,” Ma said. “My baby turns nineteen today. I wanted to do something even if it was something small.”

She sat down the cake on a nearby table and took a small gift bag from under it that I hadn't noticed because of the table cloth.

“I ain’t a baby,” I told Ma.

“You’re my baby,” she said, and held out the bag. “This is from Rise and I. She insisted on chipping in.”

My stomach flip flopped. That meant even though the bag was small it was probably something expensive. I hated when people spent a lot of money on me even if it was nothing to someone like Rise. I took the bag and removed the tissue. Inside was a single sheet of paper. I unfolded it and read.

 _Happy birthday Kanji! This is from your mom and I. I_ _think you could use an upgrade for your projects._

Below the message was another piece of paper with the order and tracking numbers for a computerized sewing machine that was self threading and could sew projects on its own. The estimated delivery date was in two days.

I looked up at Ma, my mouth gaping open. “Are you kiddin? I’ve wanted this for months. I’ve been savin and everything!”

Ma beamed. “I know you have. I’ve seen you look at it online. I am sorry I couldn’t get it here for Christmas last year but everywhere was sold out. When I saw them start popping up again in the New Year I couldn’t resist. Rise called to help and combine the gift with me. Are you excited?”

I nodded and hugged her. “Thanks, Ma. You sure you don’t want me to pay for a bit of it? That’s a lot of yen for a sewing machine.”

“A nice new one,” Ma corrected. “I know you still yell and scream at the one you have which used to be mine. You were long overdue for something new. Sorry about the delay on the shipping date. Junes was sold out so I had to buy it online.”

“It’ll be great when it gets here,” I told her. “I’ll give Rise a call here in a bit.”

“Good,” Ma said. “Feel free to go back home if you like. Are you doing anything with your friends?”

“Dinner at the Amagi Inn,” I reminded her. “Yukiko reserved a room tonight. Everyone’s coming except Rise, Naoto and Narukami. They’re all working or in school.”

“Oh that’s right,” Ma said. “Of course. I hope you have fun. I do wish Naoto could have come to town. It’s been so long since her last visit.”

I rolled my eyes. This was Ma’s not so subtle way of trying to get me to talk about Naoto. The last three months had kind of been a blur since my talk with Senpai after the Tokyo visit. I was taking on more and more projects to keep me busy. I tried to go out more and see friends when I wasn’t working. Naoto was always lingering in my head, but the more time the past the easier it was to not dwell on it. I would answer her brief letters or grab an occasional phone call where we stuck to talking about work and nothing else. The only reason I knew Takeshi was serving time was because Shirogane-san, Naoto’s grandpa came by the shop one day to tell me. He also said he appreciated me being there when Naoto was hurt.

For a second, I wondered what it would be like to be part of his family. A very small part of me still wanted a dad again and Naoto’s grandfather was the closest thing to a parent she had. Then I mentally slapped myself for thinking about that because it wasn’t going to happen. Unfortunately since he dropped by and thanked me, it let Ma in on some of the shit I’d been keeping quiet about since Tokyo and now Ma would look at me like she felt sorry for me. I didn’t need all that. I was fine. I was moving on the best I could.

“She’s busy with cases,” I told Ma. “Probably better for her to stay in Tokyo.”

“You sure about that?” Ma asked.

I nodded stiffly. “Yeah. She’s happy there. Probably even happier now that she’s free of Takeshi and can focus on work again.”

“I hope so,” Ma said. “I also hope you’re happy, Kanji. I know you’ve missed her.”

I shrugged. “Don’t wanna talk about it. That’s all in the past. I might call Rise soon. Ask her if she’s got any other friends she thinks might like me. Or...I dunno. Yukiko-san’s really pretty.”

Ma smiled. “Yes, she is lovely. But you’re not in love with Yukiko. I haven’t seen you on a date since last summer. It’s about time.”

“That’s why I’m going to talk to Rise,” I lied. “I really will.”

Ma raised an eyebrow. “I hope so. I think if you find a girl of your own you’ll miss Naoto less. I see more than you let on, you know.”

I didn’t respond. I was grateful when a customer walked in so I could help them instead of having this talk for the millionth time. Ma didn’t bring up Naoto or dating again for the rest of my shift. We talked about other things instead. My doll-knitting classes. Some projects I was working on for the Amagi Inn. Even the damn weather.

I left to come home to the new apartment I’d signed a lease for at the beginning of the year. It was a small 720 square foot one bedroom one bath place that was only a few blocks from the shopping district. I didn’t want to be too far from the shop, but getting my own place was long overdue.

By the time I was getting ready for the dinner at the Inn, I was feeling better about everything. Getting together with the gang was always a good distraction and they all knew better than to talk a lot about Naoto when I was around.

Just as I was grabbing my phone to head out from my apartment, I noticed the voicemail icon had a red number one. The nervousness in my gut told me who it was from. I opened the app and pressed play.

 _Kanji-kun, I mean...good afternoon, Kanji. It’s Naoto. I apologize for calling later than I would normally. Things are rather hectic at the a_ _gency_ _right now. Anyway, happy birthday. I hope you have a great day. Yukiko-san told me about the dinner she’s planning for you at the Inn. I regret that I cannot be in attendance. It would be lovely to see you all, but especially you on your birthday. I m_ _ailed_ _you a gift I hope you will enjoy for your future crafting projects._ _Please tell me what you think of it. I am not above exchanging it for something nicer. Perhaps I should have selected a nice new leather jacket instead. Well, return my call when you have time. Have fun tonight. Happy birthday again._

I listened to the message two more times before leaving the house. God her voice sounded good. On my front porch, I noticed a small package there addressed to me that I hadn’t noticed when I first came home.

I checked the time and decided I had enough to see what was inside. I carefully opened the box with my pocket knife. Inside was a set of six mahogany knitting needles in a cloth carrying case. I took the case out to look over it more and noticed a skull knitted on the back of it. I smiled.

The needles themselves were very nice and I could tell they were hand-carved. I took one out and found that near the top my initials T. K. were carved there.

“Wow, Naoto,” I murmured out loud. Double checking the box again, I found a small note there along with a gift receipt.

_Kanji, I hope you like these. I found a small business here in Tokyo that specializes in custom crafts and wood work. I was immediately inspired to see if they could craft something for a tailor. The owner’s daughter is a seamstress and custom makes and sells knitting needles. She said, if these were not to your liking, I could exchange them even with your initials carved on. She donates the ones that are exchanged to local art/crafting programs. Happy birthday!_

I looked back at the needles and smiled again. These were perfect, sturdy and well made. Not nearly as good as having her here, but the thought she put into the gift was what made it so great. I’d make sure to prioritize using these. I wanted to call so badly to say thank you and hear her voice again, but decided to wait until after my birthday dinner. Yosuke at the very least would be able to tell I’d spoken to her and call me out on it.

**Naoto (February 2015)**

The decision was made, but it had been a challenging one. After another month of avoiding home, my grandfather came to me. Rise did the same soon after his visit. Both insisted that I make a decision on what to do with my life. They were correct, but I spent too much time contemplating the pros and cons before doing so.

The ache of loneliness persisted. The case work piled up. The days passed and stretched into weeks. I was either sleeping or working, and during the few minutes I wasn’t doing either, I called my friends and grandfather to lie and tell them I was well.

Truthfully, I was still afraid of going back. But as grandfather reminded me, I could always move again if Inaba didn’t give me what I needed. It was only after my grandfather accompanied me to dinner with Yakushiji-san one evening here in town did I reach a conclusion. I could no longer stay in Tokyo. Even with a restraining order in place against my ex. Even with a job that paid me a higher salary than Inaba would. Even though I’d worked toward independence ever since I was a child. I no longer felt the desire to make my living in the big city at least for now.

I put in notice at work, and agreed to come back on occasion to help the police or the agency with cases when needed, but it would no longer be a permanent position.

My boss, Atane-san, was disappointed and said I had an open invite to return if I chose. That made me feel slightly better.

More time passed and I packed up my apartment selling the furniture I didn't intend to keep and donating what I couldn’t sell. After all, I had a fully furnished wing waiting for me at the Shirogane estate. The possessions I kept were the ones that held the most sentimental value. Momentos and birthday gifts from my friends. Photographs of our time together in Inaba. A few treasured family heirlooms. Grandpa hired a moving company to take the rest back to the estate with the assistance of our secretary. I had a few loose ends to tie up, a few more bills to pay and some last minute errands to run.

Before I knew it, I was on a train to Inaba at the end of February with a large suitcase and small carry-on bag. I took the time on the train to reflect on what impact my visit would have. My friends knew I was moving back and were overjoyed to hear it. I had a job ready and waiting at the Inaba detective agency whenever I was ready to start.

I chose to take my time starting a new position. I didn't want to rush into an overload of work just yet. I smiled, thinking how out of character that seemed. I used to think my work could fulfill any need I had. But I was wrong. I needed so much more and I hoped moving back to Inaba would help realign the direction my life was going.

During the train ride, I logged onto social media which was a rarity for me. I saw Rise’s latest post about her concert from two weeks ago. Chie’s posts were either Bruce Lee quotes or videos of training. Yukiko chose to to post photos of lovely scenery and plant life. My stomach did a backflip as I came across Kanji’s profile.

His latest post was a photo of himself and his mother standing in front of their shop advertising the new dolls he’d made. He looked so handsome and happy. Of all my friends, my thoughts drifted to him the most and I told myself it was because of how caring he’d been after the breakup with Takeshi. Kanji Tatsumi felt like a puzzle I was still solving even after knowing him all this time. Why else would he preoccupy even my subconscious? Feeling like a stalker, I flipped through his photos. Most were his crafts. I lingered on any photos he was in stopping on a recent trip to the beach with Rise. They stood together, their arms on each others shoulders smiling at the camera. The caption read, “At the beach with stupid Moronji” which confused me at first until I realized it had been shared by Kanji from Rise’s profile. His caption was, “This brat. Can’t stand her.”

I laughed, but felt a pang of envy at their closeness. I craved that kind of affection. Or maybe just one of those nice hugs that always made me feel like Kanji could shield me from the world.

I shook off the mundane thought. No one could shield me from the world. Reality was something that caught up to all of us whether we wanted it or not. I tried to force my thoughts elsewhere for the remainder of the train ride. I was beginning to get restless when an announcement came over the intercom for arrival in Inaba. Suddenly, my stomach in knots. This was really it.

When the train finally stopped, I waited for others to exit the cab before picking up my belongings and doing the same. Stepping onto the crowded platform, I glanced around as I went through the exit.

I wasn’t prepared for the surge of emotion at seeing my grandpa, our family secretary and my friends from Inaba standing behind them. Tears stung my eyes. They’d all come to welcome me home.

“Grandfather...” I said, dragging my bags over and reaching him first, wrapping him in a hug.

“Welcome home,” he said happily. “It’s good to see you.”

“Naoto-kun!” Rise said, stepping forward and hugging me right after grandpa let go. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well,” I said affectionately. “All of you.”

One by one they all greeted me. Teddie and Yukiko had tears in their eyes. I couldn’t begrudge them since we were of similar mindsets.

“We’re really glad you’re back,” Yosuke said, winking at me. “Are you going to miss the big city?”

I shrugged. “I think I will occasionally.”

Chie elbowed her boyfriend. “Stop it Dumbsuke! Making the decision to move back here wasn’t easy and you promised you’d be nice!”

I laughed at their banter but frowned when I realized who was missing from the group. “Where’s...um-”

“You really think he wouldn’t be here, Naoto-kun?” Rise teased, pointing over my shoulder.

I turned and found Kanji striding toward the group from the direction of the restrooms. I was unsure what came over me. Before I was aware of it, my feet were moving of their own volition. Abandoning my bags, I ran for Kanji and jumped into his arms, laughing like a free-spirited child.

He laughed too and hugged me back. “Hey Naoto. Glad to see ya.”

I squeezed him tightly inhaling the familiar scent of his leather jacket. _Where on Earth had this over reaction come from?_ I wondered as my entire body seemed to calm. A memory resurfaced of the time we spent walking along a bridge back in Tokyo. The wind was blowing, the sun high in the air, a smile on Kanji’s handsome face as he spoke in detail. I wished I could freeze that moment when everything was simple and my trauma temporarily forgotten.

I was reluctant to let him go at least until I heard my grandpa clear his throat.

“You’re going to strangle him, Naoto,” grandpa teased.

I pulled back, my face heating up as the result of my overreaction to Kanji’s arrival took over. His face was bright red as well.

I slid down (At some point he’d lifted me up by my waist) and readjusted my cap. “Sorry about that...I...”

“Don’t worry about it...” he said, looking at me in surprise. “Ya were just...excited ta be home.”

We stared at each other for awhile until I finally had the good sense to turn away toward our group. Rise was grinning from ear to ear and Yosuke looked like he was fighting laughter. Teddie was bouncing on his heels and Yukiko was staring down at the floor.

“Let’s go get food, Naoto-kun,” Rise suggested looping her arm through mine. “You must be starving.”

**Kanji (February 2015)**

I was in so much trouble. That was what I kept telling myself throughout the rest of the day. Having Naoto jump into my arms like that was like a jolt of electricity to my system. I’d been lying to myself for the last few months. I said I was getting on fine. Didn’t think about her as much. I might even be getting over her finally.

Lies. Filthy, disgusting lies. For the rest of the day, I stared at her like she was only an illusion. Having her in Inaba again affected me more than I thought it would. She was the same as before. Signature blue cap. Button down shirt and tie with some kind of slacks. A sweater vest was added if it was cold. She wore the same platform shoes that made her look taller. So if she was the same, what was wrong with me?

“You’ve missed her, you big stupid,” Rise teased as we sat together at Samegawa river that night.

It didn’t matter that Naoto tried to act normal for the rest of the day as we all had lunch and hung out at the estate for hours before heading home. The impact of her reaction to seeing me had struck deep. Nothing in the last few months or maybe even my life excluding our weekend in Toyko, had felt better than her jumping into my arms and holding on for dear life.

It set off all the things I wasn’t supposed to be doing, like daydreaming about kissing her, taking her out and actually being able to call her mine.

Fuck I was in trouble. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Maybe I should move to Toyko,” I said to Rise.

She laughed. “I have a flat there. We can be roommates.”

“Sign me up,” I told her. “Can we go tomorrow?”

She shook her head. “No, dumb Moronji. You can’t run from Naoto. That reaction at the station was pretty bad ass though. I thought she was going to break you in half.”

“It didn’t hurt,” I said, staring out at the water. “She’s too small to hurt me. It felt...”

“Good?” Rise offered.

“Right,” I replied. “Holding her felt like what I’m _supposed_ to do. I...I love her Rise. I love her like I’ve never loved anyone. I thought I could make it go away because of the distance but I can’t. Why did she have to do that today?”

“Want me to answer truthfully?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” I said.

“She likes you, Kanji. A lot. To what extent even I’m not sure, but she didn’t react to anyone else like that.”

I sighed. “What if it’s only because I was nice to her in Tokyo?”

Rise kicked my leg. “You dumbass. She liked you before that.”

“I know. As a friend,” I snapped. “But this feels different now. Or maybe it doesn’t and it’s my dumb brain trying to make shit up.”

“No it isn’t,” Rise said. “It’s different. I can tell. So what are you gonna do about it?”

“I don’t know that either,” I said, resting my elbows on my knees. “Going after her still seems like the wrong call. She’s only been single for-”

"Three months,” Rise finished. “Nearly four. It’s time for her to get back out there.”

I rolled my eyes. Even with the feelings for Naoto coming back strong, I knew I didn’t have the guts to tell her how I felt. If there was even a small chance of rejection, I couldn’t risk it. Even though I had no clue how to handle her being back in town, I did know what I wasn't going to do and that was tell her I loved her.

 _I’ll behave,_ I lied to myself again. _I’ll pretend like everything is normal and soon enough it will be._

Did I mention how much knee deep trouble I was in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter didn’t seem too rushed. I’m pacing this story differently than I normally do. I wanted to go ahead and get Naoto back in Inaba so we can commence with the rest of her story. I hope you guys are enjoying it! I’ll see you Thursday, August 20th.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments on this story sustain both me and my ever declining mental health. Thank you all. See you at the end. Ready? Set? Read.

**Chapter 8**

**Naoto (March 2015)**

_A gentle knock on my bedroom door startled me awake. I immediately felt annoyed, as I had been sleeping peacefully until that point. I sat up, wondering who could be at my door this late at night and hoping grandpa was okay._

_“Naoto?” came a deep voice._

_I shivered. Surely...it wasn’t him. Not this late and...how did he get in? Did my grandpa let him inside? The bedroom door swung open before I could reply and Kanji Tatsumi stood in the doorway wearing only a pair of baggy black sweatpants. His smooth muscular body was highlighted in moonlight from my window, and though his face was in shadow, I could sense that he was somewhat amused._

_“K-Kanji?” I stammered._

_He stepped forward and stared at me, his handsome face now coming into the light. “Hi there.”_

_I pulled the covers tightly against me even though I was mostly clothed. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”_

_He walked over and sat down on the side of my bed. “I knew you needed me. So I’m here.”_

_I stared at him in shock. What was that supposed to mean?_

_He smiled. “I know you’ve been dreaming about me, Naoto. I’ve seen you stare at me when we’re hanging out with our friends. Your eyes follow me everywhere. It’s time for you to admit the truth to yourself and to me. You want me, Naoto. Say it. Say it so that we can be happy.”_

_I pressed my lips together, unsure what to say. How had he known when I had yet to confide in any of my friends? Was I that obvious? Was I lacking subtlety? That wouldn’t do in my work as a detective._

_Kanji reached forward and touched the sleeve of my t-shirt. “This is mine, right? I left it in Tokyo.”_

_I nodded._

_He smirked. “You kept it because it makes you think of me. You want me. And I want you. I’ve always wanted you.”_

_My breathing sped. This moment felt so surreal. But even now I was afraid to tell him what I felt. I feared opening my heart yet again as it had not been long since it was last broken._

_But this was Kanji. My long time friend and confidant. We’d shared several experiences together, fought in the TV world together, knew each others families. If we crossed a line into something more than friendship and it didn’t work out…_

_Kanji’s hand moved from my shirt and cupped my face. “You’re so beautiful. I just want to kiss you.”_

_I stared at his mouth now, wanting to do the same. I leaned forward without a word as his warm arms encircled me. Rarely did I feel as protected as I did in his arms. That familiar sent...his soft bare skin…_

_Our lips met and I gasped. Panic filled my stomach, but happiness danced in my mind. This was too much. All of it. We needed to talk first. We couldn’t just…_

_My back was pressed into the mattress and there was a sudden sensation of falling._

When my eyes opened again, I was still in my bedroom, but now I was alone, breathing heavily. There was a cold sweat across my forehead. I wiped it impatiently and felt frustrated.

This was becoming routine. Ever since coming back to Inaba and moving into my old bedroom on the estate, I’d been having frequent dreams regarding Kanji and I in compromising positions. It wasn’t every single evening, but at least every other, and it was affecting my ability to focus on much else.

Three weeks had passed since I made an idiot out of myself jumping into his arms at the train station. We had yet to spend any time together alone. I felt it was best for our interactions to remain in a group context. Perhaps so that my attraction would be easier to manage.

Dream Kanji spoke only truths in this latest encounter. I did watch him quite often. My gaze always lingered longer than it should. If I wasn’t dreaming about him at night, I was replaying our moments of closeness from Tokyo during the day.

I’d only recently resumed work at the Inaba detective agency, and even my frequent trips between there and Okina weren’t enough of a distraction.

I needed advice. My dreams were a reflection of my very real fears. Telling Kanji how I felt seemed like a bad idea. Though Chie and Yosuke’s relationship had not succeeded in breaking up the group dynamics, I felt Kanji and I were different. There was a slight awkwardness now when Rise and Narukami could join us because of their on again off again drama.

I sighed and tried to think of something other than how lovely Kanji had looked in my dream. It was unlike me to picture such lewd images.

I rolled on to my back and shoved off my bed covers. Enough was enough. I had to act. When a detective had a hard time solving a case, they would often seek further insight from others. It was my turn to do that now.

It only took a few moments to consider who I would ask. Glancing over at the clock, I was further annoyed to see there were at least six hours until dawn and possibly more before this person was available.

Fantastic. Taking out my phone, I sent a quick text message hoping they would respond by the time they woke up in the morning.

NEED ADVICE. AM HOPING YOU CAN HELP. CAN I MEET WITH YOU TOMORROW? Y/N?

**********

As I sat in the foyer of the glorious Amagi inn the next day, I felt like running as soon as I’d entered. Yukiko’s mother, who’d been running the front desk, went to retrieve her daughter for me so that we could talk. I ran my sweaty palms over my jeans and bit my lip wondering if I’d made the wrong decision in coming here. Yukiko knew of my arrival in advance, after all I didn’t want to disturb her work day completely.

I yawned widely as a door opened and Yukiko walked through looking lovely in a red and black kimono.

“Hi Naoto-kun! You look tired. Want some coffee?” she offered.

I finished my yawn and nodded, walking over and greeting her with a hug.

“It’s good to see you,” she said, grinning. “Please follow me.”

I escorted her down a long hallway where various staff members passed and greeted us. “It is good to see you as well.”

“I’m selfishly glad you called,” Yukiko said pausing near a small open room. “I get to have you to myself for awhile. I thought you’d spend all your time with Kanji or Rise now that you’re back.”

My stomach made an obscure movement at the sound of his name. “Why do you say that?”

I leaned against the wall and watched Yukiko walk into the small kitchenette to retrieve our coffee.

“I think you like them better,” she said lightly.

I knew by her tone she was teasing, but I felt uneasy as she couldn’t be sure of how close to the truth she was.

“As I said over phone, I cannot trust Rise’s discretion with this matter, and I wish not to disturb Chie’s studies as she has an exam today.”

“Well, I’m honored to lend you an ear,” Yukiko said, handing me a warm mug of coffee while holding a her own plus a tray of cream and sugar. “Follow me to my room.”

I did so, feeling more and more dread with each step. Once we were settled by a table near the window in her room, I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Forgive me,” I told her. “This subject is a rather difficult one for me. I am debating whether I should say anything now that I am about to disclose it.”

Yukiko frowned. “You can tell me. Like I said on the phone, I promise not to tell anyone including Chie. She’s my best friend, but you’re my friend too, Naoto.”

“Thank you,” I replied, adding cream to the mug of coffee. “Well, its regarding...I have recently discovered that I...”

My sentence trailed off and Yukiko waited patiently.

I stared at the multi-colored blanket on her bed. “I am tired as you mentioned earlier because I cannot sleep well. For several nights now, I have found my subconscious dreams straying to...to...cravings of affection. I awaken in cold sweats. I am constantly preoccupied at work and only by being around the individual who is the subject of my dreams do I feel any sense of relief or comfort. He has been nothing short of wonderful. I do not blame him for what is happening, but I wonder if perhaps it would not be this way if it weren’t for my own vulnerability.”

Yukiko stirred her coffee and pondered my words. Of all our friends, she and Narukami were the smartest and would not be confused by what I meant. At least, I hoped not.

“You’re dreaming about a man,” she said. “Someone you started to like recently. Someone you can be around at your choosing?”

“When he’s available,” I replied. “He is rather consuming in a sort of annoying way. Because of who the man is, I do find myself wondering if my feelings are genuine or in my imagination or brought on by something else.”

“Well you’ve had boyfriends before,” Yukiko replied. “So you do know that crushes are out of your control. They happen to everyone and there’s not always an explanation for them. Not every mystery can be solved, Naoto.”

I smiled a little at that. “Oh how I wish they could. This one is complicated because of his identity.”

“Want to tell me who he is?” Yukiko asked.

There was something in her tone. The words were phrased as a rhetorical question. I narrowed my eyes at her.

“Do you know who I’m speaking of?”

“A-ha!” she said giggling. “You answered a question with a question. We both know who it is, Naoto-kun.”

“Do we?” I said and cursed myself, realizing I’d once again inquired after an inquiry.

She sat down her coffee mug and learned forward on her elbows. “I’ve seen the way you look at him. He may be the only person who doesn’t know how you feel. The rest of our group is pretty intuitive.”

I sighed. “That is what I am afraid of. Though they may speculate, I do not wish to confirm their suspicions until I figure out what to do for myself.”

“Naoto...how long have you had a crush on Kanji?” Yukiko asked bluntly.

I flinched, not expecting her to be so forth-coming. “I...well...”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Yukiko said. “I think he’s great. Kanji and I knew each other as kids, remember? This is not a criticism of Kanji. I’m just wondering how long you’ve felt like this.”

“That’s what I am unable to figure out,” I told her. “He has been lingering in my mind for quite some time. At first, I thought it was the trip he made to see me in Tokyo but...even before that...my mind would stray to him randomly. I missed his presence. He puts me at ease, Yukiko. Despite being unable to sleep and feeling restless, when I am around him I feel a sense of calm. It is different than how I feel with the rest of you and it’s been that way since...”

I thought back. Kanji was initially a means to an end. A puzzle piece in a mystery that needed solving. Once it was solved, we went on about our normal lives during our second year at Yasogami. I remembered sharing slightly awkward lunches with him, letting him escort me to the bus stop even if it wasn’t near his home. He would occasionally bring me things he’d made. Multicolored ties for my short-sleeve button down shirts in summer. Hats and scarves in the winter. Stuffed animals and dolls. I didn’t question the gifts then. I did now. Now was the time for me to revisit almost all of my sole encounters with him to discover where my feelings began.

To say that I’d felt nothing during the Tokyo trip would be a lie. After the breakdown in my room that night, I constantly craved the warmth of Kanji’s skin which had felt so nice that evening as well as the deep, rich tones of his voice.

“Let’s try something else,” Yukiko said. “What was it like when you realized you were attracted to Narukami and Takeshi?”

“Different entirely,” I replied right away. “With Narukami...well...he admitted that he was feeling vulnerable due to Rise’s rejection at Christmas before we even started dating. Our relationship was only resting on his vulnerability and...at the end of it I admitted to him that I felt a sense of accomplishment in being pursued by someone so desired by other girls. Especially as I am so unlike the average girl. It was an ego trip, and a foolish reason to date someone. We disclosed our thoughts to each other at the end of it and decided to remain friends. That isn’t to say I didn’t find him attractive or care for him, but oddly, the feelings beyond friendship came after we’d agreed to date.”

Yukiko’s eyes were wide. “I never knew that. I mean, I knew he was on the rebound from Rise but I didn’t know that you weren’t actually into him.”

“I was,” I argued. “Just...not the way I should have been. Dating Narukami was lovely at the time. He was very much a gentleman. A small part of me was glad to help him through his rebound. Still, I never meant to hurt Rise either. She and I have discussed it since and she has no resentment toward me. As for Takeshi...that took much longer to happen. He made his intentions of companionship clear for months before I finally agreed to one date. Once I gave him a chance, I found that I liked him and wanted to get to know him better. That first date turned into more and eventually became a disaster as you know, but I was very fond of him.”

“Do you still care about him?” she asked.

I shook my head. “While the occasional bitterness lingers and I still feel foolish for not knowing of his infidelities, I no longer feel the affections I once had.”

Yukiko poured herself another cup of coffee from the thermos. “Feelings have a way of sneaking up on people. They aren’t obvious at first. Sometimes if you ignore them and put them away they’ll stay away, but other times they will take over you anyway like yours are. What’s your biggest worry? Do you think we will judge you for liking him? You won’t be the first person to date someone in our group. Chie and Yosuke are going strong. Who knows what could happen with you and Kanji if you’re honest with him?”

Again her tone sounded off, but this time I wasn’t sure why. At this point, I didn’t feel certain about anything anymore.

“This is so complicated,” I said, getting to my feet and starting to pace. “Why am I feeling like this? And who’s to say he would return my feelings if I did speak up?”

Yukiko hugged her knees against her chest and stared at me. “I already told you Naoto, feelings aren’t something you can control. None of us would ever have to deal with anything if we could control how we feel. Second, why do you think Kanji wouldn’t like you?”

I stared back at my friend who was tall and slender, with shiny black hair and the face of a Japanese princess. Her shyness and gentle nature were very enduring. I recalled back in high school several boys discussing taking the “Amagi” challenge. Yukiko was the kind of woman men sought after.

“Well...” I said slowly. “I assume he would pursue a woman who is much more…traditional. Like you and Rise for example.”

Yukiko spoke up. “Naoto, you’re way off base. Besides, I thought we all told you to stop putting yourself down. You’ve had two relationships which is more than I’ve had. Also, do you remember how popular _you_ were in high school?”

I rolled my eyes. “Ah yes, the allure of the mysterious detective prince. That’s all it was.”

“No it wasn’t,” Yukiko said firmly. “Naoto, you’re a total catch. You’re pretty and funny and smart. I personally would love to speak with your eloquence and vocabulary. Mom always says I still sound like a high schooler. You have a lot going for yourself and there’s no reason you can’t get any guy you want.”

 _Then why did Kanji seem so unattainable?_ I wondered.

“I am unsure how to proceed,” I told her honestly. “I don’t know the first thing to say to him. I would hate to ruin our friendship and the dynamics of the group with unwanted tension. Who’s to say Kanji isn’t looking for a relationship, too? What if some other woman has caught his eye?”

Yukiko’s expression said nothing. She just stared at me blankly. For some reason, it felt like she was trying to convey a telepathic message.

“You’ll never know until you try,” she finally said. “But I won’t pressure you. You have to decide for yourself what’s the best move to make. Meanwhile, spending time with him doesn’t sound like a bad idea if it keeps you feeling more grounded. I find contentment in my work and being around all of you guys. Maybe yours is being back in Inaba and around Kanji.”

I raised an eyebrow. “I am content to be around you all as well, not just Kanji. Things have been better since I moved back here.”

“I just mean it’s a different feeling,” Yukiko said, trying not to laugh. “Chie loves being around the group, but there’s a certain...comfort I guess that she gets from being with Yosuke alone? Same with Rise. I know she says she’s given up on Narukami, but I see the way she looks at him, too.”

“You’re observant aren’t you?” I asked, sitting down in the chair across from her again.

“I can be,” she said proudly. “At the very least, Naoto, I know Kanji cares about you. And can I just say the way you greeted him when you first moved back has to be one of the most adorable things I’ve ever seen?”

My face stung at the memory of jumping all over him at the train station. Even Kanji had looked dumbfounded. The response had been almost involuntary, as though gestures like that with him were inevitable at least on my end.

Still...he’d hugged me back. He didn’t seem put off by the enthusiasm…This conversation with Yukiko had given me much more to mull over which probably meant another sleepless night.

“He left a t-shirt at my old apartment,” I told Yukiko while glancing out the window. “I brought it back here to Inaba and I don’t want to return it to him even though I should. Chie expressed that there is a comfort in wearing her boyfriend’s clothing. I must express a similar sentiment as holding on to Kanji’s shirt makes me feel closer to him. I must seem desperate.”

“Not even a little,” Yukiko said. “I think it’s cute. I bet he doesn’t even miss it. He has so many clothes as it is. You are different this time around, you know. With your feelings and everything. It’s kind of nice to see.”

I was about to answer her when her phone rang, cutting me off.

“Sorry!” Yukiko said, checking the screen. “Uh, this is mom. Can I have a minute?”

“Take as long as you like,” I told her.

She nodded and exited the room quickly. I returned my attention to the perfect weather outside the window, but of course it wasn’t long until my thoughts strayed to Kanji and what he might be doing.

 _Go see him Shirogane,_ said a voice in my mind. _You know you want to._

Yukiko did mention there was no harm in just being around him. It was then that I decided I would do just that after leaving.

 **********

I was taking a stroll through the shopping district munching on a tough meat skewer from Souzai Daigaku when I spotted a little girl run past me in a strawberry red dress. Her long pony tail flowed behind her as she ran at top speed toward Tatsumi Textiles.

Intrigued and with nothing else to do for the moment, I followed, telling myself despite my previous revelations with Yukiko that this had nothing to do with Kanji. Still, my chest warmed and I felt a little nervous as I approached his family’s shop. Once the little girl reached the store, I halted my progress a few feet away so I could watch the interaction. Kanji came outside to the front of the store dressed in his signature skull tank and a pair of leather pants. Such attire was not usually suitable for a work environment, so I guessed based on the time of day that he had some time to kill before his shift. Once again, I admired the muscle tone in his arms and the shape of his long legs. My face began to heat up and I felt embarrassed for admiring him so. It seemed I was helpless to my attraction.

Kanji knelt down to the little girl’s level and handed her a handkerchief with a small teddy bear stitched on the corner.

“Calm down,” he soothed. “Tell me what happened.”

The little girl sniffled, wiping her cheeks. “Well. I...Tatsumi-san….”

“Call me Kanji,” he said, smiling gently.

She started to smile as well. “Kanji-kun. My mother...she says...she says you and your mom sew. I was playing at Samegawa River with a friend and I tore my new dress.” The little girl showed him the hem of the skirt which was indeed ripped at the bottom. “I’m scared I’ll get in trouble with dad if it’s not fixed since he bought it. Can you help me Kanji-kun?”

He nodded and helped dry her eyes, then gave her a light pat on the head. “Come here. Lets see what we can do.”

The girl hesitated. “Only if you’re not busy.”

His smile widened. “For you, Akari-chan, I have plenty of time. Plus my shift ain’t started yet. Now come here.”

The little girl let herself be lead to a table out front of the shop where Kanji lifted her and placed her on the side, letting her legs dangle.

I moved a little closer so I could keep an eye on the two of them.

Kanji stepped away and went into the shop, then returned with a sewing kit and a bright blue Popsicle which he then handed to the little girl. Akari-chan, he called her.

She delightfully took it and beamed at him. “Thank you, Kanji-kun. But...how did you remember my name?”

“Your mom is one of our regular customers and she talks about ya a lot,” he said, getting out a needle and thread. “She’s showed me pictures an stuff.”

I watched closely, feeling more and more impressed by his gentle nature. The soothing way he spoke to the girl and distracted her by talking about other things such as school, or her family’s well being as he began work on the hem of her dress. It made my heart feel larger. This was the side of him hardly anyone witnessed or appreciated. With a twinge of guilt, I realized I myself had not appreciated him either. When we were younger, back in the days of the murder cases in Inaba, I’d treasured him as friend, as I did everyone else in our self-titled Investigation Team, but at times I’d considered him a bit of a fool as well, with the way he reacted around me. He was either shouting nonsense, or stuttering through his speech with a red face and nervous aura.

Years later, here was a man who had matured in such a short span of time. At the age of nineteen, he’d grown in ways I could never have anticipated. He was learning his family business and socializing with the public with much less hostility. I’d heard since I moved back that his old reputation was almost never mentioned anymore.

Thinking about him interacting with the public of Inaba led me to wonder if he’d ever been sought for companionship by another woman. Rise had said the date he went on last year didn’t work out, but surely there had to be other available women in Inaba who saw what I saw. Between his height, build and charismatic nature, he was sure to be what Rise called ‘off the market’ sooner or later. So, I would have to make my move with haste.

Still...what of his type? I had to hope he didn’t go for the more slender, model-looking women who painted their faces and wore long, flowing dresses with high heels. I could never change myself to be that type of woman. There was nothing wrong with them of course, but I was more comfortable in my sweater vests, button up shirts with various colored ties and trench coats in the winter. I fiddled with my cap, of which I had several styles. I glanced down at my checkered blue sweater vest and blue jeans, wondering if I held enough allure for a man like him.

A man. I giggled to myself. It was one of the few times I’d referred to him as such. But he certainly was. There was no denying it.

I took a deep breath and walked up to his shop once the little girl was gone and cleared my throat. “Good afternoon, Tatsumi.”

He spun around and smiled when he saw me. “Hey Naoto. What are you up to today?”

I smiled at the lack of honorific and made a mental note that I was the only one in the group with which he did not express such formalities anymore. Even Rise, who was considered a close friend and confidant, he still sometimes referred to her as Rise-san. Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko were occasionally still Senpai by default, as they were to me as well.

“I don’t have plans,” I informed him. “I am required to ready myself for work soon, but I wouldn’t mind procrastinating such a tedious task.”

“You can hang out with me while I work,” he offered, slipping on his work uniform.

I sat quietly on a stool and watched Kanji interact with a steady flow of customers over the next couple of hours. In between, we chatted about various things and while I normally hated small talk, this felt nice. Normal even. He was so easy to talk to. I found that even in the stillness when the conversation would lull...I enjoyed the quiet. It made it easier to observe him and his mannerisms.

 _Shirogane,_ I told myself. _You’re_ _in quite the predicament._

**Naoto** **(April 2015) (A few weeks later)** ****

The breeze felt fantastic and I sped along the open road on my scooter toward Shichiri Beach. The day was beautiful with a pure blue sky, hardly any clouds and the sun shining high overhead. I could almost forget my nerves regarding the task at hand.

I’d stopped by Tatsumi Textiles earlier this morning to see Kanji, only he wasn’t working. Tatsumi-san mentioned her son had gone to the beach on his day off for training. Curious as to what kind of training, I quickly went home to the estate, changed into attire slightly more appropriate for a beach visit and decided to follow after him.

Lately, there had been a lot of these spontaneous trips to bump into him wherever he went. I wondered if Kanji would tire of my presence soon, but he never seemed bothered. Lately, the bond we’d always had seemed to be growing. So much so that he would occasionally call me for input on random topics.

The problem was our conversations had yet to head into more intimate territory. Though we laughed, smiled, exchanged hugs and were quite polite, it was more platonic than I wanted it to be. The conversation with Yukiko kept playing in my mind. I told myself it was okay to spend time with my friend no matter the frequency. But how to steer our conversations in the right direction I was still unsure.

I pulled into the Shichiri beach parking lot, parked and removed my helmet. Once I was on my feet, I glanced down at myself, wondering if my outfit was casual enough. I wore a white short sleeve T-shirt, a pair of denim burmuda shorts Rise-san had given me on my last birthday and a pair of Teva sandals I rarely wore except on occasions like these. I took a deep breath in order to settle my nerves and walked to the overpass, hoping to scout the area and find Kanji.

It took only a matter of minutes to see him running along the shore, but he was not alone. Accompanying him was Chie-senpai. Both were in swimwear, he in black skull shorts, she in a green two piece suit with swim-shorts.

My mouth suddenly felt dry. Glancing back at the parking lot, I noticed their scooters parked at the end of it and scolded myself for not seeing them sooner. I would have much preferred my talk with Kanji to be private, in case I had the courage to finally tell him my feelings.

Kanji and Chie paused their run. Kanji bent over, panting with his hands on his knees. Chie lightly shoved his shoulder and gestured to the watch on her left wrist. He stood up straight, grinning and they embraced enthusiastically.

I quickly turned my head away, feeling annoyed. Logically, I knew the embrace was platonic. Chie was very committed to her relationship with Yosuke and Kanji would never come between them. They were simply two friends, out for exercise on a lovely day. I should have known when I heard the term training that this would involve Chie, but due to my tunnel vision on seeing Kanji, I didn’t consider it right away.

I watched them again, unable to stop myself. They were now deep in conversation and I only wished I was closer so I could hear.

 _You could go down there, Shirogane,_ said a voice in my head. _They’re both your friends and probably wouldn’t mind._

The problem was I didn’t want to exercise. I wanted to visit with Kanji exclusively. So instead I stayed where I was, spying on their interaction and making up unrealistic scenarios in my head.

I wasn’t sure how much time passed when a prod on my shoulder made me jump. Yukiko stood there holding her red helmet and wearing a red tank top with a knee length black skirt.

“Yukiko-senpai!” I blurted. “You frightened me.”

“Sorry,” she said, fighting to hold back her signature giggle. “What are you doing here? Are you coming to lunch with us?”

I stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry?”

Yukiko nodded toward the beach. “Chie texted me awhile ago and asked if I wanted to go grab steak with her after her training. I told her I’d meet her here because I’ve been wanting to go for a drive on my scooter and get out of the inn. I didn’t know you were here, too.”

I glanced back at the beach to see Chie and Kanji still deep in conversation. I wasn’t sure at what point she’d called Yukiko.

“I...well...” my voice trailed off as Chie embraced Kanji yet again before patting him on the shoulder.

Yukiko watched the three of us for a bit and then burst out laughing.

I put my hands on my hips. “Excuse me, but what is so amusing?”

Her laughter took a moment to die down as usual, but she was still holding her stomach when she replied. “You are. You and Kanji and Chie. You’re actually jealous of them!”

Another giggle fit. I turned away only to see Kanji and Chie now heading in our direction at the overpass. Suddenly, I felt a childish need to retreat. How was I to explain myself properly?

 _They’re. Your. Friends._ Came my inner voice again. _Let’s go with that._

“Naoto,” Yukiko said. “You have nothing to worry about.”

“I know,” I said stubbornly. “It’s not that I’m jealous...”

Or was it? Did irrational jealousy manifest itself as a symptom of crushing on someone?

“Trust me,” Yukiko said. “Your bond with him is just as strong if not stronger.”

“What makes you ask that?” I said.

Yukiko winked. “Intuition. And I’ve known you both for over four years. Here they come.”

I turned around and saw Kanji and Chie heading in our direction. Both waved and smiled. My stomach did a small somersault.

“Naoto-kun!” Chie said, running over to give me a hug.

I hugged her back. “Good afternoon, Chie. How was training?”

“Training was great!” Chie said, turning to Kanji and elbowing him. “Wasn’t it Tatsumi? We ran almost five miles before this one gave up!”

“I told ya I’m not as athletic as you are!” Kanji said, his face reddening. “Anyway, what are you doing here Naoto?”

Heat rushed to my face and I stared down at my feet. “I...well...um...”

“She was riding her scooter and saw me so she stopped to talk,” Yukiko said.

I turned around to stare at Amagi-senpai in shock. She’d just fabricated a story for me so that I wouldn’t have to divulge the truth of my stalker behavior.

“Cool,” Chie said. “Wanna go to lunch with Yukiko and me?”

“Actually...” Kanji spoke up. “I need to steal Naoto for a bit if you guys don’t mind. There’s something I wanna get her advice on.”

My eyes widened in surprise. A moment alone at his request was more than I anticipated, but I was grateful.

“No problem,” Chie said. “Just make sure if you steal her that you bring her back.”

“Ha-ha,” Kanji retorted.

“We’ll catch up with you two later okay?” Yukiko said.

We both nodded and bid them farewell as they walked to their scooters.

I turned back to Kanji and looked up at his tall frame. “Are you well, Kanji?”

“I am,” he replied. “I shoulda asked ya this morning to talk but I figured you were busy. So I went for a run with Chie to get my mind off stuff.”

“If something is troubling you, I am happy to lend an ear,” I told him earnestly.

He smiled. “Thanks. Let’s walk on the beach.”

As I followed and tried not to look over his muscular frame, I wanted to ask the details of his conversation with Chie. Then I scolded myself because it was not my concern, and he was allowed to talk to any woman of his choice about anything he wanted.

“Promise you won’t tell anyone,” he said, as we made our way onto the sandy shore.

My stomach made the same familiar move as earlier. Perhaps I was his first confidant for this situation at least.

“Of course,” I told him. “Please, proceed.”

As we walked, he twisted his hands nervously. “Uh...see...it’s like this. Ma and I don’t just do textile services for people in Inaba. Sometimes we get emails and orders from people in other parts of Japan. Well...today I got this email addressed to me. It threw me off and it made me think...maybe I’m a bad son or something.”

I frowned. “Why would you reach such a conclusion? You and your mother have a great relationship.”

He sighed. “Cause it was a job offer from a lady who works for a theater in Okina and a few other towns. She...she says when they have a show she’d like for me to come and help them with costumes. She says her family has used my family business for years and that she’s not tryin ta pull me away. It would be seasonal and start sometime in late summer. I told her I’m no designer and she said that was fine, that they had someone in charge of the concepts but no one to actually make the costumes. She said her daughter has some of my custom dolls and she really likes my work.”

I gasped. “Kanji-kun...that’s fantastic! That means your skills have garnered more attention! Are you going to take the position?”

“Not without checkin it out,” he said, pausing to look out at the water. “And not without talkin to Ma. But that’s the part that worries me.”

I assessed his words. “You believe it is a betrayal to do work outside of the Inaba textile business?”

He nodded. “I ain’t never worked for anyone else. Ma and I are a team. If both of us can’t work we’ll close the shop for that day or a half day or whatever. We ain’t never hired anyone else to work there either. I think Ma will get mad at me for tryin ta take on something else. It’s not that I don’t wanna work for her anymore. I do. But...I dunno. I guess it’s tempting to have a side project that I was singled out for.”

“Indeed,” I agreed, and took his arm with my own. “Kanji, as your family business grows, so does word of mouth. Someone else has discovered your talents. If you are inquiring as to whether you should take the job, I encourage you to do so after looking into it, but you should not seek your mother’s approval. You are an adult, after all. The decision to take on the job should be yours alone. Instead, discuss with your mother a possible solution to your absence. Perhaps you may have to hire additional help.”

He sighed. “That’s what gets me though. I feel weird about some other person workin in my family shop. I want it to be someone who knows about textiles. Not just someone lookin’ for a part time job.”

“A good solution might be to join the hiring process then?” I suggested. “Assuming that you do in fact take the job as a tailor at the theater. I think it’s an exciting opportunity that could lead to great things for you as well as expand on the skills you already have.”

“What if it’s too much?” Kanji asked. “What if I take the job after talkin’ to Ma but I can’t actually do it.”

I reached up and brushed his jawline with my fingertips. This made him glance down at me in surprise.

“You can do anything you put your mind to,” I said. “It is a cliche, but no less accurate for its repetitiveness. I, for one, would like to see you succeed and believe very much so that you can.”

He smiled. “You believe in me that much?”

“I do,” I said, grinning back. “Therefore, it must be an absolute fact.”

He snorted then laughed. “Way to toot your own horn, Shirogane.”

I laughed as well, then said, “If you don’t mind, I would like to inquire as to why this conversation required my advice. Did Chie’s not suffice?”

He shook his head. “I didn’t tell Satonaka-senpai. Not cause I don’t trust her but cause I think she’d tell Amagi. I trust you more to keep it to yourself until I’m ready to talk to Ma. Plus you’re good at helping me talk stuff out.”

I froze for a moment and recalled my conversation with Yukiko at her family’s inn. She’d said Kanji had a different relationship with each of the girls in our group, but the one he had with me was unique in its own way. Was this what she meant? That he could entrust me with things like this? I felt the familiar rush of warmth all over.

“You okay?” Kanji asked, glancing down at me.

I nodded. “I am. And I’m proud of you, Kanji. I am excited for your new opportunity and cannot wait to hear more about it.”

He pulled me into an embrace and at first the heat of his bare skin felt far more intimate than it should have. Then I relaxed and inhaled. The scent of salty sea air mixed with his natural scent overwhelmed me so much I was embarrassed when I finally let go.

“My apologies,” I told him. “I think I held on too long again.”

He snickered. “Don’ worry about it. Thanks for talkin with me. I’ll look into the job so I get more details for myself and for Ma.”

“Very well,” I said, then glanced out at the water. “Would you like to head back to Inaba then?”

“Not just yet,” he replied. “I like it here. I come to think sometimes. It’s peaceful. Wanna stick around? I won’ be offended if ya need to take off.”

“No I can stay,” I assured him. “Let us sit, then.”

We took a seat on the shore and chatted scarcely, mostly focusing on the waves, the occasional seagulls and other animals as well as the shape of the clouds over head. The day was perfection.

There was an inner voice though, whether my subconscious or persona I was unsure, that kept telling me to make the next move and tell him everything. The thought of it saying everything now felt too soon, so I decided, at least for now, to ignore those inner voices and be present in this moment of alone time with Kanji. My thoughts could surely wait until later for me to dwell on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. My vision here was for Kanji and Naoto to just share another platonic moment at the end, after Naoto has spent all this time trying to figure out her own feelings. The moments that I love the most at this point in the story are the quiet ones where Kanji and Naoto are just kind of talking and being around each other without the need for romantic gestures, but the chemistry is still there. We can all see it and feel it.  
> We will, however, get to romantic gestures and gushy stuff sooner than you think. Thank you guys again for reading this story. KanNao has been a good distraction during quarantine after I finished Golden. See you guys with chapter 9 on Tuesday*, August 25th. There may or may not be more beach time with the gang in the next chapter because the beach is one of my favorite places EVER.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Naoto** **(May 2015)**

_Stop fidgeting, you look fine,_ I told myself as I sat among my friends at Shichiri Beach. It was Rise’s idea for us all to have a beach trip over the weekend as we’d done before during our high school days. At first I’d panicked, because a social gathering in which one was almost required to wear less clothing than usual made me feel exposed before even confirming my attendance. I blushed deeply however when I thought of Kanji-kun in his revealing speedo. I wasn’t part of the investigation team yet during that particular rip, but I’d since observed several pictures and couldn’t help but worry about how out of place I would feel yet again.

Yukiko had come to the estate after I’d initially put my response to the trip on hold. She suggested we shop for a swimsuit together that I would be comfortable wearing. Reluctantly, I’d allowed her to take me to a shop in Okina where we sent almost an hour browsing before I was convinced to put on a two piece navy blue swimsuit that looked like a sleeveless shirt with matching under garments.

“It’s called a tankini,” Yukiko said politely. “It’ll cover most of your upper body, see?”

She was correct of course. The top did come down far enough to only show a half inch or less of my torso. “And what of my lower body?” I asked.

She giggled. “I can take care of that too,” she said, reaching for a nearby clothing rack.

She retrieved what appeared to be a shin length skirt that secured in a small knot on the left side. It had an orange and navy blue feather pattern.

“This is a wrap skirt,” Yukiko said. “It’s made to go over swimsuits. The most anyone will see is your shoulders, arms, and half of your lower legs.”

I studied the outfit before agreeing to try it on. The material was still quite sheer and if the night was cold, it would not provide adequate warmth should the group engage in evening activities.

Yukiko began to giggle and I folded my arms.

“Is something amusing?” I asked.

Yukiko began holding her stomach as the giggles worsened. “Sorry...I was...I was just thinking that Kanji would probably have another nosebleed if he saw you in this...just like he did when Chie and I were on a trip with him back in high school. We shoved him in the water for it though.”

My cheeks burned even more. I had never been the type to try and sway a man using my physical attributes. As far as I’d come since my high school days, I wasn’t confident enough to be suggestive and never had been. As much as I wanted to cross over the line of friendship with Kanji, I much preferred our conversations center around catching up on each other’s lives and giving one another helpful advice rather than just flirtation.

I thought of Rise’s interactions with Narukami which until recently, mostly consisted of her always touching him while paying him some random compliment about his hair, face, or physique. I knew she was capable of more meaningful interactions, but her flirting was always at the forefront.

I wondered if this swim garment combined with a more subtle attempt at flirting could potentially move us in the direction I desired. But he had to be a willing participant as well.

Our conversations in Tokyo had been so raw and full of emotion, but they had depth. They’d bonded us closer proving that we were capable of showing vulnerability.

“I will try this on,” I said hesitantly. “Can you point me in the direction of the fitting rooms?”

Once the outfit was on, it wasn’t nearly as revealing as I’d worried it would be, so I decided to complete the purchase. After a long conversation with Yukiko on the train back home, I also made the decision to tag along on the beach trip more in hopes for progress in my relationship with Kanji than anything else.

So here we were. The eight of us sat on the beach ready to play some pointless game that would no doubt result in embarrassment for everyone. But I could not deny I was happy to be in their company even if only to engage in frivolousness for a weekend.

“Why is it two truths and one lie?” Teddie asked. “Why can’t we tell multiple lies and let everyone guess until we find the truth?”

Yosuke shoved his shoulder. “Because that’s not how it works, you dumb bear. Two true things about yourself. One lie. We have to guess the lie. You go first.”

Teddie beamed and ran a hand through his blond hair. “Okay! Listen up! I love Topsicles. I made out with Kanji. I’ve kissed someone else in this group, too.”

There was a collective gasp and Kanji spoke up, his cheeks flaming red. “First of all ya dumb bear, it was not making out at that club. You tackled me and forced me into a giant smooch as you called it. Second, you did not kiss anyone else in this group. For the last time it’s two truths and _one_ lie.”

“Actually...” Yukiko mumbled, her face reddening. She looked lovely in a white and yellow bikini with a matching yellow headband holding back her dark hair. She quickly shoved her face in Chie’s shoulder.

Rise gasped even louder. “YUKIKO. YOU DIDN’T!”

“It wasn’t like that!” Yukiko insisted. “He was upset one day and I was trying to make him feel better. It was on the cheek!”

Yosuke chuckled and Yu laughed along with him.

“Aww you guys would make a great couple,” Narukami said. “Just the cutest.”

“Shut up,” Yukiko snapped. “Since you want to be such a jerk it’s YOUR turn to tell two truths and a lie.”

Rise who’d made a point of sitting on Kanji’s left side to avoid being near Narukami, suddenly looked nervous. Her face was almost as red as her bikini.

“Fair enough,” Narukami said. “Two truths and one lie. I found some interesting lewd magazines in Dojima’s bedroom when I was first staying at his place. I let Nanako taste Sake once. Every time I visit Inaba, I give Hasano-san a bouquet of flowers.”

Yosuke’s jaw dropped. “Dude! Are you kidding? What kind of magazines?”

Chie sharply elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs. “Stop that! I bet the lie is the magazines. He’d never give Nanako alcohol.”

Narukami’s face twitched in amusement but he didn’t confirm.

“I think the lie is the sake too,” Kanji said. “Hasano-san sometimes comes by the shop and she’s talked about Narukami visiting her.”

Chie groaned. “I don’t want the magazines to be true cause Dojima is gonna be one of my superiors one day and I really don’t want to think about his porn magazine preferences.”

Finally, Yu spoke up. “The flowers for Hisano is a lie. I do visit her, but I don’t bring her flowers every time.”

Both Chie and Yukiko glared angrily at Yu. I did the same.

“Disregarding your uncle’s reading preferences, am I to confirm that you have given your very underage cousin alcohol?” I demanded.

Yu put his hands up in a defensive stance. “It was very recently. In the last few months and it was only a tiny sip. She was curious! It wasn’t like I let her get drunk or anything! She’s ten now!”

We continued to glare at him. Rise refused to comment.

Teddie nudged Yu with his shoulder. “What kind of magazines?”

Both Chie and Yukiko began yelling and smacking Teddie on his shoulder and torso, which finally made Rise crack a smile. Kanji rolled his eyes.

I couldn’t hear over the girls shouting at Teddie, but I thought I saw Yosuke use the opportunity to ask Yu about the magazines again.

“Hanamura could you be more inappropriate?” I asked, folding my arms.

He shrugged and fidgeted with the hem of his bright red board shorts. “Probably, but Chie would kill me. I don’t know if I’m comfortable talking about last night when-”

Chie ceased hitting Teddie and put a hand over her boyfriend’s mouth. “Not another word. Who’s next?”

“One of the girls!” Teddie said, pushing Yukiko away from him. “Let’s hear all their dirty secrets!”

Rise, Chie, Yukiko, and I looked at each other uncomfortably. It was odd, because normally Rise would be the ring leader during this sort of engagement.

Echoing my thoughts, she volunteered herself.

“I’ll go,” Rise said, then smiled genuinely. “Hmmm. Let’s see...I once gave a fan a bra they thought was mine once so they’d leave me alone and stop trying to corner me after every show, but it was actually my grandma’s bra.”

Before she could finish, Yukiko burst into one of her laughing fits. Even Chie snorted.

The guys made horrified faces.

“Please tell me you didn’t,” Kanji said. “I’ll be your best friend.”

Rise pinched his cheek. “You’re already my best friend, stupid Moronji. Now let me finish. The bra thing and then oh! I considered dating my manager when I was first starting out to further my career! And then there’s the time I made out with one of my backup dancers to help her confidence!”

I buried my face in my hands.

Hanamura spoke up. “Well...damn Rise. The fact that two of those are true says a lot.”

He made a pained noise that indicated yet another strike from Chie.

“I’m not sure what to say,” said Yukiko. “I don’t want any of those to be true. They’re a bit much...especially the one about your manager.”

“I agree,” Chie said. “You were really young when you started out. Please tell me nothing happened to you!”

“I gotta side with Chie here,” Kanji spoke up. “Did that idiot try anything?”

“Calm down guys,” Rise said. “You’re in luck! The manager one was a lie. There was someone in the industry who suggested it to me when I first started performing, but I never listened to them and Inoue-san has never been unprofessional.”

Chie and Yukiko let out a collective sigh of relief. I looked up again.

“Glad to hear it,” Kanji said.

Hanamrura opened his mouth, gave a sideways glance at Chie and seemed to think better of it by not speaking.

“You kissed your back up dancer?” Teddie asked excitedly.

Rise shrugged. “We were both drunk. We laughed about it the next day.”

“Grandma’s bra is a lot funnier,” Narukami spoke up.

“And grosser,” Kanji muttered, rolling his eyes. “I’d rather not hear the details of that.”

“I want to hear them!” Teddie said. “Oh Rise-san! Please tell us the story of your grandma’s underwear!”

There was a collective combination snort and gag among the group. Even Rise wrinkled her nose.

“No thanks, Teddie. I’ve said as much as I want to say on that and besides we haven’t even had dinner yet and you want me to gross you all out?”

“I can assure you, we don’t,” I spoke up.

“Chie’s turn is next!” Yukiko said.

“Huh?” Chie looked mortified. “Why am I next? Why can’t you go since you want to volunteer other people?”

“One of you has to go,” Yosuke said, pointing at me, Chie, then Yukiko. “The order so far has been two boys then a girl..so let’s do two boys then two girls until everyone is done. That means a girl is up next.”

Chie threw up her hands. “Ugh. Fine! I’ll go!”

Yosuke put his arm around her. “You’re so brave, babe.”

Chie rolled her eyes. “Ummm. Okay. Action movies aren't the only kind I watch. I kind of have a thing for romantic comedies sometimes. I...made a pass at my teacher in class the other day to see if he'd let me out of a boring discussion about tactics. And...I had a crush on Kou-kun for awhile in high school.”

Yosuke’s eyes narrowed and Narukami began to laugh.

“That is so CUTE!” Rise said excitedly. “Oh my gosh and Chie I can totally tell you this because we’re way out of high school now. He totally was into you, too.”

Chie’s blush darkened. “Hey! I didn’t say that was the true one.”

“Hmmm,” I murmured switching into detective mode. “Is the lie the secret preference for romantic films? That seems the most obvious choice.”

“Well I don’t think you’re the type to flirt with your teacher,” Yukiko said gently. “But then again you made some pretty elaborate excuses to get out of stuff in high school.”

“I hope she wouldn’t flirt with her dumb professor. With that being said, I bet Kou is the lie isn’t it?” Hanamura asked in a slightly threatening tone.

“Nah Kou’s the truth,” Kanji said. “The rom coms are a lie. I bet she’d get bored to tears watching that stuff.”

“Can you give the context for the flirting with your teacher?” Rise asked Chie.

“Who said that was the true one?” Narukami asked smugly.

Chie rolled her eyes and answered Rise. “It was a group discussion and I didn’t like the people he was going to pair me with so I offered him a date. I would have taken it back later.”

“So Naoto and I were right about the movie being a lie,” Kanji said, meeting my eyes.

I smiled gently at him. “Indeed we were.”

“Yeah,” Chie confirmed, blushing again. “Romances are pretty corny. I can’t make it through one without feeling icky inside.”

“I need more embarrassing stories!” Teddie said, reaching into the cooler between all of us and taking out a Topsicle. “So you’re next Kanji-kun!”

“Hang on!” Yosuke said loudly, addressing his girlfriend. “I wanna know about the crush you had on Ichijo.”

“Why?” Chie asked. “That was forever ago. I don’t even think about it now.”

“For the record though, Rise was right. He totally liked you too,” Narukami commented.

Yosuke stared daggers at his best friend. “What the hell, man?”

Narukami shrugged. “Well he did. Does it matter? You got the girl in the end. Now it’s Kanji’s turn.”

Yosuke still looked annoyed but reached into the cooler as well for a beverage.

Kanji looked nervous. “Uh. Not sure I got anything super embarrassing.”

“You can do it Kanji!” Rise said, putting an arm around him. “I have faith in you.”

“Alright, alright let me think.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” Yukiko joked and we all stared at her as she burst into laughter.

“Geez Yukiko,” Teddie said, devouring his treat. “You’re not usually the mean one. That’s Yosuke’s job.”

“Yeah what the hell, Amagi?” Kanji demanded, sounding slightly amused.

Yukiko was leaning against Chie, laughing too hard to respond.

“Ignore her,” Chie said waving him on.

Kanji nodded. “Okay. So uh...I got a job offer that could take me away from the family business temporarily. Sometimes, I still don’t know what my sexuality is, but I also don’t want to label it cause I like whoever I like...and...”

His voice trailed off. I waited in anticipation at this latest confession, having to remind myself it could be a lie. But did Kanji’s last attempt at a relationship not work because he was attracted to males? If so, the chance of my plan working was now an impossibility. Knowing what I knew about his job offer, he was either confused about his orientation or...

“Kashiwagi invited me to her place a couple times to hem a skirt, fix a missing button on a blouse, things like that,” Kanji finished, blushing deeply.

“Wait!” Rise said loudly. “Your homeroom teacher INVITED YOU TO HER HOUSE AND YOU DON’T THINK THAT’S EMBARRASSING?”

“Rise!” Chie snapped. “It could be a lie.”

“Did you do anything with her?” Yosuke asked.

“I’m breaking up with you,” Chie threatened him.

“You at least tried to score with her right?” Teddie inquired as well.

“Guys this conversation is getting gross again,” Yukiko complained.

“I think the lie is your confusion about your sexuality,” Narukami said. “The other two are true.”

There was a brief pause and then Kanji grinned. “Narukami got it.”

Rise swore loudly and I smiled, feeling relieved. I wouldn’t have minded him being bisexual, but the thought of him coming out to the group with an exclusive attraction to males would mean I had to give up on my feelings for him.

“Which begs the question,” Yosuke went on. “What exactly happened at Kashiwagi’s house?”

“The exact stuff he said you idiot,” Chie said. “Kanji isn’t the kind of guy to hit on his teacher.”

“This was when Chie, Yukiko and I were third years wasn’t it?” Yosuke ignored her.

Kanji nodded. “And it continued when you guys graduated. She just really liked the work I did on her clothes. She paid me for it. It was a bit awkward when she flirted though. But she did that with a lot of students.”

I shuddered. “The unprofessional behavior of that woman never sat well with me. She is supposed to be an instructor.”

“Enough about that,” Yukiko said, reaching over to touch Kanji’s arm. “Tell us about your job offer. Are you really leaving the textile business?”

Kanji shook his head and went into the story about the theater in Okina that was in desperate need for someone to make the costumes for their upcoming theater season. The pride I felt was so immensely overwhelming, it was as though I had already staked a claim on him and his successes were my own. I looked him over. He was wearing nothing but his glasses and a pair of black and white swimming trunks with a skull pattern, but he was certainly more striking when I could see more of him.

That thought made me scold myself. I had to quit being so lewd.

“That’s amazing!” Rise said, giving Kanji a huge hug. “I am so proud of you! Did you accept?”

“Not yet,” Kanji said nervously. “I want more time to think about it and to tell ma. But I’m considering it.”

“Go for it,” Narukami said. “You’ll be great at it and there’s no reason you have to give up your family shop.”

“Thanks,” Kanji said, grinning at him. “I’ll decide soon enough. But for now...I’m pretty sure it’s Yosuke’s turn to tell us two truths and a lie.”

“This should be good,” Rise said giggling.

Yosuke narrowed his eyes at Kanji but didn’t retort. “Okay. Let’s see-”

“Make them good ones!” Chie interrupted.

“Good truths or a good lie?” he asked.

“All of them,” she said.

“Fair enough. Um. To sort of echo Kanji a bit I’m thinking about quitting Junes and maybe starting a band instead of doing what my dad wants. Sometimes, when all of you guys aren’t around and maybe I’m a bit lonely, I join Teddie back in the TV world to just kind of reflect on the time we spent there. I’m actually a pretty decent singer and I like to sing in the shower.”

“Boring,” Rise muttered.

“Oh!” Chie’s hand went up like we were back in school. “I know the last one is true. I’ve heard you sing!”

Yukiko began to laugh. “Singing in the shower sure doesn’t sound like you, Yosuke.”

“Is the lie your revisiting the TV world?” I asked. “I can’t see you venturing back there for a rendezvous when Teddie’s role is to venture there and make sure things are still peaceful.”

“I think its the band,” Rise said. “It took you forever to learn guitar when we all had that concert at Junes.”

Yosuke sneered at her. “So? I didn’t say I would be _playing_ in the band. I might be singing.”

“So which one is the lie?” Yu insisted. “I agree with Naoto and think it’s the TV world.”

“Me too,” Kanji said.

Teddie was suspiciously quiet as he unwrapped his third Topsicle.

“The TV world,” Yosuke confirmed.

Narukami punched the air with his fist. “Knew it!”

“You really want to leave Junes?” Chie asked her boyfriend quietly.

Yosuke nodded. “Not in the next few months or anything, but soon. A band definitely sounds appealing. Or maybe something else. I’m not sure what I’ll do, but I want to do something.”

“Is this because Chie’s becoming a cop?” Yukiko asked. “You want to do something important too? There’s no shame in managing a big chain store like Junes.”

“Partly,” Yosuke confessed. “But mostly because I’m ready for a change of pace. My dad won’t be happy about it though. He gave shares of the company for my last birthday. Like _that’s_ a good gift.”

Kanji shuddered. “That doesn’t give me hope for talking to Ma about Okina.”

“Hey!” Rise said sharply. “Both of you stop it. Yosuke, you just need to put your foot down with your dad. You’re well over eighteen and it’s time you chose your own path. And Kanji, you have like the sweetest mom ever. Everyone loves Tatsumi-san. She’s going to cheer you on if you take that job. She’s always wanted the best for you.”

I smiled to myself, as I’d expressed a similar sentiment the last time we talked.

“I’ll keep working at Junes!” Teddie finally said. “I don’t mind! Probably because I don’t know how to do much else.”

“Nothing is set in stone yet,” Yosuke said. “But I appreciate the support. Now, it’s Yukiko’s turn to play.”

Yukiko suddenly looked nervous. “Well...I guess so.”

“Make them difficult so Chie can’t guess which is true!” Narukami said.

“Oh hush,” Chie replied. “We all know each other pretty well at this point.”

“I got it,” Yukiko said. “So, I once used the computer at the Inn to change the time of a wake up call to an hour later than a customer needed because he’d been obnoxious to our female customers the night before at the bar. It made him miss a work meeting here in Inaba the next day. Second, one of the chefs at the inn offered to help me pay for culinary school if I ever wanted to get a degree for extra experience. Third, we once had a semi-famous up and coming idol who I cannot name for privacy reasons stay at the inn. I thought he was a bit attractive and I think he noticed me as well, so when I came to his room to check on him we spent a couple of hours talking longer than we meant to and-”

“YOU TOTALLY SCORED!” Teddie exclaimed, jumping to his feet so quickly he nearly knocked over the cooler. “What was it like Yukiko-chan?”

Yosuke burst into laughter that didn’t stop when Chie shoved his shoulder. Kanji looked like he was trying not to laugh. Yukiko looked mortified.

“That isn’t what happened!” she said, her cheeks reddening.

“It kind of sounds like it did,” Rise taunted. “Oh my God...did it?”

“No!” She said loudly. “It didn’t! I talked to him for awhile and he said if I ever wanted to I could contact him again via his manager.”

“Mmm,” Rise said. “Not as interesting as what could have happened but still a good story. Unless that’s the lie.”

“I believe the lie is the culinary school offer,” I spoke up, ignoring my friends usual trips to the gutter.

Chie spoke up. “I think the lie is culinary school too. I know the chefs sometimes give Yukiko private cooking lessons for free so I doubt they’d offer to pay for her to go to school knowing she wants to run the inn on her on one day.”

“Isn’t she already going to school though?” Yosuke said.

“I’m taking a year long business course to get an official license,” Yukiko said. “Not the same as going to school full time.”

“Yes it is,” Chie and Kanji said at the same time.

“Which one is the lie?” Rise said. “I think you’re totally petty enough to make some asshole miss a work meeting. You can be pretty savage when you want to be.”

Yukiko stared at her. “Is that a compliment?”

“While back handed, I do believe it is a compliment,” I answered in Rise’s stead.

Yukiko shrugged. “I’ll take it I suppose. And, yes the lie is culinary school. The lessons I get from the cooks are sporadic but still happen occasionally and none of them have made that offer nor would I accept. I don’t want to be a chef, I just want to be able to cook something edible.”

“So you totally hooked up with that idol then!” Rise said, clapping her hands together. “Are you sure you can’t tell us who he was? We won’t tell anyone.”

Yukiko buried her face in her hands.

Chie put an arm around her best fried. “Be nice Rise she said she can’t tell.”

“But she has a boyfriend and won’t let us know who it is!” Rise insisted.

“Did you listen to any of her whole explanation about the idol?” Yosuke asked her.

Rise nodded and winked. “Yeah secret rendezvous with secret boyfriend.”

“Why are you the way that you are?” Yosuke argued back.

“Guys settle down,” Narukami said, then addressed Yukiko. “It sounds like you did the women who were being harassed by that asshole a solid by sticking it to him. And it’s nice that you’re keeping someone’s confidence.”

Yukiko looked up and nodded shyly. “Thanks, Yu. I appreciate that.”

Nao-chan is next!” Teddie said excitedly. “We saved the best girl for last!”

“Hey!” Rise complained.

Everyone’s eyes were now on me. To some extent, everyone had divulged a somewhat embarrassing secret whether true or untrue. I remember how out of place I felt during my first real encounter with all of them in high school. I’d rolled my eyes at their antics during The King’s Game only to later form friendships I now considered a necessity. Ever since leaving my dungeon in the TV world my life had changed. This wouldn’t be the first time any of them saw me at my most vulnerable. I was convinced that part of the glue which held us all together was seeing the worst of each other manifested in shadows and coming to terms with the meaning behind it.

So, I took a deep breath and decided to play along. “Grandpa and I have considered turning part of the estate into office space for our own Detective Agency and hiring more detectives outside of the family. Takeshi still sends letters to my old address in Tokyo which are forwarded to me here in Inaba. I have yet to discard them. And finally...I'm ready to start dating again.”

At first there was silence. I very quickly glanced sideways at Kanji who looked slightly surprised.

“OH. MY. GOD, I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU!” Rise yelled, throwing herself at me and wrapping her arms around my neck.

“Why do you always react when you don’t know which one is the lie yet?” Chie asked.

“I think the lie is the detective agency,” Yosuke said. “There’s no way Naoto or her grandpa would let anyone outside of the Shirogane family work there on a full time basis especially if they couldn’t be around to watch out for things.”

“The letters seem likely,” Yukiko said. “But if so, why not get rid of them? You’re not taking that jerk back are you?”

I was about to answer when Rise cut her off. “Of course she isn’t! You heard her! She’s ready to put herself out there again and I couldn’t be more excited.”

“Geez, Rise,” Teddie said. “The way you’re acting it’s like Naoto wants to date you.”

“I’m not her type,” Rise said. “I need to be more manly. And like, not a girl.”

“Which one is the lie?” Narukami asked gently.

Kanji still wasn’t speaking.

“The detective agency,” I said. “While the idea of having an official agency with other detectives is an idea I’ve entertained, I could never move forward with it. Even at my grandpa’s age, he does not yet want to retire. After what happened with Takeshi, I want to be much more selective with who has access to the estate. Grandpa says I worry too much about protecting the family and should instead to detective work for justice rather than upholding a legacy. I believe I can do both.”

“I’m really sorry, Naoto,” Yukiko said. Her expression was similar to the one she wore the night the three of them came to my apartment to tell me about Takeshi.

“Do not apologize,” I said softly. “I plan to discard the letters eventually and if the contain anything harmful, possibly use them against him in a second case if need be. I hope however that all of this can end peacefully. I do not wish to continue holding on to that part of my life.”

“Good for you!” Rise said excitedly. “Let me know if you need help picking a date. I’d be glad to set you up!”

“Calm down Rise,” Chie said. “Let Naoto find her own dates. She found Takeshi on her own didn’t she? He’s an asshole but she’s totally capable of getting her own boyfriend.”

As they began to chat about my love life as if I were not sitting among them, I took a moment to observe Kanji who was suspiciously quiet. Satonaka-senpai was right of course. I could find my own dates if needed and I was hoping I would get that opportunity very soon.

**Kanji (May 2015)**

Two hours after the embarrassing game, I turned to head back to the house we were renting and grab something to eat. On the way, I found Rise sitting alone in a hammock. Even during the game we played she seemed off and had for a few weeks now. Something was definitely wrong.

I went over to her and touched her shoulder. “Hey. Want some company?”

She didn’t answer at first. She was staring at something off in the distance. I looked in the same direction to find Narukami strolling down the beach with Yukiko. Teddie wasn’t far behind them.

“Rise?” I said quietly.

She sighed and glanced up at me. “Hey, Moronji.”

“Mind if I sit with you?”

She shrugged a shoulder. “Sure. Go ahead.”

I sat beside her in the hammock, taking some time to adjust due to my height. Rise sighed heavily when I was situated and leaned back, putting her head on my shoulder.

“I’m heartbroken,” she said softly.

“What happened?” I asked, bracing myself.

Again she took awhile to reply. “I...I’m an idiot. I gave up on Narukami. Cut things off for good earlier this year.”

This would have been a surprise, except it wasn’t Rise’s first shot at ending her back and forth fling with Yu, nor his with her. I was kind of thinking they would hook up tonight during the excitement of a beach trip like this.

“I know what you’re thinking,” she replied, sitting up a little. “But I really did do it. We don’t even talk unless we absolutely have to. I finally got to a place where I couldn’t keep up what we were doing. Chie and Naoto took me to his dorms at the university in Tokyo and we talked there. I told him if he loved me or wanted me, that was the time to tell me. It was a very long conversation, but Narukami said he thought it was best if we stopped hooking up as well. Especially since he said he wasn't ready to make a decision one way or the other.”

My eyes widened. “Are you serious?”

She sniffled and wiped her eyes. “Yes. We are trying to be friends but we need to give each other space first. It’s a tough transition. I keep thinking about him getting interested in some other girl and it kills me.”

“I know what you mean,” I muttered, thinking of Naoto.

“I’m not even hooking up with anyone on my own anymore,” she said. “I always end up feeling gross afterwards. When I’m not here with you guys, I’m throwing everything I have into my career non-stop. Rehearsals. Voice training. Interviews. Meeting with sponsors. All of it. I told Inoue-san to fill my schedule unless I request specific time to come here and see you guys or grandma.”

“I don’t want you to overwork yourself,” I said. It was weird being the one lecturing her. “Ya gotta take sometime to relax or even your career won’t be the best it can. You can’t live on iced coffees and whatever else your manager makes you eat or drink to stay energized.”

“I have to,” she murmured. “If I allow myself to relax for too long, I start thinking about Narukami and how much I miss him. It’s taken everything I have not to call him or talk to him privately during this trip. Even seeing him with Yukiko right now is making me crazy!”

“She’s his friend,” I reminded Rise. “Only his friend. None of the other girls in the group would…”  
I stopped myself and she raised an eyebrow at me as if to say ‘What was that?’

Neither of us would ever get over knowing Naoto and Yu had once been together even if we weren’t mad at them for it. I couldn’t pretend that I wasn’t occasionally paranoid about the two of them getting back together.

“I can’t keep giving so much of myself to someone who doesn’t want me,” Rise said. “When Yu told me that it he couldn’t make up his mind, ithurt but I needed to hear it. I wish you could teach me how to still be friends with someone you’re in love with.”

I chuckled bitterly. “I’m no teacher except for sewing. The only reason Naoto and I can be friends is because I haven’t been with her like that. Tokyo was the most affectionate we’ve ever been but that’s only cause she was on the rebound. You’re stronger than I am, Rise. If I ever slept with Naoto, I’d never let her go.”

Rise put her head on my shoulder again. “I don’t think I can let Narukami go either. Not in my heart. But I am going to fight it. I have to.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” I asked her.

“I wouldn’t mind if you changed your mind about giving up Naoto.”

I glared at her and she giggled. “Okay fine. Just...I dunno. Be available to cheer me up when I get all mopey. Can you do that?”

I put an arm around her shoulders. “Of course I can. You can count on me.”

**Naoto (May 2015)**

After a delicious dinner of take out sushi later that evening and some entertaining banter between Yosuke and Teddie, our group began to separate and head to their suites. I realized right away who was missing. I stood and started to look around.

Rise, missing nothing, grinned mischievously. “He’s outside by the fire-pit we made earlier. He said he needed to think.”

I fidgeted with the tie on the wrap skirt Yukiko gave me and glanced out the window. Sure enough the fire pit was still going and I could just make out Kanji sitting in front of it. My first instinct was to go to him, but I glanced down at myself. Was I dressed too intimately for a one on one encounter? Or perhaps that was the point if I were trying to make an impression.

 _I wasn’t,_ I told myself. _My attempt at conversation would_ _be_ _out of concern for a friend._

“You should go talk to him,” Rise said, appearing next to me and pointing out of the window. “It’s his dad’s birthday today.”

I stared at her in surprise. My first thought was how upset Kanji must be feeling. My second was to reprimand myself for not knowing about the date. But how could I have known?

“He...he didn’t appear to be sullen during the game or dinner,” I said, unable to hide the tremble in my voice. “Perhaps I was not being close enough attention.”

“Nah,” Rise said. “He’s just good at hiding when he’s sad.”

I turned to my friend, feeling very inadequate. “How...how did you know it was his father’s birthday?”

Rise shrugged a shoulder. “He’s mentioned it to me before. I guess it was one of those things I just kept track of.”

Another wave of guilt. There were things about Kanji the other girls knew that I didn’t. I wondered yet again if my move to Tokyo had harmed our relationship. While I did try to keep in touch with Kanji through letters and in person visits when I came back to Inaba, perhaps I had not done enough. Rise was his closest female confidant. There were times I wondered, if not for her attachment to Narukami, would Rise and Kanji be companions instead? She was much more adept at physical contact and sensitivity. I worried I was still too formal, holding him at arms length like I did with most people.

“What’s wrong?” Rise asked me, folding her arms.

I exhaled sharply. “Perhaps you should go keep him company. I worry I might make things worse for him.”

“What makes you think that?” she demanded. “He and I are friends but you’re his friend too. I bet he’d like to talk with you.”

I reminded myself of our time in Tokyo, during which I’d been freer with my affections than ever. I couldn’t recall ever touching him that much during any other phase of our friendship. Perhaps it didn’t matter that I was less open in the past, but that I was willing to be more open now. I could do nothing to correct what was already done after all.

Inwardly scolding myself for yet another foolish retreat into insecurity, I opened the door and stepped outside heading straight for the fire-pit.

Kanji did not look up until I was almost standing over him. His eyes widened and his gaze swept over my barely clothed figure making me blush.

“Uh hey Naoto,” he said.

I smiled, allowing myself a moment to admire his chest, abs, and arms again. “Good evening. Are you alright? I noticed you are hiding out from the others.”

“Just needed to think,” he said, staring back at the fire.

“Rise mentioned it is your father’s birthday,” I said. “I apologize I did not know about it or I may have offered some comfort.”

He smirked a little. “Don’ worry about it. You couldn’t have known. Rise only knows cause she pried it out of me one year when I was super sulky. Now whenever that time rolls around again she makes sure to give extra hugs and stuff. I’m not that much younger than her but she sure does baby me.”

I bit my bottom lip as I thought over this information. “Would you mind if I sit with you? I can do so in silence if you like. It will be reminiscent of our time in Tokyo when you left me to my thoughts but were still present if I needed to speak my mind.”

He looked up at me and grinned, quickening my heart beat. “I would love for you to sit with me. Ya don’t have to keep quiet. I like listening to you talk.”

I returned the smile and sat down next to him, leaving little distance between us. “Why don’t you talk instead. It appears your mind is much more preoccupied. I have mentioned before that I too enjoy the sound of your voice.”

His cheeks reddened at my proximity but he didn’t move away.

I stared at the crackling fire fascinated by the harsh yellow glow of the burning wood. I shivered and rubbed my arms. I wasn’t used to exposing so much skin and now wished I’d at least put on a jacket. The night air was chilly and the thin fabric of my swim suit did nothing to provide warmth.

“Come here,” Kanji said, extending a long, muscular arm. “It’ll help. If I had a spare shirt I’d give it to ya.”

My cheeks burned even more but I didn’t allow myself to hesitate. I wrapped my upper body around his torso and sighed contently. In my mind, I was transported back to the night where I’d cried in his strong arms. I was, in this moment, so utterly consumed by my feelings for Kanji that I could have cried if I allowed it.

“Geez you’re frozen already, Naoto,” Kanji observed. “Is this okay? Not too much?”

“Not at all,” I said happily. “Please...um...if you feel up to it. Tell me about your feelings at this time regarding your father.”

I instantly wished I could have selected a more intimate topic of conversation. However, I was unsure how to proceed in that direction.

Kanji traced his fingertips along my shoulder and shoved one of his feet deeper into the sand. “I’m always wonderin’ if I’m makin him proud and stuff ya know? Would he approve of me helpin ma run the shop or would he want me to do something else?”

“What do you think he would have you do if he were here?” I asked quietly.

Kanji shrugged his shoulder. “Take care of Ma. Maybe go to school and figure out a different career. But I don’t wanna go to university. I like doing what I’m doing now. I’ve learned a lot from Ma. I do feel guilty about moving to my own place though. I worry Ma might get lonely without me around.”

“Tatsumi-san is a smart, capable woman,” I reminded him. “She knows like all parents that kids eventually have to grow up and move out on their own. Besides, you two see each other frequently at the shop. Rather than feeling as though you’ve abandoned your mother, see it as going from mother and son to business partners and friends. It is not uncommon for parents to form bonds of friendship with their adult children.”

Kanji chuckled. “Weird to think of her as my friend, but I guess that’s how it is now. She still makes dinner for both of us some nights and asks if I’ll stay, but she never makes me feel bad about wanting to go back to my place if I turn down food. The other night I asked her if she’d ever date again and she told me she wants to put all her energy into the textile business until she retires. She says she’s happy with how things are.”

I inched my foot closer to his. “Would you be angry if she dated again?”

It took him awhile to respond. “Not really. I would be protective though. Ma used to tell me when I was little that I was the man in her life. She always called me that. Never a boy. A young man. I think its where my complex came from.”

I looked up at his handsome profile. “If you ask me, you’ve done well by both of your parents. Your dad requested that you become strong. I can say without a doubt that you have done so. You are one of the strongest people I know.”

A slow smile spread across his face making my blush come back. “Thanks. I try to be.”

I shifted a little and pulled away, knowing I could not ask my question while in such a compromising position. “On the flip side of my earlier inquiry, how do you think your mother would feel if you were in a relationship?”

Kanji stared at me in surprise and it took effort to keep my expression impassive. “What?”

I reached up out of habit, wishing I had my cap to tug down over my eyes. “Well…I remember how inquisitive she was when you had a date with Rise’s friend. I just...wanted to know how you think she’d react if you were in a relationship. It’s only a question.”

It wasn’t at all as though I was using this information to assess later along with my feelings for him. That would be impractical.

Kanji looked out at the ocean, so I did the same. The sound of the waves and crackling of the fire made for a nice ambiance. I shivered again, craving his body heat.

“As long as I’m happy,” he replied as though finishing a thought. “She said I can be with whoever I want as long as I’m happy. She said she wants me to find someone stable so that I don’t fall off track, whatever that means. When Rise first started comin over more, Ma said she hoped I’d get with her since she’s an idol. But I told her about how Rise only has eyes for Narukami and she feels more like a sister to me anyway. The date I had with Rise’s friend never went further than the one date and a few phone calls either.”

I held my breath as I spoke. “Do you think it was because she’s not your type? Lack of chemistry?”

“Both,” he answered. “I...I like a different kind of girl.”

My heartbeat sped up. “Wanna tell me what kind?”

He glanced at me in surprise. “Really?”

I blushed and looked down at the sand. “I’m...curious. You know more about my love life than I do about yours.”

This was foolish. Idiotic. Careless. Pretentious. Why was I asking him this when it may very well only lead to heartache?”

“Well...” he said slowly. “I’m not a traditional guy so...I guess I’m not in to the type of girls people expect me to be into. Some people told me...back at Yasogami that they expected me to grow up and marry a blond supermodel or something. It’s not that I don’t find traditional girls like Yukiko-senpai for example attractive or nice, They’re definitely both. But...I like simple. The kind of woman I would have to figure out. Someone who isn’t what she seems on the surface. The mystery would keep me intrigued.”

Our eyes met and I found myself speechless, which was unusual due to my extensive vocabulary. Was he talking about me? Or was that wishful thinking and a vivid imagination?

Kanji’s type was someone who did not mean the stereotypical standard of women. I was non-traditional. That I’d managed to have any intimate relationships at all still surprised me at times.

Did this mean I had a chance? Staring at his perfect handsome face, I wanted to inquire such. The words wouldn’t come though. No matter how much I wished it.

“Naoto,” Kanji said quietly.

“Yes...” I breathed.

He extended his arm again and pulled me into a hug. “Thanks for listening to me whine and complain.”

Once again overwhelmed by his fresh scent, I moved closer and returned the hug. “You’ve reciprocated for me in the past. I’ll...I’ll always be here to lend an ear.”

“Thanks,” he said. “Wanna head back inside?”

I didn’t. I wanted to stay out here with him for the remainder of the night. But I felt if I admitted that it would give away my secret. Truthfully, I should not be pushing him into anything. I should leave him be, walk away and…

My thoughts drifted off as Kanji stood and began putting out the fire in the fire pit. I just stared at his tall body and long, lean muscles. My own body began to warm in response.

When he was done, he turned to me and held out a hand. “Ready to go back?”

I nodded once and took it, letting him help me to my feet. Neither of us spoke until we were back in the AirBnB.

“Have a good night Naoto,” he said, standing in the frame of the hallway that lead to his room with Narukami.

“You do the same, Kanji,” I replied, feeling embarrassed.

He nodded and left. I would have retreated to my own room with Rise to rest, but I didn’t feel tired. Instead, I sank down on the recliner in the living room with every intention of going over our conversation once again in my head. If there was even a slight possibility I had a chance, I needed to take it and start planning my approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you loved this chapter, you’re going to love the next one even more. I hope you guys liked the gang hanging out on the beach. I sure did! More cute KanNao stuff next time. We are so close to the two of them getting together. Sooooooooooooooon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Kanji (May 2015)**

“So...you and Naoto looked pretty cozy at the beach yesterday...” Rise said as we sat in a small cafe having ice cream.

I knew this was what she’d called me here for. I’d been wondering when she was going to ask me about the conversation I had with Naoto last night.

“We were just talking,” I said dismissively, taking a large bite of my banana split.

“What about?” Rise asked, nudging me with her flip flop. “I thought you were going to give up on her.”

“Talking to Naoto doesn’t mean I haven’t given up,” I told her. “I said I was going to keep being her friend.”

Rise watched me as she sipped her milk shake, her big brown eyes wide and shining.

“What?” I snapped.

She giggled. “You’re totally not giving up and you’re totally still in love. I saw you guys all huddled by the fire and it was SO precious. Cut the bullshit, Kanji.”

I sighed. Last night was definitely different. Every instinct I had was screaming at me after Naoto asked what kind of woman I was into. Every time my mind started to drift into ‘Maybe Naoto does like me after all’ territory I knew I was in trouble. Seeing her so vulnerable and exposed only made me love her more.

“I could move,” I suggested casually. “I am looking to expand my career in the textile business anyway.”

Rise folded her arms. “Liar.”

I shook my head. “It’s true actually. Remember how I talked about the theater in Okina? They’ve been clients of Tatsumi textiles for years.”

“And?” Rise said. “You’re still not moving so again, cut the shit. Could you actually leave Naoto and all of us?”

“She left us here in Inaba when she moved to Tokyo to have a career,” I said, unable to keep the resentment out of my voice.

“But she’s back now,” Rise explained. “And given what happened to her there, I don’t blame her. I think if she ever moves again, it won’t be there. Maybe some other big city in Japan.”

My heart ached at the thought. In the time since her moving back, I was used to seeing her around now. I liked her being somewhere I could keep an eye on her. I still wanted to make sure she was safe and happy.

The feeling of her snuggling into my chest for warmth on the beach came back to me and my face flooded with heat.

“It just...it doesn’t feel right to tell her,” I said to Rise. “She’s still recovering from all that stuff in Tokyo. Besides didn’t we agree to stop pressuring each other about Naoto and Yu?”

She shrugged. “I’m a lost cause. But you’re getting major vibes from Naoto. Even if you told her at this point, I don’t think it would bother her even if she doesn’t feel the same way.”

“It would bother me though,” I said, as I took my last bite of ice cream. “I can’t deal with the awkwardness of it. Also I think Naoto would stare at me all concerned if she started dating someone else. Like she felt bad for it because she knows how I feel about her. I don’t want her pity.”

Rise nodded. “I know you don’t. It’s just that I know what a catch you are. I can see your heart more clearly even than she does. You would take such good care of her.”

I sighed and stood up, heading for the trash can so I could toss my plastic ice cream bowl. Rise tossed her empty milkshake cup and then followed me to the door of the cafe. She rambled on about how perfect Shirogane and I would be as a couple and I realized that I should have known she would not let anything go.

Once outside, I turned down the alley beside the cafe, thinking maybe she wouldn’t follow me, but of course she kept up.

“Kanji!” She called loudly. “I just want you to be happy. You can’t do that until you tell her.”

“How can I?” I yelled, losing my patience and turning to face her. “How can I tell Naoto that I’ve loved her since I was fifteen? That every time I see her it makes my day better? How can I tell her that she’s more important to me than anything in my life outside of my family business? How can I tell her that she’s beautiful and funny and smart and not at all the shy, uninteresting plain person she thinks she is? How can I tell her that watching her with Takeshi nearly destroyed me? There’s too much I want to say, Rise. I can’t tell her part of it without saying all of it. It’s better for me to stay silent for now.”

Rise flinched, hanging her head and before she could start arguing with me again, I turned away from her. I didn’t like arguing with her. I’d been feeling frustrated for awhile now with the whole situation. I loved my best friend, but the constant pressure was too much. The fact was, I couldn’t risk being turned down. My secret had been under wraps for too long. I had to make sure I wasn’t the cause of anymore discomfort for Naoto. I would rather hurt myself by not saying anything, than put pressure on her to love me.

Once I realized Rise was no longer following me, I rounded the alleyway at the other side and took a short cut back to Tatsumi Textiles. I’d call her tomorrow and apologize for blowing up.

**Naoto (May 2015)**

After last night, my urge to do something about my feelings for Kanji was getting stronger and stronger. I knew I wouldn’t be unable to ignore it much longer. I’d spent the majority of the day in reflection, weighing the pros and cons of revealing the truth.

There were certainly more pros than cons. Even grandpa, who I’d finally told about my conflict, said he would be happy to see me settle down again. I decided to take another ride on my scooter for some fresh air, and then a long walk through the Inaba shopping district in order to reflect on our talk.

What I had not anticipated, was the conversation that had come from a nearby alleyway. Kanji was yelling, and my first instinct had been to run to him. I found him there, yelling at Rise and that was when his words hit me.

_How can I tell Naoto that I’ve loved her since I was fifteen? That every time I see her it makes my day better? How can I tell her that she’s more important to me than anything in my life outside of my family business? How can I tell her that she’s beautiful and funny and smart and not at all the shy, uninteresting plain person she thinks she is? How can I tell her that watching her with Takeshi nearly destroyed me? There’s too much I want to say, Rise. I can’t tell her part of it without saying all of it. It’s better for me to stay silent for now._

It was a declaration. One my ears had longed to hear for what felt like ages now. I hid around the corner to remain undetected and continued listening to their conversation. Once it was over, I sank to my knees, feeling overwhelmed by the confession.

For years he had harbored affections toward me. He had kept them quiet for my sake. I was blind and foolish to have never known. A mix of emotions ran through me. Regret. Anger at myself. Fearful of what was to come next. Overjoyed that my own feelings were in fact reciprocated.

I took several deep breaths and stood, hoping to confront Rise about what transpired. Once I was ready, I stepped into the alley way and cleared my throat.

“Rise?” I said quietly.

The idol spun once she recognized my voice. Her eyes met mine and she stared in shock, then glanced back in the direction of Kanji’s retreat.

“Um...” was all she said.

No doubt she was panicking about having been overheard. I took a few steps forward. “Rise...was that truthful just now?”

She pressed her lips together and shrugged. “Was what truthful?”

My gaze didn’t waver. “You know very well what I am referring to. Kanji. He…he said he loved me.”

Rise didn’t answer. It was likely that she wanted to keep Kanji’s confidence regarding the matter.

“I heard him, Rise,” I pressed. “And I admit...I too am feeling emotions not that of friendship, but something much stronger. I suppose my questioning you now is just pointless redundancy.”

Rise swallowed hard. “Naoto...are you serious?”

I nodded. “I am. I’ve felt this way for awhile.”

Rise’s hands flew over her mouth. “Oh my GOD. YOU HAVE TO TELL HIM. Naoto he’s...I mean...”

“I’ll tell him,” I assured her. “Very soon in fact.”

Rise bounced on her heels and then pulled me into a tight hug. “Oh Naoto…I am so glad to hear that. He needs to hear it too. I just...I didn’t say anything because...”

“He’s your friend,” I said gently. “I understand. Please understand that I have no ill will toward you. Now all that’s to be done is to move forward.”

And I would. I would find him tomorrow, once I carefully planned out everything I wanted to say. We both would finally find peace in succumbing to our admiration of each other.

**Kanji (May 2015)**

“This is nice,” Yosuke said. “It’s a sausage fest, but its nice.”

“You’re the one who showed up,” Naruakami pointed out.

“You’re the one who called us here,” Yosuke said, winking. “So what does that say about you?”

“It says he needed some advice from his friends,” I murmured, not opening my eyes.

Narukami had reached out earlier in our group chat and asked if Yosuke, Teddie, and I could join him at the hot springs in the Amagi Inn. I already knew he wanted to talk about Rise and if I hadn’t gone off on her earlier, I might have declined. I still felt guilty about it though, so I decided to tag along just in case I could talk some sense into Yu. Maybe if I could, it would make up for yelling at one of my best friends who only wanted to see me happy.

“Are you going to restart your chase of the fair Risette?” Teddie asked in a dramatic voice from my right side.

“I...I don’t know,” Narukami said. “All I do know is, I can’t get the image of her crying that night out of my head.”

I cracked open an eye and looked at him. He was staring down at the water looking defeated.

Yosuke shoved his shoulder a little. “Bro...why don’t you tell us exactly what happened that night? Chie didn’t include a lot of details in her explanation.”

Narukami sighed. “It was out of nowhere honestly. I’d asked Rise to drop by my dorm for awhile. The next thing I know, she insists I come outside the dorms to see her instead of having me sneak her up to my room like usual. When I came down...she was already crying. She asked me if I’d be willing to talk with her inside without wearing a big hoodie or sunglasses or something that could disguise her. I asked her what that was about and the next thing I knew she was sobbing even harder. We ended up having this long conversation. It even started to rain. Rise said she was having trouble keeping up pretenses anymore. She said she loves me and wants to be with me. She said she was tired of sneaking around. I was shocked, because-”

“Hang on,” Yosuke said, cutting him off. “You’re shocked she’s in love with you when all of us know she’s loved you since the day you guys met?”

“That wasn’t the surprising part,” Narukami said dryly. “She...she’s said it before but this time it was deliberate. The first time she said it was...uh...when we...the first time at Christmas a few years ago. I thought she was just saying that in the moment. I didn’t know she meant it because she hasn’t said it to me since then.”

She’d said it to me, but I wasn’t going to tell Yu that. Rise and I kept each other’s confidence no matter what.

“What did you say when she said she loved you?” I asked, giving him my full attention now.

“I didn’t know what to say,” he answered. “It was followed by all this stuff about her being lonely and resentful that I didn’t want a commitment. She said she was tired of hooking up with other guys and wanted to make things official with me. I’m so used to what we were doing before and if I’m honest, I’m still kind of hurt by the initial rejection. Because of that, I’m having a hard time giving her what she really wants. So even though it killed me, I told her I wasn’t ready to make a decision and I needed time.”

“Was that true?” Yosuke asked. “You didn’t lie to her did you?”

“No,” Narukami said firmly. “Because I’m _not_ ready to decide. Back when I first thought we were going to get together she turned me down before we could have even have a conversation about it. She said she didn’t want to have to worry about me getting caught up in her career stuff when she went back to it. She said it was better for us to be apart. It...it killed me. I’ll never forget how that felt.”

Teddie wandered over to Yu and poked him in the shoulder. “Rise broke your heart, sensei, but it sounds to Teddie like she’s changed her mind. Why can’t you change yours?”

Yu was quiet for awhile and didn’t respond.

I tilted my head back and stared up at the night sky. I wasn’t sure what to say to him either. This one of the rare moments where I knew what it felt like to be Rise and be friends with both Naoto and I while giving nothing away to either person.

Well...not really. Since it wasn’t like Naoto wanted me. But Rise knew not to say anything or drop hints to Naoto. She could talk to me about my feelings all she wanted.

Guilt swirled around in my gut. I was going to call her in the morning and apologize for being such an asshole earlier and storming off.

“Everyone knows I’m not the smartest dude in this group,” Yosuke said.

A retort was right on the tip of my tongue, but I held it back.

“However,” Yosuke resumed forcefully before anyone could interrupt. “I’ll say this. I tried for a long time to front like Chie wasn’t getting to me. We fought like cats and dogs. I insulted her in some ways I still regret. That was what I got used to. So I told myself we didn’t need to change it. But those rare moments, when we weren’t fighting...when we were snowboarding together or studying at the library...when we had actual conversations and tried to be friends, those moments stuck out even more. It took me even longer to realize it was because I wanted more than to be her punching bag. I wanted to be real with her, and for her to be real with me. We try not to be to super showy in front of you guys, but, we really love each other. I have her back at the end of the day and she knows it.”

I looked at my friend in surprise. “Ya know Hanamura, every once in awhile you manege to say something kinda deep.”

“I think it is how he scored with Chie!” Teddie said. “By using his softer side.”

I laughed. “I think he could have done that just by buying her steak.”

“The point,” Yosuke went on. “Is that Narukami wants more than this casual relationship he has with Rise. Think about it dude. What do you enjoy the most about her?”

Yu seemed to think about that for a moment, then he smiled a little. “She’s hilarious. No matter how down I feel or how rough my day is going, she can always make me laugh about something. She’s charismatic. She’s honest. She has a way of drawing people in that makes it fun to just be in her presence. She’s good at motivating people. All of that makes her a good performer, but an even better friend. She’s also not afraid to show how she feels. I know I sounded like I was annoyed with her crying that night but I wasn’t. I just...didn’t know what to do. She said she was giving up since I couldn’t make up my mind. She’s said that before, but I could tell she meant it this time and it destroyed her to say it.”

“Rise-san has certainly been bear-y sad lately,” Teddie commented. “Are you going to talk to her once you’ve made up your mind?”

Yu shrugged a shoulder. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I can.”

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “Dude, I had you tell me all that stuff about Rise so that you would be able to say out loud how you feel about her. She’s more than just a hookup to you or you would have brought that part up instead of that other mushy stuff.”

“I doubt it,” I replied. “Narukami is kind of a prude. He won’t even make innuendos like you do, Hanamura.”

Yu squinted at me. “I am _not_ a prude.”

“Yes you are,” Yosuke and I said together.

Yu only glared for another minute before he started to laugh. “Okay fine. I don’t go into detail about my sex life with Rise. But that’s cause I respect her and think it’s no one else’s business.

“It’s guys like that who are usually the kinkiest,” Yosuke said. “Cause they keep their shit on the DL.”

Teddie frowned. “What does that mean? Kinky?”

“Use a dictionary,” I lectured him. “And Yu, dude, stop torturing yourself.”

“I will when you will,” he teased.

Yosuke smirked. “He has a point. You and Naoto practically made out on the beach last night.”

I frowned. “We did not. We were just talking.”

“You seem to do a lot of that lately. Naoto hangs around you a lot. How does that make you feel?” Yosuke asked pointedly.

My face heated up. “It doesn’t matter does it? We’re friends just like the rest of you guys.”

“Keep telling yourself that. Maybe some day you’ll believe it. Can you try to make us guys at least one less prude once you guys finally hook up though? At least say something like, guys I’m tired because I was letting Naoto ride me all night.”

Yu snorted but shoved his best friend’s shoulder.

I glared at him. “Shut it, Hanamura.”

“Kanji would never give details about that,” Teddie said. “And he shouldn’t. I don’t think Nao-chan would appreciate it, plus she can use a gun.”

“Blah blah blah,” Yosuke said. “I’m not ashamed to admit that the physical training Chie does all the time comes in pretty handy in certain circumstances. Plus she’s incredibly hot.”

“If she were here, she’d probably smack you,” Narukami said.

“She shouldn’t. It’s a total compliment to brag on my girl.”

“You do enjoy more than just sleeping with her right?” I asked.

“Duh, Kanji,” Hanamura replied. “I love her. But I’m more comfortable talking about the touchy feely stuff when its just Chie and I. Or. Well, I guess when my partner here needs some advice.”

“You should decide quickly, Sensei,” Teddie told Yu, changing the subject back to his love life. “You don’t want to lose Rise-san to someone else.”

Yu shook his head. “No. I don’t. But I’m partly afraid its already too late.”

“It’s never too late,” Yosuke said. “Especially when it comes to Rise and her super huge crush on you.”

“I’m not counting you guys out yet either,” I said. “You’re around each other too often. In sight in mind, right? That’s part of the reason I can’t get over Naoto.”

“If you’re lucky you won’t have to,” Hanamura said with a wink.

“Yeah, yeah,” I mumbled, closing my eyes again and relaxing into the warm water.

**Naoto (May 2015 Afternoon)**

I huddled under my umbrella and shivered as I stood in the Inaba shopping district the following day. My stomach was felt as though it were in several knots, but I knew what had to be done. I glanced down the road toward Tatsumi Textiles and let out a long sigh. This was it. Now or never.

I strode forward making it about a block before opening the door to the shop. Kanji was standing inside, but his back was to me as he focused on particular roll of fabric.

I closed my umbrella, took another deep breath and cleared my throat. He whirled around and smiled when he saw me standing there.

“Hey Naoto. What are you up to?” he asked cheerfully.

I wasn’t in the mood for small talk. If I didn’t get this off my chest now, I feared I would lose my nerve.

“Good afternoon, Kanji. I…I would like you to make me something,” I said.

He scrunched up his handsome face but then nodded. To my surprise he came forward, but rather than greeting me with his usual hug, he reached around and locked the shop door behind me, turning the sign to closed for lunch.

“Follow me,” he said. “I wanna show you somethin.”

I reluctantly did so and let him escort me to the back room of the shop. Here, there were even more materials than what was on display in the main store. I glanced around in awe at the different colors and fabrics, but thought to myself that logically, a place like this would have a storage room.

“Ma and I got a bunch of new stuff in,” Kanji said proudly. “I figured since you and I are friends, I’d let you get a sneak peek of the new stuff. Pick out whatever you’d like.”

I smiled and glanced down at my feet. Of course he thought I meant craft something when I asked him to _make_ me something. I deliberately hadn’t been clear enough.

Kanji waited patiently as I closed the door to the storage room behind us and glanced up at him again.

I dropped my dripping wet umbrella and stepped forward. Once. Twice. Again until our bodies were so close I could smell his masculine scent. He watched me with wide eyes.

“Make me a promise,” I said, and with no warning at all, I stretched up on to my toes, wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

He murmured something and stiffened, but I ignored him, savoring my first delightful taste of his lips which were so incredibly soft. It only took a moment before his arms were around me and he was kissing me back, helping to lift me a little so that I wasn’t stretching upward so much.

We both groaned as the wonderful kiss continued. Joy exploded in the pit of my stomach and I never wanted it to stop. He was so big and strong and perfect. The way his hands moved up and down my waist made me tremble in his arms.

Finally, when the need to breathe became apparent, we broke apart and he looked at me in surprise, but there was definite euphoria in his expression.

“Promise that you won’t be unfaithful,” I required. “I won’t stand for it after what happened in my last relationship.”

His jaw dropped and I nearly rolled my eyes, something I rarely did. Did he not now know how I felt about him? Was the kiss not enough? Perhaps not. It was so unlike me to throw myself at a man. But Kanji was different. He made me abandon my pretenses, even when I didn’t want to. I recalled his words in the alley yesterday and the conversation I’d had with Yukiko about my crush, which even now felt so much deeper than anything I’d ever felt for anyone. This tall, gorgeous man who made me lose my inhibitions and tell him things I kept from everyone else meant the world to me. If only I’d realized it sooner.

Kanji began to smile at me, suddenly getting the picture. “Are...are you serious? You...you want me?”

I nodded and blushed. “If the kiss was not enough to express that sentiment, I would be happy to repeat it.”

He swallowed nervously. “I just...I can’ believe it that’s all...is this real? Is this really happening?” He ran his hands through his hair and frowned. “It can’ be. It feels like...but then how did ya know I...”

“I heard you,” I confessed to him. “In the alleyway with Rise yesterday. I know how you feel and that it’s been a struggle for you. Up until then, I’d been afraid to make my own affections clear. I worried they were not reciprocated.”

His face turned a deep shade of red. “You...you heard me?”

I smiled. “I did. I liked what I heard. That’s why I’m here.”

**Kanji (May 2015)**

_Wake up Tatsumi,_ I told myself. _Wake up you asshole!_

I had to be dreamin’ or having some kind of stroke. There was no way the woman of my dreams since I was fifteen-years-old was standing in front of me and had just kissed me in a way that...well...sort of had my jeans tight to be honest.

I looked at Naoto’s blushing face and she seemed real. There was no cloudiness around her like there was in my dreams. She was really standing there in her black slacks with black suspenders, her blue button down shirt and yellow tie, her cute little detective hat and her arm curled around her like she was cold.

And Naoto overheard me saying...that I loved her. Shit. I’d been so frustrated trying to contain my temper and push away my feelings that I’d snapped at one of my best friends. Lately, Naoto _had_ been hanging around a lot, but I told myself she just wanted to open up and be more friendly.

There was a lot to think about. But now, in the privacy of this room, I was not about to deny what she heard. It would be the biggest lie I ever told. If this was our moment, I was going to take it like I’d wanted to for years.

I reached out and touched the side of her beautiful face. She grinned up at me. “You’re really here. And...you’re really mine.”

She nodded again. “If you’ll have me.”

“Are you kiddin’?” I said, smiling down at her. I lifted her with ease and carried her to one of the long sewing desks in a corner.

Once she was seated higher up, I had an easier time kissing her and she locked her arms around my neck again. I knew I would take the strain if I had to though. As long as I meant I could kiss her perfect lips. Her mouth was small but persistent against mine. I was losing my mind. Why was this so good? Even the fantasies I’d thought of over the last few years weren’t as good as the real thing. I loved the way her tiny body pressed against me and how her chest felt like a soft pillow against mine. Her soft groans made me want to stretch her out on the desk and…

 _No Tatsumi,_ I argued with myself. _Be a gentleman. Don’t push her into anything._

We made out for awhile longer, unable to get enough of each others lips and tongues. Our hands clung to each other like life rafts. I couldn’t believe shy little tomboy detective Naoto was capable of kissing with so much intensity. But then again...I had caught her kissing Narukami and Takeshi on a few occasions. Still though...not like this.

“Kanji...” she breathed as I began kissing her jawline up to her ear. I was afraid to go to her neck in case it was too fast. If we didn’t slow down, more would happen back here than it should.

“What’s up?” I asked stupidly.

She planted one more kiss on my lips and then sat back. “As much as I’m enjoying this, I think we should calm down and talk now...”

I smiled. “Sure. Sorry if I was too rough or anything.”

“You weren’t,” She said shyly. “I like kissing you very much.”

“I uh, feel the same way,” I replied, cupping her face again.

She bit her bottom lip. “Still...I feel the need to apologize.”

“Why?” I asked, confused.

“For being oblivious,” she said. “I didn’t...I know you must have felt frustrated all these years. I know there’s a lot going through your mind right now and I felt bluntness was the best approach at telling you how I feel...”

I stared at her small, pouty lips again about to respond when the door to the storage room opened and Ma stuck her head in looking slightly amused.

For a second I was thrown off, but then I remembered that I’d technically started my lunch shift too early when I brought Naoto back here. Fuck!

“Are the two of you finished now?” She asked, her tone playful. “I have some things to get out of here and Kanji...your lunch is too early.”

Naoto looked mortified. She slid off the sewing table and gave a short bow. “Tatsumi-san! I’m so sorry…this is my fault. I...I persuaded Kanji into...I...” She pulled her cap down low to hide her flushed face.

“It’s okay,” I told her then looked at Ma. “Ma, we’re sorry. Naoto wanted to talk to me but it’s not her fault. I knew better an’...I didn’ know we’d end up...well...shit...”

“I mean no disrespect to you or your family business,” Naoto told ma. “I...I should have had more composure...”

Ma being Ma laughed openly at the two of us. “Oh Naoto-chan, don’t worry about it. I’m not the least bit angry. A little surprised, but not angry. My son has had his eye on you for years. It’s about time the tension was finally broken.”

I cringed. “Ma shut up! That’s gross! We were just talkin’.”

She dismissed my outburst like usual and shook her head. “I saw you kissing back here ten minutes ago. I just hoped you’d stop and leave in enough time for me to grab something from here. I turned the sign around and I have a customer to help.”

My stomach dropped. Ten minutes ago? Glancing up at the clock on the wall, I realized Naoto and I had been back here for almost twenty minutes.

Shit.

“I’ll go...” Naoto said nervously, fiddling with the hem of her shirt. “I...I feel terrible.”

Ma stepped forward and touched Naoto’s shoulders. “Don’t feel terrible. I know you meant no harm. I think you’ll be good for my son. Please don’t feel bad. I’ve only had one customer since I reopened. It’s a slow, rainy day.”

Naoto nodded but still looked regretful.

I took one of her hands. “Do you…can we get together tonight and talk more?”

She looked back at me and smiled. “I would like that very much. I wish to discuss our status further in a more private setting. This...incident was my fault.”

“I don’ regret anythin we did,” I said, and leaned down to give her one more kiss.

She pulled me into a hug and whispered, “Meet me at seven tonight at the estate.”

Before I could reply, she retrieved her umbrella and was gone. The room felt suddenly empty despite Ma standing in it with me. Ma looked at me with that smug gotcha face she always used when it came to my weakness for Naoto.

“Well,” she said, grinning. “Aren’t you glad that resolved itself? It’s about time, really.”

I rolled my eyes at her but went back into the front room to help the customer, knowing my mind would be on Naoto for the remainder of the day.

But then again...how was that different from any other time?

**Kanji (May 2015 Evening)**

After a long day at work and lots of teasing from Ma, I finally made it over to Naoto’s place just before seven. We’d texted throughout the day when we could and somehow I still worried she might change her mind about seeing me. It didn’t seem real that everything I always wanted could finally be happening.

The door to the huge house opened after I knocked and Naoto stood there looking adorable in a long, sky blue t-shirt and navy pajama pants.

“Kanji!” She said, throwing her arms around me.

I hugged her and rubbed her back. “Hey Naoto.”

She pulled back and grinned. “Come on up. Are you hungry? Would you like anything?”

I followed her through the entryway and into the house. “Nah I’m good. Ma made us food.”

“Let me grab us some sodas then,” she said, and headed for the kitchen.

I waited and glanced around her massive living room with the fancy ass furniture and shit. I’d been here quite a few times before, but not under these circumstances. It felt different now.

“Where’s your grandpa?” I asked as she came back into the living room with two melon sodas in hand.

“He’s upstairs asleep,” she replied. “Please forgive my informal attire. I was hoping we could have a private conversation up on my balcony.”

I looked over her outfit again. “Nah don’ apologize. You look comfy in that.”

“I am,” she said, grinning.

I let her grab my hand lead me up to her suite. I’d never been up here before when the gang or I visited, but knew this was here she slept. When me and the rest of our friends came over, we usually hung out in the living room.

After two flights of stairs, she took me through her bedroom, which I didn’t get to get a good look at and out on to a large balcony over looking the west side of the Shirogane Estate. On the balcony were a couple of plants, a table and a huge papasan couch big enough for at least three people to sit on.

“What do you do when it rains?” I asked stupidly, eyeing the huge cushion on the chair.

“It’s easy enough to bring inside,” Naoto said, taking a seat on the couch. “Come sit with me.”

I did, and the moment I was seated, she reached up and very lightly pulled me into a kiss. Her lips tasted like the melon soda she’d taken a swig of on our way up. I wrapped my arms around her, wishing this could go on forever.

“I am being too forward,” she said after a minute. “I...I don’t know what’s gotten into me today.”

“You’re not,” I said, taking her small hand. “I like it actually. Makes me feel like I can kiss ya without having to worry that you’ll slap me or something.”

She laughed. “I would not strike you for showing affection I initiated. Though...I do wonder what your mother must think of me now.”

“Don’ worry about it,” I said. “I told ya she ain’t mad. She teased me a bit about it today, but she was kiddin’. She’s glad. She knows I like ya an’ have for years. Besides, I kissed ya back, an’ it was my decision to close early for lunch.”

She nodded. “Still...I would have rather she not caught us in such a compromising position. Next time, we should choose somewhere more secluded to exchange affections. I really do like you, Tatsumi.”

I grinned. “I love hearing you say that. Makes me think I won’t wake up in the morning and realize I dreamed this whole thing.”

Naoto shifted so that she was sitting cross-legged. I again admired how comfortable and cute she looked in her pajamas. I loved how her short hair fell into her face when she didn’t have her cap on to pull it back. I also didn’t mind seeing more of her body than usual. I was glad she’d quit binding her chest awhile back.

 _Stop looking at her tits Tatsumi,_ I yelled inwardly at myself. _Focus on something else. You saw her like this in Tokyo it’s not that big of a deal!_

Naoto drank more soda and then said, “Having you nearby puts me at ease. It has felt like this for quite some time. After…after you left Tokyo during that last visit, I found myself longing for your companionship. At first I told myself it’s because you comforted me when I was vulnerable. But after a few months of being there and later deciding to move back to Inaba...and then finding any excuse to be around you once I arrived, I had to admit the inevitable. I’d grown feelings for you that stretched beyond the platonic.”

A wave of guilt went through me. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

Naoto looked at me in confusion, a frown on her pretty face. “I beg your pardon?”

I fiddled with her tiny fingers. “When I came to see ya, I wanted to make sure ya were alright after Takeshi hurt ya. But if ya noticed, I tried not to come around too much afterwards even though I liked you. I didn’ want ya to think I was taking advantage. Rise and Narukami, they tried to get me to go back and keep seeing you, but I told them you needed time to get over your boyfriend. I didn’t want to push. I wanted ya to like me on your own, not because I was around so much you didn’t have a choice.”

“I see,” Naoto said. “You feared I would be angry that you saw me so exposed and I would associate only that with you and not our friendship.”

I nodded and glanced away. “I wanted to give you want you wanted. Or what I thought you wanted. When...when you dated Narukami it was hard, but I didn’t treat either of ya different cause you were my friends. I had no business bein’ jealous or territorial cause ya weren’t mine. Then when you dated Takeshi, I told myself you deserved a big time detective boyfriend with a good job. Someone stable and all that. Someone who could give you more than me.”

Naoto reached up with her free hand and turned my face to hers. “Kanji, you vastly underestimate yourself. You are a delightful companion who any woman would be lucky to have as her own. Not only are you visually appealing, but I have witnessed the way you interact with people and run your family business professionally. You have a kind soul. You do not need to be a detective or Narukami to win my affections. The fact that we are here now is proof of these deductions.”

I kissed her hand and held it to my chest, but wasn’t sure how to respond.

“As to my exes,” Naoto continued nervously. “I still have fondness for Narukami and always will, but I see him as a friend now and our romantic relationship was a short one. We found ourselves drawn to each other for a time, but I was unaware of your feelings, Kanji.”

“I didn’t want to stop ya from dating him though,” I quickly explained. “I wanted ya to date whoever ya wanted.”

“At the time I did date who I wanted. After further inquiry with Narukami,I’ve come to understand there is some kind of code when it comes to dating your friends admirers, but he broke this code. Were you not angry with him?”

I shifted on the chair. “A little,” I confessed guilty. “I was more jealous than angry at him. Knew I had no right ta be though. How could I get mad at him for liking you when I liked you? Even girls who knew you were a girl still liked you after they found out. Ya were a lot more popular than ya realized Naoto, an with me bein such a coward and not knowing how to talk to you, I couldn’t tell you how I felt. Narukami beat me to it fair and square.”

She rubbed her fingers along my jawline. “But you never gave us animosity. You were so humble about the two of us. You were the same with Takeshi. I can’t help but ponder how you must have suffered in silence.”

Remembering the anger and jealousy I felt over the last few years seemed like too much right now, especially when Naoto was finally mine. I didn’t want to think about those feelings. They didn’t matter anymore.

“You didn’t start to like me until recently,” I reminded her. “I think if I had told ya then ya would have shot me down and it would have been worse. At least the other way, with me keepin’ quiet, I couldn’ miss what I didn’ have.”

She thought about that for a minute. “That is mostly true. I was recently advised that feelings have a way of hiding beneath the surface before growing stronger. In our first year of knowing one another, I thought of you only in a platonic sense. Our second year at Yasogami, however, I came to rely on your consistent presence as we were the only two second years left in the group at that time since Rise returned to her career. Our Senpai were still present, but you and I saw much more of each other. Leaving you to move to Tokyo before what would have been our third year was difficult for me and it’s only recently that I allowed myself to reflect on what those feelings meant. I do wonder...did everyone feel angry with me for not reciprocating your feelings? I am rather embarrassed that everyone knew of them but me.”

I chuckled. “No. Sometimes it was a little awkward, but no one was angry at you. I wasn’t either. I told myself you didn’t like me cause I was a big bully with not much to offer a girl. I needed to mellow out. But even when I did calm down as school went on and stuff...I just kept thinking I was a delinquent by reputation so no one would like me besides all you guys.”

**Naoto (May 2015 Evening)**

I moved closer to Kanji’s large profile, thinking just how wrong he was. When we first met, I did think he was a delinquent and only spoke to him because I wanted to get information on the kidnappings. But as I investigated further and eventuality became part of the team, I realized he was much more than he let on, and his outbursts, bleached hair and piercings were his facade, the same way my male clothing and disguised vocals were mine. Thinking about this, it was no wonder the two of us made the most sense of any relationship I’d had.

“Kanji,” I said quietly.

His dark gaze met mine. “Yeah?”

“Underneath all of that anger and resentment, is a lovely gentleman who can create beautiful things with the same hands he once used to inflict the pain he felt on the inside,” I told him, touching his chest. “I know your heart, Kanji. I know how lovely you are here, and it is that which made me realize my own feelings. I feel safe around you. I know you are a good and wholesome man when you allow yourself to be. You once struggled with your masculinity and couldn’t figure out whether you were a real man. But a real man is true to himself. You embraced your passions. That makes you one of the best men I know.”

I could tell by the set of his brow that my words affected him. He needed to know how special he truly was and stop putting himself down in favor of others.

He smiled slowly. “It...I’m happy to hear you say that. Thank you, Naoto.”

“Anytime,” I told him. “So...can I ask you another question?”

He nodded.

“There were times during the discovery of my feelings for you that I found myself jealous of the encounters you had with other women. Even our friends,” I confessed, biting my lip. “I worried you might eventually fall for a woman who is very unlike me. Someone who is considered feminine by societal standards. While I have grown to accept myself as a woman, I know that I am not traditional. I find comfort in my slacks, suspenders, sweater vests and worn shoes. I have stopped binding my chest due to pain, but I sometimes feel I am still playing dress up. My clothing choices are quite comforting though and I do not wish to change them. I would like to know what appeal you found in someone so plain and small. What drew you to me of all people?”

Kanji was quiet for a moment and then said, “Before I answer, did you ever ask Narukami or Takeshi these same questions?”

“I did,” I said. “Yu expressed that he was drawn to my personality, my sense of humor which I am quite sure is non-existent, and my intelligence as well as my outward appearance. Takeshi expressed similar interest. He also stated he knew of me by my family’s reputation and was compelled to get to know me, then found he was more drawn in as he got to know me personally. Of course you and I both know how that this was a lie. But of all the men I could imagine would be attracted to me, I didn’t factor you into the mix. When we were younger, I assumed your lack of composure around me was due to confusion about your own gender and sexual orientation. I didn’t once deduct that you might truly like me.”

“But I do like you,” Kanji answered. “I have since I met you and it’s because, like ya told me, you’re more than you think you are. Yeah the gender thing was confusing for awhile, but once I got used to that, I realized I liked you because you were Naoto. You never changed even after we found out you were a girl. You kept wearin the boy uniforms. You acted the same no matter what people wanted from ya. You’re smart and interesting. You were kinda mysterious in a way that keeps a guy wanting to know more. We found out about your shadow, but the team and I still felt like there were parts of the real you missing that we couldn’ see. I wanted to see all of those parts and over the last few years I feel like I have. You’ve matured a lot, too. I also like the sound of your voice. It’s very soothing and girly. I like the way you speak with the big words. It’s kind of adorable. I like your eyes, your smile and the way you sometimes snort when you laugh too hard. I like that your clothing leaves stuff to the imagination. Normally, guys want girls to wear the most revealing stuff ever but how I felt about you never changed no matter what you wore or how many layers it had. I guess cause underneath all those layers you’re still Naoto.”

I instantly felt overwhelmed at his thorough answer and he blushed deeply.

“I’m not takin that back,” he said quickly. “I mean it, and after years of hidin’ from ya, I don’t want to anymore. I...I’m in love with you. It’s the one thing I won’t lie about.”

I recalled how platonic he’d always been with me. Even when I was falling apart in Tokyo, he never pushed me to do more than I was comfortable with. Both Yu and Takeshi had tried to push the boundaries, though Takeshi had been much worse. But Kanji held himself back for years. I was familiar with how exhausting it was to play a role. For over three years, Kanji had done so for my benefit. Somehow, I still felt responsible for causing him discomfort.

“I don’t want you to hide anything from me anymore,” I said quietly. “I want us to always be able to disclose things to one another. I understand why you held me at a distance when we were merely friends, but now that we are much closer, I wish for us to always talk.”

He put an arm around me and pulled me close, a smile stretching his lips. “I want that too, Naoto. Don’t blame yourself for what happened before cause I don’t. I’m just glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” I said, cupping his handsome face in my hands and kissing him once again.

His arms curled around me and we stayed that way for awhile, our mouths exploring one anothers. I delighted in the way my body felt as it trembled against his. The wave of my emotions was almost too much, but not enough for me to stop or even want to stop kissing him. This passion wasn’t something I was used to, but it was something I wanted to embrace as long as possible.

The need to breathe proved to be bothersome as we separated, but we kept our faces close together; our adoration of one another very clear. I was the woman he wanted, in spite of all my flaws and lack of feminine qualities. And he was the man I wanted, despite what appeared to others to be brashness and lack of intelligence. I knew these characteristics to be untrue because I knew him, and though I could not bring the words to my lips tonight, I would eventually love him and be able to say the words. That meant everything.

“I don’t want you to leave,” I told him. “I wish to stay close to you for much longer.”

“Then I won’t,” he replied, tracing my lips with his fingertip. “I won’t go anywhere as long as you want me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: They’re finally together! Can you believe it? YAY. So happy. So a lot of you have been wondering about Takeshi. He was mostly in the story as an obstacle for Kanji and Naoto, but I don’t plan on bringing him back around. He will still be mentioned occasionally. There could be another scene involving him but he won’t be in it. I say ‘could be’ because I’m not sure if I’m going to add another scene or not yet. I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. Kanji and Naoto’s conversation melted my heart. See you guys Tuesday September 1st!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Naoto (May 2015)**

“Ready?” Kanji asked, holding out his hand.

I took it and nodded, even though I wasn’t ready. The last twenty four hours had been a blissful time of too many kisses, lots of hand holding and long talks about the future. As much as I knew we needed to, I didn’t feel ready to let the rest of the world into our peaceful bubble yet. I’d discussed at length with Kanji the fear of changing the dynamics of our group. Regardless of Hanamura and Satonaka’s relationship, I didn’t want those who remained unattached to feel left out, or that my relationship with Kanji meant the circle of bonds we formed with the entire team was some how broken. With four of our eight in a relationship, how could this not have some affect?

What I was sure of was that I didn’t want to go back to pining for Kanji in silence. My new relationship with him was very precious to me.

I let him escort me into Aiya and I stared down at the floor while he asked about the table. We’d agreed that calling our friends here in an official capacity to tell them was the best course of action. The only two missing would be Rise and Narukami. She’d returned to work and he’d gone back to school for exams. Kanji and I would wait until we could see them in person to tell them the news.

As we walked to the table to greet our friends, I realized I hadn’t been this nervous when I went to Tatsumi Textiles to tell Kanji I wanted to be with him. But that was because I knew how he felt in advance. If I had not been standing outside the alleyway the day before, I was sure we would not be where we were right now.

I glanced up to see Chie wave us over. She, Yukiko, Yosuke and Teddie were sitting in a back corner booth.

“We ordered appetizers!” Chie said enthusiastically, then her gaze dropped to our hands. “Oh my GOD!”

“Hey guys,” Kanji said casually. “We have something to tell you.”

Teddie’s eyes widened. “You totally scored didn’t you!”

Yukiko elbowed him as several gazes moved to our group. “Stop shouting! People are staring. Go ahead, Kanji.” Yukiko subtly winked at me. I smiled back.

“This is my new girlfriend,” he said, holding up our joined hands. “You might have met her. She’s super cute. Name’s Shirogane Naoto.”

I blushed deeply at his words.

“So you finally made it happen huh?” Yosuke asked casually.

Chie glared at him. “Stop it! This is totally cute. Kanji, I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks, Chie,” he said, sliding into the U shaped booth beside her. I slid in beside him.

“How did it happen?” Yukiko asked excitedly. “Who asked who?”

Kanji looked at me and so did everyone else.

I looked down at my lap. “Um...I asked him. Or...made the first move anyway.”

Chie gasped. “No WAY really?”

“Really,” Kanji said. “I was kinda shocked but I’m really happy about it.”

“So you two have been cooped up in a cozy love bubble and that’s why you’ve been hiding out?” Yosuke asked. “When I came by the shop yesterday, your mom didn’t seem to know where you were.”

She knew. Yesterday was Kanji’s day off from work and he’d chosen to spend the day with me. His mother agreed not to tell any of our friends since we wanted to tell them ourselves.

“It’s not wrong to want privacy,” Kanji said, putting an arm around my shoulders. My heartbeat sped up. I loved the affection, but being this open in front of our friends would take some adjusting. There was a pang of guilt in my stomach at this thought and I remembered clinging to Takeshi’s arm when he’d taken us all out to that expensive restaurant in Okina. I had been attempting to show off my relationship to my friends which, as I’d told Kanji, felt very much like playing a role.

This felt different. This was real. Sitting here with Kanji and our friends in a familiar restaurant was much more authentic. I scooted closer to Kanji. As embarrassed as I felt only due to nervousness, I didn’t want Kanji to think I didn’t want to be with him.

“I’m really happy for you guys,” Yukiko said. “I know how long Kanji’s wanted this.”

“I have as well,” I said to her as a waitress came by and put water down in front of Kanji and I.

Chie was beside herself at this point. She gaped at us. “Hold the phone! Naoto, you had a crush all these years?”

“Pay attention, Chie!” Teddie teased her. “She said she made the first move! Detectives do go after what they want after all!”

My cheeks burned but I nodded firmly. “I do indeed care for Kanji deeply and I have for months. It has regretfully not been nearly as long as his affections for me. I was afraid to say anything in case he didn’t feel the same way.”

Chie reached for the edamame in the middle of the table. “That wasn’t something you needed to worry about. He’s been in love with you for like ever. I’m glad the cat’s out of the bag so I can say that now.”

I smiled fondly and looked up at Kanji. If we’d been alone, I would have kissed him again.

“Sorry we didn’t say anything yesterday,” Kanji replied. “But like I said we kinda wanted to keep it to ourselves for a bit. The most important thing is that you can’t tell Rise and Narukami.”

“Because of their sort-of breakup?” Yosuke asked without tact.

“No, idiot!” Teddie scolded him. “Because Nao-chan and Kanji want to tell the Rise and Sensei the details of their scoring themselves.”

“Can you _please_ stop using that expression?” Yukiko asked, glaring at Teddie.

“It’s not called scoring,” Kanji corrected Teddie. “We’re in a relationship and we’re pretty happy about it.”

“Overjoyed,” I said, running my fingertips along Kanji’s jawline.

Chie was grinning, but Yosuke still looked smug.

“So,” I said to him. “How much torture will you put us through now that you know?”

He stared between us for awhile then shook his head. “I mean. I gotta give you guys a hard time every now and then. I do the same thing with Chie. I can’t let her know I like her too much.”

Chie laughed. “It’s kind of true. He’s still sort of an asshole even though we’re dating.”

“But!” Yosuke said sharply. “I do kinda, sorta, love you guys. And I’m happy for you. You’re perfect for each other and I’m glad this finally happened.”

“Thanks, man,” Kanji said happily.

“Rise is going to lose her mind when she finds out,” Yukiko said. “She’s been rooting for you guys too. You sure you don’t want to just call her?”

“Nah,” Kanji replied. “I’ll give her the chance to excitedly strangle me to death in person. She’ll want that.”

Aiya came by our table and we all ordered beef bowls. When she was gone, Chie spoke up again.

“Don’t worry about the group being weird now,” she said. “I think we can all breathe a little easier since we don’t have to worry about hiding Kanji’s feelings anymore.”

“It’s just too bad that there’s still a bit of the group that’s sort of broken,” Yukiko said sadly.

I knew what she was referring to. Rise and Narukami hardly spoke and when they did, there was a forced politeness that didn’t feel genuine.

“I’ve tried talking to Yu,” Yosuke said. “But he won’t budge on reconciling. The worst part is I know he wants to.”

“Rise’s just as stubborn,” Kanji said. “The next time she’s in town though, I’m going to tell her about me and Naoto, then try to convince her to give it another shot.”

“Who do you think will give in first?” Chie asked.

“Rise has a lot of pride,” Yukiko said. “But she liked Narukami first. I think if we can get Rise to come out of her funk and try again there’s a pretty good chance to make it work.”

“I dunno,’ Chie replied. “You should have seen her the night she went to say goodbye to Narukami for good. I’ve never seen her like that.”

We talked about the two missing from our group for awhile until our beef bowls came. As good as it felt to be in a relationship now, I was still worried about our friends and hoped we would get an opportunity to repair what was broken between them.

**Naoto** **(May 2015)**

I could feel the heat on my cheeks as I opened the door to the Inaba detective agency the next morning. I was nearly running late as Kanji and I had barely managed to untangle ourselves in time from in a patch of shadow beside the station. It was, I’ll admit, quite childish and very unlike my usual composed behavior. But I’d had to keep my feelings for Kanji hidden away for far too long. Being with him now felt freeing somehow, as though I didn’t need to hold anything back.

Kumi-san, the police secretary waved as she saw me walk in.

“Good morning,” I said, giving a short bow. “How are you?”

“I am well,” she replied. Her smile widened. “There’s a surprise for you in your office.”

“Is it paperwork?” I asked.

She shook her head. “Nope. I would follow you up there, but I can’t miss the phone if it rings.”

“I’ll fill you in,” I said kindly. “Thank you for letting me know.”

I walked to the right and followed the stairs up to the offices with floor to ceiling windows on the second floor. I took the second door on the left and flipped on the light switch.

I gasped. There on my desk was a vase of dark blue roses and a sky blue card attached. I didn’t have to read it to know who they were for.

I took one rose from the vase inhaling its scent while I read the card.

_Hey Naoto._

_I hope you like these. I wasn’t sure what kind to get. Are roses too formal when we haven’t even had an_ _actual_ _date yet? I hope it’s not too much, but they made me think of you. Every_ _Friday I’m going to have a bouquet delivered to your office. I want you to know that I’m in this for the long haul. We really should plan our first big date. Until then, have these_

 _a_ _n_ _d a_ _r_ _eally great day, Shirogane._

_I love you. - Kanji_

The feeling of my heart swelling in my chest came back. This was real. All of it. I couldn’t get over how different it felt. Good different. A pleasant change.

I immediately took out my cell phone and dialed his number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Hi yourself,” I said. “It appears a bouquet of roses has arrived on my desk. Do you know anything about them?”

“Hmmm,” he said, a teasing tone in his voice. “Roses? Do I got competition to worry about?”

I laughed. “Only if your competition’s name is Kanji Tatsumi.”

“Another Kanji?” he said with a gasp. “How do I compete with that?”

“Stop it you,” I said. “These are lovely. I called to say thank you.”

“I’m glad you like them,” he said, still chuckling. “I wasn’t sure what kind to get you. I just wanted you to know I’m always thinking of you. When you’re less busy, I really would like to take you out on our first date.”

“I would like that as well,” I said, missing him despite separating from him only half an hour ago. “Would you like to make the arrangements, or shall I?”

“Let me,” Kanji said. “I want to do this right. I want to pick you up and take you somewhere that’ll be a surprise.”

Normally, I am not a fan of surprises, but every once in awhile a nice one comes along. My relationship with Kanji was one of the most pleasant surprises I’d endured yet. I had the feeling he would never stop surprising me.

“Perhaps the weekend then,” I suggested. “I would suggest we go sooner, but I have a lot of work to do between now and Friday. Does Saturday evening work for you?”

“Yeah that’s great!” He said excitedly. “I got a couple ideas. Can’t wait to make some phone calls. I love you, Naoto. I’ll see you after work today.”

“I look forward to seeing you,” I said, then added. “Somehow, I already miss your presence.”

“I miss you too,” he replied softly. “Gotta go. Time to open the shop. Bye.”

“Goodbye,” I replied, hanging up.

I picked up the blue flowers and carried them to the window sill, so they could soak in the sunlight there.

 _It_ _really is going to be different this time,_ I told myself as I touched the soft blue petals. This relationship was going to stick. It had to. I would give it no other choice.

**Kanji (June 2015)**

“I told you that the neighbor was the kidnapper!” Naoto bragged for the tenth time since we’d left the newly opened escape room in Okina City.

I picked it out after asking around for good date ideas. I didn’t want to just take her to a movie where we couldn’t talk much. Food was always a good choice but it seemed boring to only do that. Yukiko was the genius who’d suggested the room. She said she’d seen an ad about it on television. I knew that between Naoto and I using our investigation skills we’d be able to solve one on our own, and have fun doing it.

The story we chose to solve was ironically a kidnapping case. We’d picked it out for old time’s sake but the story was actually pretty cool. There was a teenage girl Kimiko-san, who was kidnapped by one of four men: Her crazed father who didn’t have custody. Her teacher. Her neighbor. Or the detective in charge of the case. She managed to escape by fighting her way out, so the kidnapper ran for it to avoid arrest. The room was set up like the basement she was held in and there were random clues and riddles scattered around depending on where we looked. If we could figure out who’d committed the crime, we would be able to get out of the room. Only by Naoto’s pointing out that the kidnapper had to be Kimiko-san’s neighbor with help from her teacher and figuring out the code to the exit using a bunch of mixed up letters, did we finally get out of the room in about twenty five minutes. Naoto had said the each letter of the alphabet represented a number that would get the door open.

“There was pretty solid evidence that it could have been the dad,” I argued as we made our way down the sidewalk.

“There absolutely was not,” Naoto said. “I ruled out the dad right away. It felt too obvious. Besides, he had an alibi based on what we read.”

“If you say so,” I teased.

The sun was just beginning to set as we reached our scooters. I reached into the basket on the back of mine and took out a smaller wooden picnic basket which Naoto looked at suspiciously.

“What’s that?” she asked.

I winked. “Follow me and you’ll find out.”

She took my hand and I lead her down the road a few more blocks.

“Where are we going?” she demanded. “Are you kidnapping _me_ this time?”

“I one hundred percent am,” I told her smugly. “There will be an unmarked van and once you’re inside you better not say a word.”

“Or you’ll what?” she said, her eyes gleaming. “Kiss me to death?”

I stopped walking so fast she nearly bumped into me. “That’s not a bad idea.”

She laughed and jumped into my arms, nearly making me drop the basket. Her soft lips pressed against mine and I wrapped a free arm around her waist.

“If you tell me where we’re going,” she whispered. “I’ll give you a surprise.”

“Tempting,” I replied with a smile. “But not a chance, Shirogane. Follow me.”

She slid down and we walked another block to a large park with lots of hills, a few swing sets, food stands, and a small pond in the middle. I lead Naoto over to a hill that directly over looked the pond and held up the basket in my hand.

“I would like for you to please join me for a picnic dinner,” I announced proudly. “I got a throw blanket, two bento boxes and a couple sodas. I made the food myself.”

She beamed at me, her perfect face full of happiness. “You made us dinner?”

I nodded and put down the basket, reaching inside. “I know it’s probably not as fancy as taking you somewhere nice, but I figured I could do that on another date. I wanted our first one to be a little more special.”

Naoto leaned over and kissed me again. “The time I spend with you is always special. I don’t need a crowded noisy restaurant with overpriced food. I need you.”

“I feel the same way,” I told her.

She helped me spread out the blanket and I laid out our dinner with the chopsticks and sodas. I thought about grabbing a wine bottle instead, but I wasn't sure what kind of wine she liked and knew she wasn’t much of a drinker anyway.

The evening was perfect. No breeze. No clouds. Just a nice pale yellow sunset and the sound of birds nearby.

Naoto gasped as she opened her bento box. Inside was sauteed steak with a red spicy sauce, two small onigiri, a roll of salmon sushi, and a fruit salad with a chocolate dipping sauce.

“What do you think?” I asked, trying not to get nervous. “The containers are supposed to keep the food fresh for a few hours, so everything should be a good temperature. Also the chocolate sauce kind of seized up on me so I had to remake it with Ma’s help.”

“It’s perfect,” she said. “I’m starving and can’t wait to try it.”

Feeling relieved, I opened my own box and started to dig in. “Steak is good, but I think I could have made it a little less spicy.”

“I like the flavor,” Naoto replied. “You outdid yourself here. I was fully anticipating a crowded restaurant, and while I do enjoy going to local businesses to eat, this interaction feels more intimate.”

“Yeah I kind of like having you all to myself,” I said, starting at her legs for no particular reason.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless button down shirt and a pair of light brown shorts that hugged her thighs and stopped just above her knees. She’d chosen not to wear a hat which gave me the chance to admire her hair. As she ate, a smear of the steak sauce appeared on her lip and she didn’t seem to notice.

I liked when I could stare at how perfect she was without her realizing it. Sometimes she was so busy either talking, eating, or thinking over something in her big, smart brain that she didn’t realize how cute she looked while she was doing it.

“I like your outfit,” I told her.

She finished her bite of steak and said, “Thank you. I try to wear more casual attire when going out on occasions like these. I know you’ll forgive me for not being in a skirt.”

“You don’t need one,” I said. “You look comfortable.”

“Indeed I am,” she said. “You look handsome and comfortable as well.”

I looked down at my boring blue jeans and black button down shirt. I would have argued, but I decided to take the compliment.

“Thank you,” I replied.

We talked a little more about the escape room case and once it was time for the dessert part of the bento box, I had an idea.

“Hey,” I said. “How good is your pallet?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“I thought we’d play a game,” I said, poking at the fruit with my chopstick. “You close your eyes and I’ll feed you a piece of fruit covered in the chocolate just to make it a bit tougher. If ya can guess at least four out of the six fruits, ya win.”

She thought it over and nodded. “Fair enough. What will my prize be? And if I lose, what will you gain?”

“If I win, you have to make me dinner next time we get together at your place. And if you win...”

I glanced around the park, trying to think up something embarrassing. Then it came to me as I looked at Naoto’s dark blue hair again.

“I’ll let ya dye my hair any color ya want,” I told her.

Her eyes widened. “No you won’t.”

“Oh but I will,” I said, grinning. “I’m a good sport. I can do this.”

She folded her arms. “I can’t possibly dye your hair. What would your mother say about you helping customers at the shop while sporting bright pink hair?”

“You’re gonna dye it pink?” I asked, unable to keep the nervousness out of my voice.

“Maybe,” she said, winking. “I haven’t decided yet. Shall we start?”

“Yes,” I replied, taking her bento box. “To make it harder, you also have to close your eyes. No peeking.”

She nodded and closed them, turning toward me and crossing her legs. As I started to pick out a particular fruit, I couldn’t help but notice, for the millionth time, just how perfect her face was.

I was seriously the luckiest man in the world.

**Naoto** **(June 2015)**

I waited patiently for Kanji to feed me the delicious looking fruit from the bento box. He’d cut each piece into indistinguishable cubes, so I was unable to tell from already looking at them exactly what each piece was, with the possible exception of pineapple, but I wasn’t going to let him in on that.

“Open,” Kanji said, and I did.

I took the delicious piece from the chopsticks and chewed slowly as I thought about it. The chocolate really did mask the flavor.

“Hmmm. This has to be...a peach?” I asked.

“Nice,” he replied. “I would have been disappointed if you didn’t get that one. Your lunches at Yasogami almost always had a peach. Okay. Next one.”

The familiar crisp taste was an easy one. “Fuji apple.”

“Damn,” he said. “Good job. Next one is kind of tough. Open.”

He wasn’t wrong. I couldn’t distinguish the exact flavor of the fruit. “Hmmm. Watermelon?”

He laughed victoriously. “Nope. That was actually a mango.”

“No it wasn’t!” I argued automatically.

“It was,” he said. “I would know. You only can only get one more wrong. The next one should be easy.”

I correctly guessed pineapple next. Then kiwi. I was feeling pretty smug until the final fruit.

“It tastes like an orange...but I don’t think it’s an orange...” I said.

Kanji chuckled. “Nope. Not orange. Is that your final guess?”

“Even if I’m wrong I still win because I was correct on the other four!” I taunted him. “Let me think. Can I have another bite of the same fruit?”

“I don’t know,” Kanji said. “Sounds a bit like cheating.”

“It is not!” I insisted. “One more taste. Please?”

There was a brief pause, and then a piece of fruit prodded my lips. “Open. Last one though.”

I took the fruit and chewed slowly again. It was certainly a citrus fruit. Not an orange...not a lemon or lime because it wasn’t sour enough.

“Okay...” I said slowly. “Tangerine is my guess.”

Kanji imitated a loud buzzing noise one might hear on a game show after an incorrect response. “Nope! Not a tangerine.”

I opened my eyes and glared at him. “Yes it was. You’re lying.”

“I ain’t,” he said smugly. “It ain’t tangerine.”

He took the piece of fruit uncovered by chocolate and showed it to me. It certainly was an orange colored citrus fruit of some sort.

“Is it a kumquat?” I asked, taking it off the chopsticks.

He shook his head again. “It’s a persimmon.”

My jaw dropped. “What? A persimmon of all things? What on earth made you choose that and put it in a fruit salad?”

Kanji shrugged. “It sounded good. Don’t be all mad. You won didn’t you?”

“I did,” I said proudly. “That means your hair is mine to do with as I please.”

I lightly tackled him and we ended up on the blanket, his back against the ground and me sprawled across his broad chest.

His strong arms came around my waist as we stared at each other. “So...what color will it be?”

I kissed him gently, then reached up and ran my fingers through his dark hair, disheveling it on purpose.

“Maybe a nice red...or green. I could turn it bleach it like when we first met,” I suggested.

He rolled his eyes but smiled. “I rocked that for a few years. No reason I couldn’t do it again.”

“Perhaps we could match,” I said. “I could make your hair a deep navy blue...or just leave it black.”

He shook his head. “Fair is fair. You choose the color and I’m down.”

“Dark blue it is then,” I said, giving him a kiss.

I was not struck by the desire to move for quite awhile. His lips tasted like chocolate and fruit juice. He made small groans of satisfaction in the back of his throat, which excited me. I enjoyed this position. As always, I felt warm and safe.

He rolled us over on our sides and brushed his hand over the side of my face. “Did you enjoy our first date?”

“It was perfect,” I said happily. “Thank you for everything. Though I am the winner of today’s challenge, it will be no trouble at all for me to prepare us a meal in the future. I am quite good at preparing seafood and rice. How does that sound?”

“Sounds amazing,” he replied. “Can’t wait.”

I ran my fingers through the soft strands at his scalp again, and I could tell by the way that his eyelids drooped that he was enjoying it. I had no issue with making his hair match mine. We matched each other in strength, in energy, in our feelings for each other. So why not make the outward appearance the same as well? Even temporarily.

**Kanji (June 2015)**

I hurried toward Marukyu Tofu after leaving Junes, hoping the ice cream I had in a paper bag wouldn’t melt. Earlier today I heard from some locals at the shop that Rise was back in town and had been spotted at the Samegawa river. I was more than a little annoyed that she hadn’t called me. I’d texted her the morning after Naoto and I decided to date and told her I had big news.

Two weeks had passed since my first date with Naoto. I hadn’t expected Rise to be back in town so soon but I was glad for it. Heading into the tofu shop, I found Rise’s grandmother there at the counter.

“Hello Kanji-kun,” she said cheerfully, but hesitated as she looked at my hair. “How...are you?”

“Doing good,” I said, chuckling. “The hair is a long story. How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” she replied, looking at my eyes again. “Business is booming. Are you here for Rise?”

I nodded a bit guiltily. “I heard she was in town. Thought I’d bring her some ice cream.”

Rise’s grandmother smiled. “You want to tell her about you and Shirogane-chan?”

My stomach flipped over. “Uh yes...how did you know?”

She waved a hand dismissively. “How could I not? It’s a small town and more than enough of us have spotted you two kissing in one place or another. You seem so happy and in love.”

I blushed but nodded. “We are. Happy at least. She…hasn’t said I love you yet.”

“Well I’m sure she will,” Rise’s grandmother replied. “How can she not? I know you treat her well, and she’s a fantastic young woman.”

“She is,” I agreed. “Uh. Sorry to change the subject, but Is Rise in her room?”

The smile on Kujikawa-san’s face faded. “Yes, but she isn’t receiving. She came back for a visit saying she didn’t want to be alone in Tokyo during her break. Which is odd since she instructed me to turn away her friends, but personally, I think she needs to talk about what’s bothering her.”

“Narukami?” I asked.

She nodded. “I can’t say more than that. But I’ll let you go up. If she asks, tell her you snuck past me to go see her. She’d be more upset than she already is if she knew I told you. Although I don’t know how she expected to sneak into this tiny town undetected being a celebrity and all that.”

I gave a short bow and then headed to the back of the shop. There were stairs that lead to a huge flat over the Tofu shop. I took a minute to look around the familiar space before headin’ to Rise’s room down the hall from the living room. I knocked softly.

“Go away,” came a shaky voice.

Rise sounded like she was crying. I frowned and knocked again. “Come on, Rise. It’s Kanji.”

This time here was no answer. I waited a minute to see if she would open the door. When she didn’t, I opened it myself and peeked through the crack.

Rise was laying on her side, her face swollen and puffy, her long brown hair a tangled mess. She was surrounded by Kleenex. Her eyes met mine and she rolled them.

“I told you to go away,” she said. “Also, what the hell is up with your hair?”

“No,” I said gently, opening the door all the way so I could come in. “I’m not going away. I want to see you. I told you I have good news.”

Rise didn’t even react. I closed the door behind me and approached her holding up the ice cream bag. “I know how much you like caramel cookie dough ice cream even if you aren’t technically allowed to eat it.”

She eyed the bag and reached for it.

I held it higher. “You have to greet me the right way first. I’ve missed you.”

She slowly sat up and held out her arms. I sat down on the bed and let her pull me into a tight hug.

“I love you, stupid Moronji,” she said sadly.

“Then why wouldn’t you let me in?” I asked, putting down the ice cream bag.

She sighed, pulled away and took the bag, looking inside for the ice cream and spoon. “I didn’t want to tell you what happened until I came to terms with it myself. I was going to call you tomorrow or maybe the next day.”

“Are you still missing Narukami?” I asked her. “Or did something else happen?”

She took a huge bite of the ice cream and groaned. “God this is good. I needed it. I would have gone to get some myself but I didn’t want to go in Junes. I knew I wouldn’t be able to be discreet. Anyway...yeah. Something did happen.”

“What?” I said. “I’ve got time.”

She took a few more bites before answering. “Narukami has a stupid girlfriend and I hate her.”

I gaped at her. “Wait what?”

“It’s true,” Rise said with her mouthful. “I have a friend who just started university where he goes. She has a class with Yu. She saw him walk this girl to his dorm cause she lives in the dorms across from him. She said the girl totally kissed him. And she sent me a photo of them hugging.”

“Uh...” I said stupidly. “Maybe...she’s a friend and when she kissed him he told her to back off.”

Rise shook her head. “My friend said they’re always spending time together. She saw them at the library studying for exams. She looks like a Japanese princess with her long, black hair. Almost like Yukiko but with glasses. I always knew that was Narukami’s type.”

“Hang on,” I said slowly. “Narukami has never been into Yukiko first of all. He also dated Naoto at one time. Why do you think you’re not his type?”

“Because he’s not dating me,” Rise said stubbornly. “I told you that night we first hooked up he said he wasn’t sure if he could handle the pressure of dating someone famous and didn’t want to make me choose between him and my career. Even after all the time we spent hooking up for months. I’m the girl he sleeps with. Not the one he wants a romance with.”

Her eyes started tearing up and I wasn’t sure what to say. This was one of those times when Rise’s idol status got to me. She was one of the most beautiful women in her career, she could have any man she wanted in the world but Narukami was the one she couldn’t let go of. I had no room to talk because of how much I loved Naoto, but I also didn’t have other options before we got together. Rise had tons of options.

“Are you positive he’s dating her?” I asked.

Rise nodded. “Now it feels even more like it’s over between us. I know before I would get mad at him and hook up with other people, but I never dated them. Narukami never hooked up with anyone else until recently. My friend said she’s seen the girl come out of Narukami’s dorms. Not his room specifically but the building.”

I remembered the conversation I’d had with Yu at the hot springs about not giving up on Rise. I knew he still loved her and I wasn’t convinced he moved on. But I didn’t want to argue with Rise when she was so down already.

“I’m really sorry,” I said. “I wish I could help.”

“Why don’t you tell me your good news,” she said, still digging in to the ice cream. “Maybe it’ll cheer me up.”

“I think it will,” I said excitedly. “Naoto and I are dating now.”

She nearly dropped the pint. “Shut the fuck up. NO WAY.”

I laughed. “Way.”

She sat down the ice cream and launched herself at me, her arms like a vice around my neck. “Oh my GOD that is AMAZING! Are you kidding? Kanji! You big idiot! You finally told her?”

“No,” I said, trying to untangle myself. “She came to me.”

Rise let go and smirked. “Oh is that what she did?”

“Yeah,” I replied, rubbing at my neck. “About two weeks ago Naoto came to see me at the shop...”

I told Rise about the kisses in the storage room, my mom catching us, the long talk we had on the balcony at Naoto’s house. Then the visit to Aiya and how supportive everyone in our group had been.

Rise was beaming. “Kanji that’s incredible. God I’m so freaking excited for you. Is that why your hair matches hers?”

“I am too,” I said. “And...sort of. I lost a contest we had on our first date. I love Naoto with all of my heart and I think I’m still pinching myself sometimes. Our relationship hasn’t changed much except that now I can actually touch her and not have to worry about how it looks. We still have the same conversations about work and the future. We’re really happy.”

Rise hugged me again. “You deserve all the happiness in the world. I’m so glad you told me in person.”

I was about to say something else when there was another soft knock on the door.

“Grandma?” Rise asked.

The door swung open and I was shocked to see Naoto standing in the door frame. She was wearing her signature cap and a plain white button down shirt tucked into a pair of blue jeans. She looked surprised when she saw me.

“Kanji?” she said.

I went over and wrapped her in a long hug. She held me back and sighed contently.

“You guys are the freaking CUTEST!” Rise shrieked. “I’m so proud. Honestly. I love you both.”

“Kanji told you then?” Naoto asked. “I was on my way over to tell you. An associate of mine said you were in town. I was wondering why you hadn’t called.”

“It’s a long, dumb story,” Rise said, waving her hand. “Don’t worry about it. This just made my day though. I’m going to stop crying and feeling sorry for myself and go order a pizza for all of us, then you two are going to give me more relationship details about the last few weeks. Okay?”

“Okay,” I replied, chuckling.

“Great!” She said, pulling Naoto into a hug. “I’ll be right back! Let me put on a new face.”

Once she was gone, Naoto looked up at me. “Is she alright?”

I shook my head, sat down in Rise’s chair and pulled Naoto into my lap. “No. She thinks Yu’s got a girlfriend. She’s been hiding here crying all day. The only reason she’s cheered up is cause of us.”

“I was thinking about that,” Naoto said, taking one of my hands. “Her grandmother did mention that Rise has been upset. I don’t believe Narukami has a girlfriend.”

“Me either,” I told her. “Why do you say that though?”

“Intuition,” Naoto said. “We should do something to get these two together. I would like to see them happy. It’s way past due.”

“What do you have in mind?” I asked.

Naoto winked and kissed the tip of my nose. “I don’t want us overheard so I can’t tell you now. But just wait and see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naoto and Kanji are playing matchmaker! Don’t you love it? I hope you all loved this chapter as much as I did. The next chapter is mostly fluff, but it’ll make your hearts happy! See you Thursday, September 3rd!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much plot to this chapter. Mostly fluffy things. Thank you all for your comments! See you at the end for a long pointless rambly note!

**Naoto (July 2015)**

I turned to Kanji after finishing the bento box he’d brought me for lunch during one of my shifts. We were sitting on a bench in the shopping district. He was holding a box of animal crackers and searching through it.

Feeling mischievous, I took the box from him and found the penguin he’d been looking for.

“Give me back my animal crackers!” He insisted.

I shook my head and held the box out of his reach. “Allow me.”

He stared suspiciously but stopped reaching for the box. I placed the box in my lap, took out the penguin and held it up to his lips.

He leaned forward and took a bite, his eyes locked on mine. I grinned and finished the same animal cracker. As we both continued chewing and staring at each other, he leaned forward and I let him pull me into a kiss. His mouth tasted of the buttery cookies.

“That is quite possibly the grossest thing I’ve ever seen in my life,” came a voice near us.

We broke off the kiss to find Yosuke and Teddie standing there. Yosuke was in his Junes apron staring at us with a smirk on his face. Teddie was bouncing on his feet.

I groaned. “Why is it that every time we do this someone interrupts?”

“If we didn’t interrupt would you have given the entire shopping district a show?” Teddie asked.

I was about to respond when Kanji snapped, “Can it, you idiot. We were just trying to have a nice lunch.”

“I wish I could have a lunch like that,” Teddie said. “But alas, I am all alone and without a companion to smooch. Yosuke said he would help me find a girl and hasn’t.”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Yosuke said. “I tried to set you up with Janisa-chan at work but you ruined it.”

“No, you ruined it,” Teddie argued. “You told her I’d never had a girlfriend before and she thought it was weird.”

“Can the two of you possibly go away?” Kanji asked, echoing my own thoughts.

“Fine, fine,” Yosuke said. “I just wanted to tell you how you looked swapping spit in the shopping district. Pretty gross.”

“Oh and you and Satonaka making out all over the place is different?” Kanji demanded.

“We don’t make out in public,” Yosuke said.

Kanji laughed. “Ha. I’ve seen you and Chie when you think you’re being discreet at Junes. Now get lost. This lunch did not include you and Teddie’s peanut gallery.”

“Whatever,” Yosuke said, turning to leave and grabbing Teddie by the sleeve of his shirt.

When they were gone, I casually ran a hand through Kanji’s dark blue hair. “Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy kissing you?”

His smile was brilliant. “You have. And I love hearing it.”

We abandoned the animal crackers and resumed our original position sharing kisses on the park bench. Occasionally passersby would stare and commentate, but we ignored them. Our focus was only on each other, exactly where it should be.

**********

“Are you sure about this?” Rise asked for the hundredth time as we walked near the campus lawn at Tokyo University a week later.

“I’m positive,” I told her. “You’ll feel a lot better once you have your things back. We discussed this on the car ride here.”

Rise groaned loudly. “But what if we run into Narukami and his dumb new girlfriend?”

Another possibility we’d already addressed. “We shall state our purpose here clearly, go get what is needed from his dormitory and thank him as we leave.”

The further we walked, the more nervous Rise became. I could not fault her as this was my first trip back to Tokyo since moving back to Inaba, and seeing some of the familiar places Takeshi and I visited on the cab ride to Rise’s flat made me feel unnerved as well.

Today’s trip was serving an express purpose however. Kanji and I had put our heads together with Narukami. What Rise didn’t know was that today was a plan for reconciliation. Finally gathering courage, Narukami said that if we could escort Rise to the campus on this particular day, he would take care of the rest. Kanji was on his way over to the campus, after having to make a quick stop for his mother at a fabric shop downtown.

Rise stopped me again in the middle of the sidewalk. “I’m sorry. I know you paid for the train to come down and everything, but I can’t do this. I can’t see him. I’m not ready.”

“You can,” I said, looping my arm through hers. “And you will. You are strong enough.”

Rise sighed and adjusted her hat and sunglasses. Such precautions were a necessity as she could potentially be recognized before it was time.

I checked my watch. Narukami should be making his move any moment. Just as we were about to resume our walk through the crowded area, I heard a voice that just carried over the noise of a nearby fountain.

“RISE! RISE KUJIKAWA!” the voice bellowed.

Rise glanced around in a panic while I grinned broadly. “What the hell? Who recognized me? Naoto! We should go. This is as good a reason as any to bolt now. If I end up in a paparazzi swarm Inoue-san will kill me.”

I nodded, but the people nearby had also turned their heads at the sound of the famous idol’s name, just as planned.

Just beyond the fountain, Narukami was running toward us. He was panting and waving, a happy expression on his handsome face.

“RISE!” He called again. “RISE KUJIKAWA! Stay right there!”

Rise gasped when she saw who was coming. “What the hell is he doing? Why is he here? He knows better than to shout my name in a crowd of people!”

I didn’t respond, but now there were several pairs of eyes on us, and some nearby students began taking out their cellphones.

“Shit,” Rise swore, looking around in panic. “Shit shit shit. This isn’t good! Come on Naoto!”

Rise grabbed my arm and tried steering me away, but it was too late. Narukami was closing in, the attention also on him for calling Rise’s name.

We barely made it a few feet before Yu caught up with us, putting a hand on Rise’s shoulder to stop her from retreating.

She whirled around, glaring angrily at him, and lifting her sunglasses to show just how furious she was.

“What the fuck, Narukami?” she hissed. “You absolutely know better. Why are you screaming at me? And how did you know I was here?”

He stared at her, looking someone what regretful. “I had to get your attention and everyone else’s. I need to talk to you. Please hear me out.”

Rise rolled her eyes. “It just so happens that I’m here to see you anyway. I want to get my stuff from your dorm. After that, I’m out. I can’t believe you embarrassed me like this.”

She started to shove past him, but he caught her arm. “Just wait. I yelled like that on purpose. I wanted an audience.”

She snatched her arm away and folded them tightly. The crowd of students began to whisper among themselves.

“I can’t talk to you,” she said.

“Then listen,” he replied. “Can you do that for me? Please?”

Rise’s eyes slid over to mine and I shrugged. She said nothing.

Yu took a deep breath. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything and that’s why I’m here. I wanted a crowd nearby for accountability so you’ll know how sorry I am.”

“Sorry for what?” she demanded. “We ended shit forever ago. Why are you sorry now?”

“I always have been,” Yu said firmly. “For being a coward. For letting you walk off and not telling you how I felt. For having my head up my ass. I knew I was hurting you, but instead of doing something about it, I let myself be comfortable. I told myself I was doing the right thing. I want to tell you now what I was afraid of, if you’ll let me.”

Rise looked tired. There was no hopefulness in her expression. No anticipation. I knew the last trip she’d taken here had been a lot for her mentally. I hoped Narukami could rekindle what they lost.

“I don’t know what to say,” Rise said. “I gave you a chance to make it happen. I hinted all the time that I wanted to be with you. None of it ever made an impact. And you’re doing this now, in the middle of a crowd at your school?”

“Yes, I am,” He said, taking a step closer. “Before, we always tried to sneak you up to my dorms. Sometimes you had to stakeout in a nearby restroom or something until it was clear. You know what it took for us to sneak around before, and I know you never liked it. I wanted this talk to be out in the open. Even if you tell me no, at least everyone is going to know how I feel about you. No more hiding. No more sneaking around.”

Rise stared down at her feet.

Narukami continued. “I was afraid of what dating you would mean. Possible non disclosure agreements. Being hassled by Paparazzi. Never having any real privacy whether it be from fans or your manager. I was worried about the impact it would have on my film career. Would I make it in the film business because of my association with you or because I’m actually good at screen writing? Will people take me seriously? Will people try to be my friend just because I’m with you? People do know that you and I have been associated with each other. Word spread everywhere about the time you attended Yasogami. I’m always getting questions about what it was like going to school with you. Basically, I was afraid that if I dated you, it would overshadow me. I wouldn’t be Yu Narukami anymore. I’d be Rise Kujikawa’s boyfriend. Until I settled down and did some soul searching...I didn’t realize that maybe I could be both.”

Rise shook her head and remained silent.

Narukami laughed bitterly. “You have every right to not believe me. It was only recently that I realized you and I are so alike. You were once afraid that all people would see is Risette and not the real you. Then you discovered you could use your career to show the world who you really are. You came to that conclusion in less than a year. It’s taken me a lot longer. When you and I first started hooking up, I told myself I was living the best of both worlds. I could be physical with you and not have to sacrifice anything. It worked for me. Until it didn’t. I wanted more than I could tell you. I knew you wanted it too. It scared me that we could become a real thing. I’d have to confront all the stuff I just told you and I wasn’t ready.”

“But you’re ready now?” Rise asked quietly. “Now? After I’ve cried over you for weeks, forcing myself to be civil to you in front of our friends but actually resenting the hell out of you for letting me go? I was trying to come to terms with you not wanting me and now you tell me that’s not the case. You did want me but were too much of a coward to say so. What about me, Narukami? What about what I’ve been through?”

“Tell me what you’ve been through,” Narukami said softly. “I’m here. I’m listening.”

A soft hand brushed against my arm and I jumped, looking up to see Kanji. He’d come through the crowd to stand at my side. I smiled and tried not to laugh as the few people not focused on Yu and Rise pointed at at the ridiculous navy blue color I’d dyed Kanji’s hair. Kanji had been an extremely good sport and told anyone who would listen that he lost a game with his girlfriend, but was happy to deal with the consequences.

I gave him a quick kiss and whispered, “You’re just in time.”

“How’s it going?” He whispered back.

“They’re at least talking,” I replied.

“I really wish I didn’t have to do this in front of people,” Rise said to Narukami. “But you made this happen. So fine. I’ll tell you what I’ve been through. I’ve had to lie to Inoue-san more times than I can count. I always told myself it was worth it. That letting you hookup with me from time to time was better than not having you at all. When I got frustrated, or it took too long for us to get together again, I hooked up with other people because I was angry at you. I never enjoyed it. I only ever wanted you from the moment we met. But I finally convinced myself I can’t have you. I know you have a girlfriend or at least had one. I can’t take responsibility for you dumping someone else when I’m not convinced you’ve earned the right to be with me. What would she say about all this?”

“She’d say we’re not dating,” Yu replied firmly. “I know that’s what you think, but it isn’t true. I was never dating her. She likes me, sure. She kissed me once to see if I would go out with her. I wasn’t into it and I told her that. She respected it. In fact, she was so cool about it that I spilled my guts. I told her _why_ I wasn’t into it. I told her about everything that’s happened since Christmas Eve in 2011. For your privacy, I left out your name. But she’s the first girl I’ve encountered here who wasn’t down right rude about me denying them a date.”

“You told someone about us?” Rise demanded.

Narukami nodded, unashamed. “Without your name, yes. The craziest part of all of this is that I wouldn’t change anything I’ve done so far. I think I needed you to walk away from me and for me to see you were serious in order to get my head on straight. I needed to know what it felt like to lose you. Now that I have, I don’t want to be without you anymore. I’m willing to do whatever it takes. Whatever privacy I have to give up. If I need to work harder to make a name for myself that’s not attached to Risette, I’ll do it. All of it is better than being without you. I love you, Rise Kujikawa. I’m tired of hiding it. I’m not going to do it anymore.”

Rise’s stern expression cracked ever so slightly. She glanced at me again and I nodded to confirm his words.

“You did this on purpose, didn’t you?” she asked me, then her eyes slid to Kanji. “And you.”

“We did,” Kanji said. “We knew you wouldn’t hear him out otherwise. We didn’t want you to be miserable anymore. We wanted you to know the truth.”

She sighed and Narukami took both of her hands.

“I’m not saying you have to forgive me right now on the spot, but I figured telling you all of this in a huge crowd that can hold me accountable would be a good move. It would show you I’m not afraid anymore. I don’t want to hide anymore. Please give me a chance to prove that to you.”

There was a long pause. Even the crowd around us seemed to be holding their breath. Some were still filming with their phones. I couldn’t help but think how this felt like the biggest cliche in a romance film, where the male lead pleads for his lady love’s affections, and there is a long stretch of dramatic music before she falls into his arms and the credits roll signifying their happily ever after.

Rise’s hardened expression lightened, and she smirked at Yu. “You said you’re in love with me.”

“I did,” he replied.

“Say it again,” she insisted.

“What?”

“You heard me,” she responded.

At that, the crowd around us laughed and Kanji joined in.

“I’m not letting you do all of this without giving you a hard time,” she said to Yu. “I’m still hurt. You can’t fix this in a twenty minute declaration.”

“I know,” he said, bringing her hands to his lips. “That’s why I’m willing to work on this as long as it takes. Because I love you.”

She exhaled slowly. “I love you, too. I always have. But I don’t want to go through you changing your mind again.”

“My mind is made up,” he said. “I want this. I want you. Forever.”

Tears fell from the idol’s dark eyes, and she finally leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I want you, too, you big, dumb, stupid.”

He held her back tightly and glanced over at Kanji and me. Rather than correct her on the redundancy of her insults, he kissed the top of her head. “It feels amazing to hear you say that.”

She glanced up at him. “Can we go somewhere else and talk more? I think I’m tired of the audience now.”

“Me too,” he said, laughing as he bent to kiss her lips.

Some of the people watching applauded, others whistled and there was a chorus of ooh’s and ahh’s. I found myself growing irritated by them.

“You’d think they never saw anyone kiss before,” Kanji whispered, sounding annoyed.

“We are going to get out of here,” Narukami said, holding Rise’s hand and coming over to us. “Thanks for bringing her by.”

“Good luck,” Kanji said. “You’re going to need it. Not just because you have more groveling to do, but also because half these people will probably follow you guys.”

“Guess I better get used to my new life then, huh,” Narukami said, as he tucked the small idol into his side. She looked somewhat content as she clung to him. I could sense that more tears were on their way though.

“We’ll see you later,” I said. “You two go on. Congratulations by the way.”

“Thanks,” Rise said quietly. “And...thank you for making me come here.”

“Anytime,” I told her. “Go on.”

They did. They parted through the crowd without separating and even I had to admit they fit each other well. Something about the two of them just worked. Much like Kanji and myself.

I tilted my head back to address my own partner. “Would you like to get out of here?”

“Definitely,” Kanji said. “We have a few hours before our train leaves. Let’s grab some food.”

Ignoring the remaining students’ attempts to get our attention, we headed in the opposite direction from Rise and Narukami, hoping to see them in better spirits later on.

**Naoto (July 2015) (One week later)**

I took a sip of my tea and flipped a page in the novel I was reading when the squeak of the hinges on my bedroom door made me look up.

An exhausted Kanji was standing in the door frame. He was wearing a purple t-shirt, blue jeans and holding his work uniform. He had bags under his lovely eyes and was slouching over as though he was unable to stand.

“Hey beautiful,” he said slowly, grinning. “Told ya I’d make it over.”

I sat down my book and crossed my arms. “Kanji, you did not have to come over. I told you to go home and get some rest.”

“Nah I’m fine,” he lied, walking over and collapsing on to my bed. “I had to see you. I missed you.”

I sighed, leaned over and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “I missed you too, but I would have gladly waited until morning. It isn’t safe for you to drive your scooter when you’re this tired.”

With some effort, he opened his steadily drooping eyelids. “I had an adrenaline rush. The cold wind kept me up while riding.”

“Kanji-” I started to lecture, but he stretched up to kiss me.

The moment his soft lips were on mine, the lecture was temporarily forgotten. I stroked his jawline with the back of my fingers and moaned softly. Every kiss we shared always made me feel as though I’d lost control of myself.

“See?” he said, smiling and returning his head to the pillow. “I’m good. Tell me about your day.”

“You won’t stay awake for it,” I accused him.

His eyelids closed again. “Nah I’m totally awake. I wanna hear what happened. You said you almost slapped a client.”

I sighed, deciding to give him a less detailed version of the story as I knew he would not retain it.

“Yes,” I answered. “The man we’ve been trying to question for weeks finally came into the station today and of course he smelled of beer and cigarettes. I shouldn’t be able to smell that from my desk the moment someone walks in the door. He comes to my office because of course Dojima gives him to me. Anyway, the man thinks we can ensure twenty four hour protection if he gives us information on the case. I told him we do not have the budget nor the ability to assign him a body guard. He then has the audacity to suggest-”

A loud yawn interrupted my story and Kanji waved me on. “Sorry. Continue.”

“You really are too tired,” I said, stretching out beside him.

He shook his head, but his eyes were now closed. “I’ll go home in a bit. Just wanna hear the rest.”

I shook his shoulder. “Kanji Tatsumi, you are not getting back on that scooter tonight!”

“Hmmm?” his eyes opened again. “Sorry just give me another kiss and it’ll help me stay up.”

My gaze swept over him. “I’m sure it will.”

He smirked. “Was that an innuendo?”

My cheeks reddened and I instantly went back into my story. “So anyway...the man suggested that I give him something else in return besides his safety. Then he inquired about the size of my chest and asked if I was married!”

As sure as I’d been that Kanji was too fatigued to hear a recollection of my day, I was more sure now as he did not react to another man making a pass at me. Instead, there was another deep inhale before his breaths became even, telling me that he’d nodded off.

I shook my head again and reached out, touching his face again, then his neck, then his strong shoulders. He was always handsome but even more so in slumber. The creases of tension in his face smoothed out and he looked peaceful.

I wondered if I should wake him and ask if he wanted to move to the guest room, but that seemed rude. We had yet in our three month long relationship to share a bed or move to more intimate activities. I would have much rather had a discussion before allowing him to sleep in my bed, but I could not deny that having him here beside me made me feel safe. Besides, I knew falling asleep here hadn’t been his intention.

I relaxed against my own pillow and just watched him for awhile, reminding myself of how I used to do this before we officially entered a relationship. Now, I considered myself very fortunate that he was mine and I no longer had to hold myself back.

“Sleep well, handsome,” I said, pushing his hair back from his face again.

**Kanji (July 2015)**

The next time I opened my eyes my heart nearly skipped out of my chest. I was in Naoto’s room...in her bed! I rolled over, trying to remember the night before and desperate to apologize only to see that she was gone. I was alone, but her side was unmade, suggesting that she’d been there beside me during the night.

I grabbed my phone and checked the time. It was almost 8:30 A.M. I stretched, yawned and left the bed, hoping to find her and apologize.

What the hell was wrong with me? I hadn’t done anything this boneheaded our entire relationship and now here I was fucking things up.

The first place I checked was her patio balcony and sure enough she was curled up there on her papasan couch with a cup of tea and reading a novel. What if she’d spent the night there to avoid me? I remembered her talking about how her day went and not much else. The store had been so swamped yesterday and there was so much inventory to do after that by the time I made it to Naoto I was drained.

Naoto looked up at me and gestured for me to sit next to her. Okay. Maybe she wasn’t going to kill me.

I sat down next to her. “Morning...”

“Good morning yourself sleepy head,” She replied. “Are you okay?”

“I should be asking you that,” I said, brushing a hand over my face. “I...Naoto, I’m sorry. I disrespected you by crashing in your bed like that. I didn’t mean to. I just really wanted to see you after such a long day.”

“Disrespect?” she asked, looking confused.

I nodded and glanced away, focusing on the trees out on the estate. “I wasn’t trying to...I mean...and if you slept out here that’s even worse. You should have kicked me out.”

She sat down her book and tea and turned to me. “You were exhausted. To reassure you, I did not sleep out here. I like to come out here in the mornings and read. I...slept in my bed last night.”

I stared back at her in surprise as her cheeks turned bright red. “Wait...you did?”

She nodded. “I was quite comfortable and did not wish to sleep elsewhere. You were very still throughout the night. It was no bother. I felt safe.”

We’d spent our first night together sleeping but not cuddling. Somehow that sounded both cute and cringe. Like we were supposed to be doing something else in her bed.

That made me think of what else I wanted to apologize for. “Listen...Naoto...”

She put a finger to my lips. “I trust you, Tatsumi. I firmly believe that your intentions were to rest after a long day and not test boundaries in our relationship that we have yet to discuss. There is no need for you to feel any sort of guilt. I...quite liked having you nearby if I am being honest.”

I wasn’t sure what to say to that. Over the years of my crush on Naoto I’d daydreamed about every scenario a guy could, including sex, but also including the two of us in her bed just sort of...holding each other.

Still, I couldn’t treat this like a green light to do whatever I wanted, and I knew I wouldn’t. Being with Naoto was enough. We didn’t need to do anything more than what we were doing now.

I smiled. “I’ll stop feeling guilty then.”

“As you should,” she said, curling into my side and resting her head underneath my chin. Her skin was slightly cold, so I ran a hand over her shoulders.

“I’m glad you aren’t mad,” I told her. “The last thing I want to do is upset you.”

She laughed a little. “You will though. At some point or another. And I will upset you. Such is the nature of relationships. But we will get through it because we care about each other enough to communicate effectively as we’ve done today.”

“Yeah,” I said softly. “We will.”

“Would you like some breakfast?” she asked, planting a soft kiss on the side of my neck. “I was waiting to eat until you woke up.”

“I’d love some,” I said.

I kept her close to me as we made our way downstairs to raid the kitchen. The more time I spent at the estate, the more I got used to being here. It was starting, very slowly, to feel like a second home.

**Naoto (August 2015)**

I smiled to myself as I lounged on the couch, a bowl of popcorn and hojicha tea nearby as I watched a film. Only some of my attention was on the plot. The rest was preoccupied by the clock, waiting for Kanji to arrive after he’d sent me a text stating he was on his way.

I was wearing one of his purple skull hoodies and a pair of shorts. This certainly was not my normal attire, but I enjoyed the way his natural scent lingered on the fabric even after washing, or perhaps that was just my association with the owner. Still, the clothes were comforting and filled my mind with thoughts of him.

The front door to his apartment swung open and my smile widened. I anticipated his arrival much more than usual as there was something I wanted to discuss with him.

He arrived in the living room and dropped his tote bag, sighing in exhaustion. “Hey Naoto. Sorry I took so long.”

I turned to look at him and waved him over. I could see by the set of his frame and expression that it had been a long, stressful day at the shop. “It’s alright. Come here. You look tired.”

“Tired don’t even begin to cover it,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.

He walked over to the couch, sat down and leaned over, placing his head in my lap. This was one of my favorite ways to sit with him so that I could run my fingers through his soft hair which was finally losing most of its blue color.

“Did you have any unreasonable customers?” I asked fondly, distracted by his handsome face.

“Where do I begin?” he said, throwing his hands up. “First, there was a lady who needed us to find the _perfect_ fabric for her daughter’s wedding dress which is normally fine. But this woman was insane. Her daughter wasn’t even with us and no matter what we showed her, or told her wouldn’t hold up well together she wouldn’t listen. I hope her daughter knows that her mom is such a control freak. We couldn’t shake that woman off for almost two hours and she kept insisting we bring her refills of tea like we’re some kind of restaurant!”

“You should have refused her,” I said, tracing my fingertips down his strong jawline. “There is a difference between customer service and allowing people to take advantage. It sounds as though this lady was doing the latter.”

“Yeah she was,” Kanji went on. “Couldn’t stand her. Neither could Ma, an she has more patience than I do. The lady finally took her stuff home but said she might be back if her daughter doesn’t like it and you should have seen the look on her face when Ma suggested she bring her daughter next time. She said her daughter is too busy for ‘trivial matters’ and is handling the catering. Who the fuck thinks of the wedding dress as trivial? That’s like the most important thing about a wedding ceremony ain’t it?”

“By societal standards, yes,” I replied.

“I don’t get people,” He said. “So entitled. Maybe I should go back to my old ways of yelling at them all the time.”

I laughed. “Though some surely deserve it, I do not think that would go over well for business, my love.”

“Yeah I know,” he muttered. “But sometimes I just-”

He stopped talking and sat up quickly. I grinned triumphantly. He turned to look at me, his expression full of surprise.

“Naoto...” he said slowly.

“Kanji,” I replied, echoing him.

He scooted closer, his eyes locked on mine. “Did...did you just call me...love?”

I nodded. “Indeed.”

His eyes darted from side to side as he thought that over. “Wait...are you saying...”

I took his handsome face between my hands and kissed him, pressing my body against his strong form. “I am.” I brushed my nose against his. “I love you, Kanji. Very much so.”

His arms came around me and he grinned. “Are...are you serious? I-I didn’t think you were ready-”

“I wasn’t in the beginning,” I confessed, brushing my lips against his. “I am currently. I am always thinking of you and the joy you bring to our relationship. I miss you terribly when I am not in your company. My concern for you is your happiness and fulfillment. I have deducted such feelings to be acquainted with love. I hope you’ll forgive me for not arranging a more romantic setting in which to tell you. Perhaps I should have done so on your birthday or some other special occasion-”

He cut off my declaration with a kiss, and as always I relaxed, letting the pleasantries rush through me. We moved our bodies so that he was resting on top of mine, and when his lips left my own, they traced a pattern down my cheek and to my throat.

“I love you so damn much,” he whispered, his breath tickling my collarbone.

I let out a rare giggle. “I feel the same. I am overcome by my feelings for you. At first, I was scared, but as I’ve finally allowed them to settle in, I find they are a welcome presence in my heart. As are you.”

He groaned, continued kissing my throat for awhile and then returned to my lips. The smell, feel and taste of him overpowered my senses. I was so consumed by the rush of emotion that he was all I felt.

I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as we continued to kiss, the movie, nearby snacks and hectic day on Kanji’s end long forgotten.

By the time we stopped, I knew my lips would be slightly swollen, but I did not mind. The man now leaning his head against my chest, was more than worth a slight discomfort as a result of too much affection.

“I thought I’d never here ya say that,” Kanji mumbled quietly.

“You were wrong,” I said gently.

“I’ve never been happier to be wrong,” he replied, grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWWW IT'S AN I LOVE YOU! :D  
> SO! I have good news and bad news! The good news is, this story isn't over yet! I wanted to not only get Kanji and Naoto together, but for you guys to be able to enjoy seeing their relationship bloom as much as I have!   
> The bad news? Well, right now only four chapters and an epilogue remain. I wrote most of this story ahead of time before posting. That's how I was able to keep on a twice a week schedule. I started at the end of March and didn't start officially posting until the end of July. By the time I was posting, I had to just go back through and edit. Some cool stuff happened along the way though.  
> The scene with the guys at the Amagi hot spring. Naoto's interrogation with the featherman fanboy. Kanji's birthday stuff, and Kanji and Naoto's first date just sort of came to me during edits. So small bits of this have been write as I post!   
> Most of the story is finished, excluding the only sex scene in the story which is half written, some of the loose ends and of course the epilogue hasn't even been started. Oops! Lol. I hope the sex scene won't throw off the tone of the story. I tried to keep this story kind of M rated anyway with the interactions of the Golden gang so we wouldn't have this G rated fluff romance and then all of a sudden there's a big sex scene LOL. Anyway, I am nervous about that particular scene. I hope you all like it. I'm going to quit rambling and go away now. See ya Tuesday September 8th! Have a good Labor Day weekend!


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Naoto (September 2015)**

Never had I been more thankful that the family secretary was away on vacation than I was tonight. The talk I needed to have with Rise and Chie required more discretion than any conversation I’d had with anyone, and that was saying something considering my career choice. I considered matters this personal to be much more difficult to discuss than interrogations, however. During those interactions, I needed the other party to divulge something, not the have to do so myself.

“You okay, Naoto?” Rise asked, reaching for another Pocky stick from the array of snacks on my dining room table.

Chie was drinking her second melon soda and taking her time choosing a snack. “Yeah. You called us over but you’ve been kinda quiet.”

I took a deep breath and pulled down the brim of my hat. Such a casual evening at home usually wouldn’t call for it, but these were different circumstances.

“Is it Kanji?” Rise asked, her eyes lighting up. “Want some tips on how to seduce him?”

“Rise!” Chie complained, throwing a pretzel at her. “That’s not why we’re here. Don’t be gross.”

“It’s not gross!” Rise insisted. “You and Yosuke sure don’t think it’s gross when you hook up!”

Chie’s face reddened but she was trying not to smile. “Yeah well...we also don’t go around broadcasting it either! Nor do we offer sex tips to our friends!”

“You should,” Rise replied. “You guys have been together a long time and I’m kind of wondering what the sex is like.”

Chie folded her arms. “Well I’m not telling. I never have. I don’t know why you think I would start tonight.”

I let them bicker back and forth for a few minutes, as they were unaware that their current topic was the exact reason I needed their advice.

I cleared my throat. “Um...actually...I _would_ like to have a discussion regarding intimacy if it is not a burden to disclose...erm...”

Rise clapped her hands together excitedly. “Are you serious? You want to talk about sex with us?”

Now my own cheeks were warming. I knew Rise would be the most crude of the two. I would have invited Yukiko along, but she was not currently in a relationship or sexually active as far as I knew, and she had obligations at the Inn tonight.

“Wait...” Chie said slowly. “You...are you and Kanji? Well...I mean...you guys make out like you’re...”

She trailed off and scooped up a handful of kinoko no yama munching on it rather than finishing her sentence.

“Of course they aren’t!” Rise insisted. “We’d know if they were!”

I folded my arms. “And how would you know?”

Rise grinned slyly. “Oh I’d be able to tell. Guys have a certain look on their face. They have this kind of aura around them when they’re getting laid regularly. I’ve known Kanji for so long now and he’s my best guy friend. I would know if he was getting some. Virgin or not though, he’s very happy right now.”

Thinking of Kanji’s happiness made me smile as well. I rather liked that others could bare witness to the happiness we gave each other.

“So...” Rise continued. “Talk to us more specifically. What’s going on?”

“Such a perv,” Chie said with her mouth full.

“Why do you think Senpai Narukami likes me so much?” Rise asked, winking.

“Rise, that’s gross.”

“Again, no it isn’t.”

I laughed at my friends this time, unable to help it, but the laughter stemmed from nervousness. I quickly recovered and tried again.

“Lately...Kanji and I have been more...” I searched for the right word. “Urgent during our...when we kiss. It has become quite...aggressive.”

At every word, Rise looked like a child in a sweets shop. Chie looked close to laughter again.

I went on. “Aggressive in a way I don’t mind so much. I do wonder if I need to do more. If he and I should do more. If...”

“If you should have sex?” Chie finished matter-of-factly.

I nodded and ducked my head.

“Are you asking us if you two should have sex or are you asking us for advice because you want to have sex and haven’t told him?” Rise asked.

More warmth. I was sure every drop of blood now resided in my face. “The latter.”

Both girls gasped, but Rise’s was significantly louder.

“Oh my GOD. Naoto-kun is horny and I am here for it!” Rise said triumphantly.

I glared at her. “Shut up. That is not it at all!”

Chie laughed. “Except that’s basically what you just said.”

“Yeah,” Rise teased. “You said you wanted a big, fat, Tatsumi MEAT SANDWICH.”

We all exchanged a look of disgust before bursting into laughter. Rise’s phrasing was so absurd I couldn’t help myself.

“Seriously,” Chie said, sitting up and wiping tears from her eyes. “I could go for a meat sandwich, just not that kind.”

“I’ll let Yosuke know,” Rise said winking. “Anywayyyy back to Naoto’s libido. I always knew you had one Shirogane. You cling to Kanji for life when you guys make out. I’m not surprised it’s gotten heavy. Have you ever felt like this with Takeshi or...with Narukami?”

She said the last part quietly and I reassured her. “No. While I did enjoy what affections I shared with the two of them during our time together, I never felt so...desperate before. It’s as though my body’s responses are outside of my control. Before telling Kanji how I feel, I wanted to discuss it with you two as I am very nervous not only about approaching the subject, but the act itself.”

“Awww,” Chie scooted forward and touched my arm. “I was nervous too, Naoto! But Kanji loves you! He’s going to make sure you’re comfortable and happy.”

“Yeah he will.” Rise wagged her eyebrows. “Seriously, Naoto. I was scared before I was with Narukami. I was sixteen and despite what the tabloids implied, had virtually no experience beforehand. I hadn’t even had a real boyfriend yet. I’d only kissed a few guys for commercials or publicity. Sex and kissing is so much better when it’s with someone you know cares about you and you’ve got that.”

I fiddled with my shirt. “Was...was it painful? Did you...how did you approach it when it started?”

Rise looked embarrassed now. “I wish I could say I strolled right in his bedroom and knew exactly what to do, but I didn’t. He and I were kind of hyped up from having kicked Adachi’s ass with all you guys. We were feeling celebratory and had been flirting for awhile. After we ate some cake and exchanged presents, it just sort of happened. I randomly joked that I wanted to stay over and he let me. It didn’t hurt, but it was a little uncomfortable until we figured it out.”

I nodded. “I am familiar with the mechanics, but afraid regarding the approach. I feel that if I tell Kanji I am having these urges, it will mean I need to commit to doing something right away or he will be disappointed.”

“You’re forgetting what I told you earlier,” Chie lectured. “Kanji. Loves. You. You don’t know how many times we had to listen to ‘Naoto’s so perfect.’ ‘Naoto’s so cute’ ‘Naoto’s so smart and out of my league.’”

“True,” Rise said. “And now that you guys are together it’s the same. Naoto is amazing. Naoto’s lips taste like melon soda, or coffee, or hojicha tea. Naoto makes sexy noises when we make out.”

I blushed again but could not deny the flattery. Kanji said the same things to me as I insisted he not hold back his flirtatious remarks.

“I just...want to make sure I am...adequate,” I said, hiding my face again. “I do not believe his affections are that conditional. However...disappointing him seems inevitable. I don’t have...”

I looked up and purposefully eyed Rise’s figure which I’d long envied. Chie’s was nice as well. Very muscular and toned. In my small stature, I could only offer scrawniness. Even Yukiko’s frame was slim and graceful like a dancer’s.

“Tell me you’re not comparing yourself to us,” Rise said pointedly. “Naoto...you’re beautiful and you know it.”

“Yeah!” Chie chimed in. “If you weren’t totally hot, none of the students back in Yasogami would have given you all those notes in your locker. I know you used to try and hide it under your boy clothes, but people could still tell.”

“You totally have curves,” Rise said, gesturing at my midriff. “I’ve seen them. I’ve seen you in a swimsuit.”

“And you have the best chest of any of us,” Chie said, grabbing another handful of snacks. “Be grateful. At least you don’t look like a boy in a Yukata when you put one on.”

“Ours are about the same,” Rise said, eyeing Chie. “Mine just look bigger in ads and stuff because I’m trained to stand a certain way so it looks better after the photo is taken. There are all kinds of tricks in showbiz.”

“Still...” I said, my face burning more than ever. “I-”

“No!” Rise cut me off. “You’re totally hot. Stop it. You guys may not be having sex yet, but I know he’s mentioned how hot you are hasn’t he?”

I instantly recalled a night in Kanji’s apartment during one of our heavier makeout sessions. We were in his arm chair and I was straddling his lap, one of my hands grasping firmly at the hair at the back of his neck. I never meant to be aggressive, it always just sort of happened.

At one point, I’d lowered myself down and jumped as though I’d received an electric shock. The protrusion in his lap was very obvious and I’d brushed against it.

_“Oh...” Kanji had said, his face burning red. “Sorry...um...I just...you were...”_

_I slid off his lap and stood up, feeling embarrassed. “Is...is this my doing?”_

_A slow grin. “Yeah...kind of. I mean...it happens when you’re not around too. Whenever...I think about you. You’re just so...soft and perfect. I...I like how your body feels when we… ya know. Your hips and stuff. It’s just so damn hot.”_

_His words seemed to fuel me and I quickly straddled him again, not caring about the erection and took his lips with my own. The eager, heavy sounds of his breathing encouraged my impulsiveness._

“Earth to Naoto...” Rise sang, bringing me back to the present. Her smile was teasing again. “He has, hasn’t he?”

I nodded slowly.

“Then talk to him,” Chie said. “You’re the love of his life. There’s no way it won’t be good.”

I tried to rub the burning sensation from my cheeks. “What about you? What was your first encounter like?”

Rise scooted closer to Chie and blinked rapidly. “Yeah Chie. Tell us about your first time with Hanamura. Was he good? Was it hopeless? Did he even know how to take off a bra?”

Chie snorted. “He had trouble with that...but anyway...I...it’s private!”

“Pleeeeease?” Rise asked in a high-pitched tone. “Don’t think of it as telling private information. Think of it as lending advice to a friend.”

“I understand the mechanics,” I reminded Chie. “You needn’t describe those. I...I want to know how you felt during and in the aftermath.”

More blushing, as was the theme of the night. Chie pulled her knees up to her chest and smiled. “Well...we were kind of a mess at first. He did have trouble with the bra and he...he got a bit too excited. But he was gentle. He went slow at first. He...he told me he loved me.”

Rise’s eyes were wide. “Really? Hanamura went for that on the first time?”

Chie nodded. “The um...foreplay was better than the rest of it. He spent forever doing that and then...the rest went kind of quickly cause he sped up and go too excited, but it was still fun. I felt really connected to him. More than I did when we were kissing. We laughed a lot and kind of made fun of each other, but I remember feeling really really happy. And then...he took care of me afterwards. He gave me a massage.”

“Awwwwww!” Rise swooned. “How cute! I don’t see him as a caretaker. That seems more like your thing.”

Chie shook her head. “Nah. He’s a gentleman. He makes me feel like a girl too. More like a girl I mean. It happened the night of our graduation from Yasogami.”

“Thank you for sharing with me Chie,” I told her. “I know it’s very personal to you.”

“It is...” she said slowly. “But I trust you guys and Yukiko already knows all about it.”

I was not surprised as the pair were like sisters to each other. I leaned over and grabbed a Pocky stick to snack on while I thought over our talk.

“I suppose I am still unsure if I should be...verbal in my approach or...if I should wear something that might garter his interest so that the implication is there.”

Rise bounced in place excitedly. “You should totally wear something sexy. But not until you guys are actually about to do it. You’ve got to talk first but then...when you pick a night…can I take you shopping to buy you something special?”

In the past, this would be a refused request, but I stared at one of my best friends, who looked so delighted and eager to assist me and I couldn’t resist. I’d found since my relationship with Kanji began, there was a side of me that was much more open not only to him, but to my friends as well. The Naoto of even one year ago would have never called her female confidants over for a talk to discuss sexual urges.

“Of course you may,” I told her. “But it must be leave something to the imagination. I...I do not wish to wear anything completely transparent.”

Rise winked. “I’ve got you. Don’t worry.”

“You’re really going to tell him?” Chie asked me.

I nodded. “Yes. I am going to discuss my feelings on the matter first and then...we shall plan a romantic evening in advance.”

Chie grinned. “Good. And when it’s over, I think you should tell us how it went. Fair is fair, right?”

I smiled back at her. “Indeed. Fair is fair.”

**********

A few days later, I twisted my hands nervously in my lap as I watched the digital clock above the television. Kanji had been off work for half an hour and should be home any moment. I’d sent him a message earlier letting him know I’d be waiting for him at his apartment and wanted to talk.

I took a few deep breaths trying to remember the conversation I’d had with Rise and Chie a few days previously. Kanji and I had been dating nearly five months and had known each other far longer. There was no reason we couldn’t have this discussion.

When the front door to his apartment opened, I jumped and stared down at my jagged nails. Due to nervousness, I’d bitten them down and they looked terrible. It was an old habit that I thought I’d managed to get control of...until now.

Kanji entered the room carrying takeout containers and a huge smile on his handsome face. He held up the bag with Styrofoam containers.

“Hi beautiful. I got us some take out from Aiya. Sorry it took awhile. Are you hungry?”

Even the smell of the beef couldn’t deter me. I shook my head. “No...not right now.”

He tilted his head and looked me over. “What’s wrong? Did I do something? You said you wanted to talk right?”

I nodded. “Yes.”

He placed the bag on the coffee table and sat beside me on the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” I asked, confused.

“For whatever I did,” he replied sincerely. “I know I’m not perfect, but I really am excited to have you move in with me next month like we talked about. If I left something unclean or made you uncomfortable, I’m happy to fix it.”

I reached up to place a palm on his strong jawline. “My love. You’ve done nothing to apologize for. You have been a delightful boyfriend from the first moment I kissed you. While we have managed, as couples do, to butt heads a few times, my inquiry to talk with you today was not to express displeasure. In fact...it is quite the opposite.”

“Oh,” Kanji said, looking relieved. “Good. So...you want to talk about how happy you are?”

“Something like that,” I said. “But it’s hard to get into. I’m unsure how to approach the subject.”

Kanji took my hands and looked at them. “You’ve been chewing your nails. Whatever’s got you all worked up I don’t see how it can be good. Talk to me. You can tell me anything.”

I leaned in and kissed him without hesitation. His lips were unbearably soft. Immediately his arms came around me pulling me closer to his warm body. I parted my lips and leaned against him until we were both flat against the couch cushions, his grip on my waist tightening.

I imagined what it would feel like if we did this here and now. If he lifted my shirt and touched my bare skin. If I let his hands wander up and touch my sensitive breasts.

A sensation began to stir in my chest. He left my lips and began kissing my neck, something we rarely did. Our kisses had slowly ventured from lips and cheeks only to more sensitive places like jawlines, ear lobes, necks and collarbones. Sometimes he’d kiss my shoulder if we were nestled together on the couch, and it made me feel like the sexiest woman alive.

I groaned at the feel of his lips on my neck. “God...Kanji,” I breathed.

“Hmm?” he murmured. The hem of my shirt lifted slightly but as soon as his fingertips grazed my lower back I froze.

Kanji, in his preoccupied state, did not notice and kept lifting my shirt slowly until his whole right hand was resting on my lower back. He stopped kissing my neck for just a moment, pulled back and grinned, his expression sly.

“I love you,” he said. “I...I love when you get like this.”

I bit my lip nervously. “Am...am I boring otherwise?”

He shook his head undeterred. “Not even a little. But this feels like a treat. I like needy Naoto.”

I smirked. “Is that what you call her?”

He nodded and returned back to my neck, not just kissing but slightly sucking the skin. It took all my strength not to make noise. I was getting distracted by what I needed to tell him.

“You’re sexy,” he whispered in my ear. “Sexy and beautiful and amazing.”

I reached for the hair at the base of his skull and pulled slightly. “Then...then show me.”

Those words made him stop again. “Huh?”

I stared into his dark eyes. “I...I want you to show me.”

There was a long pause as he processed my words. “Naoto...do you know what you’re saying?”

I nodded and of course heat rushed my cheeks. “I do. That’s actually what I wanted to talk about. I...well...I want...that is to say I would not object to...if our relationship were to become more... _physically intimate._ ”

At the next stretch of silence I nearly became impatient. I’d been as clear as I felt comfortable being. Or...did this require more nuance then I realized?

“You’re serious?” Kanji asked, his eyes wide in surprise. “You want us to have sex?”

There it was. The blunt words were out in the open and neither of us could take them back.

A slow grin spread across Kanji’s face. “Sorry I’m just surprised. I didn’t think you’d...I mean...I’ve been comfortable with our relationship as it is. Just being able to touch you and kiss you and say whatever I want has been like a dream or somethin. I still have to pinch myself at times. I just want you to know that as much as I want the same thing, I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this. Being with you the way we are now is more than enough. Adding sex would just be like a bonus to something that’s already amazing.”

I smiled, leaned in, and kissed him again. “I love you, you sweet, gentle man. I love our relationship as well.”

“I will always love you,” Kanji said. “Forever. I definitely want to do this if you’re up for it. But then there’s...”

His voice trailed off and I frowned. “What is it?”

He looked worried again. “Uh. I. I just hope I can measure up to Narukami and Takeshi.”

The bubble of happiness surrounding our conversation seemed to burst at the mention of my exes. I folded my arms and said a bit angrily, “What do they have to do with anything?”

Kanji sighed and didn’t meet my gaze. “I mean. They’ve been with you and I haven’t.”

I blinked at him. “Excuse me? I’m unsure what you mean. You are my boyfriend and they used to be my boyfriends. All three of you have had me in your lives romantically. Why does the past matter now?”

It’s stupid,” Kanji murmured. “But I guess I just feel like I’m lacking experience. Narukami slept with Rise before he was with you so...he kind of knew what he was doing. Then Takeshi...bastard that he is...he...he’d definitely had sex before you guys got together so...I know he’s got experience too...”

It only took a few more seconds for what he was saying to register, and I nearly laughed with relief once it did. “Kanji...are you implying that I slept with my exes?”

“I’m not mad at you,” he said quickly. “I still want you no matter what. I just wanna make sure you enjoy it and everything. It’s hard to do that when I’ve never slept with anyone.”

I took his face in my hands. “Kanji. Calm down, love. The affections I shared with my exes never once included physical intimacy. We never made it to that point. I’m still a virgin.”

Relief filled his expression. “You are? I mean...I guess I was wrong then. Not that it would matter if you had been with them. I still want you. I was just worried I wouldn’t measure up.”

“Do us both a favor and don’t compare yourself to other people. It sounds a bit hypocritical coming from me, but I want this decision to be about us. I will admit I have insecurities of my own. However, you love me. Therefore, you will take care of me and make this the best experience possible.”

He smiled again. “You bet I will. Can...can we go somewhere though? Like somewhere special. It probably sounds corny bit I thought it would be cool if we made it into a small vacation.”

“Where would you like to go?” I asked, thinking of the Amagi Inn and shuddering.

“Somewhere where no one knows us,” he said. “Somewhere private. There are cabins for rent in Inaba near the forests and some even have nearby hot springs and other stuff. If you want something fancier we could rent a hotel in Okina.”

“Hmmm,” I said, playing with his fingers as I thought it over. “How about some middle ground on that suggestion. Now that you mention it, I do know of a client who owes me a favor. He has a few cabins he rents, but they are located on the outskirts of Okina. A similar concept to what you mentioned only a few hours away by train or drive.”

“Sounds perfect,” Kanji said excitedly. “I been wantin to get away for awhile and take a break. Ma wouldn’t mind looking after the shop for a long weekend. Would Friday through Sunday work for you?”

I nodded. “Yes. I just need to put in the time at work. Give me a few days to get it approved.”

Kanji smiled again and wrapped his arms around me. “Was this really what you were so nervous to talk to me about?”

“Yes,” I admitted. “I wasn’t sure how to approach the subject and now that I have it’s almost become too real. We will need to have more conversations in the interim prior to our vacation. I want us to be completely open with each other.”

“Good cause I have a question,” Kanji said seriously.

“I’m an open book,” I said patiently.

He gently pulled me closer to him and leaned in, returning his earlier attention to my neck. I gripped his arms tightly and let out a groan I was unable to hold back.

His lips found their way to my ear and he whispered, “Are we allowed to drive each other crazy in the mean time?”

I sighed as the kisses continued down to my collarbone. God I loved this wonderful man. “Sure,” I breathed.

Abandoning the takeout which was sure to be cold at this point, I let him pull me into a straddling position on his lap. We spent a long time kissing, making embarrassing noises, grabbing each other way too tightly and I couldn’t help but wonder, as my stomach filled with joy and anticipation, if this was merely a prelude to what it would be like the night we finally took this further.

**Kanji (September 2015)**

I was going absolutely insane. Hearing that Naoto was ready for sex was taking over every thought I’d have on a normal day. While I was at work, thoughts of Naoto making those hot noises she made when we kissed kept lingering in my mind, only now, I was thinking about having her under me and it was a problem. Ma had called me out a couple times, telling me I was distracted and asking me if I needed to go home. I did, but I wasn’t going to. I couldn’t let Ma in on the reason for my distractions.

It didn’t help that later that day Naoto sent me a text message saying her job was happy to let her have the upcoming long weekend off, she just needed to put in the paperwork.

I was beginning to panic. My thoughts were all over the place. I wanted to make this as good as possible for Naoto. I was afraid I would fuck it up. I was actually, seriously planning to do this in just a few days. No matter how much I tried to calm myself down, I couldn’t. Why couldn’t I have found a girl and hooked up with her before I got with Naoto? At least then I might know what I was doing. The only experience I had with any of this was my own hand entirely too often.

Naoto was super sexy. Perfect curves. Nice tits. Nice everything. She deserved for this to be the best experience in the world.

On impulse, I decided to drop by the pharmacy on the way home, but not for medicine. If this was really happening, I needed to prepare. Too bad the entire condom aisle was an unhelpful mess. Lubricated. Latex. Plastic. Some with spermicide whatever the hell that was. Ribbed ones. Large ones. XXL ones. Different colors and even flavored ones. I did _not_ want to think about flavored ones. There were also lubricants, massage oils and other random crap.

I picked up a random orange box of large size Trojan brand condoms and started to read the back of it.

“Having fun?” a voice asked, making me drop the box.

I turned around to see Yosuke standing there, a smug expression on his stupid face. “What do you want, Hamamura?” I asked, my face burning.

He grinned and picked up the box. “I saw you come in here. Thought I’d be nosy and follow you. You getting laid tonight?”

I snatched the box back from him. “That ain’t none of your business.”

Yosuke laughed and looked at me for awhile. “Well, I can tell you haven’t done it yet.”

“How the hell do you know?” I snapped.

“I can just tell. A guy has a certain glow around him when he’s getting laid. Example, myself. Also, every time I see Narukami he’s got this goofy smirk thing going on that he thinks no one notices ever since he and Rise got together.”

Even though I kind of wanted to break his face, he had a point. Narukami was looking much happier nowadays. Maybe I could talk to him about this stuff with Naoto. I sure as hell wasn’t going to have this conversation with Hanamura. All he would do is make fun of me the whole time.

“So what, you gonna give me a hard time for not doing what you’re doing?” I snapped at him.

Yosuke put up his hands. “I told you I’m happy for you and Naoto and I meant it. Looks like you’ll be doing what I’m doing soon enough. Good choice in condoms by the way.”

I raised an eyebrow. “You just saying that? Or do you mean it?”

“I mean it,” he said, chuckling. “Those are a popular brand that works for pretty much every dude. They’re lubricated, which is good, average size, and they won’t cost you an arm and a leg.”

Now it was my turn to stare him down and see if he was fucking with me.

He laughed. “I’m not kidding. Feel free to keep browsing though. I’ll see ya later. Have fun tonight or this weekend or whenever it is.”

I didn’t say anything, so he turned and left. I knew he wasn’t trying to actually hurt me, but damn the guy was intolerable sometimes. I re-read the box I was holding, then thought about what he said about Narukami.Yu was good at talking this kind of stuff out. I sure as hell couldn’t talk to Rise. I needed to talk to a dude and plus Rise might have me buying flavored lube and giving me awkward bits of info about sex that I didn’t actually need.

Making up my mind, I headed for the register to purchase these, then decided I would call Narukami to make plans before the weekend.

******

Two days before the long weekend I sat with Narukami at the Dojima residence, afraid to talk to him about this at my place in case Naoto came home early. We weren’t officially moved in together yet, but we spent most nights together at my place.

“You okay?” Narukami asked. “You look kinda pale.”

“I’m fine,” I lied. “Is Rise coming by anytime soon?”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “No. Not for another couple of hours. And you know Dojima’s out of town on business and Nanako’s having a sleepover with Yukiko and Chie. You and I are alone. Don’t be nervous.”

I let out a deep breath. “I can’t help it, dude. The closer it gets to this weekend, the more I freak out.”

“What’s this weekend?” Yu asked. “You said you and Naoto are going out of town, right?”

I nodded. “Yeah. We’re going to rent a place in Okina.”

Yu was about to reply when his phone vibrated. He picked it up and looked at the screen. A slow smile spread across his face. I leaned over to be nosy and read the text.

 _Hiiiii sexy Senpai. My train leaves in an hour._ _I’m super excited we get the place to ourselves for a whole long weekend._

_I bought some stuff. You’ll like it. See you soooooon. <3 xoxo Rise _

I sneered at Narukami. “You two are kind of gross, ya know that?”

Yu’s smile only widened. I could again see what Yosuke meant about the glow of a dude who was getting some on the regular.

“We’re in love,” Yu said simply.

“Uh huh,” I commented. “So, what does she mean by she ‘bought some stuff.’ And when is she going to quit calling you Senpai?”

He shrugged a shoulder. “You still call me that sometimes. So does Naoto. But when Rise does it...I dunno it’s kind of our thing.”

I gave him a look. “Like...a bedroom thing?”

Yu snorted. “Why do you ask?”

I folded my arms. “Why don’t you answer the question?”

He stared at me, then started to laugh. “Ok. Fine. Maybe it’s a bedroom thing. Maybe.”

“That wasn’t an answer,” I teased.

“It’s as good of an answer as you’re going to get,” he replied. “Besides I’m sure you and Naoto have pet names for each other even outside the bedroom.”

I flinched. Hearing him imply that Naoto and I were already having sex kinda made me want to run for it. God I was such a chicken shit.

Narukami laughed. “What? I’m not allowed to pick at your bedroom habits but you can ask questions about mine?”

I gritted my teeth. It was now or never. “Uh. Ya could do that. Pick on me for that if...if Naoto and I...well…”

Yu patted me on the shoulder. “You don’t have to share. Really. It’s probably best if I don’t have those kinds details about my ex-girlfriend.”

I threw up my hands, getting impatient. “We aren’t sleeping together. I mean we’ve shared a bed before...but...we haven’t had sex yet. That’s what I wanted your advice about.”

We were both quiet for awhile. The only sound in the house was the clock ticking quietly in the kitchen.

“Um...” Narukami said quietly. “I’m kinda surprised actually. I thought you guys did it when you first got together.”

My stomach did a back flip as I stared at him. “What? You really thought that?”

Narukami nodded, his expression calm. “Yeah. I figured that was why you guys spent the first day of being together all hidden away from everyone. I thought you might be getting all that sexual tension out of your systems.”

I snorted. “We didn’t have sexual tension. You guys knew I liked her but it wasn’t like I knew she liked me. And how did you know we spent our first day together hiding out? You weren’t in town then.”

“Yosuke told me,” Yu said. “Not until after you guys told Rise though. I figured you and Naoto were doing what couples do that day.”

I sighed. “We weren’t. A lot of kissing and a lot of talking but no sex. We’ve...sort of been building up to that lately. We had a talk about it the other night. We’re going on this trip and we want to make it special. Can...can I ask you something though?”

“Shoot,” Yu said.

“How come you thought...I mean...was there something about us as a couple that made you think we were hooking up?”

He nodded. “For one, you say you and Naoto had no sexual tension before you got together. That’s a lie. You guys didn’t need to have sex for that to happen. I still remember how she greeted you at the train station when she first moved back. And the night you guys spent talking on the beach during the trip Rise planned. And-”

“You were all spying on us that night weren’t you?” I demanded.

Another nod. “We were kinda hoping you guys would get it out of your system then. I think everyone is under the impression you guys are having sex now. Except maybe like...Yukiko.”

I frowned at him. “So...Yosuke didn’t tell you what happened at the store the other day?”

Yu’s eyebrows furrowed. “No...what happened?”

Relief washed over me. So Hanamura had something nice for once and kept his trap shut. I wondered why. Maybe instead of talking to Yu he told Chie.

“He caught me buying condoms for this weekend and kinda nagged me about it,” I said. “Then told me the ones I picked were good ones. He’s a strange dude. It’s like he’s only nice after he’s spent some time insulting you.”

“That’s Yosuke,” Narujami agreed.

“He also said dudes kinda have this shine around them when they’ve been getting laid. He said he could tell I was still a virgin cause I didn’t have it, but you and him did.”

Narukami rolled his eyes. “That also sounds like my dick head best friend. Ignore him. I’m happy for you and for Naoto. You guys make a really good couple. I’m sure you’re going to make her happy this weekend.”

“I don’t know if I can,” I said. “I’ve never done this before. I’ve pictured it. Even more since she told me she wanted it. Part of me wants to ask how your first time went but...I don’t want to picture Rise in certain...uh….”

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Yu said firmly. “I get what you mean. The first thing you want to do is relax and get Naoto relaxed. As nervous as you’re going to be, she’ll be even more nervous. Do something to make her feel close to you first. Cuddle on the couch and watch a movie. Make her favorite dinner. Set a romantic mood. I’ve seen you guys making out around town without much fore thought so I think once the mood is set, things will happen naturally.”

I nodded to confirm. “Yeah. We don’t have any trouble making out. I know she wants this as much as I do.”

“You’ve got this,” Narukami said. “I know how important she is to you and how much you guys mean to each other. Don’t freak out. Take your time. You have a whole weekend which is plenty of time in isolation. My first time with Rise was amazing but I think we went too quickly. I wish I’d known what was going to happen so I could prepare before hand. I actually had to go looking for condoms in my uncle’s room, which is where I found the magazines I told you guys about during two truths and a lie.”

“Oh God,” I gagged. “I really don’t want to think about that.”

Yu laughed. “I didn’t either but it happened, and sometimes I have to keep a really straight face when I’m around him. The worst part is that Nanako has seen them too and asked me about them.”

I quickly plugged my ears and cringed away. “Gross! Narukami, stop! It ain’t funny.”

“It wasn’t funny at the time but it is now,” he said casually. “Anyway, back to you and Naoto. This might be TMI, but I highly recommend focusing a lot on her for your first time. You should be in control. Also, don’t be afraid to ask her questions. Check in with her. Make sure she’s okay. Tell her what you’re going to do before you do it. That kind of stuff. You can do it in a sexy way without making it sound like an itinerary.”

“Okay,” I said, taking in his words. “Yeah I can do all that. I feel a lot better now. Still nervous but...I think I can pull this off.”

“Of course you can,” Yu said. “It’s a bunch of communication and then a whole lot of fun.”

I leaned back against the couch, glad my stomach was no longer in knots. “I can totally take control.”

“Yes you can,” Narukami replied. “Then...ya know…later down the line you can let her take over. But not the first time. With me and Rise, she’s...kind of the boss now.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” I lectured.

He snorted. “Fine, sorry. I’m gonna get some of Dojima’s beer since I’m house sitting. Want some?”

“Sure why not?” I replied.

He left the couch and went to the kitchen. My phone vibrated with a text, so I took it out to check it, then smiled.

_WILL B HOME LATE 2 NIGHT. PROB AROUND MIDNIGHT OR LATER. WILL CRAWL IN BED W U FOR SNUGGLES. CAN’T WAIT 4 THIS WEEKEND. LOVE YOU._

Now the same stupid grin on Narukami’s face was on my own. I sent back:

_I love you too. I’ll try to wait up if I can. See you later. I’m ready for the weekend, too._

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath like the ones Rise taught me to calm myself down. I could do this. I just had to focus more on her than on myself and it would be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I loved this chapter cause it was all about pre-sex jitters and the girl talk cracked me up. For those who don’t know from that scene, kinoko no yama is a type of chocolate shaped like a mushroom. Japanese snack food. Yummy!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the update. I am SO NERVOUS about the sex scene. It’s only half finished and I hadn’t written a sex scene in months before that. This isn’t my first rodeo though. I’ll see you Thursday, September 10th!


	15. Chapter 14

**Naoto (September 2015)**

_You can do this,_ I told myself mentally as I removed my silk bathrobe. Underneath was a simple cotton and lace lingerie set. A blue sleeveless top that pushed up my cleavage and showed about two inches of midriff along a matching pair of blue panties.

A shudder ran through me and I pulled the robe back on, turning away from the mirror as my cheeks burned.

 _How did people do this?_ I wondered. Especially so... _casually._

I glanced over at my phone which was plugged into the charger on the counter and grabbed it. I unlocked it and reread the text message Rise sent me before leaving.

_Nao-chan!!!_

_Have the super funnest weekend ever! It’s been KILLING me not to say anything to Kanji about what I know so you BETTER GO THROUGH WITH IT._

_JK. Mostly._

_OK fine. Just, relax. Relax. Relax. Relax. Remember that Kanji loves you SO VERY MUCH and is going to make you feel SO SUPER SPECIAL._

_Call me Monday. I love you!!!!_

I put the phone down, took several deep breaths and forced myself to open the bathroom door which lead into the bedroom Kanji and I were sharing this weekend. He was seated on the huge, king sized western style bed wearing nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. He stared down at his phone until I cleared my throat.

He looked up at me and grinned. I left the robe open, afraid to remove it again. My skin felt warm all over, but there were goosebumps on my arms, which made no sense. Seeing the anticipation on his face made me want to hyperventilate.

What the hell was wrong with me?

As he stood and approached me, my entire body shuddered. I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for him to remove the robe. Instead, his warm arms came around me in a tight embrace, taking me aback.

“You look beautiful,” he said softly. “But you’re shaking like a leaf. I wondered why you were taking so long in there. Let’s sit down.”

I shook my head. “Don’t you want to...”

He chuckled and ran his soft hands over my arms. “Of course I do. But more than that, I want to make sure you’re okay. Come on.”

I let him take me over to the ottoman at the end of the bed and pull me into his lap. I leaned against his warm chest and brought my feet up from the floor to rest on the seat. I could hear the sound of his soothing heartbeat from this position.

“I know you don’t like when I do so, but I feel I must apologize for my nerves,” I said. “When we made arrangements to come here, we discussed at length what would happen. We revisited the same subject earlier today at lunch. I felt confident after the discussion. Somewhere between the shower after dinner and now I seem to have lost my nerve again.”

“You think I’m not nervous?” Kanji asked, using one hand to stroke my short hair. “I’m worried I’m going to screw this up and you’ll find someone better.”

I tilted my head back to look at him. “Never. Don’t say things like that. I am also worried about an unsatisfactory performance, even as I am familiar with the...mechanics of it.”

Kanji laughed again. “Don’t call it that. Just say sex.”

Hearing that made me laugh as well for some reason. Discussing the topic of intimacy had yet to make either of us crude, though I suspected Kanji was holding back for my benefit.

“Tell me what you’re thinking,” I demanded as I traced his collarbone with a finger tip.

He pressed his lips to my forehead. “I’m excited to be here with you. I kind of feel like I’m dreaming or something to be honest. I’ve thought about this a lot and now that it’s about to happen I’m excited, nervous, happy...all kinds of stuff. I also want to make this weekend about you. I want to make you feel good. But I only want to do that if you want it. Remember I told you you can change your mind at any time and I won’t be mad at you.”

“I don’t want to disappoint you,” I said, looking up at him. “I admit...I am feeling some of the same things you are. Excitement and nervousness. Love for you. Trust that you will make this a good experience for us both. Yet I can’t manage to calm my body down.”

“That’s normal,” Kanji said. “What do you say before we do anything, we watch one of your favorite movies? We did bring some DVDs with us.”

I rolled my eyes, not because I was annoyed at him, but because I was fed up with myself. “That wasn’t exactly the plan for the evening.”

“We’ll get there,” Kanji said. “Trust me. Lets just get you relaxed first. I can rub your back.”

That did sound appealing. He and I were accustomed to the occasional sleepover at one or the other’s home, so it would not be the first evening we shared a bed. As a bonus, his touch was soothing even on my best days, so I knew it would aid me now in trying to be calm.

“Let’s do it,” I said firmly.

He nodded and I went to the bed, stretching out under the soft covers. I watched him walk around shirtless, admiring the muscle tone in his long, lean body. _I was very lucky to be his girlfriend,_ I thought after he put in the DVD and slipped into bed beside me.

I rolled over onto my stomach, turned my face toward the TV and let him begin rubbing my back as the film started. The mystery was one of my favorites, but I was having trouble focusing on it tonight. Instead, I concentrated on the way Kanji’s hands felt. Part of me wanted to ask him if he’d remove the robe so I could feel the massage more thoroughly.

“Is it okay if I touch your skin?” he asked, echoing my thoughts. “I think it’ll feel better that way.”

I nodded, shivering a bit as the robe was slowly removed. I readjusted a little, giving him better access to my back. Feeling his warm hands slip under my top sent little tremors through me. This wasn’t the first time he touched me this way, but every time he always asked beforehand, like the gentleman he was. His gorgeous back muscles were not unfamiliar to my touch either. During a particularly heated night of kissing, he’d removed his shirt because he felt overheated, and I took the time to rake my nails and finger tips over his shoulder blades and down to his lower back.

I sighed contently as his fingers massaged my skin. Soon my attention to anything else drifted, as it so often did when Kanji was touching me.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing the back of my neck. “You know that?”

I nodded, but didn’t reply. I couldn’t. The sensations were too distracting. He turned over one hand, moving his knuckles along the curve of my side.

“Fuck,” he whispered quietly. “Uh...sorry.”

I smiled. His outbursts always amused me. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah….” he said, as if he wasn’t. “I just...you’re so damn hot. Touching you like this is getting me going…but I don’t want to stop.”

“Don’t,” I murmured. “Please continue.”

“That’s the thing,” he said, as one hand swept over my shoulder blade. “I’m afraid if I keep touching you I won’t be able to stop...and it might lead...I know we wanted to have sex tonight but...I don’t want to pressure you.”

The more his hands moved and the lower they went down my back, the tingles I felt became stronger, so much so that I didn’t realize how loud I began to groan until Kanji chuckled.

“I think you’re enjoying yourself,” he teased.

“Shut up and touch me,” I snapped, partly playful, partly serious.

“Yes ma’am,” he joked.

He massaged lower, deciding to now move to the backs of my thighs. “This okay?”

Another nod, and then a giggle as his palms ran over the sensitive skin at the back of my knee and back up again.

By the time his strong fingers began kneading my shin muscles, I was actively trembling and reached up to use the remote and turn off the television. Rolling over on to my back, I gestured at my boyfriend, who looked like he was slightly in distress. He was clearly having trouble staying in control.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I can’t help it. I’m...I'm super turned on...”

A glance at his pajama pants would reveal that yes, he was in fact, very turned on. And so was I. My nerves were gone for the moment, so I took advantage of their absence.

“Kiss me,” I instructed.

He came at me quickly, pressing his soft mouth against my own as we fell against the mattress again. His body brushed against mine as we kissed frantically. It was messy, not slow and sensual like our usual kisses. I found the urgency thrilling. Perhaps now, the hesitation I had initially would go away permanently and we could enjoy our night together. If a massage was enough to get us both into this state, I wondered how I would react to the same touches in more intimate areas.

**Kanji (September 2015)**

I felt like a high school kid as I forced my stupid brain to think about anything other than getting inside of Naoto’s perfect body. Cold showers. Old people. Anything to calm myself down. I felt like a man possessed as I kissed her, her tongue sliding in and out of my mouth, her little moans like bursts of joy to my ear drums. Our legs became tangled as I closed the space between us, and god dammit all I wanted to do was take her shirt off and grab at her tits.

That kind of thinking made me even harder than I already was, and I forced myself, very difficultly, to pull back. I wasn’t sure what had come over me. It wasn’t like I hadn’t given Naoto massages before. I knew what her soft skin felt like. But I guess I’d never done it with a pretense of sex hanging in the air.

Naoto trailed kisses down my jawline and to my neck as I hovered over her. For some reason that massage had made her as desperate as it made me.

“Hang on,” I said quietly.

“Why?” she asked, her lips brushing my throat.

I grinned, unable to help it. “I...I don’t want to get so caught up that I go too fast. I want to ease you into it so we enjoy everything.”

“I’m enjoying everything so far,” she said, lightly biting down on my skin. “I want you, Tatsumi. I’m not afraid.”

“You shouldn’t say that,” I breathed, panting. “It’ll make me wanna ravage you or something.”

She giggled. Out of character Naoto was a side of her I rarely saw, but I loved it when I did. “So ravage me then.”

I lowered myself down again, pressing my own lips into her neck, reaching underneath her sexy top to palm her flat stomach. No matter how much I was throbbing down below, I was going to take my time doing this. I had to until we were more experienced.

Naoto’s short nails dug into my forearm as I caressed her cheek. “I love you...”

I smiled again. “I love you, sexy.”

She continued panting, and I slowed down, kissing my way across her chest just above her breasts and then dropping down to shove up her top and kiss her stomach. Her body shook underneath mine, but I knew she’d stop me if she needed to.

Still, I checked on her and found that she had slipped an arm over her eyes and was biting into her bottom lip now.

I kissed my way up her body again, bringing the hem of her shirt up to rest below her breasts. When I was hovering over her, she slowly lowered her arm and met my eyes again.

“Can...can I take your shirt off and see you?” I said, hovering my hand over her chest.

Fear was back in her expression again, but she nodded.

“It’s okay,” I soothed as she covered her eyes with the back of her arm again.

I very slowly, tortuously slowly, lifted her shirt, trying to ignore the heat and urgency running through me.

When her breasts were revealed, I inhaled sharply and Naoto squealed a little.

“Are...are they terrible?” she asked nervously.

I nearly laughed. Her full perfect breasts were anything but terrible. I cupped one of them in my hand, trying not to go for her round pink nipples too quickly. God I wanted to though. She was so damn perfect in every way.

“No,” I said slowly. “So fucking sexy.”

A flush crept into her cheeks, but she wouldn’t look at me. She nodded once.

I shifted my body and cupped the side of her other breast. The ache at my crotch would have to wait its turn for awhile. Naoto’s body deserved worshiping with my hands and tongue.

I very lightly swept my thumb over her nipple and her entire body spasmed in response. Naoto let out a hissing noise and I stopped.

“Did I hurt you?” I asked in concern.

“N-no...” she replied, a question at the end of the word. “I-I didn’t expect...can you do that again?”

I grinned like the pervert I was and brushed my other thumb over her sensitive right nub.

This time she sighed and dropped her arm, but didn’t open her eyes.

“Haven’t you ever touched these yourself?” I asked, alternating touches between each one.

She shook her head, then nodded, her face screwed up as she bit down on her lip again. “Well, yes but...it is different when...when someone else...”

The sentence didn’t finish. Not in words. In a loud groan of happiness. I took my time, very painfully I might add given my dick’s demands, and explored her beautiful chest, teasing each nipple with a thumb and forefinger until she was panting. They felt so good in my hands, and the sounds coming from her made me want to keep at it forever.

“Fuck Naoto,” I said, more harshly than I meant to. “I could just do this all night.”

Another squeal of impatience. “Only if you wish to overwhelm me so that I lose consciousness. I...didn’t know it could...”

That sentence was also lost to more beautiful sounds. I lowered my face, knowing what I wanted to do, but asking first anyway.

“I want to put my mouth here. It might seem kinda weird, but I wanna ask you about the things I want to do before I do them.”

Naoto sighed, her back arching, placing her perfect chest in my palms again. “As long as it feels like this...you can do whatever you want...”

I smiled and leaning down to gently brush my tongue over her right nipple. This time instead of a spasm, Naoto’s hand came up, grasping the hair at the back of my head. I wasn’t sure if it was the haze of lust around us or what, but I didn’t let that stop me. I slowly sucked at it and teased the other with my left hand.

“Kanji,” Naoto moaned. “I...ah...”

The words weren’t a no, which was the only thing that could have stopped me from what I was doing. I switched sides, making sure to give the other attention as well. I wasn’t sure how long I stayed like that, only that Naoto’s legs began to kick enough that she kicked me a few times.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I just...it’s so...intense.”

“You like this,” I asked, my lips still brushing against the sensitive spot.

She nodded eagerly. “I can’t stop myself from...Oh God...”

I ran a palm down her side a few times grasping at her hip. It was beyond time for more, but how much was too much?

Finally I stopped, looking up at my panting girlfriend. She looked back at me and narrowed her eyes.

“Have you ceased the torture now?”

I laughed. “Only for a bit.”

“It is...it is much easier to handle when you do not relent between...I mean…”

I recognized her tone. The sound of a person whose brain was coming back to earth after a sex haze. It was how I sounded after I stopped touching myself to thoughts of her perfect body. Glancing down, I stared at the lace cotton underwear that was see through at the waist and wondered if she’d ever touched herself there.

“Want me to keep going?” I asked smugly.

Her heated gaze met mine and she nodded. If I didn’t know her better, I might think she was mad at me, but she was just feeling the frustration I was putting my own dick through.

“How are you feeling?” I asked.

She rolled her eyes, and I tried not to laugh. “I am warm internally,” she said. “All over. And...there is moisture...”

This time I knew she didn’t finish what she wanted to say because she was embarrassed about it. I could read her better than she thought.

I lowered my lips to her right ear. “Moisture? Like...wetness?” Naoto nodded and I chuckled. “Would you like for me to make more?”

Naoto didn’t respond, so I lowered my hand to show her what I meant.

“I want to touch you here. It’ll probably feel like it does on your tits...but better.”

The lust filled gaze on Naoto’s face was answer enough, but I needed to hear it.

“Tell me,” I said, tweaking her left nipple. “Say the words. I know you’ve got them.”

“I...I want...but...I am...potentially unattractive there...”

“You’re not,” I said, as I brushed a hand over her breast again. “You’re beautiful everywhere. I already know it.”

Naoto bit her bottom lip but gave a small nod. “Oh...OK. Just...be gentle. I trust you.”

I kissed her forehead. “I will be the most gentle. I promise.”

I took my time sliding my hand down, keeping my gaze on Naoto’s instead of what I wanted to look at. I slid a thumb into the waistband of her underwear and she gasped.

“Relax,” I said softly. “I’ve got you. You’re going to enjoy this.”

Another nod. Naoto parted her thighs very slightly, so I took that as my cue to slip my hand where I desperately wanted to be.

Shit. She hadn’t been wrong about moisture. She was freaking soaked, and it made my dick throb again.

“Damn...” I swore.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

I grinned slyly. “Oh I’m fine. This is really hot though. I’m...kind of struggling with how turned on I am.”

She smiled a little. “We are of similar mind sets. Please...keep going.”

I very carefully moved my fingertip along her soaked slit and when I found what I was looking for, I lightly pressed into it and Naoto's back arched off the bed her teeth sinking into her lower lip.

**Naoto (September 2015)**

“Did I hurt you?” Kanji asked in concern.

It seemed a ridiculous question. Nothing Kanji was doing caused me any pain. Instead, it was all such strong sensation that I was afraid I would lose control of my mental faculties before long. His hands were perfect. His mouth was heavenly, and when he brushed over the sensitive spot down below with his fingertip the already building pleasure seemed to spike yet again.

I shook my head in response to his question. While my mind was filled with hazy thoughts, I did not have the strength to vocalize them coherently at the moment.

Kanji repeated the same motion and this time a low groan escaped my throat. Feeling encouraged, he lowered his head, wrapping his warm persistent mouth over my nipple again as his right hand rubbed against my clitoris.

“God, Kanji...” I shouted at the sharp sensations of pleasure.

“Mmmmm,” he murmured. “You’re so fucking hot. Keep making those noises.”

It was not a difficult request. I found it hard to be embarrassed when other feelings were taking over my entire body. Wave after wave of heat seemed to build as his long fingers pressed against me. I reached to the back of his neck again and tugged at the hair there. I kicked my legs. My body convulsed, seeming to give Kanji just the response he was looking for.

“I’m...I...I feel...ah...” I murmured incoherently.

“I want you to come for me,” he said. “Over and over until we ruin these sheets.”

The crudeness of his expression wasn’t entirely lost on me. I’d done a bit of research leading up to this weekend on what to expect, and while I wasn’t by any means an expert by any means on dirty talk, I found that I liked the way he spoke.It made me feel empowered and encouraged. The feelings of pleasure heightened once and I found myself overwhelmed as my body metaphorically fell into a vortex of sensation. I writhed involuntarily for the duration, my grip tightening on his hair while the other gripped the sheets like a life line.

I let myself enjoy the fall, shoving away all thoughts except for the hand that was driving me toward the edge and...over again. There was no warning at the second peak. I very much enjoyed the unpredictability of it. When Kanji stopped, I glared at him, unsure where the anger was coming from.

He smirked. “You’ve had two. Want me to keep going?”

“No,” I murmured sarcastically. “I’m absolutely hating this, and if you have any sense at all...you’ll... _dammit._ ”

A rare swear word escaped my lips as he began touching again, and I realized he was toying with me. This time, his thumb stayed on the sensitive button, while his index and middle fingers pushed lightly into my entrance. I gasped in surprise, but not due to pain.

“God dammit you’re fucking tight,” Kanji murmured in my ear. “Is this okay?”

I nodded in response as his long fingers seemed to press against something. I couldn’t adequately express what he was doing and how it made me feel, but it didn’t seem to matter. He knew by my body language that I was feeling all of the right things and was checking in merely to be kind and reaffirm.

“Right there...” I breathed. “Yes…”

“I love seeing you like this,” he said, his voice low and full of heat. “Losing your mind at the way I touch you. I want you to feel everything.”

A third onslaught overtook me and I nearly screamed. Some part of me wanted to make him stop, if only so that I could catch my breath, but I didn’t. I liked what I was feeling too much and how each time the feelings were stronger and down right addictive.

He kept up, occasionally teasing one of my breasts with his free hand or his perfect tongue. His timing was such that he seemed to know when I needed more from him, when it would give me the tiniest of nudges to be overcome yet again. He was showing me things I knew my body was capable of, but it was one thing to read about it and another to be subjected to it.

“Oh God, Kanji!” I yelled.

By the time the fifth one came, I was openly panting, grasping at any part of him I could reach, begging, though I wasn’t sure for what. My brain began to fog as it ended, and my lower back met the bed once again. My bare skin was covered in a layer of sweat. My chest heaving as though I’d run a race.

“I want to give you more,” he murmured in my ear. “You look so good like this. But I also know you’re getting tired. Kinda makes me proud of myself to be honest.”

Words were useless. I had nothing for him. My muscles began to slowly relax as he removed his hand from my underwear and met my lazy eyes.

I watched in fascination as he brought his coated fingers to his lips and licked what had come from me. The sight of it was incredibly arousing.

“Do you like it?” I asked breathlessly.

“You taste amazing,” he said, beaming. “I love you so damn much you know that?”

I nodded and laughed for some reason. My current state was akin to someone who might have had a drink or two, only I was both incredibly happy and exhausted at the same time.

“I love you too,” I whispered.

I let my head droop to the side a bit, giving in to my body’s demand that I rest. I knew we hadn’t finished the act, but if I were to continue, I had to give myself a break for awhile.

“You sleep, beautiful,” Kanji said softly, kissing my earlobe and then my cheek.

I vaguely felt him move from the bed, then cover me with the thin sheet. I wasn’t sure if I should respond or not. After a few minutes, a pair of warm arms came around me in the darkness, which made the plummet into dream land much easier.

******

Later, though I wasn’t sure how much time had passed, I rolled over on to my side, reaching for Kanji’s warm body. My hand encountered nothing, and I opened my eyes to find his side of the bed empty.

The glow coming through the curtains told me it was morning, which was odd. It hadn’t felt as though I’d slept all night. I sat up and stretched, wondering where my boyfriend was. Only then did the memories of last night come flooding back to my mind. The nervousness. The massage. The way he’d guided me through every pleasurable moment until I could no longer withstand more.

I shivered and grabbed my silk robe from the night stand, pulling it around my body. I was still wearing the lingerie from the night before and would definitely need a shower, but that could wait. Slipping on a pair of house shoes, I wandered out of the bedroom, down the hall and toward the kitchen where delicious smells were wafting from.

Inside the kitchen, my gorgeous boyfriend stood over the stove wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants as he stirred something in a skillet. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, planting small kisses on shoulder blades.

He chuckled and put an arm over my hands. “Good morning, Naoto.”

“Morning,” I mumbled shyly as he turned to greet me. “I was wondering where you ran off to.”

“I wanted to let ya keep sleeping,” he said, brushing the side of my face. “Thought I’d make us some rice and egg bowls for breakfast.”

I glanced around his tall frame to see several eggs frying in a skillet. “You’re incredibly thoughtful. I...I feel badly I wasn’t awake to assist.”

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, grinning. “I’m kinda proud of myself for that.”

I folded my arms and pouted. “That’s because you’re a pervert.”

He quickly lifted me into his arms, placing me on the center island counter in the kitchen. “You’re the one still walking around in underwear.”

I glanced down at myself and pulled the robe closed. “Hush you.”

“Fine,” he said smugly. “I’d rather kiss you anyway.”

His warm lips met my own and I wrapped my arms around his torso again. There was a new sort of tension in the air. Something warmer. Something stronger. Something…better than before.

“I take it you’re not displeased with the events of last night,” I said.

He shook his head. “Not even a little. I loved touching you like that. I’ve always wanted to and it feels kinda good to think I overdid it a bit as weird as that sounds.”

I reached up to take his face in my hands. “I’ve never felt closer to you than I do now. You have no reason to worry. While I lost quite a bit of my composure...I feel it would be unnecessary to apologize for it. Am I correct?”

He kissed me again. “Damn right. Don’t apologize. The sounds you made are going to stay in my brain for like...the rest of my life. I want more nights like that.”

My face reddened, but I smiled. “I feel the same way. I am concerned about you though. So much of the focus was on me I...well...while you enjoyed watching my reactions we did not spend any time focusing on your needs.”

“We will,” he said softly. “Eventually. I wanted our first time to be about you.”

He turned back to the stove to remove the fried eggs from the heat. I slid down from the counter to gather bowls for the meal, as the rice was already cooked in a wooden bowl near the stove.

“I intended to awaken sooner you know,” I told him. “So that we could...finish things.”

He grinned at me again. “Oh we will. We still have all day and tomorrow here. Let’s wait until tonight though. I have a surprise planned for us today.”

“Does the surprise involve a crowd?” I asked, wanting us to remain in solitude.

“No,” he reassured me. “We’ll eat breakfast, get dressed and go do your surprise. It’ll take up a good bit of the day. Then we can head back here, relax a bit, eat dinner and finish what we started last night.”

I bit my lip. “And I will do my best not to fall asleep after foreplay.”

Kanji winked. “I don’t mind that you did. Gives us more to look forward to tonight.”

I leaned forward and tucked my head into his chest, still feeling slightly embarrassed. I knew I shouldn’t, but maybe if intimacy became more routine in our relationship, I would be able to adapt. Even the thought of going further tonight sent pleasant shivers throughout my entire body.

**Kanji (September 2015)**

No matter what Naoto and I did for the rest of the day, my mind stayed in the damn gutter. While eating breakfast, I kept watching the set of her mouth and the way she licked her lips. When she went to take a shower afterward, I pictured the warm water running over her soft bare skin. Anytime we kissed, it felt different. Like there was some lewd message beneath it or some shit.

I took her out to sail later at a nearby lake and brought a picnic basket. We ate, laughed, and talked about everything, but in the back of my mind, I kept seeing her squirm underneath me like she had last night. I could tell whenever Naoto’s mind was drifting, too. Her eyes started to get all glossy, and she’d shake her head back and forth like she was trying not to let herself think too much.

Truthfully, I was glad I’d made that much of an impression. Narukami was right that once Naoto and I started, it was easy to do what felt natural. Then again, we hadn’t finished yet.

I needed us to finish. Not to get it out of the way like it wasn’t important, but because I wanted to know what the rest would be like and make her feel incredible again.

By the time we were done with sailing and back at the cabin for a quick dinner, keeping my head on straight was practically torture. I could tell Naoto was feeling anxious as well, so I did my best to keep her calm. I wanted her to enjoy what was coming.

After we’d both showered and I was waiting for her in our bedroom, I was pleased to see Naoto come into the room wearing her underwear and nothing else. It was bolder than she’d been before, not that I didn’t like the cotton lace lingerie, I just thought we didn’t need the pretense this time. Without warning, I went over and pulled her into my arms, guiding her toward the bed as she laughed openly.

Despite being in a rush, I took my time removing her clothes and touching her body. Minus the massage, I repeated what I’d done last night, running my hands over her breasts, teasing them,listening to her gasp and watching her shiver, then slipping my hand lower to glide my fingertips over her soaked slit. If I hadn’t been so turned on, it would be funny the way she glared at me whenever I stopped, even for a second. She was so anxious and it was incredibly hot. This time, I only gave her a single orgasm before stopping. I had something else I wanted to do.

“You’re killing me, Tatsumi,” Naoto breathed, meeting my eyes.

I grinned, unable to stop myself. “I know. Trust me we aren’t stopping. I just...want something.”

Her expression didn’t change one bit. “As long as it feels like what we’ve been doing, I’m ready for it.”

I nervously licked my lips and glanced down. “What if I wanted to eat you out?”

She squinted at me. “What?”

“I want to taste you here.” To make my point, I dragged my fingers over her clit again, making her jump. I lowered my head down to whisper in her ear. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

I let my eyes run over her naked body again, loving the pale skin, perfect curves and small patch of hair at her pubic area. She was at my mercy and she knew it. I wanted to drive the point home though.

Naoto nodded and said, “You might not like what you taste, but I do trust you. Go on.”

“Oh I will,” I said, kissing her ear. “I’m sure of it.”

Naoto smiled a little. I kissed my way down her body, starting at her sternum, over her stomach, around her bellybutton and across her bikini line.

The sounds coming from Naoto alternated between moans, giggles and sighs. When she parted her thighs again, I took my time kissing the skin between them and teasing the area with the small amount of stubble I had near my chin.

I ran my fingers between her slit, practically salivating at how wet she was. I’d tasted it last night from my fingers and maybe she’d forgotten since she was afraid it would taste bad or something. I knew it would be as perfect now as it was then.

I very slowly moved downward again, allowing her to rest the crook of her leg on my shoulder. I inserted two fingers slowly, watching her open for me. The warmth inside of her was addictive. I moved my fingers for awhile, until Naoto’s lower body began to relax.

“I need more,” she panted. “It feels so perfect..”

It was now or never. I moved my head down and extended my tongue for my first direct taste of her.

“Dammit...” I swore.

It was worth it. Because why wouldn’t it be? I loved the sweet taste as much as I loved the woman panting underneath me. I continued working my fingers and added my tongue to the mix again, lapping at her sensitive clit. Naoto’s hands found their way into my hair, pulling and tugging at it, but I didn't give a single fuck.

“I...” Naoto sighed loudly. “Kanji...”

“Hmmm?” I murmured, removing my fingers so I could get a better taste. As much as I wanted them inside her, they’d had enough last night and my mouth was feeling greedy. I drank in her juices like a man dying of thirst and feeling dizzy with lust.

“I’m...” Naoto warned, her body writhing. Her chest heaving. “I’m having another...sh-I mean…”

I nearly laughed. She’d almost sworn again. I wanted to get rid of the big vocabulary and pull those words from her. I needed to hear them. My dick throbbed painfully, so I reached down with one hand and stroked myself. I’d wanted to hold off, but I couldn’t help it. I wouldn’t let myself come though.

Naoto came, a high pitched cry echoing throughout the room. Her thighs pressed against my face, but I didn’t stop. I was determined t make her feel as much as possible because when I finally did get inside her, it unfortunately wasn’t going to last long.

It only took a few seconds before she came again and I got my earlier wish. As Naoto’s hands tugged at my hair, a very pleasing phrase came from her lips.

“Dammit, Tatsumi. If you stop I swear to God….”

Stop seemed to be a phrase I was unfamiliar with at the moment. I could only do that if she was hurting or no longer wanted this. Neither of which was the case right now.

I stopped stroking myself and pulled her closer reaching up with one free hand so I could tease her nipple again. Naoto’s hips were grinding against my mouth now as she tugged. I was likely going to come out of this with chunks of hair missing.

“Come again,” I begged her. “Please. I want you to.”

There was no forewarning, just a low throaty moan as she got even wetter. Her legs stopped tightening around me and her hips slowed, but I knew that wasn’t a bad sign. I kept going, moving my lips and tongue until more wetness coated it, signaling her second orgasm.

“K-Kanji...” she stammered, her chest heaving as she shoved at my head again. I could tell she needed something.

I lifted my head and moved up her body. “You okay?”

She nodded then smiled. “I...I want you in me. I’m ready.”

**Naoto (September 2015)**

The expression on Kanji’s face simultaneously turned me on and made me laugh. There was a combination of apprehension and excitement in his expression.

“I know it’s going to be perfect,” I told him. “Everything else has been.”

That was an understatement. What Kanji had done with his mouth was pure ecstasy and left me ready for more. The carnal side of me was impatient, a bit grouchy, and didn’t have the head space to think about anything but how Kanji made me feel. I liked that side very much.

Kanji nodded and kissed my forehead, leaving the bed for a moment. I watched him go to the nightstand where he’d placed the box of condoms earlier.

I fought back any ounce of fear as I watched him. His penis was large, nearly eight inches and I quickly dismissed my concerns about it fitting inside me without pain. He would be careful. Kanji took a condom and carefully slipped it on, keeping his eyes on mine.

“Come here,” he said softly when he was finished.

I moved toward the edge of the bed and he bent down to kiss me leaning me back until his strong body rested on top of my own. I ran my fingers down his strong back, not hesitating when I felt him prod against my entrance.

Kanji's mouth left mine and he buried his face in my neck. “I love you so damn much. Are you ready?”

“I love you too,” I responded. “I am.”

I closed my eyes as he started to enter me, taking joy from the hitch in his breathing and whispering of swear words. There was quite a bit of pressure and some discomfort, but I would not have called it painful. When we finally joined, his lower body resting against my own, he met my eyes again.

“You feel incredible,” he said, sounding overwhelmed. “I can’t even describe how good it is.”

I beamed, bringing my legs up and locking them around his waist. “Then show me. Please.”

He nodded and began moving his hips as he hovered over me again to get a better angle. My eyes rolled back as his long shaft inched forward inside me, pressing into the sensitive area his fingers had found the night before.

I grasped at him tightly, groaning softly as one of his free hands found my breast again, teasing it with his fingertips.

“So...good...” I breathed.

“I want it to be good for you,” he said in my ear. “You deserve it. You're so tight and warm. So wet.”

There was a slight churning noise from below, only quieted by the sounds of our hips moving together. Ripples of pleasure went through me as I clung to the man I adored, driven crazy by sensation. My nails began to sink into his back and he chuckled quietly.

“Fucking scratch me baby,” he said. “Let me know how good it feels.”

I opened my eyes just slightly to see him lick two fingertips and move them downward. I was going to ask what he was doing when, a second later, I found it unnecessary.

I gasped as he made contact with my clit, pressing down in time with his thrusts. The familiar bursts of heat once again raced through my entire body.

He was pinning himself above me on one arm, his left hand occasionally drifting over my nipple, his right hand driving me over the edge again.

I squirmed uncontrollably as my orgasm approached. Stars twinkled behind my eyelids and I called his name loud enough to disturb faux neighbors had we not had privacy. Everything he did, everything he made me feel, made me love him more. The more the head of his shaft moved over that place within me, the one that continued to grow more and more sensitive, the more his fingers teased at my clit, the more frantic I became.

“I’m going to...” I murmured. “I...”

“Please,” Kanji said in my ear, his voice full of sexual heat. “I want to see it. Over and over for me.”

Intelligible words were lost on me as my orgasm surged, followed immediately by a second. It seemed to somehow fuel Kanji on as well, as his movements became faster, less rhythmic and more frenzied.

“I need to come,” Kanji warned. “But I don’t want to stop making you come. Once I go it’s...done with...”

Somewhere in the spiral of sensation I was able to look up at him again, and see how he was straining. His facial muscles were taught and beads of sweat were forming along his hairline. Sharp breaths came as he gritted his teeth.

“Let...yourself...go...my love...” I somehow managed to say. “For both of us.”

Kanji nearly collapsed, but didn’t let himself. Instead, he took that as his cue. Both his hand and hips increased in speed and I found I couldn’t tear my eyes away as he was overcome by his own orgasm.

We both cried out loudly, our sweaty bodies moving with no regularity. We were two lust driven beings trying to pry the last dregs of passion from each other.

When Kanji finally stopped, his large body collapsed on top of mine. It did not hurt. In fact, I found the weight of him sweaty and exhausted from love making rather pleasant. I kissed the top of his wet hair and stroked the side of his face.

“Have...I...told you...how much...I love...” his voice trailed off.

I laughed openly as euphoria filled my heart. “Not really. I find it to be revelation actually.”

He snorted. “Very funny. I know I should probably get up, but-”

“You don’t have to,” I told him. “Let me be a resting place for you. You were amazing by the way, which I consider the understatement of the year.”

He moved his hand up to tease my bare breast and torso. “No. You were amazing.”

“Let’s concede that we both contributed to tonight,” I said, trying not to get distracted my his hand on my chest again.

He lifted his head and stared at me. “Deal. I’ve never come that hard in my life. Made sense that I did it with you. You’re a lot better than using my hand and fantasizing.”

I blushed, but did not feel embarrassed. Though I would never admit to it, I was no stranger to a casual touch of my intimate areas whenever I thought about him.

“I admit that whatever I expected from this weekend, you have surpassed all of it.” I ran my fingers through his sweat soaked hair. “I feel as though, when the dust settles, and the weekend passes, I will start to crave you more often than I did before.”

He grinned slyly. “I’m glad to hear that, cause now that I’ve had you, I’m kind of addicted to those sounds you make.”

“As you should be,” I joked.

After a minute or two, Kanji lifted himself up, stood and discarded the condom in the nearby trash can. I stared at his gloriously naked body and the inner flames I thought had ceased began to heat slightly again.

He caught me staring and made a face. “You want to go again already?”

I shook my head. “I know I will eventually though. Even so, I believe I will be a bit sore in the morning.”

His amusement vanished instantly. “Uh...shit. Can I do anything?”

I patted his side of the bed. “Come lay with me. Let’s get some rest.”

Kanji nodded even though he wasn't reassured, and pulled back the covers, slipping into bed beside me. I let myself once again be pulled into his strong arms and it took only a few minutes to doze off. I felt him stroke my hair and kiss the top of my head.

“Night gorgeous,” he said quietly. “I’ve got you.”

******

The remainder of the weekend went by entirely too fast. We spent the majority of Sunday eating, then napping in each other’s arms. We didn’t talk much about what we’d shared, but it lingered in our minds, and whenever a particularly vivid memory came to the surface, we would share a look filled with mutual desire. Unfortunately, we didn’t make love again due to my soreness and the general lazy tone of the day.

When it was finally time to head back home, it was hard not to feel slightly sad even if it was ridiculous. It wasn’t as though we wouldn’t see each other again. Next month, I planned to move in to Kanji’s apartment with him. We were as of now alternating between sleeping at the estate and sleeping at his apartment. I wanted to feel more settled.

It would be odd not living in my old home anymore, but as I promised grandfather I intended to be a frequent visitor, and on the nights when I needed a quiet place to work late, I would do so at my old makeshift office in my wing of the estate.

What made me feel a slight sadness now was that leaving the cabin felt as though we were leaving something special behind. We’d hit a huge relationship milestone there.

“Hey Kanji,” I said, taking his hand.

“What’s up?” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

“I want us to come back here someday,” I told him. “I want to make it routine if we can. Not every weekend or even every month, but on occasion. I admit I am feeling rather sad to be departing from such a special place.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “I think that’s a great idea. It’ll give us something to look forward to. Help us break up the cycle of work and home all the time. Even though, I guess we do hang out with our friends, a lot too.”

That made me smile. Only then did I realize I would need to call Rise tomorrow and let her know how the weekend turned out. I had cold feet at merely the thought of it, but I trusted my friend not to spread what I told her to the rest of the group. Sometimes it was a bit odd with her being so close to Kanji. I wasn’t sure what she’d keep from him specifically.

Then again, it wasn’t as though Kanji was blind to the fact that I very much enjoyed every special moment from this weekend. I blushed again as I decided to spend the remainder of the trip back to Inaba reliving it all in my head.

**Kanji (September 2014)**

Part of me thought I’d be less distracted after the weekend was over and I went back to work the next day. That part of me was wrong. Rather than working out front with Ma, I spent most of the day at the sewing table in the storage room, finishing the final touches on costumes for the upcoming play in Okina. The extra job required a lot of commuting back and forth, but I’d enjoyed it so far and every one including the two girls who’d come up with the designs were nice and patient, which I needed.

Still, even the hours of work I still had left on these were not enough to stop me from thinking about this weekend. It felt like my brain was floating around and wouldn’t sit still. It didn’t help that the first day Naoto and I got together, we made out while she sat on this exact sewing table.

A knock on the door made me jump and look up. I was shocked to see Hanamura standing there looking slightly nervous.

“Hey dude,” he said. “Your mom said you were back here. Mind if we chat?”

I flipped the switch on the side of my new sewing machine to shut it off, then frowned at him. “Lemme guess. You want details about this weekend, right? So you can laugh at me and Naoto?”

Yosuke shook his head, then walked over to the empty chair near the table. “Can I sit?”

“Go ahead,” I said suspiciously.

He laughed a little, but it didn’t sound nothing like his usual one. “I deserve your skepticism. I was a huge asshole before you left. If Narukami had acted like that when I came to him for advice the night before Chie and I had sex, it would have been off putting, even if I knew he was kidding.”

I gaped at him. I wasn’t surprised he’d shown up today, but I didn’t expect an apology. Yosuke didn’t give those out very often. We all just kinda took him for the asshole he was and loved him anyway.

“Uh...dude...you sick?” I asked.

Yosuke rolled his eyes. “No, idiot. I’m apologizing for real. I really do like you and Naoto as a couple. You guys make more sense than even Chie and I do. Even though she and I have been together longer, for some reason it feels like you and Naoto were like...made for each other or something.”

The corner of my mouth twitched, threatening a small smile. “It does feel like that. I love her with all my heart.”

“I know,” Yosuke said. “I should have been a better friend when you were already nervous about impressing your girl. I think some part of you still feels like you don’t deserve her or she’s going to run off one day. I know that I’ve known you longer, but I can tell Naoto is serious about you. I didn’t mean to play on your insecurities about that.”

I nodded slowly. “Yeah. I do worry about that stuff even though I try not to. Thanks for apologizing, but I knew you weren’t totally serious.”

“It still wasn’t cool,” Yosuke said, then smirked. “Did everything go okay though? You don’t have to give me details, but I am curious.”

“So are Rise and Narukami,” I said, starting to laugh.

“Rise knows?”

“If Narukami knows, it’s a safe bet that Rise does too,” I replied. “And yeah, everything was perfect. Naoto was perfect. She always is. I’m still not sure what you meant by that ‘guys who have sex get a glow around them’ thing, but I do feel different now. In a good way.”

Yosuke grinned. “I bet you do. I feel the same thing after spending a night wearing Chie out. It’s pretty hard to do too since she’s so active and in shape and everything.”

I did my best not to cringe. “Didn’t need to know that, dude.”

Yosuke sighed dramatically. “It appears I need better friends, since you are apparently going to be just as big a prude as Narukami.”

I sneered at him, deciding to not let him in on the fact that Yu had shared a small bit about his sex life with Rise when I talked to him last week. “Maybe. Besides it’s not cool of a dude to share super explicit stuff about his girl with another dude.”

“I didn’t want to know what positions you used,” he insisted. “Unless you want to share. Just kidding. Mostly I wanted to know if you had fun and enjoyed yourself...and if Naoto did as well.”

I folded my arms and thought for a minute before responding. “It was one of the best experiences of my life. I know Naoto feels the same way cause she told me.”

Yosuke smiled. “Good. You both deserve that.”

“So do you and Chie,” I said, feeling a little awkward now.

My phone vibrated with a text message and I quickly grabbed it. It was from Naoto.

_WHAT TIME R U COMING HOME? I HAVE SOMETHING 4 U._

_Me: Probably around 6. Am I allowed to ask what it is?_

A few seconds later a single word appeared. A word that would make me even more distracted for the rest of the day, which I didn’t think was possible.

ME.

“What are you smiling about?” Yosuke demanded. “You and Naoto sexting already?”

I ignored him and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I wasn’t going to let him in on the tons of dirty images now floating around in my head. I would let Naoto know when I got home though.

And I wouldn’t just tell her. I would show her.

In extreme detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys that chapter was not supposed to be that long. And yet, here we are. I hope you didn’t hate the sex scene. I’m working on an original gay romance (nothing fanfic related) that I hope to publish someday, so I haven’t written anM\F sex scene in years. I planned at the end of this to give you guys Naoto’s post sex girl talk with Chie and Rise, but last night, this scene between Yosuke and Kanji came to me. In the P4G game, it always got to me how poorly Yosuke treated Kanji. I thought it was very in character for Yosuke to give Kanji a hard time about the condoms in the last chapter, but I didn’t think it would be too out of character to consider that years later and with lots of character growth, Yosuke might apologize for his asshole behavior from time to time. I’m just super protective of Kanji. He’s my favorite if you couldn’t tell.
> 
> The next chapters are considered part 3 which is the last little bit of story. I’m so glad you guys have stuck with me during all of this. Thank you. I’ll see you all Tuesday September 15th, which is halfway through this month if you can believe it.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached part 3 which means another time skip! I think I scared people off with the sex scene in the last chapter, but I’m not really sorry for it. I warned ya from the beginning it would be there eventually! There won’t be anymore though. All fluff from here on out. See you at the end!

**Chapter 15** **:** **Part 3**

 **Naoto** **(April 27, 2016)**

To say my life had changed drastically over the last seven months would be a massive understatement. It was hard to believe so much time had passed and yet, here I was, almost a year into my relationship with Kanji. Though the two of us were closer than ever, we’d definitely come across a few challenges in our relationship and our personal lives.

In October of last year, I’d received word that likely due to his family’s influence, Takeshi had been released from jail early and would be on probation for the duration of his sentence. Kanji had gone into the kind of tantrum I hadn’t seen since our high school days and began drinking frequently due to stress and worry. I shut down for a few weeks, unsure of how to react to the news. My grandfather called the courts and my old lawyer to ensure that Takeshi would be unable to contact me without the severest of consequences and was reassured.

The good news was that Takeshi never showed up near the estate or in Inaba. The bad news was that when I finally read the few letters he sent me hoping they could reinstate his sentencing, I found them to be non threatening. He simply recounted the time we spent together, hoping we could get that time back and stating he would no longer seek my family’s fortune and influence.

Even thinking of them now made me feel sick to my stomach. The most we’d been able to do upon reporting the letters to the authorities was extend the restraining order, especially since so much time had passed since I initially received the letters. It was my fault. Kanji and I had gotten together so soon after their arrival that I stored them away thinking they wouldn’t be important.

If that weren’t enough drama, I’d spent two weeks of November on a case in France, and while I was out of the country, Tatsumi Textiles caught fire one evening. The first panicked thought I had when Tatsumi-san called to let me know was that it involved Takeshi somehow. Luckily, I was wrong, and the fire department said it faulty wiring was the cause. With all the various fabrics and flammable materials in the shop, quite a bit of damage was done despite the swift arrival of firefighters. Kanji sank even further into depression. Even my arrival back from France did nothing to ease his pain. The insurance company couldn’t provide enough funding to make the building fully operational. Kanji refused to let his mother cash in her retirement money early to pay for the damages. He put aside the remainder of his savings and took up other part time tailoring jobs to find the funds in the mean time.

I of course could afford the entirety of the cost and then some, but Kanji wouldn't let me help either, nor would his mother, though Tatsumi-san was much kinder about it. He also declined assistance from Rise and our other friends for similar reasons.

With most of Kanji’s funds going toward saving for repairs, he was unable to keep up with his own cost of living, and only after another two weeks of pleading and persuasion from our friends did he grudgingly agree to give up his apartment and move into the estate with me. We both agreed it would be temporary, and I suspected Kanji had a complex about living here.

It didn’t take a genius to see that Kanji thought living in my old home without paying rent was taking advantage of me, just like Takeshi had attempted to do. Kanji felt incompetent, as though he was unable to provide for the two of us. No amount of explaining that it was only under extreme circumstances that he’d been forced into the situation helped soothe my boyfriend’s ego.

Having him move in with me was not at first the blissful experience it should have been. He was angry and frustrated most of the time. He would shut down rather than talk about his feelings. He was polite to my grandfather and Yakushiji-san but not with his usual genuity. He kept apologizing for moving in and reporting to us with frequent updates on when he could plausibly move out, though we knew he could only do so as soon as he wanted to by spending almost no money on himself or his needs.

It was around this time that I began to worry our relationship with reach its end. Neither of us were communicating effectively. When we did make love, there was something disconnected about the experience. Kanji was certainly more aggressive, and not in a good way.

Our friends tried to help in other ways once they realized that direct donations were not going to work. Yukiko tried requesting more orders from what Kanji and his mother had salvaged from the shop for her Inn. Narukami did as well, claiming he needed costumes for one of his films. Kanji obliged but called it charity work. But it was only when Rise had an entirely different idea and made Kanji an offer he was unable tor refuse that we all had a breakthrough. That day, she told me to wait nearby the shop out of sight and listen in on a conversation with Kanji to see what she had in mind.

“Moronji,” Rise said as she found Kanji sitting on a bench outside of Tatsumi Textiles a week and a half before Christmas. Due to the amount of damage, they no longer allowed customers inside and conducted what business they could either online or via phone. Kanji and his mother would still do occasional projects together in the main room of the shop. The stock room and back of the building had taken the most damage. His mother’s home above the shop was still intact.

“You tracked me down, huh?” Kanji said dryly.

“I always do,” Rise said cheerfully. “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

Kanji rolled his eyes. “No to whatever it is. I know you’re going to try and help again.”

Rise stood her ground. “Nah. I mean sort of, but I want a favor in exchange for helping you. Then it’s not charity.”

He didn’t even look at her. “No.”

“Too bad,” Rise said. “It’s time for my annual Risette Holiday Donation Charity Project and I’ve selected Tatsumi Textiles as the local business I want to help this year.”

My hands flew over my mouth. I knew that was a major project for Rise, as it kept her very busy around the Christmas holidays and we were lucky if we managed to see her. There was always a ton of photo shoots, interviews and PR planned as she traveled to a city and business of her choosing to complete her tasks.

“You just said it wasn’t charity,” Kanji mumbled.

“It’s not if I want something from you in return,” she reminded him. “We just won’t promote it as a business exchange. It looks better if I’m helping of my own free will.”

His eyes slid over to her, and she still smiled brightly as though he’d already agreed. “What do you want from me?”

Her eyes lit up. “Well, I feel like I might as well warn you. The insurance company is fully aware that they’ll be receiving the remainder of what is owed on your store within the next twenty four to seventy two hours.”

Kanji’s expression turned into a glare. “Excuse me? Why the hell are they aware of that? It’s going to take me at least another four to six weeks to come up with the money.”

“No it won’t,” Rise said brightly. “Thanks to me. And...OK fine your mom helped because they weren’t just going to take my word for it even though I’m famous. The store is in your mom’s name after all.”

Kanji rose to his feet. “So what? You and my mom went behind my back on a business that’s just as much mine as it is hers? I don’t care whose name is on the lease!”

“I knew you wouldn't go along with it if I didn’t at least set the wheels in motion first,” Rise said, undeterred. “I know you too well. And I love you too much to watch you suffer anymore.”

He folded his arms. “You can’t do this. It’s not fair to me. I’ve been working my ass off for almost a month trying to-”

“I know!” Rise said loudly, cutting him off. “And frankly, I’m sick of it. I’m going to yell at you now, because I’m not afraid for you to get mad at me. I figure, I would rather for you to get mad at me or even cut me off as a friend for doing this. At least then your shop, which means everything to you, is back in business and your relationship with Naoto is no longer jeopardized.”

My stomach plummeted at the sound of my name, and I had to fight back tears.

There was a brief pause as Kanji narrowed his eyes at her. “What are you talking about? Shirogane and I are great.”

“I’m not even in town all the time and I can tell you that you aren’t,” Rise snapped back. “I know you both still love each other, but you act like you resent her for trying to help you. It’s not her fault this happened.”

“I ain’t saying its her fault. I would never blame her for this!”

“Then stop being such a sullen asshole all the time,” Rise lectured. “Quit acting like living with your girlfriend is a burden when that was what you were doing before you lost your apartment. Let me ask you this Mr. Smarty Pants, if the situation was reversed and you were rich, and Naoto had to come live with you because she couldn’t support herself because her detective agency burned down and she was trying to foot the cost, would you let _her_ do it by _herself_?”

Kanji’s expression faltered slightly. “Well...of course not. But...but then _I’d_ be helping _her._ It’s different.”

“No it isn’t, you insufferable ass!” Rise practically shouted. “Couples are supposed to help _each other._ You are far from a misogynist, but it bothers me to think that even you are sometimes weakened by your male pride.”

Kanji said nothing, but sank back down onto the bench, looking more sad than angry now. Everything in me wanted to go to him, but I was smart enough to know what Rise was doing and that this conversation was long overdue. I didn’t like the implication of our relationship being on the rocks because I was _not_ going to leave Kanji. I loved him too much.

Rise sat down next to her best friend and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m being overly harsh, but I think you needed it. Someone had to talk sense into you. I didn’t want Naoto to keep trying because you brush her off instead of talking. She’s too close to you. You’re afraid to get mad at her because you love her. So there would be this endless loop of non-communication. But you _can_ get mad at me. Proof is how you’re acting right now. And I don’t give a single damn, because the end will justify the means.”

“What do you want from me?” Kanji mumbled again helplessly.

“Several things.” Rise scooted closer to him. “First, I want you to remember you’re not alone. We all love you. We all want to help. I thought you knew back in our Persona days that we have your back. Nothing we would or could do for you is out of pity or charity. Second, I want you to lean on your girlfriend and apologize for acting like living with her is inconvenient when it’s the main reason you’ve saved as much money as you have. Third, I want you to hear out my proposal before you dismiss it. You really don’t have a choice but to take it, but I want you to at least hear my logic.”

I held my breath as I peeked around the corner and waited for him to reply. Rather than yelling at her again, Kanji mumbled something I couldn’t hear and two tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

“My love,” I whispered quietly.

Kanji shook his head. “Why is it that...I can dismiss almost everyone but you?” he asked. “How come you’re the one who makes me talk about shit when I don’t want to?”

Rise smiled again and tilted her head endearingly. “Cause I’m Risette! Everyone loves me! Duh.”

Kanji let out a small laugh, and so did I. “Yeah, yeah.”

Rise took out a Kleenex from her pocket and wiped his face. “Talk to me, Moronji. Tell me what you’re feeling and then we can go over my plan.”

Kanji sighed heavily, putting his face in his hands. “I thought I’d gotten past the whole ‘not man enough’ complex until now. Naoto had only been living with me for a short time when she had to move again because I couldn’t afford the apartment anymore after the fire. I was so set to be able to provide for her and take care of her. I let her grab groceries but wouldn’t let her pay a single bill in my old place. Truth is...I was kinda trying to get one up on Takeshi still, even if he didn’t know about it. I wanted to be able to support Naoto without having to come from money and influence. I wanted to know that Naoto could take care of herself financially, but didn’t have to because of me. How lame is that?”

My eyes slid closed, and I took a step further into the alleyway so that I wouldn’t go to him. It was one thing to know what he felt and another to hear it. I wondered if Takeshi would ever stop haunting us. It was infuriating that he was able to do so without even being present.

“It’s not even a little bit lame,” Rise said quietly. “It’s understandable. You love her in a way that single women everywhere wish they were loved. I know that Takeshi getting out of jail had to be hard for you too. He _did_ have to move though because of the restraining order. He’s not in Tokyo. Probably not even in Japan. So stop feeling like you have to compete with a ghost, because that’s all he is. Naoto is madly in love with you. She doesn’t need you to reassure her or yourself that you’re not like her ex. She knows that. So do the rest of us. We all know that once you’re able to, you’re going to get the two of you a place to live. Remember though, this is the twenty first century. You’re going to have to let Naoto be an equal contributor to whatever house you both live in. Women don’t like to be kept pets anymore. Also, shit happens in life. Sometimes it’s OK to let one partner do the majority of holding the other up when the balance slips. Despite your height, Naoto Shirogane is more than capable of holding you up. So let her.”

Kanji and I both began to smile at the same time. “OK. You’re right. I’m not saying I can get outta my feelings overnight but I will talk to her. And I’ll settle in more at the estate.”

“Good,” Rise said cheerfully. “Cause it’ll still be awhile before you can move in to your own place. I’m going to cover the remainder of the repair costs to the shop so the insurance people can finally start the process. It’s up to you to do the rest. You’ll still have to work and save up enough to move out on your own again, but now you’ll be saving for an apartment instead of trying to save your family business _and_ move at the same time.”

Kanji looked skeptical again. “It’s a lot of money. Especially to replace what was lost in the stock room. How do you plan to do it anyways? People know you and I are friends so it’s probably going to look weird.”

“It’s a simple business exchange,” Rise reminded him cheerfully. “It’s not like I haven’t gone on to do some partnerships with the businesses I’ve helped before. Inoue-san is always on board. It looks good to do work with some of the places I’ve helped, cause I can follow up and not just leave them hanging after I leave. This time though, you’re going to lend a service to me for helping you.”

“And what service is that?” Kanji asked.

Rise smiled again. “I have a sketch artist who draws all the designs for my outfits and stuff. I also have a designer who sews and puts together the designs for me, but she’s the only one who does it, because she’s the only one I trust. Sometimes we end up in a bind when she’s not available because she has a personal life of her own which is perfectly valid. I thought maybe I could hire a backup tailor to work on some of the costumes I’m going to wear on my next tour.”

I gasped, and Kanji’s mouth fell open. “Are you shitting me?”

Rise laughed openly. “No, dumb Moronji, I am not. I want your help. You’re good. You’ve made stuff for me before.”

“Accessories,” he replied. “Like hats or scarves or sequins on stuff. You want me to come up with whole outfits?”

“No,” Rise corrected. “I want you to sew what my sketch artist designs. Kind of like you did for the theater group in Okina. I heard from them that you did an amazing job. I called for your credentials and everything.”

Kanji frowned. “Are you sure you want _me_ to do it? Rise, this is different than me making some outfits for a community play. You’re famous. I’m not even sure I could make the kind of stuff you wear. Some of your dresses and outfits are...I ain’t even got a good word for it. Flashy I guess?”

“I trust my best friend,” Rise said. “Besides, you won’t be the main one. You’re going to coordinate with my sketch artist and my main designer. Between the three of you, I’m sure you can do something you’re comfortable with that meets all the requirements of my image. You’re going to be an official part of the Risette team.”

Kanji blinked several times. “I...this is what you want in exchange for helping me pay for my store damages?”

Rise nodded enthusiastically. “It is. It’ll last through February cause I go on tour again starting March first of the new year and I’ll be back at the beginning of April. So you’ll have until after everything is settled with your store until then. I don’t want to make this permanent yet cause it’ll overwhelm you. I thought a few months of coordinating with my team could help get your feet wet. They’re totally willing to come to Inaba or Okina, too. I already asked them. You may have to meet up with us at my place in Tokyo occasionally though just to make it fair.”

I crossed my fingers and smiled to myself. Kanji was more talented than he gave himself credit for. The opportunity sounded like a fantastic one, and I hoped he would take it.

“Oh and I forgot,” Rise said, smacking her forehead. “I’m going to pay you for the work you put in. Duh. It’s a good salary, too. You and Naoto-kun will be in a new place before you know it.”

Kanji mulled that over for a bit. “Well...when you put it that way...it does sound more like a business exchange than you taking pity on me.”

“Exactly!” Rise said excitedly, ruffling his hair. “I help you get your family business up and running again and in return, you are paid to help make some outfits and accessories for my upcoming tour. Also, you don’t have to come on the whole tour. My main designer does, but she knows that. She almost always accommodates. But on those rare occasions when she can’t, you’ll get to tag along. I’ll go into more details later. Are you in or out?”

Kanji contemplated. “Hmmm. Well since you apparently told the insurance people the money is coming in just a few days I don’t really have a choice.”

“Yes you do,” Rise said softly. “Because they’ve worked with people who needed more time to pay. I haven’t given them a check yet. I was hoping to use the time window I gave them to convince you. Have I?”

Kanji nodded slowly. “Yeah. Yeah you have. I’m kinda nervous about doing my stuff on your level but, I’ll give it my best shot.”

“Fantastic!” Rise said excitedly, throwing her arms around her best friend. “You won’t regret this and my team won’t leave you hanging. Also, I figured, in the end, you’d probably rather let me help you and feel indebted to a friend than to your girlfriend.”

This exchange was a promise well kept. The next day, Rise, Kanji, Tatsumi-san, and I went to the bank to pay the remainder of what insurance wouldn’t cover. In only a few days, the necessary arrangements would be made to begin fixing the damage.

After that eventful day, Kanji pulled me aside to apologize for closing himself off to everyone including me. I told him that although I had been hurt by his actions, I understood them. He told me that he’d missed me, and though saw each other frequently, I knew he referred to the distance that had come between us. Only after having this discussion did I realize that assuming our relationship was somewhat in jeopardy was an exaggeration. Nothing Kanji had done was worthy of a breakup. I was in this for the long haul. Our relationship would never be perfect. There would always be friction and disagreement. As long as we kept communication open, it would make things easier on both of us.

By just after the new year, Tatsumi Textiles was up and running again. Rise and all of her team made sure to be in attendance from the day the repairs started to the grand re-opening and Kanji adapted easier than I thought he would to all the media attention. The national story provided even more business than usual for the small store and soon Kanji was working overtime more often than not.

This didn’t cause him to neglect his promise to Rise, however. In mid-January, he met with her sketch artist and designer to brainstorm outfits for the upcoming tour. Kanji and I saw a bit less of each other after that, as I began to travel again for work.

By the end of February, Kanji’s tasks with Rise’s team were mostly completed and our schedules became more stable again. Though Kanji and I still discussed moving out of the estate on occasion, Kanji’s regular workload was of such high priority that he’d even stopped giving move out dates to my grandfather and Yakushiji-san.

March flew by in a blur of work, outings with the group excluding Rise as she’d begun her tour, family time, and a much needed blissful week long trip to the Okina cabin Kanji and I visited last year.

At the beginning of April, I began to suspect Kanji was up to something else. He was becoming secretive again, hanging up quickly when I came into the room to find him on the phone and asking questions about my grandfather’s work hours. I suspected this was because of my fast approaching twenty first birthday. When I asked our friends about it, they were just as elusive as Kanji. I hoped it wasn’t an overly elaborate celebration. No matter how long we’d been friends, nothing changed the fact that I did not require such high maintenance affairs from the people I loved. I knew it drove Kanji crazy, but he was at least kind enough not to press me on it. I would be perfectly fine with a romantic dinner in my suite and a small gift. But, since this was the first birthday I’d had since Kanji and I started dating, I figured he’d be planning to make a big deal out of it.

So, when the morning of my birthday came, it was quite a shock to find out that Kanji was going to be busy most of the day he’d asked me to request off.

I yawned, stretched and reached over to Kanji’s side of the bed, feeling slightly confused when all I came in contact with was a soft pillow. Opening my eyes, I frowned when I saw the empty space, despite knowing why it was there. He’d told me he would be busy with a last minute errand out of town, needed to leave early this morning and would be back late afternoon for my birthday.

I rolled over on to my right side, determined to go back to sleep until I spotted a blue rose laying on my nightstand, not unlike the ones he had delivered every Friday when I was at work. Then I remembered it was in fact, Friday. I’d taken the day off because he insisted on today being a special occasion.

 _If it’s so special why are you allowed to be absent?_ I thought again, taking the rose from my bedside table and sniffing appreciatively. It was then that I saw a large tag attached with writing on it. I sat up and read:

_Go to the place that once you wake, you have your tea, coffee or food intake._

_But before you go, get ready with flair. A special friend awaits you there._

On the back it said, _Don’t forget to take me with you._

I grinned. As a detective, I enjoyed a good riddle on occasion. Solving a mystery sounded like a great way to start the day. I hurriedly stood and went to bathe and brush my teeth. I then dressed quickly in a red button down shirt, black tie and black slacks, completing the look with a pair of slides and a black cap rather than my blue one.

Grabbing my rose, I headed down the hall and into the kitchen of the estate, knowing that was the riddle’s answer.

Rise was sitting at the kitchen table and stood when she saw me, beaming and opening her arms. “Naoto! Hi! Happy birthday!”

I nearly dropped the rose, not expecting to see Rise of all people. I rushed forward and wrapped her in a hug.

“I missed you!” She said. “How are you? How does twenty-one feel?”

“Not much different than twenty I’m afraid,” I told her. “Thank you for the rose. Unless...this was from Kanji?”

Now I was unsure as to the recipient. It seemed odd that Rise would leave the flower on my bedside table and hide in the kitchen. If Rise had been instructed to remain there, it would make more sense. If it had been Rise’s idea to come over, she might have entered my room without permission and woken me with one of her enthusiastic hugs as she had in the past.

“It might be,” the idol said mischievously. “Before I forget, here’s another flower.”

A pink rose this time. I took it suspiciously and sure enough there was another note tag.

_Our time in the TV world is over now, yet still our bonds are a sacred vow._

_Go down_ _memory lane and do_ _not_ _hesitate._ _M_ _ake haste to the place where every day’s great._

I flipped the tag.

_Why carry one rose when you can have two? Bring me along with blue._

I stared at Rise who was beaming with delight. “What is this about, Rise-san?”

“It’s a birthday mystery!” She said excitedly, clapping her hands together. “And you have to solve it. But before we go to where the tag says, I’m taking you out for a birthday breakfast.”

I opened my mouth, about to tell her there was no need, but I knew she would argue. My friends gave my birthday much more attention than I’d ever had, and while I admitted it was flattering, part of me, still associated with the old Naoto, wished they wouldn’t make such a fuss.

I suspected, however, that this mystery was Kanji’s doing. It was likely that the pink rose, which instructed us to go to Junes, would lead me to Yosuke and Teddie, and perhaps by the end of the day, to Kanji himself at our dinner location.

Would each of my friends have a present for me? It seemed too much to expect seven presents _and_ a fancy dinner.

“Stop stressing,” Rise said and gestured to the dining room table. “Open that. I hope you like it.”

On the table was a pink gift bag tied with a pink satin ribbon.

I reached for it without argument and opened the parcel. Inside was a navy blue denim vest with several pockets. The fabric was extremely soft.

“Rise-san...” I breathed.

“This is from me,” she said unnecessarily. “It’s a designer one so take good care of it. I thought you might like to wear it. Maybe...today?”

I nodded, smiled at her and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. “I do like the length. It is quite exquisite, Rise. Thank you.”

She hugged me again. “You’re welcome, Shirogane. Now, let’s get you to breakfast! We have so much to talk about!”

We left the house together and took our scooters to a nice cafe near the shopping district. The place had only opened about a month ago and I had yet to visit until today. Once we were inside, I was surprised to find Rise had made a reservation for the two of us.

“This is too much,” I told her as we were seated. “You really don’t have to buy me breakfast in addition to the vest.”

Rise beamed. “Let me spoil you! You’re one of my favorite people! Just don’t tell Chie or Yukiko. I can’t stand them.”

I knew she was teasing, but I glared anyway. A waitress came over with a pot of tea and two glasses of water to take our order and I let Rise order for us, so long as miso soup was involved. A delicious spread of steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, and a fruit medley was soon to be on its way.

“How are you and Narukami doing?” I asked taking a sip of water.

Rise beamed. “We are more perfect than ever. He just started his senior year so he’ll be more busy this time around, but we’ve already planned out three big trips we want to take together so we can make sure we make time for each other. You and Kanji should totally come with us.”

“It depends,” I said. “I have quite the busy summer ahead. Unfortunately, I may have a month long case in France during August. I...haven’t told Kanji yet.”

Rise stared at me with wide eyes. “What? You haven’t?”

I shook my head guiltily. “No. I...I’m worried about how he’ll react. It’s the longest we will have been apart since we got together last May.”

Rise folded her arms. “He knows you’re a detective. He will be fine with you needing to take off. I wish I could say I’ll be here to keep him company and drive him nuts, but the last two weeks of Narukami’s summer break we are going to Ireland. We figure we will draw the least attention to ourselves there, plus we’ve always wanted to go.”

I frowned, hoping Kanji wouldn’t be too lonely on his own. He still had Chie and Yukiko after all. But both were quite busy with their own careers now more than ever. Chie was training extensively during her second year in the police academy and was set to graduate sometime in late summer. Yukiko had obtained her business license and food handlers permit and was running the Inn on her own for four to five days a week. Yosuke was still working at Junes, but had recently joined a local band as their front man after an audition and a callback. Teddie was still fulfilling his role as the Junes mascot.

“I’m going to miss Kanji very much while I’m away,” I said sullenly.

Rise poked out her bottom lip. “Don’t be sad. It’s your birthday! We have a long way until August and once it’s here you guys can Skype every day and have hot kinky phone sex. Then when you get back, you can have real, in person ‘I missed you’ sex until neither of you can stand.”

I cringed. “Must you be so crude?”

Rise nodded. “Naoto, this is me we’re talking about.”

A fair assessment. Our food arrived ten minutes later and I let Rise take over the conversation as she began an in depth synopsis of her upcoming album and revealed the tour locations she’d be stopping on.

“No offense,” I said, finishing up my miso soup. “But shouldn’t some of these details be confidential?”

“Only to people who I know won’t keep their mouths shut,” Rise said. “I haven’t told Senpai. Only you and Yukiko know. I love our friends, but the rest of them would totally blab.”

“Even Kanji?” I asked her.

“Especially Kanji!” Rise said loudly. “Plus, I feel more comfortable telling you.”

“Well, I promise to keep your confidence,” I reassured her. “Are all of your new songs about Narukami?”

“No,” she said happily. “Just...most of them.”

We finished our meal and left the cafe together. I let Rise loop her arm through mine and we walked to Junes rather than take our scooters, reasoning that we would come back to pick them up later since the store was only a few blocks away.

It took us longer than expected to find Yosuke and Teddie, but that was because I’d foolishly searched three departments before remembering to head to electronics. Rise had let me look around for awhile without comment, a smirk on her pretty face.

Sure enough as we headed to that area, Yosuke and Teddie stood in front of the large TV we all used to enter back during the days of investigating the murders. Not much had changed.

Teddie waved enthusiastically, bouncing up and down on his feet. “Happy birthday, Naoto-chan! What took you so long to get here?”

“I let her scope the place out a bit,” Rise said.

Yosuke rolled his eyes at her. “We are on a bit of a time crunch.”

“And why is that?” I insisted.

Yosuke winked. “I can’t tell you. Here though. Happy birthday.”

He held out a small narrow box with an orange ribbon.

I put a hand on my hip, feeling a bit overwhelmed. “None of you needed to get me presents. Your birthday wishes are more than enough.”

“We did it cause we wanted to!” Teddie said. “Hurry and open it.”

I reluctantly opened the box and inside found a shiny, black stainless steel ball point pen. Near the top my family name was engraved in rose gold lettering.

“I hope it’s not super lame,” Yosuke said. “It was Teddie’s idea.”

“I love it,” I told him, closing the box and putting it my bag. “Thank you both. It is quite a nice pen and I look forward to using it at work. It was also, as I said, unnecessary.”

Teddie shook his head back and forth quickly. “Nonsense! There’s also this!” Teddie brought his hand from behind his back and presented the third rose of the day. This one was orange and of course, had a note tag.

I handed my two roses to Rise and took the third, ready to read the card for my next clue.

_A place for which Inaba is well known, named after the family that calls it home._

_Frequented by patrons both old and new. A woman in a kimono will welcome you._

I flipped over the card.

_Three r_ _oses are better than two. Let me join with pink and blue._

I looked up at my friends excited faces.

“Where are we off to?” Rise asked, as if she didn’t know. I suspected they were all in on the mystery.

“The Amagi Inn,” I replied.

“A visit to the fair Yukiko,” Teddie said in a dramatic voice. “I can hardly wait.”

“Let me clock out and we’ll go,” Yosuke said.

“You’re coming along?” I asked in surprise.

“Yes!” Teddie replied enthusiastically. “We are to escort you to all your destinations safely.”

“You can stop talking now,” Rise scolded him. “It’s supposed to be a mystery.”

Once Hanamura was clocked out, we left Junes, splitting up briefly to walk to our scooters and meet at a neutral location to depart from. Once reunited, we left together and headed toward the Amagi Inn on the other side of town. It was a perfect day for a scooter ride. The sun was high over head and the warmth of the wind was pleasant on my face. It’s safe to say I was in good spirits as I drove along with my friends. Though I was still clueless as to what this birthday mystery would ultimately lead to, I was glad for the role my friends were playing, even if it was a bit over the top.

We arrived at the Amagi Inn after another fifteen minutes of driving and parked our scooters.

“We have to hurry!” Rise said, placing her helmet on her scooter before locking it. “Come on!”

I didn’t know what the hurry was, but I followed her, Yosuke and Teddie to the Inn anyway. Inside, the foyer was strangely empty. I took a moment to glance around, always stricken by the beauty of the place no matter how frequently I visited.

Yukiko walked into the foyer a moment later, dressed beautifully in a red and black kimono. She beamed when she spotted our group. One hand was concealed behind her back, the other held a gift box.

“Happy birthday, Naoto!” She said happily. “You guys are a bit late getting here though.”

“It was Yosuke’s fault!” Rise said, at the same time Yosuke said, “It was Rise’s fault!”

Teddie walked over to Yukiko and bowed. “Good afternoon, lovely Yukiko. How are you?”

“Doing well Teddie,” She said, laughing nervously. Yukiko held out the box to me. “First, your present.”

I frowned. “All of these gifts-”

“Shhhhhh!” Rise said harshly, waving the first three roses still in her hand. “Just open it silly girl. We have to hurry.”

I rolled my eyes and took the gift box. Untying the black satin bow and removing the lid, I found a deep navy yukata inside patterned with yellow feathers. The fabric was a soft silk and looked vaguely familiar.

“It...it’s lovely,” I told her. “It must have been expensive.”

“Nah,” Yukiko said, beaming. “I got a good deal on it from a little business called Tatsumi Textiles. You might have heard of it.”

I stared at her and nearly dropped the gift box. “Kanji made this?”

Yukiko nodded, looking proud. “But I paid for it. I wanted to get something custom made for you. I hope you like it.”

“I do,” I reassured her, admiring my boyfriend’s stitch work on the garment. His talent still amazed me to this day.

“I’m glad,” she said happily. “One more thing.”

Rose number four predictably appeared in the hand she’d been concealing. This one was red and matched her kimono. This time the note tag read:

_Visit the place where water flows, fish are caught, people dip their toes._

_Where flowers bloom before your eyes. What awaits you there? Yet another surprise._

On the back, it read _Orange, Pink and Blue are my friends. Make sure we all arrive together._

I looked at my friends. “You know, if I keep having to take the gifts and flowers everywhere I’ll run out of room to ride my scooter. My bag is small.”

“I’ll carry your gift,” Yukiko said. “Everything is supposed to come with you today. Give me five minutes to change clothes and I’ll head out with you guys.”

“I suppose everything includes you all,” I said, pointing to Rise, Yosuke, and Teddie as Yukiko stepped away in a hurry.

“You got it,” Yosuke said winking.

Rise came over and retrieved the red rose. “I’ll take that one. I’m in charge of these after all.”

“Who put you in charge?” I asked, even though I already knew.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Rise winked.

Yukiko returned five minutes later as scheduled in a red cotton shirt and black skirt. “Let’s head out, guys. My scooter is ready to go. Know where we’re going, Naoto-chan?”

I nodded. “Samegawa from what the clues allude.”

“Away we go!” Teddie said excitedly.

I handed Yukiko my gift box and we all left the Inn. I was surprised to see that the gift box fit comfortably in Yukiko’s scooter basket. This was very elaborately planned. I started to question if it was Kanji or my grandfather putting us all up to this. Grandpa was away on business and supposed to be back in town by now, but a flight delay due to weather had held him up.

We jumped on our scooters and drove together to the next destination. Luckily, Samegawa was closer to the Inn than Junes, and within ten minutes, we were parking again.

“Are you having fun, Naoto?” Yosuke asked.

“I am,” I said honestly. “But I insist that when it’s any of your birthdays, you let me go over the top with the festivities in revenge. Given my financial status, I certainly have the means to do so.”

“Sounds good to me!” Rise said, exiting her scooter and taking the flowers from the basket. She’d secured each one by utilizing the holes.

We made our way toward the long stretch of road leading down to the river bank, passing several people headed to or coming from fishing. When we arrived, it took us awhile, but we found Chie there training near a large oak tree.

She turned and waved at us, dressed in her workout clothes and slightly sweaty. Yosuke rushed over and wrapped her in a huge hug, not caring that she was damp with sweet.

“Put me down you idiot,” she said to him, but she was blushing and kissed him deeply as soon as her feet were on the ground.

“Boooooo, get a room!” Teddie said loudly, making Yukiko crack up.

“Shut up,” Yosuke snapped at him. “Get a girlfriend and maybe you won’t be so bitter.”

“All the ladies love Teddie,” he responded, puffing out his chest. “If we were not on a quest to help Nao-chan solve a mystery, I would prove to you how bear-y popular I am.”

“Uh-huh,” Yukiko said, still giggling.

Chie came over to me with a huge grin on her pretty face. “Happy birthday, Naoto. I’d give you a hug but I’m not sure you want one right now. I’d get sweat on your new vest. Yosuke is gross already so he doesn’t mind a little extra sweat.”

“It’s alright, Chie,” I said happily. “Thank you for the birthday wishes. Are you coming along with us?”

“Not until after presents,” she said, winking. She pointed to her left. On a table under the gazebo a few feet away sat a small gift box and yet another rose. Green this time.

“Oh wow,” I said breathlessly, beginning to walk toward it. “I’ve never seen a green rose before...I didn’t know they came in that color. I wonder where Kanji found it...”

“What makes you think it’s from Kanji?” Rise asked lightheartedly. I could hear the light sarcasm in her tone.

“Intuition,” I said as I picked up the rose and sniffed it.

“Present first!” Chie insisted. “I hope you like it.”

I laid the rose down and examined the small gift box before opening it: A pair of navy blue framed sunglasses with oval lenses. I was unfamiliar with the brand, but they looked nice, almost reminiscent of the ones I used to wear in the TV world.

“These are fantastic,” I said, putting them on and turning to look at my friends. “How do I look?”

“Like a bad ass,” Yosuke said with a thumbs up.

“I concur,” Rise agreed. “You should keep them on. It’ll make them easier to bring along.”

“I’m glad you like them!” Chie said excitedly. “I really wish I could hug you. Okay. Read your next clue now!”

I picked up the green rose and read the note tag.

 _Tall in stature._ _A_ _risen mound. It’s sits high above the ground._

_It’s where supervised kids go to run around, as it watches over the tiny town._

Once again, I turned over the tag to read the rest.

 _I’ll be green with envy_ _if left_ _alone._ _Bl_ _ue, pink, orange, and red_ _will give me_ _a home._

I smiled and handed the rose to Rise.

“Nice bouquet you have forming here,” Rise commented, sniffing the flowers. “They’re beautiful.”

“Did you figure out where we’re going next Naoto?” Teddie asked.

“According to this, I believe it’s the hill over looking town, a destination I didn't expect to be honest,” I said.

“Let’s head over,” Yukiko said. “Ready?”

“I suppose I must be,” I said. “Let’s go.”

Chie toweled off a bit and we departed on our scooters for the nearby hill. We had to stop on the way to get Teddie a topscicle, as he insisted he could not keep going without one. Once finished, we continued on and parked our scooters in the small parking lot at the bottom of the hill. A gentle breeze drifted over the six of us and I smiled. Even the weather was celebrating my birthday it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cliff hanger? OH NO! What does Kanji have planned?  
> I hope you all liked this chapter cause I worked hard on the rhymes. Also, if I’d put the two parts together they were longer than I was comfortable with, so I decided to split what used to be one long chapter. Meaning there are TWO chapters and an epilogue left now and this gives me more time to complete chapter 17 and the epilogue without having to delay an update.  
> The early section about Tatsumi Textiles just sort of came to me last Friday and insisted on being in the story. I wanted to show a tiny bit of Kanji and Naoto going through a rough spot since their relationship has been so cutesy and fluffy. I’ll see you all Thursday, September 17th!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Naoto (April 27, 2016)**

My friends and I made our way up the hill, letting Chie lead. She was so strong physically that the slanted path was bit harder on the rest of us. I was told by Yukiko that Chie was excelling in the top five of her class in her physical training. I wondered if Narukami would be awaiting us at the top. It seemed an odd place for him to show up. I figured the day would eventually lead us to the Dojima residence.

“Slow down, Chie,” Yukiko said. “You’re marching up there like it’s _your_ birthday.”

“I’m pumped up!” She replied excitedly. “Come on, slow pokes.”

At the top, we saw the open field and familiar gazebo where the daycare was usually located. Instead of several kids running around, there was only one child seated there on top of the table. She waved us over, a smile on her eager face.

“Nana-chan!” Teddie said excitedly, running over in her direction.

This was the biggest surprise of the day. I wasn’t expecting to run into Nanako-chan of all people. The beautiful eleven-year-old was growing up fast. She would soon be my height, which I suppose wasn't saying much as the smallest of our friends. She had her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and wore a black summer dress with a floral pattern.

“Happy birthday Naoto!” She called.

“Thanks,” I replied, giving her a hug once Teddie let her go. “I’m surprised to see you.”

“Detective Loveline had to help with the mystery!” she said, recalling her favorite childhood TV show. “I’ve got some stuff for you. I bought it with my own allowance and everything.”

She brought her hand from behind her back and held out a gift bag and bright yellow rose tied to it with a ribbon.

I took the bag, removed the tissue paper and looked inside. Yosuke and Rise gathered behind me to look over my shoulder.

It was a blue leather bound book of Japanese riddles and short mysteries by one of my favorite writers. This gift was by far my favorite.

“It’s perfect Nanako-chan,” I said, holding out an arm for another hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” she said, returning my embrace. “Dad helped me pick it out. He says he’s sorry he couldn’t be here today.”

“That’s okay,” I reassured her. “He’s probably busy with work. Especially on a Friday.”

Nanako winked. “Yep. Read your clue! Do you like the rose?”

“It’s lovely,” I told her honestly. “So far the bouquet appears to be one in a different color for each clue.”

“We picked our favorite colors,” Nanako said, gesturing to Rise’s bouquet.

I smiled again and read the clue attached the brilliant yellow rose.

_A place that exists to enrich the mind, where in year three, you left behind._

_Though it is a building of which I speak, you need not enter to find what you seek._

On the back was another rhyme.

_Yellow is mellow but still depends on being around my flower friends._

I handed the yellow flower over to Rise, who took it and sniffed the growing bouquet. “Thank you. So, next destination?”

“Yasogami,” I replied. “But apparently not inside of the school...just nearby I suppose.”

“Thank God for that,” Yosuke said. “I’ve given enough of my life to that place. I don’t even miss my professors.”

“Me either,” Chie said. “Everyone ready to go?”

“Nanako-chan doesn’t have a scooter though,” I pointed out. “Will she be able to keep up with us?”

“Sure,” Nanako said, picking up the gift bag. “I can ride my bicycle. It has a basket and everything.”

“We’re not far from the school actually,” Yukiko said. “How about we take a walk over? It won’t take long. I’d hate for Nanako to fall behind us.”

“True,” Yosuke agreed.

Teddie put an arm around Nanako-chan. “I will guard this little one with my Teddie life! We shall march forward, gang!”

“You’re so weird,” Chie said to him.

I laughed. “Okay. A walk it is. Does everyone have everything they need?”

The group concurred. I worried slightly about leaving our scooters behind, but it was no different than leaving them outside a facility we might be visiting on a normal day. The town was so small it would take us no time to circle back and get them later.

We headed toward Yasogami, which was only a few blocks away. The walk felt nostalgic. I remembered when I first moved here. Never could I have anticipated the bonds I had with these wonderful people or the connection with Kanji. I loved him desperately and knew I always would.

“Hey look it’s the school!” Nanako said, pointing ahead. “I’ll be going here in five years!”

“Don’t get too excited,” Yosuke said. “The place is lame.”

Chie smacked his arm. “Don’t tell her that! Let her be excited!”

Yukiko began to giggle at their banter.

The school was indeed right at the end of the path we were walking. The new school year would have just started.

Standing just outside the gates was a tall young man with silver hair and a kind smile. He wore a blue Yasogami high school tracksuit which somehow still fit him three years post graduation.

“Senpai!” Rise said excitedly, rushing forward to hug her boyfriend. She jumped into his arms, and he caught her at the waist.

“She just saw him early this morning,” Yosuke muttered. “She’s acting like she hasn’t seen him in days.”

“Oh, like you and Chie aren’t the same way,” Yukiko said. “Be nice.”

“How come she still calls him Senpai when she and big bro aren’t in high school anymore?” Nanako asked.

“Because Rise-san is strange,” Teddie answered her.

As we grew closer, Narukami disentangled himself from his girlfriend and waved at me.

“Hey Naoto. Happy birthday.”

“Thank you,” I replied, glancing around. “Being here is quite nostalgic.”

“It really is,” Yu agreed. “I went inside to say hello to some of my old teachers. Some wanted me to stick around, but I told them I couldn’t because it’s your birthday. They told me to tell you hi though.”

Nanako came over and hugged Yu as well. “Big bro, give Naoto-chan her present now. We gotta hurry.”

“Alright we’ll hurry,” he agreed, ruffling her hair.

Yu pointed upward. Hanging on the gate was a gift bag and a single white rose poking out of it.

I went over to retrieve it, stretching up on to my tip toes.

This time everyone gathered around me as I reached inside the bag. It was a small jewelry box. My first thought was hoping it wasn’t too expensive. As I slid it open, a silver charm bracelet sat nestled into a cotton square.

“I hope it’s not too lame,” Narukami said. “It’s from my uncle Dojima and I. We thought you’d like it.”

I examined the seven charms there. A tiny film camera. A microphone. A Japanese gi. A skull with crossbones. A pair of headphones. A pink kimono. A teddy bear. Each charm representing the people I loved most.

“We picked out our own charms,” Chie said. “Is that okay?”

It was more than okay. It was perfect. Somewhere my insecurities were still screaming that this was all too much. Too much money. Too much time. The anniversary of my birth did not deserve such attention. Yet I suspected this was only a prelude to what Kanji had planned. He orchestrated the extremities. Perhaps to show just how much he loved me.

“Thank you all,” I said, my voice cracking. “Everything has been lovely thus far. I am undeserving.”

“You deserve all the great gifts Naoto-chan!” Nanako said. “Read your next rose clue!”

“I’m excited for this one,” Rise said happily.

I took what I thought to be the final rose out of the bag and read the note tag yet again.

_You’ve made it this far, here’s my final request:_

_It’s one to ponder as you may have guessed._

_When you saw me here, you had something to inquire,_

_Though I mistook your true desire._

_Ever since then, in my memory you’ve stayed._

_So I ask this of you on your birthday:_

_Recall our first meeting. It’s a tedious task._

_But go to that location. I have something to ask._

I hesitated before turning over the tag. Warmth flooded through me as I thought back to my first interaction with Kanji. I was firm yet vague. He was strong but clueless. Now we were madly in love. Life did weird things sometimes.

“What’s it say?” Nanako asked anxiously.

I handed Nanako the rose and she scrunched up her face as she read it, then beamed. “This is romantic. I like this clue best of all.”

“As do I,” I told her cheerfully. “I think the most thoughtful part is the mention of how confused Kanji was by my intentions after we first met. It is a most creative way of conducting a mystery.”

Rise beamed. “Isn’t it though?”

I nodded. “I suppose we are off to Tatsumi Textiles then, to see what Kanji has in store for me.”

They all beamed. Nanako ducked her head under Yu’s arm. Not for the first time that day, I suspected they all knew exactly what was coming.

**Kanji (** **April 27, 2016)**

“Hanamura-san says they’re almost here,” Ma said, checking her cell phone.

“Going to pace again,” I replied, getting to my feet.

“Will you stop that?” Dojima asked. “Everything is going to be fine.”

“But what if it isn’t?” I asked for what felt like the thirtieth time. “This whole thing was stupid wasn’t it? The flowers were too much. No...the gifts were too much. From everyone. I probably scared the hell out of her.”

Yakushiji-san, Dojima-san, and Ma looked at me, slightly exasperated.

“It’s true!” I told them. “When she gets here, I’m going to ask her to come to dinner with me. That’s still a question without asking the real question I want to ask. Maybe on her next birthday. We’ve only been together for...well...not even a year yet. What kind of moron asks a girl to marry him after eleven months?”

“You apparently,” Dojima said, starting to laugh.

Ma laughed as well. “Sweetheart, you need to calm down. You’ve been making a fuss about this for two weeks.”

“Three,” Yakushiji-san corrected. “He came to Shirogane-san three weeks ago and asked for permission. He was a nervous wreck then as well.”

“This is stupid,” I muttered as I paced back and forth. “This is really stupid. How about, when they get here, you tell them that I passed out and had to go to the hospital?”

Ma rolled her eyes. “Kanji Tatsumi.”

Oh great. The full name. Now I knew I was getting on her nerves. Yakushiji-san bringing up what happened three weeks ago was sending me off the rails even more. I thought back to that day again.

 _My pacing skills were in full affect in Shirogane-_ _s_ _an’s office_ _at the estate_ _. He sat behind his desk, smirking as though slightly amused._

_“Did you come here to show me your pacing skills?” He asked._

_I paused. “Uh. No. I...I want to ask you something,” I replied._

_“You’ve said that three times and have yet to actually ask,” he responded, chuckling._

_I sighed and sank down into one of his comfortable arm chairs. “Sorry. I’m just...nervous. Now that I’m here, it’s harder to do this. Uh. You know that...I love Naoto right?”_

_“I think there’s a small island of indigenous people off the coast of Australia who might not know,” he joked. “You might send them a memo. Other than that, the rest of the world is up to date.”_

_I nervously started to rub the tension out of my neck. “Uh. Good. Cause...God I don’t even know how to say it.”_

_“Just say what you need to say, son,” Shirogane-san said._

_I stared at him in surprise. “Son?”_

_“Forgive the honorific. But you know that I like_ _and approve of_ _you_ _very_ _much._ _You’ve been good for my Naoto. I’ve come to think of you_ _and your mother_ _as part of our family.”_

 _My eyes slid closed and a sigh of relief came from me. Hearing that was exactly what I needed. “Good. I’m glad you think so. I...I really like you and_ _Yakushiji-san as well. I um...well...I'd like to make that part of the family bit official. I...I'd like your uh. Your permission to marry Naoto. I mean to ask her...to marry me. If...if that’s okay.”_

 _I was a fucking idiot and he knew it. This was the_ _stupidest_ _thing I’d ever done._

_He surprised me when he grinned widely. “I can’t say I’m not surprised. But I know how much my granddaughter means to you so I can’t pretend we wouldn’t have gotten here eventually. I’ll say this much. You’re a good, upstanding young man. You’re talented. Your career is stable. You love my granddaughter with an intensity I rarely see in young couples who claim similar feelings. However, the permission you need to marry Naoto should come from Naoto. So I won’t give you that. What I will give you is my blessing.”_

_A dizzy sensation shot through me. “Wait...are you shitting me?”_

_The moment the words came out, I regretted them. I hated swearing in front of Naoto’s grandfather even if he knew I did it all the time._

_He laughed openly. “No, Kanji-kun I do not jest. If you’re going to propose to Naoto, I am thrilled to support you and be in attendance. Do you know how you’re going to do it?”_

_“I’ve got a few ideas,” I said honestly. “I wanted to talk to you first though. Even Ma doesn’t know yet. I want to ask Naoto on her birthday this year.”_

_He clapped his hands together. “Fantastic idea. Allow me to give you some assistance.” He stood as I stared at him in confusion. “Follow me.”_

_I did as I was told and followed him into the hall and toward his wing of the house. I’d never been on this side of the estate because I never had a reason to. Each_ _person in_ _the_ _e_ _state had their own wing and I’d only ever been in Naoto’s._

_“Wait here,” Shirogane-san said as we stepped into a small foyer._

_I waited impatiently, rubbing my sweaty palms on my jeans and hoping Naoto wouldn’t come home early._

_When Shirogane-san came back, he was beaming and held out a small black jewelry box._

_“If you’re going to propose, you’ll need a ring,” he said matter-of-factly. “This one is a family heirloom. When my son was alive, he used this to propose to Naoto’s mother._ _Now, I will_ _warn_ _you_ _that it’s_ _missing a stone._ _I’m not_ _sure when that happened,_ _but_ _it is beautiful_ _regardless_ _. I’m happy to replace the stone. I_ _just_ _wanted to wait until it was the right time.”_

_I took the box in shaking hands and opened it. It was a vintage style ring which was, like he said, missing a small stone on the left side. But aside from that, it looked amazing. At least to my standards._

_“It’s incredible,” I said. “Naoto’s family legacy means a lot to her and this kinda symbolizes that. I was going to have Rise, Yukiko and Chie help me pick one out at the store and now I don’t have to.”_

_Shirogane-san winked. “I’ll get this sent off if you like.”_

_I shook my head. “No, with all due respect Shirogane-san, I’d like to pay for the stone at least since I’m not paying for the ring. You can tell me where to get it fixed though.”_

_He held out his hand. “Deal.”_

_I shook it and beamed. “Deal.”_

_There was the sound of a door opening somewhere in the house, then someone called, “Kanji?_ _I have something to tell you!_ _”_

_I grinned and quickly pocketed the ring. “Up here, Naoto.”_

_Shirogane-san chuckled. “Don’t worry Tatsumi. Your secret is safe with me. Let me know if there’s anything else I can do to help.”_

_A week later, the ring was at the jewelers with a 72 hour time window before the stone could be replaced. Still plenty of time before Naoto’s birthday. I’d managed to gather all my friends at Ma’s place to put the proposal plan into action. After explaining what I wanted, Rise was easily the most excited._

_“I know, I know, I know,” she said in a high pitched squeal. “We each have to give her a different rose at our assigned locations and your mom is still working on writing the clues. Can we PLEASE see the ring now?”_

_“I wanna see it too,” Chie chimed in._

_“Me three,” Yukiko said._

_“I’ll pass,” Yosuke joked._

_“Shut up Yosuke,” Teddie scolded him. “This is important to Kanji.”_

_“It’s at the jeweler getting a stone replaced,” I told the girls. “But I’ll let you see a picture of it.”_

_I took out my phone, pulled a picture of it up in my camera app and showed them. Rise quickly snatched the phone and a squeal I was sure would summon dogs if it was an octave higher escaped her mouth. Even Narukami covered his ears._

_“I’m sure you’ve heard her make similar noises,” Yosuke teased_ _his best friend_ _, causing Chie to_ _elbow him_ _._

_“THIS IS THE PRETTIEST RING EVER OH MY GOD,” Rise shrieked in one breath, ignoring the guys. “KANJI. I LOVE IT.”_

_“Calm down Rise,” Yukiko said, giggling. “Kanji isn’t proposing to you.”_

_“I know!” She said excitedly. “But I’m so happy for him I could just cry. It’s beautiful, Kanji. You said it belonged to Naoto’s mother? This is straight out of a fairy tale.”_

_“I love the color,” Chie said. “It suits Naoto perfectly!”_

_“She’s going to love it Kanji,” Yukiko said. “You have nothing to worry about.”_

_“I hope you’re right,” I said. “I’ve been trying to come up with the right thing to say for a week now. I wonder if I should write it down. Ma is much more poetic than me. That’s why she’s helping write the clues.”_

_“Speak from your heart,” Yukiko said. “Do that, and you’ll be fine. Don’t write it down. You can do it.”_

_“We’ll be right there with you,” Narukami said._

_I sighed. “Thanks guys. I’ll need your support.”_

The only thing that had gone wrong leading up to this point was Naoto’s grandfather not showing. Even the different colored roses were easy enough to find. Shirogane-san had gone out of town on a case and due to weather, he was stuck on a long layover. He wouldn’t be back until tonight, and called to tell me this morning.

I wasn’t mad at him. I understood completely. Rise would more than likely video the entire proposal anyway.

“You’re going to be fine,” Dojima said. “She loves you. You can do this.”

I closed my eyes and pictured Naoto’s perfect, beautiful face. I hoped they were right.

**Naoto (** **April 27, 2016)**

Our group continued on through the shopping district and toward the direction of Tatsumi Textiles. Each of my friends was still carrying a bag or box with the gift I’d been given for my birthday. I felt a mixture of things as we came to the end of the mystery. Excitement, nervousness, and anticipation.

Rise walked to the front of our group and looped her arm through mine. “We’re almost there, Naoto. You ready?”

“Ready for what?” I asked.

“To see your man of course,” she replied. “Duh.”

“I suppose I am,” I replied.

“Good,” Chie said. “Cause he’s standing over there.”

I looked ahead and sure enough Kanji was standing just outside of Tatsumi Textiles. An instant flashback appeared in my mind to the fifteen-year-old boy who thought I had more than a mystery to solve when we first met. Today he was wearing a navy blue button down shirt, black jeans and black boots. He looked handsome as always. In his hand was a deep purple rose and behind him stood his mother, Dojima-san and Yakushiji-san.

I ran forward and didn’t stop until I nearly collided with Kanji as my arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“You did all this, you, you...you insane _fool_ ,” I said, squeezing him tighter.

I felt his warm hand press against my back as he chuckled. “Yeah, I did. Couldn’t help it. I wanted you to have a happy birthday.”

“Well I certainly have,” I said staring up at him. “The flowers and gifts from everyone were beautiful, but a bit much if I’m honest. There was no need to spend so much time or money.”

“There kinda was,” he said, cupping my face in his hand. “I needed you to know just how much I love you. I’m not even sure today accurately says it.”

“Believe me it does,” I said. “Is the purple rose mine as well?”

He nodded and handed it to me. “The last one of the day.”

I took the lovely flower and sniffed appreciatively. “These are lovely. Where did you find them in so many colors?”

“There’s a florist in Inaba who grows them,” he told me. “They were surprisingly easy to find.”

I heard my friends begin to gather behind me and looked to see them standing in a line, all except Nanako, who’d rushed to her father’s side.

“Forgive my rudeness,” I said to Dojima-san, Tatsumi-san and Yakushiji-san. “Greetings to you all as well.”

“You weren’t rude at all dear,” Kanji’s mother said. “You were excited. And good for you. Happy birthday.”

Dojima-san and Yakushiji-san also echoed the birthday wishes.

I stared around at everyone, still feeling slightly confused. “So...aside from my birthday, what exactly is going on here? I thought you and I had a dinner date.”

“We do,” he said, taking my hand. “But...there’s something else, too.”

He also looked around at our small audience before addressing me again. Some of them nodded back.

“Well. You know I love you like I’ve never loved anyone else right?” he asked, kissing the back of my hand.

“Of course I do,” I said softly. “I love you very much as well.”

He took a deep breath and nodded, then went on. “Being with you has been amazing. But I’m also familiar with being alone. When I was a kid, my dad died and told me before he left that he wanted me to be a strong man, it left me with a complex as you all know.”

Our friends laughed lightly at this, and I smiled.

“As time went on, I started acting out, getting real protective of Ma. Then I met you guys and you showed me I was already man enough and didn't have to be alone anymore. When I first met you though, it threw me off. I wasn’t sure what to do with my confusion about another guy. That kind of developed into something more, even after we found out you were a woman. I’ve been hung up on you since the day we met and I wouldn’t trade anything that’s happened between us. No matter what I did, you were always in the center of it, even if you weren’t involved, because I always thought about you. I'm glad that even though it ain’t your responsibility to help me work through my issues or make me feel more like a man, you do that anyway. Naturally. Just by being yourself. You like, represent everything that’s calm and good and stable in the world.”

The wetness on my face told me I was crying before I even knew I was. His public declaration was so sweet and sincere. My own heart felt as though it were increasing size in my chest.

He took my other hand and squeezed both. “I want to keep you in my life forever. I want to make you happy the only way I know how, just to thank you for all the things you’ve done for me even if you didn’t realize it. So, in order for that to happen...”

Kanji let go of my hands and slid down to kneel on one knee. My hands flew over my mouth, because now, I knew what was happening. I knew what his next request would be. I was dizzy with anticipation as I stopped breathing.

Kanji pulled out a small black ring box, opened it and kept his dark eyes steady on mine as he held it out. Inside the box was a beautiful, vintage style ring with a large sapphire blue stone at the center and small white diamonds that circled the main stone and continued down either side of the golden band.

“Naoto Shirogane,” Kanji said clearly. “I love you. Will you be my wife?”

 _This was a dream,_ I thought to myself. It has to be. There was no way Kanji was proposing. Actually proposing. To me. With a beautiful ring. With words so heartfelt I wanted to squeeze him and never let him go. This had to be some kind of fantasy.

I stared back at my boyfriends steady gaze. I thought of all we’d been through together to get where we were now. Not only had he taken the time to put together something so well thought out, he’d involved all the friends we made and the people closest to us. That spoke volumes. My love for him was something so much deeper than even I could put into proper words. I wanted to spend my life with him. Not a single doubt was in my mind on that subject. So, despite the nervousness and shock, I took a deep breath, and answered his question as firmly as I could.

“Yes, Kanji Tatsumi,” I replied, wiping away tears. “I accept and will become your wife.”

The smile on his face was pure bliss as he took my left hand and slid the beautiful ring on to my third finger. I only had a second to admire it before he stood, pulled me in close and kissed me deeply. Our friends and family applauded, and Rise cheered loudly. The moment still felt as though it weren’t real somehow, despite the very real emotions flooding through me. _I was engaged. I was going to be Kanji’s wife._

When we finally separated, our friends gathered around us with congratulations and Rise insisted on seeing the ring on my hand since she’d apparently only seen a photo of it up until now.

“The ring has a unique Shirogane family history,” Yakushiji-san said, wiping his eyes. “It belonged to your mother. Your father proposed to her with it.”

I stared down at the sapphire and diamond stones. “Are...are you serious? This...was my mother’s…”

“It was,” Kanji confirmed happily. “When I went to tell your grandpa what I wanted to do, he offered it for me to give to you. I hope you don’t mind that I didn’t buy you a more modern ring I guess?. I...I still could if you want.”

I shook my head as my eyes filled with tears. “This one is perfect. It has history. I...I never knew about this momento.”

“Your grandfather wanted to wait,” Yakushiji-san said. “I like to think he would have passed this on to you eventually even if you weren’t engaged though.”

Kanji’s mother stepped forward with her arms outstretched. “Welcome to the family, Naoto.”

I blushed and hugged her quickly. “Thank you. I feel...very welcome today. I’m glad you’re okay with me marrying your son.”

“It’s more than okay,” Tatsumi-san said. “I trust you to keep him in line.”

“Ha, ha,” Kanji said, rolling his eyes.

“When’s the wedding?” Nanako asked excitedly. “Can it be soon? Maybe tomorrow?”

Everyone laughed, and Teddie ruffled her hair.

“Soon,” Kanji told her. “We need time to plan.”

“I want to help plan!” Rise exclaimed excitedly. “Please? Please can I?”

“Calm down, Rise you sound like Nanako,” Narukami said, putting an arm around his girlfriend.

“I want you to all have a role of some sort in the wedding,” I said. “You’ve all been amazing today. Thank you.”

“And we still have to go to dinner,” Kanji said, pulling me in close.

“Have fun guys,” Yosuke said we’ll leave all Naoto’s birthday stuff with her secretary to take back. “I know I give you guys a hard time, but congrats. Have fun tonight. Can’t wait for the wedding. You _will_ have an open bar, right?”

Chie groaned. “Aaaand he ruined the nice moment.”

“Let us know what locations you’re thinking of when you come up with some,” Yukiko replied. “I’m sure I can arrange something for you guys at the Inn. Or maybe just some of our services or catering.”

“You’re going to overwhelm them,” Dojima said, chuckling.

“That’s what I’m saying,” Narukami agreed with his uncle. “You guys should get out of here before Rise comes up with even more ideas.”

“Go have fun,” Tatsumi-san said with a bow.

I nodded and hugged each of them goodbye. Kanji did the same, promising to call Rise tomorrow. I then let him escort me away to indulge in other plans for the evening, excited for what else was to come.

***********

“It’s just that I’m a lot to deal with in the long term,” Naoto said as we sat together in a hammock on the front porch of the Shirogane estate after dinner that night.

“You are perfect,” I said, kissing her forehead. “I thought about what I wanted to do for a long time. Are you changing your mind on me?”

She looked at her engagement ring for the millionth time that evening. “No. I just want you to know it’s not too late to change yours.”

“What kind of sense does that make?” I said, chuckling.

She bit her lip. “I...I have terrible sleeping habits, like kicking or talking in my sleep. I can be rather moody even on regular days. When I’m consumed with a case, I require long periods of thought without disruption. I travel a lot. Occasionally a month at a time. Sometimes the situations I put myself in are rather dangerous. I...I am undecided on the matter of children. I like having my own space. If we were to purchase a home together...I would require an office space of sorts. I’m a picky eater and like having my food prepared a particular way. I’m also very stubborn.”

I took her perfect face between my hands. “You think I don’t know all of that after dating you for almost a year and knowing you for six? The only thing we haven’t discussed is kids. I do know I’d be marrying a detective. I know you can’t always be around and I know that your job is demanding and dangerous. None of that stops me from wanting you as my wife.”

Naoto sighed, leaned in and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back, groaning as she pressed herself even closer.

“Anything else?” I said, our lips still brushing.

“I...just...don’t want you to be lonely,” she said breathlessly. “I want you to be my husband, but not my lonely husband.”

“I won’t be,” he said. “You’re mine. I’m yours. A few months out of the year when you’ll be working out of town doesn’t change that. I got a job of my own. And our friends are here.”

Another kiss. “Hmmmm. And...about kids?”

“Not now,” I said honestly. “But some day. Maybe. Once we’ve been married for awhile and talked about it some more. And don’t you dare bring up your job in relation to a kid. It’ll be fine. Deployed military parents see their kids a whole lot less than you will.”

Her breath tickled as she moved her lips along my jawline and up to my ear. “Would you still...want me physically? I’ve heard that things in the bedroom tend to calm down or cease once a couple has decided to marry.”

I nearly laughed at the crazy question. “I’m always going to want you. I want you now, but I’m trying to be good because we’re outside. All I want to do is take you upstairs and taste you until you can’t stand it anymore.”

Her body shuddered. She was still shy to an extent, but when she was having an orgasm, it was like seeing an entirely different Naoto. One who lost that proper, business like attitude. One with a potty mouth. Not nearly as bad as mine, but I considered it a compliment when ever the words came because she tried so hard to hold them back.

“Why are you the way that you are?” She asked seductively, whispering directly into my ear. “Can’t you control yourself?”

“Not even a little,” I said, grabbing her hips.

We stopped talking at that point and just started kissing more enthusiastically. When my jeans began to tighten at the crotch, I knew I was in trouble. She was just so damn sexy. We were supposed to be behaving ourselves because her grandfather was on his way back to Inaba from the train station and Naoto wanted to tell him about the engagement.

I was about two seconds from suggesting we abandon that plan so I could take her upstairs to her wing of the estate when the flash of headlights and the sound of an approaching car interrupted us.

“Dammit,” Naoto said, resting her head on my shoulder. Case and point about the potty mouth thing.

“You were the one that wanted to wait up for your grandfather,” I teased.

“I know,” she said with a sigh. “Can...can you give us a moment? I think you may need to calm yourself down.”

I glanced down. She wasn’t wrong. I wasn’t quite hard enough to give myself away but I could still tell.

“Go on,” I said, pulling my jacket into my lap. “I’ll be there in a second.”

She giggled and left the hammock. I couldn’t help but stare at how perfect her legs were in her new jeans. She might be short, but that didn’t make it any less hot when her legs were wrapped around my waist, or resting on my shoulders while I…

Fuck. I needed to calm down. I shook my head to try and clear it as I watched Naoto approach her grandfather’s car. I waited a minute or two before heading over, excited to hear what he would have to say about the engagement.

“It’s perfect isn’t it?” Naoto was asking as she held out her left hand for her grandpa to see.

“A perfect fit for a perfect future bride,” Shirogane-san said. “Happy birthday, Naoto. I’m so sorry I didn’t see it in person.”

“That’s okay!” Naoto said, taking out her phone. “Rise recorded it with her phone and sent it to me. You’ll be able to watch it with Kanji and I this evening.”

Naoto’s grandfather smiled as he saw me approaching. “I’m glad to hear the day was a success.”

“Me too,” I told him. “I was a nervous wreck. You should have seen me before she got there.”

He laughed. “If it was anything like the day you told me you wanted to ask, I’m sure I’ve got a clear picture.”

Naoto stared between the two of us. “He asked you for permission? You planned this together?”

Shirogane-san smiled and pulled his granddaughter in for another hug. “Yes we did although I did tell him that permission needed to come from you. I gave him my blessing and the ring.”

Naoto looked at her hand again. “It’s so beautiful.”

Her grandfather winked at me. “Welcome to the family, son.”

I grinned widely. “Thanks.”

“Oh!” Naoto said excitedly, bouncing on her feet. “Grandfather...can...can Yakushiji-san officiate at the ceremony?”

Confused, I stared down at my fiance. “Is he like...registered for that?”

“Indeed he is,” Shirogane-san said. “And I’m sure he’d be delighted to marry you both, but we should ask him first. Come on, let’s head for the house.”

Naoto took her grandfather’s bag in one hand and my hand in the other as we walked toward the estate.

I let out another deep breath and smiled again. It felt like I could truly breathe for the first time in weeks. Planning the wedding would be cinch compared to the anxiety around the proposal. As we entered the house and Naoto called for Yakushiji-san I stayed quiet for the most part, letting her gush with excitement as they told Shirogane-san about the scavenger hunt in more detail.

I allowed my mind to drift a bit thinking about what kind of dress Naoto would wear and how much pre-wedding torment Rise would put her through. She’d probably do the same to me or make Narukami do it.

I glanced across the kitchen and saw the bouquet of roses Naoto had gathered throughout the day sitting in a vase by the stove. Just look at them made my heart swell in my chest. Mentally, I patted myself on the back. Whatever happened going forward, it would be worth it knowing I was going to marry the woman of my dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY’RE GETTING MARRIED! YAY! The bad news is, Next week is the last week for this story. Only one chapter and the epilogue remain. I don’t want to think about though because it’ll make me sad. I really hope you guys liked the proposal. Kanji and Naoto are just too precious. I’ll see you next week on Tuesday, September 22nd.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We skipped a bunch of time again. We had to. I actually messed up the timing of the story in the last chapter. Kanji was supposed to have proposed to Naoto on her birthday in April of 2017, not April of 2016. It’s probably not a big deal to you guys but it’s bugging the crap out of me cause I had to do some scrambling to make sure we covered a whole year since the story ends in August of 2017.
> 
> Also, I forgot to post it in the last author note. This is a link to what Naoto’s engagement ring looks like: https://www.sundayisland.se/shop/vintage-blue-sapphire-engagement-ring-diana/
> 
> We are now in the present day for this story and there is wedding planning and such to be done. We are at the point just one month after the prologue where Kanji and Naoto asked Nanako to be a bridesmaid. Enjoy reading the only pre-wedding chapter and I’ll see you at the end.

**Naoto (June 2017) (Present day)**

Just over a year had passed, and along with it came several surprises and events, as well as questions about why the long engagement. Though Kanji and I certainly could have gotten married last year, we’d chosen to wait until after both Narukami and Chie’s graduations. The demands on their time sharply increased as they finished earning their degrees. There was also the fact that Kanji wanted to continue saving money for awhile longer. He’d joined Rise on several dates of her early summer tour last year while coordinating with her team on her ensembles, for which I was grateful as my career had its own demands, taking me away for weeks at a time. I didn’t like the thought of him being home alone too often. Still, with Kanji finally allowing me to assist financially, we managed to secure our own small two bedroom house by the end of the 2016 year. We now lived just a few blocks away from the Shirogane estate.

Allowing time for a long engagement gave us ample time to plan a wedding thoroughly as well. Grandfather told me the estate was where my parents were married, so Kanji and I chose the spacious back yard as our wedding venue. I wondered if it seemed inappropriate to have it there, but Kanji paid little attention to the choice of venue. He said as long as we were married, he didn’t care where the ceremony happened.

As to the entertainment at the reception, my grandfather found a local band through his own connections that was both willing to sign a contract (one that likely included secrecy about the estate) and able to perform on the requested date in August. Yosuke mentioned that he’d tried to persuade his own band into performing, but their bass player had assured him that no one lost success faster than bands who ‘sold out’ by booking weddings. Yosuke would have pressed the issue further if two of their four members weren’t going to be out of town during the event.

Even without Yosuke’s musical contributions, each of our friends would play some sort of role at the wedding and stand at the front with Kanji and I. That fact was non-negotiable. Nanako had volunteered to play a song of her choice on piano as I walked down the aisle. The cake and catering had yet to be decided upon, but when I disclosed this to Rise, she assured me there was something of far more importance to concern ourselves with first.

Normally, I would say in hindsight that going to a bridal shop with Yukiko, Chie, Rise, Nanako, and Tatsumi-san would be a terrible idea. The task may have been easier without their persistent giggles and teasing as the store clerk was strictly professional. But I found picking out my wedding gown to be quite a delightful task, especially as I caught sight of my ring from time to time and reminded myself why I was here. Tatsumi-san had offered to make the dress for me, but I declined, instead telling her she could make the adjustments to the final garment. I felt it would overload her as the shop was already especially busy during wedding season.

Inside the dressing room of a wedding boutique in Okina City, I stepped into wedding gown number five, and allowed the store attendant to help. Perhaps my friends would have been better suited to this task as I was closer to them, but Rise insisted they all see every gown I tried as a surprise to make better judgments. I slipped my arms into the sleeves and Anisa-san, the store attendant helping me, zipped up the gown and stood back, grinning widely.

“Naoto-chan,” she said. “I think we have a winner.

I felt my face heat up and found myself hoping she was correct, as I was beginning to get over heated from the constant change of complicated garments.

I turned to look in the mirror and nearly fainted. This gown….it could only be improved by slight alterations, but the style was perfect for me. It was a white, off the shoulder dress with sheer lace long sleeves and a comfortable silk bodice. The sheer lace was intricately stitched to lay over the skin above my bust and the silk bodice started a half inch below, showing minimal cleavage. The skirt of the dress began at my waist and reached the floor, flowing outward in a train of lovely silk. I stared at myself in awe, unable to take in that this was the real me. I felt slightly out of place, but could not deny the near perfect fit. This one felt right. 

“What do you think?” Anisa-san asked, beaming. 

“I’m unsure,” I said honestly. “I find myself...at a loss for words. Part of me wants to run and hide but...the other part of me wants Kanji to see this side of me…”

“He’s going to lose his mind,” Anisa-san said. “You’re a total knock out. Ready to show the girls?”

I sighed but nodded, allowing her to guide me from the dressing room. Anisa pulled back the curtain and I walked out to the main area of the store. 

The effect was instantaneous. Everyone’s heads turned to face me and they all let out a huge squeal that would have bothered other shoppers if Rise hadn’t bothered to reserve the store for the afternoon. 

“Naoto-chan, it’s GORGEOUS!” Nanako said, getting to her feet.

“You look like a super model,” Chie complimented.

“You have to get that one,” Rise said, jumping up. “It is absolutely perfect!” 

Yukiko nodded as Tatsumi-san walked over, a broad smile on her face. 

“Looks like I did a pretty good job with my pick,” she said, taking one of my hands. “You look lovely, Naoto.”

I grinned but ducked my head in embarrassment. I’d allowed each of them to select a dress they felt would best suit me and Tatsumi-san’s won by a landslide. 

Kanji’s mother circled me while reaching out to examine parts of the dress. “Very few alterations need to be made, but I’m happy to do them.”

“Kanji is going to pass out at the altar,” Rise said excitedly, rushing over.

“I hope not,” I said pointedly. 

I was starting to feel anxiety again. Much of my feelings since accepting Kanji’s proposal had fluctuated in some way. I was one hundred percent sure I wanted to be his wife. What made me nervous was having everyone stare at me in a yard full of people and trying to make sure I didn’t embarrass myself. 

“She doesn’t mean that,” Chie said, glaring at Rise. “She means he’s going to have a heart attack.”

Yukiko snorted and began laughing. “Chie...that’s even worse!” 

“Are the two of you done with your presumptions of my fiance’s response to the dress?” I asked.

“I think he’s going to love it,” Nanako said, joining the group. “He’s going to cry and have a big smile on his face.” 

Nanako-chan. Forever the wholesome one even as a preteen. I gave her a hug. “Thank you, Nanako-chan. I hope you’re right.”

“I am! And they’ll be happy tears only,” she confirmed, nodding. 

“You really do look stunning,” Yukiko said. 

“Thank you,” I replied. “I can’t wait to see how you all will look. Don’t forget, you all will need dresses as well. There is no need for identical garments as long as you all are comfortable.”

Rise’s eyes lit up and I smiled as I recalled the night Kanji and I had asked her to be our maid of honor. 

_“You guys know she’s going to sob hysterically and probably choke you both to death right?” Yu informed us as we sat down at the table on the balcony of Rise’s flat in Tokyo._

_“It’ll be worth it,” Kanji said._

_I gently shoved his shoulder. “If we want her to be our maid of honor we need to be alive, Kanji.”_

_He took my left hand and brushed his thumb over_ _the_ _ring. “I know. Just kiddin’. Her reaction is gonna be great though.”_

_Just then, Rise exited her patio door and joined us, a huge platter of sushi in her hands. “You guys ready? I got the good stuff!”_

_Rise put the platter in the middle of the table and sat down next to Yu before turning to us. “And I got extra uni for you, Naoto.”_

_“You did?” I looked at the platter and noticed that indeed there was a larger portion of the uni rolls than usual. “That must have been expensive.”_

_“Not for me,” Rise said, playfully rolling her eyes. “Now everyone, dig in!”_

_Yu, Kanji, and I hesitated._

_“Um...” I said. “Before we do...there’s something Kanji and I wanted to talk with you about.”_

_Rise looked between the two of us. “Oh God. Are you guys pregnant?”_

_Kanji choked on the sake he’d just sipped. “What the fuck, Kujikawa?”_

_My cheeks burned. “Absolutely not.”_

_Yu chuckled and Rise let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. Shopping for wedding dresses is hard enough as it is without having to worry about a pregnant belly. The wedding is in August right?”_

_“Right,” I confirmed. “Kanji and I were discussing the wedding party and...we...we wanted to know if...”_

_She studied us again, her dark eyes squinting. “Do you need me to pay for something? I wouldn’t think so Naoto since you have a trust fund, but if you do need it I’m happy to help out.”_

_Yu stroked Rise’s hair and sighed. “Sweetheart, why don’t you let them finish what they want to say instead of trying to guess?”_

_“Because guessing is fun!” She said impatiently, shrugging him off._

_Kanji laughed. “Naoto, you might just ask her straight out.”_

_I nodded. “Okay. Rise, Kanji and I would be honored if you would be our maid of honor.”_

_Her reaction was priceless. Her jaw dropped, her eyes widen_ _ing_ _and fill_ _ing_ _with tears at the same time. She slammed her palms loudly on the table and stood up._

_“Are you FUCKING kidding me?” she demanded._

_Yu didn’t seem surprised at all and began to eat a bit of the salmon roll on the edge of the large platter. Kanji stared at her in shock._

_I swallowed uncomfortably. “Um...no?”_

_Rise walked around the table and pulled me into a hug so tight I could barely breathe. “Naoto! I would LOVE to be your maid of honor! This is AMAZING!”_

_I could tell by her tone that she was now crying._

_Kanji spoke up. “Rise, I’m glad you’re happy but...can you not crush my future bride before I marry her?”_

_Rise let go, wiped her face and focused on Kanji. “Oh, Moronji! I love you SO MUCH!”_

_She threw her arms around Kanji’s neck and despite not being the recipient of the affection I could sense that it was too firm._

_“I told you guys,” Yu said casually seeming to find his girlfriend’s antics endearing rather than a cause for concern._

_Rise kissed Kanji’s cheek and stood up quickly. “Oh my gosh! I have SO many ideas! I want to do SO much to help! Naoto I know some of the best stylists who can totally have you looking hot for your big day. What kind of dress do you want? Something simple from a local business or extravagant from a designer? Either way, I totally got you. Oh but let’s talk about the honeymoon! Can I help pay for it? Or help you figure out a destination at least? You two seem like the rent your own private island types. Am I right?”_

_We all stared, watching her bounce on her heels in excitement._

_“Sweetheart,” Yu_ _repeated_ _. “Why don’t you let them answer one question before you ask another?”_

_“I CAN’T HELP IT!” She shouted. “I am going to be the maid of honor in Kanji and Naoto’s wedding! I can’t WAIT!”_

_Yu laughed and so did I against my better judgment._

_I stepped forward and took one of her hands. “I am glad you accept. I will definitely need your assistance_ _as the date approaches_ _. I look forward to planning with you.”_

_She squeezed my hand. “This is going to be the most perfect day of your life, I swear. I won’t let you or Kanji down.”_

_“We know you won’t,” Kanji said grinning._

In the same evening, we’d asked Narukami to be our best man as well. He graciously accepted though without the same level of enthusiasm as Rise. 

“I’m working with the girls on our dresses,” Rise said,  bringing me out of my flashback . “I’m having them give me ideas that I can pass a long to a really great seamstress.” 

“Who?” I asked her. 

Tatsumi-san raised her hand and laughed. “Rise approached me with a list of ideas from the girls. I’ll be making their maid of bridesmaid dresses.”

I gaped at Rise. “Really? I...no offense to Tatsumi-san’s talented hands, but-”

“You thought I would go for a big time designer?” Rise finished. “Nonsense. An event this special needs intimate, personal touches. When you first asked me if I would be your maid of honor I thought of going big on the preparations, but then I talked to Yu about it and I thought about what you and Kanji would really want. You both met in Inaba. You fell in love here. Most of your memories of each other are here. So I want the people here and in Okina like Anisa-san, to be part of your special day instead of some big name celebrity or designer.”

My eyes stung with tears at her thoughtfulness. Kanji and I had considered hiring a wedding planner to help Rise, but it seemed that she was set on consulting people and businesses we knew for assistance instead. 

“Thank you,” I said quietly. “You’ve been so wonderful.”

“No, you have!” Rise said teasingly. “I’ll expect full treatment when I marry Narukami. Whenever that is.” 

“I’m surprised there’s not a ring on your finger already,” Chie said. 

“There will be,” Rise said confidently. “Some day. But for now, let’s get Naoto finished here so we can take her to lunch and there we will brainstorm about the wedding cake.”

**Kanji (August 2017) (Two months later)**

“Point for us!” Yosuke said as he slapped Teddie a high five. 

“So what else is new?” I said, passing the volleyball back to Narukami to serve. 

We were spending the day at Shichiri beach the day before my wedding to Naoto as a last minute bachelor party. It was Hanamura’s suggestion for us to come out here and rent a house. At first I told  Yosuke no cause I didn’t want him to hire a bunch of strippers or something lame like that. Then after finding out Naoto would be in Tokyo with Rise and the other girls I thought sitting at  home or  Ma’s place by myself would make me look like a lame ass. Besides, there was too much pre-wedding stuff going on there and Yakushiji-san insisted all wedding guests stay out of the house until tomorrow morning.  To make sure we did, Naoto’s grandfather paid for the beach house rental. 

So here the four of us were on the beach playing a game of volleyball and drinking a few beers. I wished I was on Teddie’s team though. Since Narukami was so good at the game, I looked like an idiot in comparison. At least if Teddie and I were both sucking ass on the same team we wouldn’t make our team mate look bad. 

“Ready for tomorrow, Kanji?” Teddie asked as he jumped for the ball and missed it again. 

“I guess so,” I replied, dodging the ba ll as Yosuke hit it back. “Mostly I’m just ready for it to be tomorrow night already.” 

Yosuke paused and let the ball fly past him  after Narukami hit it back . “Oh are you?” 

My cheeks burned. “Shut up! That ain’t what I meant!”

“It’s okay,” Narukami teased. “We all miss our girls. Well, all of us except Teddie. He doesn’t have one yet.”

“I might!” Teddie said, wagging his eyebrows  and finally hitting back the ball . “You just don’t know her.”

“That’s cause her name is ‘doesn’t exist,’” Yosuke quipped. “Let’s take a quick five. Kanji might actually let us in on some sex details.”

“No, I won’t,” I said, kicking the ball back to them. 

“So you’re just going to leave a bro hanging about the wedding night plans?” 

“Ease up, Yosuke,” Narukami said, taking a seat near our beer cooler. 

“All I meant was I’m ready to relax and stop worrying about everything going right or wrong,” I said. “The reception will be the easy part.” 

“I am looking forward to dancing the night away with all the ladies!” Teddie said excitedly. “I require at least one dance with all of them, even yours Kanji.” 

“Uh sure, I guess,” I muttered. “But  Naoto and I ain’t the best dancers  so don’t be surprised if she steps on your feet.” 

“You guys should have taken some of those dance classes they have for couples before their wedding,” Yosuke said. 

“Naoto’s grandpa showed us a couple moves,” I said fondly remembering a night back a few weeks ago. 

_Shirogane-san spun his tiny granddaughter around the living room we’d cleared space in to practice. Her face was red with embarrassment, but she was smiling. Naoto said they used to do this when she was a kid to cheer her up and doing it now reminded her of that. Yakushiji-san stood by the stereo and watched them happily._ _He_ _was in charge of restarting_ _the song once it ended_ _so they could keep practicing._

_“You’re going to have to jump in here, too,” Shirogane-san said, looking over at me._

_“I’m going to look like a giant moron,” I told him. “But sure, why not?”_

_“I’m afraid it’s required for both of us,” Naoto said, laughing a little as she ducked under her grandfather’s arm. “Rise-san wouldn’t be pleased at a wedding_ _reception_ _with no dancing.”_

_“It’s our wedding,” I teased. “How come we can’t just watch everyone else dance and make fun of them?”_

_“We can,” Naoto said. “Once we’ve had our big dance. If liquid courage is required, I do believe Yakushiji-san is having plenty of alcohol catered.”_

_“It’s all taken care of,” Yakushiji-san said. “I know a fellow who owns a winery and was happy to supply several cases at a discount. Master Shirogane-san is in charge of beer, however.”_

_“Thanks for reminding me to go by the brewery tomorrow,” Naoto’s grandfather said as their dance ended for the third time. “OK, Kanji, are you ready?”_

_I stared at both of them. “Do I have to dance with you or Naoto?”_

_“I’ll let you choose,” he said with a wink. “I suggest you take your bride for a spin first though.”_

_Naoto bowed deeply and held out her arms. I stood, grinning at my gorgeous fiance. I took one of her hands in mine and put my other around her waist._

_“Like this?” I asked Shirogane-san._

_He walked over to us and placed Naoto’s free hand on my shoulder. “Darling, you might consider heels for the reception.”_

_Naoto groaned. “If I were only a foot taller it wouldn’t be a_ _n_ _issue.”_

_“We can do this,” I said, giving her a wink._

_Naoto smiled at me and Yakushiji-san started the music again. Unfortunately, we didn’t look nearly as graceful doing_ _t_ _his as she and her grandfather had, but after two more tries we weren’t stepping on each other’s feet anymore._

_I was not a dancer. I had too much height and moved like a clunky ape or something. Naoto’s grandpa watched us carefully, and I could tell he was_ _struggling_ _to keep a straight face._

_“We still have time,” he said, after Yakushiji-san turned off the song for the fourth time. “At least a month to improve.”_

_Naoto kissed my cheek. “Good. We are going to need it.”_

_“It’ll be a miracle if we can pull it off,” I agreed._

_The sound of Naoto’s cell phone ringing interrupted what her grandpa was about to say next. Naoto pulled it out of her pocket and we both saw Dojima’s name on the screen. She rolled her eyes as we both knew what was coming._

_“Shirogane here,” she said, answering the call._

_I could hear Dojima’s voice on the other end but couldn’t make out what he was saying. Naoto held up a hand and went to take the call outside. She was probably going to be called into the station after hours for the third time this week._

_“Kanji?” Shirogane-san said, clapping a hand on my back. “Would you mind visiting with Yakushiji-san and I for a moment?”_

_“Is this about stepping all over Naoto?” I asked nervously._

_He laughed. “Not at all. This is about something else. I have something I want to give you.”_

_Before I could say anything else, Naoto came back into the room looking slightly irritated. “My apologies everyone. I need to go into work for a few hours.”_

_“Don’ apologize,” I said, pulling her into a tight hug. “You’ve gotta do what you’ve gotta do. I’ll see you later tonight.”_

_“I don’t want you to think our wedding preparations are not important,” Naoto mumbled._

_I kissed the top of her head. “I know they are. But so is your job. Go on. I’ll be fine.”_

_She nodded, sighed, and kissed my cheek again, then hugged her grandfather and secretary goodbye. “We will pick this up tomorrow evening.”_

_“We’ll be here,” her grandfather said._

_Once Naoto was gone, Yakushiji-san smiled at me. “Good timing. If I didn’t know better I’d say Dojima-san helped plan that.”_

_“What’s going on?” I asked._

_Shirogane-san went over to the bookshelf and took out a black leather case, then handed it to me. “If you don’t mind, I’d like you to wear this on your wedding day. You may also keep it as a gift.”_

_I took the case from him and opened it. Inside was a shiny vintage watch with a gold face and a black leather band. The hours inside the watch were all shaped like large_ _dashes_ _square on one end and rounded on the other_ _excluding twelve, which was represented numerically._

_“Hang on...” I said slowly. “This is a Rolex...ain’t those super expensive?”_

_Shirogane-san nodded once. “Consider it a gift. It is custom made. The dashes you see that represent hours are actually bullet shells. Both Yakushiji-san and I have one. We decided to get you one as well as a welcome to the family gift.”_

_I ran my fingers over the smooth leather band. “Are you s_ _u_ _re? You two ain’t gotta spend money like this on me. I’m happy just marrying Naoto and you guys have done a ton for our wedding already.”_

_“Think nothing of it,” Naoto’s grandfather said. “We are glad to have you. We wanted to do something for your mother as well, but we weren’t sure as to her likes and dislikes.”_

_I smirked as I tried the watch on. “She loves flowers and has talked for years about growing her own garden but never gets around to it. She also likes patterns and anything colorful. Even if you just get her a vase or some kinda decoration for the house she acts like it’s the best gift in the world. I usually just sew her something.”_

_Shirogane-san and Yakushiji-san exchanged a look. “Perhaps a small greenhouse then. I believe your mother’s backyard can accommodate one, yes?”_

_I stared at the two of them. I wanted to say no because the watch and everything else was plenty, but these_ _men_ _were going to be my family soon. I already knew how they operated. For my birthday earlier this year, they’d gotten me an expensive leather jacket, and before that, at Christmas, they gave Naoto and I a hot tub for the backyard of our new house. Naoto always did things small, but her grandfather and secretary didn’t. I wasn’t sure any amount of talking could convince them to dial it down on the extreme gift giving._

_“I’m sure it can,” I told him. “You’ll have to talk to her about it first though. She’ll be picky and want it to look a certain way.”_

_“Absolutely,” Shirogane-san said. “So, will you accept our gift? We’d like to all be wearing these on the big day and that includes you._

_I glanced down at the watch and nodded, deciding not to argue with them. Besides, it didn’t look half bad._

“Do you know what food they’re having at the wedding tomorrow?” Yosuke asked, bringing me  out of my thoughts.

“Fancy shit,” I replied, chuckling. “Last I heard it was going to be a bunch of courses starting with fish and ending with the cake.  Naoto’s grandpa and secretary handled all of that. We do have an open bar, but only beer,  champagne, or wine. No liquor unless you bring your own.  Yakushiji-san says cocktails aren’t classy at a wedding.” 

“Cocktails are always classy, but I’m just glad for free booze,” Yosuke said. 

“Is that the only reason you’re going?” Narukami said, elbowing him. 

“Of course not,” he said. “I also wanna see Kanji dance. It’ll be good entertainment.” 

I would have called him on his bullshit, but I figured I’d let him kid around. I knew he was happy for me and Naoto and that was good enough. 

“You should have  topsides at the wedding! ” Teddie said enthusiastically. 

I smirked. “Actually, Shirogane-san has stocked some in the freezer for you but they ain’t on the wedding menu. He wanted to make sure everyone had something there that they liked. For example, he made sure Naoto would be able to have whatever tea or soda she wanted since she’s not a big drinker.” 

Teddie punched the air with his fist. “Woo-hoo! I wonder if Naoto’s grandpa would let me in the family. I’d like to be spoiled like that more often.” 

“I ain’t adopting you,” I told him, taking a swig of the beer Narukami passed me. 

“I’m pumped for tomorrow no matter what we eat, drink or dance to,” Narukami said. “I just wanna be with all you guys. And the girls. Is that totally lame?”

I expected Yosuke to make a retort, but instead he put an arm around his best friend. “Nah, partner. I’m excited about that too. Just don’t tell the girls. I gotta keep my rep up ya know?” 

“Seconded,” I said, grinning at my three friends. “The girls know I see them as family too. You guys are like brothers. Annoying ones, but still brothers.”

“Awww thanks,” Teddie said. “Brothers that eat topsicles together, stay together. Or something like that.” 

**Naoto (August 2017)**

“Are you sure you have to go?” I asked Tatsumi-san as she gathered some leftover food in a Tupperware container. 

“I’m sure,” she said brightly. “I’ve very much enjoyed spending time with you ladies but I don’t want to intrude any longer. Plus I have a hair appointment in the morning.” 

It was the day before my wedding to Kanji. Tomorrow evening, he and I would stand before our family and friends and finally become husband and wife. I would have been nervous, but the nerves had yet to set in with so much else going on. Rise and all of my friends had been life savers, taking it upon themselves to reach out within the Inaba community rather than hiring professional help. Tatsumi Textiles was such a popular, well run business that the girls received resounding confirmations to nearly all their requests. Flowers were set. Catering was handled. Decorations were being over seen by grandpa and  Yakushiji-san back home at the estate. 

There wasn’t much for Kanji and I to do but relax now that we’d purchased our cake, attended the rehearsal last night, and booked our honeymoon. That was something I’d insisted he and I would do ourselves. We were going to spend a week in Santorini, Greece, a destination I’d wanted to visit ever since I was a child. Kanji had wholeheartedly agreed that whatever made me happy made him happy. 

Today had been surprisingly relaxing. When I told Rise she could plan a bachelorette party the night before my wedding, I’d only given the green light under a few conditions. No exotic dancers, no phallic shaped anything, and no discussions of or allusions to sex in front of Kanji’s mother who I’d invited to help ensure these conditions were met. Also because Tatsumi-san was always a delight to be around. I would have invited Nanako for extra insurance, but she had a piano recital this evening.

Rather than trying to find a loophole in my request, Rise had invited the females in our group to the flat in Tokyo she now shared with Narukami. The day started with a luxurious spa treatment for each of us including manicures, pedicures, facials, and full body massages. We then headed back to Rise’s home where we feasted on delicious sushi and to Chie’s excitement, grilled steak. After lunch we played a mystery board game I’d been given a few years back until Chie got a little too competitive and beat everyone twice. 

Rise then announced the next item on the agenda: A swimming party in her private pool on the patio. Yukiko, Chie, and Rise immediately went to go change into their swimsuits following the announcement. Before I could do the same, Tatsumi-san announced that it was time for her to leave. 

“You aren’t bothering us,” I reassured her. “We’ve enjoyed having you with us today. It’s meant a lot to me.” 

She beamed and walked over. “I’m glad to hear that. Oh! I almost forgot.” Tatsumi-san reached into the duffle bag she’d brought and took out a small white gift box. “I would wait to give this to you until tomorrow, but I think now is a good time. Especially since I wanted to talk with you before I left. This could be the only privacy we get since everyone will be fussing over you tomorrow.” 

“Oh?” I replied. “Is everything okay? There’s nothing wrong with your health, right?”

“I’m as healthy as I can be,” she said smiling brightly. “First, open your present. Let’s have a seat on Rise’s couch.” 

We sat down together and I opened slowly opened the box, deciding not to complain about gifts for once. The appearance of white silk made me dread that my future mother-in-law was giving me lingerie until I took the garment out and studied it more carefully. 

“This belonged to my mother,” Tatsumi-san explained. “I’ve held on to it for years. I have some other momentos of hers as well but this one is special. She wore it on her wedding day. I made a few alterations by adding sheer lace so that it would match your dress. If you don’t like it, I’m happy to-” 

Before she could finish, I’d wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace. “It’s a lovely veil, Tatsumi-san. Thank you. I can’t wait to wear it tomorrow.”

She pulled back and beamed at me. “I’m glad to hear it. I thought about you while I was altering it and how it would fall and everything. Can I tell you a secret?” 

I nodded and shifted on the couch so I was more comfortable. “You have my confidence.”

Kanji’s mother reached out and brushed my cheek with her hand. “I always wanted a daughter. Always. Ever since I was your age. Kanji was and still is very much a blessing, but there is something so special about the bond between a mother and daughter. Before Kanji’s father died, we talked about giving him a sister. He won’t remember because he was too young, but when we first brought it up to him he had a fit, insisting he be the only child.”

I laughed and glanced down at my engagement ring. “That sounds like the man I know and love.”

“Indeed,” Tatsumi-san agreed. “You know how much I adore my only son. But now, I see no reason why I need to give up my dream of having a daughter. You are such a kind hearted, beautiful, and selfless young woman. You are determined, professional, and smart. You’re exactly the kind of person Kanji needs, but you’re also going to make an amazing daughter-in-law. If it’s not too much to ask, I would love it if, going forward, you referred to me as mom.”

My vision blurred a little as my eyes began to tear. Mom was such an unfamiliar word to me.  Being raised by two men , it was no wonder I wasn’t the traditional stereotype of femininity. When the need for a bra became bothersome, I instead chose to bind my chest and try to hide the distraction. During my first period, I was a hopeless mess as I’d rushed to the pharmacy on my bike. Luckily the female store attendant helped me without judgment and made sure that the specific tampons I requested were always in stock  from then on. Even still, I tried to shy away from what I was, thinking my gender was a burden given the career path I wanted. Little did I know that I would grow up to be surrounded by women I thought of as sisters and the first women role models in my life. Tatsumi-san was very much included in the women I held in high regard. Everyone in Inaba loved her. She was kind, gentle, and always willing to help someone in need. A lot like her incredible son, actually. 

Kanji’s mother held out a tissue and frowned. “I didn’t mean to make you cry, Naoto.” 

“It’s okay,” I said, taking the Kleenex and wiping my eyes. “They’re happy tears, I promise. I feel like I’ve been too emotional over the last week so I’m always close to the edge. I would very much like to call you mom.”

She pulled me in for a warm hug. “And I would love to call you daughter. I can’t wait until tomorrow. I think Rise-san will be a little jealous though. She seems to have appointed herself Kanji’s  big sister and will now see you as family competition.” 

I laughed as we parted and examined the veil again, running a palm over the smooth silk. “Is tomorrow really happening? Sometimes I feel like I need to pinch myself.”

“It’s happening,” Tatsumi-san said. “Is there anything else I can do for you before the big day?” 

“ Everyone has been wonderfu l.” I stared around Rise’s apartment which was decorated for the party. “I can hardly ask for anything else. I suppose being in attendance tomorrow and having fun would be my only request. I wonder if Kanji’s nervous...”

“Without a doubt.” Tatsumi-san laughed. “My son keeps asking me if I think you’ll leave him at the altar. He said he’s had that dream three times in the last month.” 

I laughed. “I would never do that. I’m sure I want to be his wife, but the ceremony scares me a bit. So many eyes and so much attention will be on me.” 

“If it helps at all, I would suggest focusing on Kanji,” his mother suggested. “Remember why tomorrow is happening. Think of everything that is going to happen  from tomorrow on .”

It was a good suggestion. Kanji was a place of calm and serenity for me and had been since before we got together. Even thinking of him now made me feel warmth rather than nervousness.

“Have a lovely evening, and I’ll come help you with the veil tomorrow.” 

I hugged Kanji’s mother tightly again, wishing she could stay but understanding why she wanted to give me and our friends some space. I very carefully placed the gift box in my own duffle so it would be sure to make it back to Inaba tomorrow. 

The sound of splashing from outside reminded me I still needed to change clothing. I went to the guest room and did so immediately, resisting the urge to call Kanji and check in on his day. I could do that later when everyone was winding down for bed. When I stepped out on to the patio, I found the girls already in the pool. Rise was floating in a giant flamingo shaped tube. Chie was relaxing on a blue inflatable raft and Yukiko was standing in the shallow end holding a foam noodle. 

“Come get in the pool with us, Naoto-chan!” Rise said excitedly. “You’re not getting out of it!” 

“I’m aware,” I said, removing the towel I was wearing and entering the pool from the steps at one end. My bathing suit was a modest blue one piece. I’d chosen to go for comfort rather than show. Rise in her yellow string bikini was very much doing the opposite. 

“Chie was just about to tell us something!” Yukiko said as I swam over to her. 

“No I wasn’t!” Chie argued, reaching down into the water to splash her friend. 

“Were too!” Yukiko argued back. “You just got all quiet when Naoto came out!”

I looked at Chie who was blushing furiously. “Should I go back inside? Is this not for my ears?” 

“Of course it is,” Rise assured me. “Chie is just shy. She said she doesn’t want to take over your wedding day which isn’t even until tomorrow.” 

“Tell us!” Yukiko said, prodding Chie with the foam noodle. “Please?” 

Chie sighed. “I just...it’s not about me right now. I was trying to tell you guys before Naoto came out and I was going to tell her after her honeymoon.” 

“You can tell me,” I said softly. “I promise not to mention it to anyone. I’m not offended that you have your own news, it would be kind of nice to get out of my own head for awhile.”

“You’re supposed to be relaxing not stressing!” Rise lectured, leaning on the neck of her flamingo float. “Tomorrow’s your big day. No stress!” 

I shrugged. “I suppose I’m a creature of habit. I’ll try to relax though. Go on, Chie.” 

Chie bit her lip and stared at the three of us. “Well...you guys are my closest friends so I guess it’s okay. I...I’m planning on proposing to Yosuke.”

There was a stunned silence while Yukiko dropped her pool noodle and Rise nearly fell off her float. 

“You’re doing  _what?_ ” the idol shouted loud enough to draw attention to us. 

“Is it bad?” Chie asked timidly. “I just...as much as I really liked the way Kanji proposed to Naoto I realized I don’t want to be the center of attention when I get engaged. I’d rather embarrass him, ya know?”

“First, I was not embarrassed when Kanji asked me,” I said honestly. “I was surprised and a bit overwhelmed, but in a good way. Would you not feel the same way if you were asked?” 

She shook her head. “I mean...probably? I just want to ask him. I wanna do things differently. And yeah I get a kick out of making him sweat a little, but I bet he’d say yes.” 

“You didn’t tell me!” Yukiko said loudly. “I didn’t know you wanted to get married.” 

Chie shrugged, her blush deepening. “I...I’ve wanted to since the beginning of the year. I saw this couple get engaged at midnight and the girl asked her boyfriend. It was pretty cute.” 

“Aww Chie...” Rise said. “That’s so sweet! We’ll have even more weddings to plan. When are you going to ask him?” 

“I haven’t decided yet,” Chie said, laughing nervously. “But I don’t wanna give a bunch of details. This is Naoto’s day like I said. I thought announcing my plans would be kind of rude.” 

I swam over to my friend. “Don’t feel that way. Your lives are just as important as mine. I am delighted to hear of your plans and am happy to help in any way I can.”

“Oh me too!” Rise said excitedly. “I want to embarrass Yosuke. Let me help!” 

Yukiko was mostly quiet as she watched the three of us with a slightly sad expression on her face. 

“What’s wrong Yukiko?” Chie asked, frowning. “Are you mad at me?”

“Not mad,” Yukiko replied, shaking her head. “Just sad you didn’t tell me. You and I tell each other everything and if I’d known you were ready to get married, I would have been happy to help you brainstorm ideas on a proposal.”

Chie slid off the raft and went over to her best friend. “I was kind of shy about it and I wasn’t sure how to tell anyone. Since I haven’t figured out how I’m doing it, once it comes to me, you’ll be the first to know.” 

Yukiko’s mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. “You promise?” 

Chie wrapped Yukiko in a hug. “I promise. Then we’ll tell everyone else the plan.” 

That seemed to raise Yukiko’s spirits as the evening went on and we stayed in the pool for another hour before deciding to get out and order dinner. The closer tomorrow came, the more my nerves began to resurface. 

“Ready for tomorrow Naoto?” Rise asked excitedly as we headed into her living room. 

“Mostly,” I said. “I hope I don’t fall on my face going down the aisle.” 

“You won’t. We won’t let you.” 

Rise spoke with so much surety it was hard not to believe her. Tomorrow was the one day of my life where I insisted on everything being perfect. 

**Kanji (August 2017)**

“Good evening my love,” came Naoto’s voice through the phone later that night. 

I smiled. “Hey gorgeous. I called to see how your day went.” 

I was sitting outside of the house we’d rented wat ching over the fire in the fire pit. S ince I’d been missing Naoto today, I thought I’d set up a scene kinda like the a couple years ago where we sat in front of the fire too afraid to tell each other how we felt. 

“Rise surprised me,” Naoto said. “The day was actually very pleasant and relaxing. Nothing  inappropriate at all. There was a spa day in the morning along with manicures and pedicures, then we had a catered lunch at her house. After that we played a few games and then I spoke with your mother before going swimming on Rise’s patio pool.”

My stomach did a back flip. “What  embarrassing thing did she tell you about me?” 

Naoto laughed. “She did mention that when she told you as a child that she was thinking of giving you a sister you were very vocal in your disapproval. But aside from that, it appears I’ve been gifted a family heirloom.”

“Really?” I asked. “What did she give ya? I know she holds on to a lot of my grandparents’ stuff.” 

“You’ll see tomorrow,” she said. “It’s a  surprise. I feel very welcome now. Not that I didn’t before, but as the day is beg ins to dawn on us...well... ”

“I know what ya mean,” I told her. “I’ve gotten two calls from both your grandpa and secretary asking us if the house had everything we needed. I kinda wish they hadn’t paid for us to rent  the place but I also know better than to argue with them.”

“You are learning,” Naoto said cheerfully. “Where are you now?”

“In front of a fire,” I said. “Kinda wish you were here. I miss  you and I hate being apart. I woulda sent ya a FaceTime call but I think Rise would have considered that the same as seeing you the night before the wedding.” 

I believe so as well,” Naoto agreed. “I do miss your handsome face and wish we did not have to abide by such trivial traditions, but Rise did stress the theory of bad luck.  On the contrary, I think it would be rather comforting for the two of us to be together during such a high pressure situation.”

“I thought that too,” I said. “I keep worrying about random shit that ain’t even happened and it would help if we could just curl up by this fire and not have to think about it for awhile.” 

“That would be heavenly,” Naoto replied. “By the way, how was your day? Is Yosuke still alive?” 

“Mostly.” I sneered. “He was on pretty good behavior. He did keep double checking to make sure I didn’t want to invite strippers though. Oh, and we had lobster and rice  bowls  for dinner which was pretty amazing. Your grandpa had it delivered. I was kind of surprised.” 

“Oh wow. That sounds  wonderful . The girls and I indulged in a seafood platter that Yakushiji-san arranged for delivery but it didn’t include lobster. I’ll have to ask my family why they favor you so.” 

“Probably because I make you so happy,” I bragged. 

“That is a valid reasoning and a true statement.” Naoto laughed. 

I moved closer to the fire and jabbed at it with the stick in my free hand. “I can’t wait until tomorrow. As nervous as I am, I’m also excited to see you in your dress.” 

“I am very much anticipating seeing you in a tailored suit,” she responded with a yawn. “I know you’ll take my breath away.” 

I was about to respond when a voice in the background said, “Time’s up! Gotta get your beauty rest Nao-chan!” 

_God dammit Rise,_ I thought. 

“Do I?” Naoto asked her. “I was under the impression that I, as an adult, can make the appropriate call on when to retire for the evening.” 

“Nao-channnnnn,” Rise whined. “You gotta hang up cause you’ll get bags under your eyes and it’ll make it harder to do your make up  tomorrow .” 

I would have told Rise to screw off, but Naoto  _had_ yawned, which meant she was tired. She wasn’t used to doing that much stuff in a day.

“It’s okay,” I told her. “I could talk to ya all night but we both need our energy for tomorrow.” 

“And...um...” Her voice dropped to a whisper I had to strain to hear. “ We need it for t omorrow night as well.” 

I grinned as I thought about that. Yukiko’s mother booked Naoto and I a room at the Inn for our wedding night so we’d have a nice place to stay before we left for our honeymoon on Saturday morning. 

“Tomorrow night too,” I agreed. “I’ll let ya go. I love you. I’ll see you at the altar tomorrow.” 

Even if I couldn’t see her face, I knew she was smiling. 

“I love you too,” she replied softly. “Have a good evening.” 

“Night Moronji!” Rise called in the background. 

“Night brat,” I retorted before disconnecting the phone. 

“That’s not a nice way to speak to your maid of honor,” Narukami said, making me jump. 

I looked around to see him standing there with his arms folded. “Oh hi.”

“Hi,” he replied. “Rise says you have to go to bed.” 

I rolled my eyes. “Of course she gets to boss me around from Tokyo.”

“Yep,” Yu said cheerfully. “I’m supposed to make sure you actually go. As your best man and your Senpai, I insist on it.” 

I stared at him. “We’re not in school anymore.” 

“Kanji, go the fuck to sleep,” Yu said, his mouth twitching like he was trying not to laugh. 

I wanted to argue with him for no other reason than to be annoying, but if I didn’t go, Rise would probably end up  calling to annoy us both. So instead, I put out the fire with a nearby bucket of water, then turned to go inside.

“That was easier than I thought,” Yu said proudly. 

“Only cause your girlfriend is annoying sometimes,” I retorted. “Have a good night, Narukami.”

“Night Tatsumi,” Yu said, following me toward the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! It’s almost their wedding day! So, I improvised a bit with Kanji’s watch but it does look like this https://www.legendoftime.com/shop/collections/mens-watches/vintage-rolex-date-yellow-gold-capped-watch-champagne-dial-34mm/ and to me, those hour markers look like bullet or shot gun shells so I went with it considering the Shirogane family weapon of choice.
> 
> Naoto’s wedding dress but with more silk: https://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_large-floral-lace-long-sleeve-wedding-dress-ms161225
> 
> The top portion of the dress is spot on, the bottom is silk not lace and has a longer skirt and train with no slit. Just sharing my inspirations with you guys.
> 
> The epilogue will be posted Thursday September 24th if I can freaking finish it in time. Real life has been a bit crazy lately so just bare with me. I’ll hopefully see you all then.


	19. Author Note

Hi guys. My apologies that this isn't the chapter update you're probably looking for. I have written a good chunk of the epilogue, but it isn't finished yet. Because we've been painting the entire office at my real life job the last few days I haven't had as much time or energy to finish and the update won't post until I've finished. I hope to have it out by tomorrow or next week (this weekend I have a funeral to attend so it won't be posted then) but I promise to have the epilogue out **NO LATER** than next week. Thank you all so much for your reviews and look out soon for the epilogue. I wanted to at least let you all hear from me that about 10 pages of it have been written and it is on its way when I can sit down and finish. 

Thanks! 

-TeamTatsumi96


	20. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to get posted, you all wouldn’t BELIEVE the week I had. If I never see a bucket of paint again it’ll be too soon. And we still aren’t done. But I managed to work on this when I wasn’t painting and here it is. I’ll see you at the end!

**Epilogue**

**Kanji (August 2017)**

I stood in front of the floor length mirror in Yakushiji-san’s wing of the estate fussing with the tie I’d refused to let anyone help me put on. Truthfully, I wanted some space to try and focus on remembering my vows, since everyone was making me nervous with all their fussing.

I stepped away for a minute to look out of the window and down at the backyard. There were rows of white chairs on either side of a long trail of silk Naoto would be walking on. At the front was an altar decorated in more white silk and several blue roses. I smiled at that. I’d purposefully made sure our wedding was on a Friday so that Naoto would have her flowers again. The bouquet she was supposed to be carrying was the one I sent her every Friday. Deep blue roses. That was as much as I knew about how she’d look today. All the girls insisted on keeping us apart until it was time.

I watched Yakushiji-san order around the caterers and other staff, hoping he wasn’t working them too hard.

To the right of the altar and seating area was a giant tent, no doubt hiding the wedding reception area. When I’d asked about what it looked like, I was told it had to be a surprise. I guessed that was some kinda payback for telling everyone that as long as I married Naoto none of the other shit mattered.

A knock on the door of the suite made me jump. So much for privacy. “Uh, come in?”

Narukami opened the door and stepped inside. He was wearing a black three piece suit with a white rose in the lapel and a new pair of dress shoes.

He grinned. “What? No hello?”

“Sorry dude,” I said. “Just nervous. Got a lot on my mind.”

He pointed at my chest. “Can I help you tie your tie while we talk about it?”

I glanced down and rolled my eyes. “You think I’d know how to do it myself but my hands keep shaking.”

He walked over to me. “That’s understandable. I’d be a mess if I were you. It’s a big day.”

I nodded. “Have you seen Naoto?”

His smile gave everything away. “I have, and she looks amazing. That’s all I’m allowed to tell you without losing sex privileges from Rise.”

I wrinkled my nose. “Gross, man.”

“It really isn’t,” he replied happily. “So what’s going on in your head? Yosuke and Teddie said you kicked them out of here earlier.”

I snorted. “That’s cause Teddie wouldn’t shut up singing ‘Here comes the Bride’ and messing up all the words and Yosuke was asking how many condoms I packed for the honeymoon.”

Narukami laughed. “They were probably trying to distract you so you could get out of your head. What are you worried about? This is the easy part. All you have to do is say your vows and then go to the reception and relax while everyone says gushy stuff about you two.”

“Yeah, yeah,” I muttered. “I know she’ll marry me regardless of whether I butcher my vows or not, I just don’t wanna look like a big idiot.”

“Then you should learn to tie a tie,” Narukami teased.

“I’m going to kick you out, too,” I threatened. “It’s weird that Ma ain’t been up here to fuss yet.”

“She’s fussing over Naoto right now. I know people say the wedding day is for couples, but truthfully it’s all about the bride. The groom has it easy.”

“Hope so. You probably won’t say that when it’s your turn though.”

Narukami looked uncomfortable and glanced toward the corner where his duffle bag was. “My turn might be here sooner than you think.”

I glanced at the bag, too. “What?”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone,” he said firmly.

I folded my arms. “Your plan to help with my nerves is to give me a secret to keep on top of everything else?”

“It’s a good secret,” Narukami said, retrieving his bag. “Promise before I show you.”

“Fine, I promise.”

Yu unzipped the bag and took something out. At first I thought it was the wedding rings he was in charge of, but those were in his suit pocket.

“Open this,” he said, holding it out to me.

I took the ring box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a silver band and a large circular pink diamond surrounded by several smaller diamonds.

“Dude,” I breathed. “Is this for Rise?”

“You can’t tell her,” Yu said, starting to smile again. “I wanted to wait and tell you until after your honeymoon but I gotta tell someone and I haven’t told Yosuke. Uncle Dojima knows I wanna ask, but hasn’t seen the ring. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” I said, looking closer. “It screams Rise. She loves pink. Why didn’t you ask her before now? Naoto and I have been engaged for over a year.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “Didn’t want to overshadow you guys. Also Rise’s been doing so much for your wedding that I didn’t want to distract her by making her start planning her own, too. That’s a lot.”

“Yeah it is,” I muttered. “I feel like Naoto and I haven’t done anything. All you guys and our families have put in the work.”

“We kept it simple for the most part,” he defended. “You’re going to love the reception decorations. Anyway...when you get back, mind helping me propose? I’m going to get everyone else on board, too.”

“Hell yeah I’m on board,” I said excitedly. “How are you doing it?”

He winked. “She’s got a big concert coming up and I’m going to surprise her on stage after her encore. I already talked to her manager and everything. I want you guys to come up there with me.”

“You’ll have to give us all a pretty big heads up,” I said. “Especially since we’d all have to take off work and be able to travel to her concert.”

“I’m one step ahead of you,” he replied. “Rise already asked all the girls to come to her show that night since she had so much fun at Naoto’s bachlorette party. I told her she should do that since she was already feeling down about missing Naoto since you guys are going to be getting married. I made it seem like a good opportunity for another girls night after the show. She doesn’t know I’ll be there along with you, Yosuke, and Teddie.”

“We’re getting married not dying,” I said. “How come she’s going to miss us?”

“She’ll tell you that later at the reception,” he said, winking. “Thanks for agreeing to be part of this.”

The second the ring box was back in his bag, a loud knock came from the other side of the door again.

“SENPAI!” Rise said loudly. “I need you to go down stairs and make sure your camera is all set up!”

“Your camera?” I asked him, confused.

“She wants me to tape the ceremony,” he said, shaking his head.

The door opened and Rise stuck her head in. Her big brown eyes widened when she spotted me. “Kanji...” she said quietly.

I smiled at her. “What, no _Moronji_ today?”

Her eyes shined with tears as she walked toward me. “You look so handsome...”

Calm Rise was weird. Every once in awhile when she got too excited, it would come out in a weird quiet tone that no one knew how to deal with. Except maybe Yu.

Rise was wearing a bright pink strapless silk dress and had her hair pinned up in some kind of fancy bun. A real pink rose bud was resting near the top of the dress. Her eye makeup and lipstick matched the rose and small traces of body glitter swirled around her shoulders.

“You look great too,” I said, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you,” she said, beaming, then turned to her boyfriend. “Why didn’t you help him tie his tie though?”

“Sorry,” Yu muttered. “We got to chatting and I kinda forgot.”

Rise rolled her eyes to the heavens. “Boys are helpless. Senpai, go check the camera and I’ll help Kanji.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

Once he was gone, Rise stepped forward to adjust my tie. “Don’t worry about anything today. We’ve all got you.”

I smiled at her. “Yeah, I know. I’m really thankful for that.”

Rise’s eyes shined with tears. “I can’t believe you’re really getting married...but I’m excited. I can’t wait for you to see everyone else. We’re all ready.”

“Does all include my bride?” I asked smugly.

She swatted my arm. “Not yet. You’ll have to be patient. All I can tell you is that she’s beautiful and has the blue rose bouquet you suggested we give her.”

When she was done with my tie, she stepped back and looked me over. “You, sir, are ready to get married.”

“I’ve been ready since I put the ring on her finger,” I replied.

**Naoto (August 2017)**

As I stood in the front room of my suite staring into the full length mirror, there was a slight urge to cry somewhere deep down. I wasn’t sure if it was nerves, excitement, fear or something else, but it had frustrated Rise as she’d attempted to do my makeup. Once it was finished, even I had to admit the subtle pale blue eyeliner and matching eye shadow was flattering. She’d blended the colors so well a person could only see them from very close up. My cheeks had foundation and blush. My lips had a shiny clear gloss on them. It had taken me nearly ten minutes to talk Rise out of using red.

Tatsumi-san had cried twice while helping me into my dress and veil. Chie and Yukiko kept having to remind her today was a happy occasion, but given my own internal feelings, I couldn’t fault my almost mother-in-law for her emotions.

Now the room was empty as every one left for last minute tasks. I’d resisted the temptation to look out the window in the backyard in case Kanji was taking pictures with the guys.

The door behind me opened and I turned to see Teddie coming in. When our eyes met, he smiled broadly.

“Wow, Naoto-chan,” Teddie said. “You look like a princess!”

I laughed a little. “Thank you, Teddie. I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“You should,” the blond said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. “You’re a total knock out. Rise did a great job!”

“She did,” I replied. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to thank her properly.”

Teddie waved me off. “She’s loving it. I bet she can’t wait until it’s her turn.”

I nodded and turned back to the mirror as the tears I’d been fighting all day threatened to surface.

“Nao-chan?” Teddie said softly. “Are you okay?”

I nodded, then shook my head deciding to be truthful. “No, but if I cry and ruin my makeup Rise will kill me.”

Teddie crossed the room to the tea kettle sitting on a burner and poured me a cup of my favorite hojicha tea.

“Here,” he said. “Drink this, take a few deep breaths, and tell me what’s wrong.”

I took the cup and very carefully sat down in a nearby chair. “Since when are you so sensitive?”

“Since Yosuke said it’s the best way to attract a girl!” Teddie said with a wink. “Wanna chat?”

I sighed and ran a finger along the rim of the cup. “I love Kanji, and I want this more than anything, but...I worry my emotions are too complex for words.”

“You can tell me,” Teddie said firmly, his blue eyes sparkling. “I promise not to make fun of you.”

I tried to smile. Teddie was easily the most juvenile of our group, but he had an inner charm that we all sensed, and it was the reason we kept him around. Perhaps his charismatic nature was the reason that, when he was calm, he was much easier to talk to.

“I’m scared,” I admitted quietly. “It feels like today is going to change everything.”

“It will a little,” Teddie said. “You’ll be Kanji’s wife!”

“That I’m ready for,” I said. “It’s...well...it feels trivial but, I worry this will change my relationship with all of you. I feel that entering this new chapter of my life might some how close the door on others. Will being married to Kanji mean that the two of us grow closer at the expense of our bonds with everyone else? And, should we choose to have children one day, they will require even more of our limited time and attention considering our careers. I worry that though my life with Kanji will be happy and fulfilling, it may be a cause for sacrifice as well.”

Teddie nodded and seemed to consider his answer before stating it, something he so rarely did. “Can I get back to you on that and say something else first?”

I nodded and sipped at my tea. “Please do.”

He smiled. “Thanks. It’s kind of hard to make it all fit what you’re saying, but I’m going to try. I remember back when I was a shadow, and I met all of you. At first I thought I could just use you guys to restore the TV world back to the peaceful place it used to be. I was going to do that and then live there in peace forever. Along the way, some things happened that I didn’t expect. I actually started to care about the humans I was supposed to be using. When I became human, I realized I could be a part of your world and your lives even if it had nothing to do with the murders. I could hang out with people who accepted me for who I am even if I wasn’t exactly sure what type of being I was yet. I could have friends. I could waste time doing things just for the fun of it. After we thought Nana-chan was gone and we’d found the killer, I thought I’d have to give all of that up and go back to the TV world. Even when Sensei told me Nanako pulled through and Adachi was the suspected killer, I still thought that once the TV world was normal again I would lose all of you. Now I only go back there occasionally, and Yosuke says I have a permanent place staying with him. My point is that a lot of time has passed since then and we’re all still together. Sensei left for college. Rise went back to her idol career. Yukiko and Chie never left but they’re busy working a lot. Same with Yosuke and me. You moved, but now you’re back. Kanji’s running his family business and his side jobs, but he’s still around too. Even though we got busier and our lives got more hectic, we stuck together. We always make the time. I figure even if you and Kanji get married, you’ll still be around, because as long as your friends are important to you, you’ll make time for them.”

His speech, while lengthy, did make a lot of sense. I could say with certainty that no one in our intimate group of eight was the same as the same as the person they were when we all first met and became friends. Yet somehow, our bonds remained in tact.

I glanced over at my wedding bouquet, a stunning arrangement of one dozen blue roses. Kanji had purposefully made sure our wedding was on a Friday evening so that I was gifted more of them. This was a tradition that hadn’t ceased for the entirety of our two year relationship.

And in that two years, throughout every trial and stumble in the road, not only did Kanji and I hold each other up, our friends and family did the same. Everyone stepped in as much as they could when Tatsumi Textiles had caught fire. We’d all participated in some way when Narukami needed assistance with his film career. We encouraged Chie and were all in attendance at her graduation from the police academy. We supported Yukiko in the running of her family’s inn. And though we had yet to attend one simultaneously, each of us had attended at least two or three of Rise’s concerts as well as at least one of Yosuke’s gigs with his new band.

The group dynamics had changed drastically and would continue to do so as our lives changed, but as we had yet to drift apart and were in each others lives during the moments that counted the most, perhaps it was trivial to worry about something that hadn’t yet occurred.

I raised a hand to wipe the tears forming in my eyes, then stopped myself. Despite the reassurance that it was water proof, I did not wish to ruin the effect.

“Thank you, Teddie,” I finally told my friend. “You are correct of course. Perhaps it is better to think about how great you would all be with any future children Kanji and I have rather than assuming we will have to keep our parental lives separate from our friendships.”

“Are you kidding?” Teddie said happily. “I’m positive that all of us are going to want to be part of the kids lives if you ever have any. But for now, let’s just get you down to the altar. I know Kanji’s excited to see you.”

I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “You’ve been a great help.”

The door opened again, and Yukiko stepped in. “Naoto? Are you ready-oh...”

She was beautifully dressed in a red kimono dress and had a matching red rose pinned to the collar. Her hair was styled in a half ponytail secured with a long red ribbon. Rise had done her make up as well, which was subtle, but lovely.

Chie stepped in behind Yukiko and waved excitedly. She was wearing a bright green kimono dress similar to Yukiko’s, but not as traditional as the garment had a tank style top rather than short sleeves. Her green rose was nestled in her short brown hair and secured with a clip. I couldn’t help but think again how Tatsumi-san had outdone herself on their outfits.

“How come you’re crying?” Yukiko asked.

I reached up to my cheek and sure enough a few tears had unfortunately slipped free. “My apologies. Teddie and I were discussing a tender subject and my emotions got the better of me.”

Chie folded her toned arms and glared at the small blond boy. “Don’t you go making Naoto cry on her big day. And don’t tell Kanji what she looks like either!”

Teddie held up a palm as though swearing an oath. “Bear’s honor. I will not say a word. But I was trying to make Naoto feel better.”

“He speaks the truth,” I said. “I’ve been on the verge of tears for awhile now. Don’t fault him for this.”

Yukiko walked over and examined my face closely. “The makeup still looks good. I think you’ll be fine but we should have Rise do a double check.”

“Yeah and Teddie, you have to go outside and take photos with Kanji and the other guys in the backyard,” Chie instructed. “You go handle that, we’ll take care of Naoto.”

“On my way,” Teddie said, squeezing my hand one more time before exiting the room.

**Kanji (August 2017)**

I waited impatiently, trying not to fidget too much since so many eyes were on me. Next to me, Narukami put a hand on my shoulder.

“It’s okay, man. Take a deep breath.”

I did and stared out at the small crowd in the backyard. It was beautifully decorated with flowers, silk, twinkling lights and white chairs tied with silk ribbons. Overhead, the sky was a peaceful blue, setting the calm tone of all the wedding guests, so what the heck was wrong with me? On my right, Rise was staring at Yu with her eyes full of happy tears. They’d already come down the aisle together.

Behind us and to the left, Nanako was playing a song she’d created on her piano for my wedding. She looked focused as she played, and Dojima, who was in the second row of guests, watched his daughter with love in his eyes.

One of the back doors of the estate opened and Chie came out, arm in arm with Yosuke. They were soon followed by Yukiko and Teddie. I smiled at each of my friends as they made their way down the aisle of silk between the chairs. My heart beat sped up, but I took more deep breaths like the ones Rise showed me, willing it to slow back down to a normal pace.

“Can everyone please stand?” Yakushiji-san said once the wedding party was in place at the altar.

Our wedding guests stood to look back toward the house and I held my breath, abandoning the breathing exercises as I waited for Naoto.

How was this truly happening? How had I become lucky enough for her to date me, let alone marry me? Years ago, dating Naoto had been a fantasy I’d wanted since I was a teenager. But she dated Narukami, and then Takeshi. I remembered how hopeless I’d felt, like I had to give up on the woman of my dreams.

Then before I knew it, she was mine. I didn’t have to imagine what her lips tasted like anymore. All her quiet shy smiles were directed at me. I was the person she came home to at night and crawled into bed with. I was the man who got to hold her when she rarely cried, and not have to worry about pushing boundaries. And today was the day I committed to doing that and being everything she needed for the rest of our lives.

The next time the door opened, there was a small collective gasp from the guests and a slow smile spread across my face.

Naoto was being escorted from the house by her grandfather and her gorgeous face was almost shining with happiness when she met my eyes. I let my eyes take in every detail, from the slightly familiar veil she wore, to the subtle make up on her face, to the beautiful gown that fit her perfectly. She was holding a bouquet of blue flowers and a huge smile spread across her face as she walked closer.

My vision started to blur and my heart sped up when she stopped in front of the altar. Her grandfather gave Naoto a light kiss on the cheek before stepping back and letting her come to me. I automatically took both of her hands and it took every ounce of strength I had not to wrap my arms around her. This was part of the reason I hated everyone staring at us, because I had to look like a love-struck idiot right about now.

“You look incredible,” I said softly.

Her smile widened. “Thank you. You clean up nicely as well.”

I gently brushed my fingers over her jawline. “I love you so much.”

Yakushiji-san cleared his throat and said, “Now, Kanji-kun, we haven’t reached the kiss your bride portion of the ceremony yet.”

Everyone laughed, even Naoto as her face turned bright red.

“Are you two ready to begin?”

I chuckled, not looking away from my gorgeous bride. “Ready?”

“More ready than I’ve ever been for anything,” Naoto replied happily.

**Naoto (August 2017)**

The ceremony passed, short and simple. It had been the easiest part of the day so far. Even reciting my vows to Kanji had been a breeze. He’d been a little more nervous during his, but I found his flustered delivery endearing. I probably should have felt shame in the amount of staring I’d done, but I felt like I was looking at him with new eyes. He was so breathtakingly handsome in his tailored suit, new glasses and neatly styled haircut. In the lapel of his suit jacket was a purple rose, like the one he’d given me right before he proposed.

The small details like that were what impressed me most, at least until we were finally allowed to enter the tent where the reception was being held. The first thing my new husband and I noticed were the streamers in various colors stretched across the ceiling, each secured in the middle with yet another bouquet of navy blue roses. A beautiful chandelier hung down, casting light over the large dance floor in the middle of the room. Each of the tables had a blue silk table cloth, a place setting for food and drink, and a tall blue candle as a centerpiece.

To our left was a small table with a guestbook people could sign and a photo of Kanji and I standing in front of our new home last Christmas.

“What do you think?” Yakushiji-san asked us.

Before we could respond, the wedding guests seated at their tables began to applaud as they noticed us. Kanji and I both smiled, even overwhelmed as we were by the attention and made eye contact with each of our friends.

Narukami and Rise sat at a table with her grandmother, Dojima, and Nanako. Yosuke, Teddie, Yukiko, and Chie were at a table with Yosuke’s father. The other guests were friends or associates from our work lives or people in the community who’d played a large part in our wedding. The young girl who’d had Kanji fix her dress a few years back was in attendance, as her mother was a frequent customer of Tatsumi Textiles. Both were seated together. The director of the community play Kanji had worked on costumes for was seated at another table with three of the cast members. Rise’s manager Inoue-san was seated with them.

Kumi-san, the secretary at the detective agency I worked at was seated at a table with her husband. Anisa-san, the kind woman who’d helped me pick out a wedding dress in Okina was seated in the back corner with her son. My old boss Atane-san from Tokyo was extended an invite as well, and he had his family gathered around him as he applauded.

Just as I was beginning to wonder about my own family, a glance toward the left side of the tent revealed my grandfather and Kanji’s mother standing behind a head table. This table was more elaborately decorated in gold silk ribbons and streamers. Our cake, a simple five tier red velvet with a white chocolate buttercream frosting, stood at one end. In the middle of our parents were two free chairs and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who was to occupy those.

“Follow me,” Yakushiji-san said, escorting us toward the table.

Kanji took my hand and we followed him to our assigned places, waving at some of our wedding guests along the way.

Once we were seated, I let out a breath I hadn’t known I’d been holding.

“You okay?” Kanji asked.

I nodded. “I am. It’s all...just so much.”

He took my left hand and kissed my new ring. “I know what you mean.”

I leaned on my husband’s shoulder feeling both elated at our new marriage and wanting to greet our friends but wanting to escape and be alone with him at the same time. Even though I knew it was real, everything had gone so smoothly today it was hard to believe this wasn’t a dream.

Yakushiji-san made an announcement that dinner would be starting momentarily and the band, who I hadn’t noticed had a small set up area near the dance floor, began to play a soft jazz number.

The guests began chatting among themselves, some getting up to mingle at other tables. Though part of me did want to visit with my friends, the head table gave Kanji and I some time to absorb the events of the day before having to inevitably socialize with everyone.

It helped that the only other people at the table were my grandfather and Kanji’s mother, who took my hand and squeezed it.

“They’ll be bringing beverages around shortly, dear,” she said. “You do look so lovely, and your vows brought tears to my eyes.”

I squeezed her hand and smiled politely. “Thank you. The day truly has been beautiful, but somehow exhausting as well. I feel like I’m low on batteries or something.”

“I’m just starving,” Kanji said. “I was too nervous to eat this morning so this will be the first time I’ve eaten all day.”

“No wonder you looked so pale and shaky,” grandpa lectured him. “You need to eat a full plate when it comes out. There are a total of four courses. A seafood appetizer. A meat or fish entree. Miso soup with steamed rice. Then, after you and Naoto cut the cake and serve yourselves, the staff Yakushiji-san and I hired will serve pieces to everyone else.”

“Sounds amazing,” Kanji said excitedly. “Thank you for everything you’ve done.”

Grandpa waved him off. “No need for thanks. We are all family now.”

The hired waitstaff showed up a few moments later to take drink and food orders. The atmosphere became even livelier once the first course was served. No matter who I spoke to at our table, I made sure not to keep my eyes off Kanji for very long. He was of a similar mindset, but with affection. Had he not needed his right hand for his chopsticks, I was sure he would have kept it wrapped around my waist as he did between courses. We fed each other pieces of fish or grilled meat, ignoring the obvious stares we were probably getting.

Occasionally one of our wedding guests would go over to the table and write something in the guestbook there. I felt a small jolt in my stomach when Yosuke and Teddie went over, hoping they wouldn’t write something inappropriate.

“You know,” I said to Kanji as I pushed away my empty bowl of miso. “When I was a bit nervous earlier before the ceremony, Teddie managed to help me calm down.”

My husband raised an eyebrow. “Teddie? Are you sure it wasn’t an impostor?”

I laughed. “Pretty sure. I’m not sure anyone else could replicate his mannerisms accurately. He reminded me that even if our relationship changed to husband and wife, we would not need to sacrifice our relationship with our friends. I felt much more at ease after the discussion.”

Kanji snickered and kissed my temple. “Even if we wanted to run off and leave those guys, they wouldn’t let us. At least, Rise wouldn’t, and by default that includes Narukami. Nanako would probably come along too. Followed by everyone else and Yosuke pretending he was glad he we tried to leave.”

As he spoke the words, I knew they were true. The bonds I had with my friends were some of the most important ties in the world to me. None of us would be willing to break them.

A moment later, Yakushiji-san announced it was time to cut the wedding cake as the final course. Kanji and I stood, heading to the end of the table where the beautiful cake was resting.

“Before you cut, I strongly advise you both to be careful,” the secretary said. “Should you choose to force feed the cake to one another and potentially stain the nice clothes you’re wearing, well, Kanji, I have to say I fear for your safety from your new wife.”

Everyone laughed and Narukami wolf whistled loudly from his table. What my family secretary didn’t know was that Kanji and I had mutually agreed not to make a mess of the cake, not only because it was expensive, but because it seemed trivial.

“I just got married,” Kanji told him. “I’m not interested in a divorce already. No worries there.”

A wedding photographer hovered nearby as Kanji handed me the cake slicer and we began to cut it together. Once a large slice was put on to a plate, I took a small square with my fingers and held it up to Kanji’s mouth.

He took the piece, kissing my messy, frosting covered fingers afterward and it reminded me of when I’d fed him animal crackers while sitting in the shopping district. I tried not to linger too long on the way he licked his lips, otherwise heat would begin to stir inside me and I’d embarrass myself. Judging by the look on Kanji’s face as he fed me my piece though, he knew exactly where my mind had gone, and winked as I slowly chewed my piece.

The rest of the cake was served to guests by staff after that, and rather than eat her dessert, I saw Rise stand and head toward the area where the band had just finished another song. After whispering something to the lead singer, he stepped aside and offered her the microphone.

“Hi everyone,” Rise said, looking more nervous than I’d ever seen her. “For those of you who don’t know, I’m Rise Kujikawa the maid of honor and...I think I was suppose to wait until after everyone finished dessert, but I wanted to go ahead and make my speech before the first dance if that’s okay.”

Several of the guests turned in their seats, giving her their undivided attention. Yu walked up to stand beside her. Kanji gave her a thumbs up and smiled at his best friend.

Rise nodded, her eyes full of tears as she looked at the small audience in front of her. “I practiced everything I wanted to say but it still sounded a little weird. Kanji, Naoto, as much as I love the two of you I have a pretty big confession to make.”

I leaned closer to my husband and nodded so Rise was reassured.

She took a deep breath. “From the moment Kanji told us he was planning to propose, I was excited, but I was also jealous. Just not in the way people would think. I love Kanji like a little brother. I’ve always been protective of him. Seeing you guys together was different than seeing you get engaged. Part of me was worried because I felt like I was losing Kanji as a brother. Like if he married you it would make him disappear from my life or something.”

She took a handkerchief from Yu and dabbed her her eyes, then continued. “I know I was wrong though. You’re going to take good care of him Naoto and I know it, because I’ve watched you do it for over two years. The only thing that’s going to change now is the marriage. If I was going to leave him in anyone’s hands, I’m glad the hands belong to you. You’re strong and capable and smart. You’re one of the biggest blessings in his life. So even though a part of my heart is still kind of sad, I know he’s going to be okay. It’s kind of appropriate that he’s sort of the baby in our friend group being the youngest and all.”

Beside me, my grandfather laughed, and Kanji did too. He seemed endeared by the speech rather than annoyed at her teasing.

“I also know that Kanji, you’re going to take care of Naoto. You’re going to be patient when she’s stubborn. You’re going to be hovering nearby even when she doesn’t want to talk. You’re going to listen attentively when she does. You’re going to wait patiently for her to come home from a long investigation trip. And some day, when you guys are ready, you’re going to make the most amazing dad because you’re so wholesome, protective, and kind. The two of you will hold each other up like you always have. You were meant for each other. You balance each other out. I’m overjoyed to be toasting you at your wedding. Congratulations.”

Everyone raised their drinks to us and I fought back tears. Kanji pulled me into his side for a warm hug which I graciously accepted. It was good to hear that I wasn't the only one worried about distance from our friends after the wedding. Rise, at least, had been just as worried.

**Kanji** **(August 2017)**

I was definitely surprised by what Rise had to say in her toast, and felt stuck between wanting to comfort her, and wanting to lecture her. Narukami’s hint earlier made sense now. My relationship with Naoto wouldn’t change all the years Rise had been on my side when I was at my lowest. She was the reason my family business was thriving again. She was the person who encouraged me about my feelings for Naoto. I didn’t think it was too much of a stretch to say she’s part of the reason today had even happened. While Naoto and I might have found our way to each other without the argument Naoto overheard me having with Rise, neither of us would know for sure. Shit happened the way it did, and now I was marrying the love of my life. I also wouldn’t forget that Rise had worked hard to do so much for my wedding. I was damn sure going to be right there when Narukami proposed.

I watched him put an arm around his girlfriend as he took the microphone from her, preparing to make a speech of his own.

“While I’m not sure I can top what Rise said, I will confess that I didn’t write down what I wanted to say either,” Yu said to the room. “I could have. But I wanted it to sound more genuine, even if I stumble through it. I’ve known these guys since I was a second year at Yasogami. I’ve watched Kanji go from a misunderstood hot head, to a man who owns who he is and is proud of it. That was only in a year. Since then, he’s graduated high school, made a career for himself and has shown the kind of stability I hope I can now that I’m out of college. He might be younger than me, but I admire him a lot. I also really like the way he looks after Naoto. How he accepts her for who she is and lets her do her own thing. Rise wasn’t wrong when she said you’d make a good dad if you wanted to Kanji. Your own father would be proud if he could see you right now.”

Heat rushed to my face as I smirked and stared down at the floor. “Thanks, man.”

Narukami continued. “As for Naoto. I wasn’t sure what to think about you when we first met. I knew there was something underneath all of your professionalism, cause you’re younger than me. Once I got to know you, I realized you and I had a lot in common. We were both lonely. Insecure. Afraid to let in other people. I know it seems like I was Mr. Popular in school but no one ever saw my insecurities. Since I was put on a pedestal, I was worried I couldn’t live up to everyone’s expectations. You walked through the school like you owned it. You held yourself together really well. I was kind of jealous of you because I didn’t have the same composure you did. Still though, when you did allow yourself to loosen up just a bit, it was nice to see. You’ve grown a lot since then too. You moved to the big city, then followed your heart and moved back. You’re smart and caring and your dedication to your career is admirable. Your love for Kanji makes so much sense. I really liked watching you guys fall for each other. For awhile, I was worried it wouldn’t happen, but I think you _needed_ to make _your_ move, Naoto. It lead to where we all are now. I want you guys to be happy for the rest of your lives. Cheers.”

Everyone raised their glasses again, and Naoto wiped away a stray tear. I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

After Narukami’s speech, which made Ma cry, it was time to start the dancing part of the evening. Naoto’s grandpa had asked if anyone else wanted to speak, but Yosuke declared loudly that no one could follow how good Yu and Rise were.

I took my wife’s hand and nervously escorted her to the dance floor. I was scared with everyone staring at us, but I tried to focus on her beautiful face instead of our audience.

“You ready?” Naoto asked, winking.

“Nope, but let’s do this anyway,” I said honestly.

The band began to play again, the same song we’d been rehearsing for weeks. It was a slow, romantic number heavy on the piano and french horn. No one in Naoto’s family knew the name of the song, only that her parents liked to dance to it occasionally.

I spun Naoto under my arm and took her other hand, but that was about as graceful as the dance got. Despite us never perfecting the moves, we decided to do them anyway. Mostly cause watching us seemed to make Shirogane-san so happy. Luckily, we didn’t step on each other’s feet, but we did miss a few steps and occasionally turned or moved in the wrong direction. I didn’t give a shit though. I was just glad to be hanging on to her. The dress Ma had picked out fit her so good I wasn’t sure I’d ever be able to stop staring. She was a different Naoto tonight. One who smiled and blushed more. One more open with her feelings. Seeing her like this made me feel even luckier, and I didn’t know that was possible.

When we finished our dance, everyone stood and clapped. Then our guests made their way on to the dance floor for a faster song and Naoto and I left, ready to sit back for awhile and watch everyone else.

Naoto’s grandfather had asked Ma to dance. Yosuke and Chie were paired up, their attention only on each other. Rise and Narukami were the same way. Teddie was spinning Nanako around in a circle and getting in the way of other dancers, which was not a surprise at all.

Yukiko excitedly rushed over to us. “I’m so glad I get to finally talk to you guys! How are you? Your dance was great.”

“You making fun of us, Amagi?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No! It was so cute! I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thank you, Yukiko,” Naoto said cheerfully. “Would you like to sit with us? We were just going to take a break from the attention and have a few drinks.”

Naoto pointed at one of the spare tables in the room with about ten places set.

“Oh I’d love to,” Yukiko said, fanning herself with her hand. “I’m not big on dancing unfortunately. Teddie tried to get me to go with him but...I didn’t want to get stepped all over.”

“I can’t fault you there,” Naoto said. “Let’s have a seat.”

Naoto lead the way to the nearby table and we’d only been seated for a few seconds before a server came over to offer us drinks or dessert.

To my surprise, Naoto ordered her first glass of wine of the evening. She wasn’t normally a drinker except on special occasions...but...well yeah, this definitely counted as one. Yukiko and I ordered the same drink.

“The sparkling wine your secretary ordered is amazing,” Yukiko said. “I’ve had a little too much already and will probably need a taxi cab back to the Inn. I don’t normally drink this much but...well...don’t judge me for feeling a little like celebrating.”

“Not at all,” Naoto told her. “I am indulging a bit now because most of the guests attention is elsewhere. I didn’t want to be drunk while cutting my cake or dancing.”

“Chie’s drunk,” Yukiko giggled, pointing at her best friend.

On the dance floor, Chie was lazily hanging on to Yosuke like a jacket more than actual dancing, but she did look happy.

“Did you all get drunk?” I asked, snorting.

“Everyone except Teddie and Narukami,” Yukiko said. “Teddie said he wanted to stick to soda. It’s probably a good idea since he’s a bit of a handful even when sober.”

“Only a bit?” Naoto joked.

We all laughed as the server returned and placed three glasses of sparkling wine in front of us. As soon as the server was gone, Dojima appeared holding a bottle of beer.

“Congratulations you two!” He said. “How do you feel?”

“A bit overwhelmed if I’m honest,” Naoto said, squeezing my hand. “But elated all the same. I am very much looking forward to a quiet flight tomorrow.”

“A long flight,” I added, kissing her ring finger. “Thanks, Dojima. We’re doing good. Are you having a good time?”

“As much as an old man can,” Dojima said, chuckling. “Nanako said if I danced it would embarrass her, so instead I’m walking around chatting up everyone who's not dancing.”

“Kanji and I were certainly not the epitome of grace during our dance,” Naoto said. “Feel free to join the guests if you like. At least none of Nanako’s school friends are here to witness it.”

Yukiko shuddered. “That would be horrible.”

Dojima excused himself to go talk to Shirogane-san who was gesturing him over, and our friends started making their way over to us after another song or two.

Rise and Narukami were first. Then Chie being practically dragged by Yosuke. Teddie followed after them, then Nanako came and squeezed herself in the chair between Rise and Yu.

It felt like the days we used to spend in the Junes food court as we started talking about the wedding, the upcoming honeymoon and the plans for what we would do together when Naoto and I came back. Even Yosuke was being his usual asshole self telling me I danced like a scarecrow, whatever the hell that was supposed to mean.

“We need to plan to get together for dinner every month,” Chie suggested. “We can cook something or go out.”

“Babe,” Yosuke told her. “I say this with all the love in my heart. Please, don’t cook anything.”

“I’ll do it!” Yukiko volunteered. Everyone stared at her and she burst into laughter. “I’m kidding. We can make Narukami cook.”

“Only if Rise promises not to help,” Yosuke teased.

Rise threw her napkin at him. “Shut up, Hanamura. I’ve gotten a lot better. Haven’t I babe?”

Narukami swallowed nervously before answering. “Well...you do a great job prepping everything. Chopping stuff. Um...”

“Just say her food sucks and move on,” I said, earning me a smack on the shoulder from Rise.

“Moronji! I take back what I said in my speech,” Rise said loudly.

“Sure you do.” I rolled my eyes.

“Can I have dinner with you guys sometimes?” Nanako asked. “I know you guys drink and stuff, but I don’t mind.”

“As long as Yosuke promises to behave himself,” Naoto assured her. “But yes. We’re always glad to have you.”

“Yes!” She said excitedly, punching the air. “Yosuke, behave.”

“I always behave,” Yosuke lied, winking at her.

“I think we should get together more often every month,” Teddie spoke up. “I don’t know what to do with myself when I’m not annoying you guys.”

Yosuke ruffled his hair. “Have you thought about _not_ annoying us?”

Naoto laughed. “I agree that monthly does seem infrequent. But given our schedules it might be the most plausible. Chie just became a police officer. Narukami is starting a director’s internship next month, and Rise is set for touring again soon. Even my own schedule is unpredictable at times.”

A small cloud of sadness settled over us as we stopped talking for a bit. Then, Yukiko spoke again.

“We are getting together though,” Yukiko said. “As often as we can manage it. We’ll go over our schedules with each other every week to see if we can fit something in, even if not everyone can come.”

“Agreed,” Yosuke said. “Just cause Kanji and Naoto are an old married couple now doesn’t mean we aren’t still friends.”

“It’s been two hours since they were married,” Nanako corrected him. “How is that old?”

Yosuke put up his hands. “Fair enough. After the honeymoon. _Then_ they’ll be an old married couple. Can’t say I’m not a fair guy.”

“Gee thanks,” I muttered.

“Everyone schedule next Tuesday off!” Narukami said, sounding like our leader again. “We are going to have dinner at uncle Dojima’s and Nanako and I will cook. How does that sound?”

“Sounds good to me,” Nanako said. “All in favor?”

“I!” We all cheered loudly, making the other guests stare at us like we were insane.

Even though the band continued playing for another hour and a half, no one left the table to dance again. Not even when people came over to congratulate Naoto and I. We probably were being more anti-social than we should have been, but as much as today had been about us, it was also about our friends. They’d worked hard to help put everything together and they were the people we felt closest to. So we sat, talked, and drank until the staff began to clean around us and only after Teddie started to nod off on Chie’s shoulder did Rise speak up loudly, saying Naoto and I should head to the inn before it got too late. Yukiko’s family had reserved us a free room there as a wedding present for the evening.

“Are you all done chatting yet?” Naoto’s grandfather said, heading over our group with Ma.

“Yes!” Rise said loudly. “Nanako and Kanji have to leave. Go on, shoo.”

“Goodbye to you too then,” I said, giving her a hug.

“Bring us back a souvenir,” Yosuke said. “I’ve always wanted to go to Greece.”

“Have the best time ever!” Chie said happily.

“I won’t be working in the morning cause I’m so out of it,” Yukiko said, her face a flushed red color. “But my mom will be waiting on you guys. She’ll make sure you guys get up in time for your flight tomorrow.”

“We’ll miss you both,” Ma said, pulling me in for a hug. “Don’t worry about anything with the shop while you’re away. I’ve got it all under control.”

“Don’t you do any work either, miss,” Naoto’s grandfather lectured her. “This is supposed to be a relaxing week. Don’t even call the station. I'm going to be checking with Dojima.”

“Rest and relaxation only,” Naoto promised, giving him a hug.

We told the rest of the group goodbye and finally headed for Naoto’s suite where our bags were already packed. Yakushiji-san was going to be driving us over to the Amagi Inn. As exciting and perfect as the day had been, I was more than ready for a night alone with Naoto.

**Naoto (August 2017)**

_“Of all the places I expected to be in my life, standing here at the age of twenty-two was not one of them. I thought I’d be living in some foreign country, solving cases, too busy with work to even consider having a love life. Even if I’d found someone I liked, I told myself I would wait until at least my thirties before settling down. I was substituting work and cases for companionship because until recently, I never believed I could find people who would even consider me a friend. I told myself having my grandpa, secretary, and career was enough. Until I was investigating a case in Inaba and ran into you. You were a curve ball I never expected. It took me more time than I like to admit, but eventually something about you stuck with me. Not only were you charming even though you tried to hide it, you always accepted me for who I am. Of all our friends, I believe you know me the best and have since I finally decided to let you all in. We have a special relationship. And now, I get to spend the rest of my life with one of my favorite people. I get to come home at the end of a long busy day to a husband who loves me. There will be times when instead, I want to just collapse or maybe read a book to clear my head, but the fact that you will be content with either speaks volumes about the man I’ve selected as a life partner. I don’t have to sacrifice any part of myself or my career to be with you. I can still achieve all of my dreams, one of those including our marriage going forward. I love you, Kanji Tatsumi. I am overjoyed to be standing here with you right now.”_

As I lingered in the bathroom at our hotel in the Amagi Inn, I recalled the vows I’d spoken earlier today. My heart seemed to swell in my chest, telling me that, though I thought I couldn’t love Kanji anymore than I already did, today proved me wrong.

Though the ceremony and reception had gone by entirely too fast, I couldn’t deny that I’d enjoyed both more than I thought I would. Even wearing the dress had been comfortable, though I’d stepped out of the heels I’d worn after our first dance.

I stood here now as a married woman, looking exactly the same as the one I’d been yesterday, but everything felt different. I examined myself, smoothing the silk and lace top and underwear set I’d selected for my wedding night. This time, I didn’t let anyone else help me pick these out. I wanted to do it myself.

I grinned at my reflection, turned off the bathroom light and stepped out into the suite Kanji and I were sharing. The room was entirely different, but it made me remember a very different night in a cabin when Kanji and I planned to make love for the first time. Tonight, I did not feel nervous. I was not hesitant. I knew exactly what I wanted, and he was lounging across the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.

As he heard me approach, he sat up and smiled, holding out his arms. I went to him instantly, wrapping myself around his strong, warm, familiar body.

“You look beautiful, as always,” he said, stroking my short hair.

My smile widened. “Beautiful? Not sexy? Or hot?”

“You’re all of those things,” he said. “But my first thought was beautiful. Gorgeous even. But not cause of the lingerie. It’s cause you’re Naoto.”

I squeezed him tightly and sat back to look in his dark eyes. “Have I mentioned how glad I am that you’re my husband?”

He thought about that for a second. “A time or two, I think. Did I tell you I’m very happy you married me today?”

I kissed him deeply. “You have. And I love you for it.”

He returned the kiss and took my left hand. “Everything I ever wanted is right here. I promise to be the best husband in the whole world. I might screw up sometimes though.”

“We both will,” I said, bringing his hand to my lips. “But so long as we love each other and communicate, we will be happy. The only thing that changed today is the legal part. We were both already in this for the long haul.”

“I know I was,” Kanji replied softly. I don’t think I ever could have stopped loving you even if we hadn’t made it here.”

Staring at my handsome husband, my heart was so full I didn’t have the words to express what had already been stated in one way or another during the day. So I settled for affection instead. I kissed him again and the two of us fell back against the mattress holding each other close.

I giggled freely and gripped his hair as he ran kisses over my neck and shoulder. I could have blamed the out of character reaction on the amount of alcohol I consumed after the first dance, but I knew better than that. No more deflecting. No more denying. The euphoria I felt that seemed to spread throughout my soul, was only because of the man currently driving me crazy. He was the reason. And just like I knew without a single doubt that he loved me, I also knew this was going to be one intensely passionate night, with a week long honeymoon to follow, and a lifetime after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! I feel badly that it took me awhile to post again, but I am glad I got to share this with you all. After I finished playing Golden, Kanji and Naoto just stuck with me and wouldn’t go away and thus, this story was born. I’ve enjoyed all of your reviews and encouragement. I’ve written tons of fanfics and am currently working on an original series, but this story is definitely one of my favorites.
> 
> I can’t say if I will write anything else with these two just yet. There’s a possibility, but what helped me with this story was having it almost fully outlined and mostly written before even posting it. I have a hard time anymore doing a think and write as I go type of thing. So if I were to write another story, it would be awhile before it was posted. We will see what the plot bunnies do. Thank you all again for reading this. It’s been as fun for me as it has been for you.


	21. The Detective's Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanji + Naoto = post wedding Christmas bliss update extravaganza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I have missed you all like crazy you don't even know. Things have been hectic but I wanted to leave you all on a good note. If you're reading this and have not yet read The Detective's Fortune it will spoil a few things in there, but this makes a cute stand alone if you'd rather read this one thing. I came up with this earlier this month, figuring you guys might want an update on my favorite couple. I only intend to write this one update though, just something cute because Kanji and Naoto are always on my brain.  
> This was SUPPOSED to come out Christmas Day, but when I was off work Thursday-Friday of Christmas week last week, I left my stupid flash drive at work and couldn't finish up. I had to work on some actual work this week so that delayed this further. I hope you like it. I kind of threw it all together in a bit of a hurry. Happy New Year you guys and know that your comments helped me alot through a year that was the worst I've ever been through. Thank you infinite times. 

**Naoto (Christmas Eve 2017)**

I quietly slid my key into the lock and turned it, making as little noise as I could as I pushed my way inside my home. I felt slightly guilty as I removed my shoes and dropped my bag in the foyer. I’d been on a three week long business trip to help with a case in Beijing and barely slept in the uncomfortable bed in my hotel room. I’d gone on the trip as a favor to my old boss in Atane-san in Tokyo as he was unable to due to go himself due to his workload. It had been a long three weeks, but I was more than happy to finally be back home. I’d purposefully worked as fast as I could, trying to get home for my first Christmas with Kanji as a married couple. He knew the nature of my job and would have understood me not making it home, but I missed him when I was away. The moments when my mind wasn’t obsessively going over case details were spent daydreaming about the warmth and taste of my husband’s full lips...among other things.

I made my way silently down the hall, through the kitchen and into the living room. I paused to take in the warmth of the still burning fireplace and admire the decorations Kanji and I had put up before I left. There was tinsel hanging on the each of the walls, secured with red and green bows. We’d spent a few hours making origami Christmas trees and stars, which were sitting on various shelves throughout the room. Two giant red stockings hung on the mantle over our fireplace, one with a K and one with an N. Kanji had made these himself last month. Next to the window was our giant Christmas tree decorated in both store bought and handmade ornaments. Rather than just the usual colored orbs, Kanji had insisted on adding a few tiny cat, dog, elephant, and fox plushes to place on various branches. The result had turned out better than I thought.

Movement in the corner startled me, until I realized it was my handsome Kanji curled under a blanket in his favorite leather armchair. I’d told him I wasn’t sure when my plane would be landing due to a flight delay and I felt a bit guilty thinking about him waiting up on me. I wished I could have been here sooner so we could have dinner. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it was nearly 11P.M. Just over an hour left to make this a romantic Christmas Eve redemption.

I walked over, slid down the blanket and stroked his soft black bangs out of his handsome face.

“I’m home, my love,” I said softly.

Kanji stirred, and his eyes fluttered open. When they met mine, a slow, sexy smile spread across his face.

“Hey...when did you get here?” he asked groggily.

I slid onto his lap. “Just now. I missed you.”

He adjusted his body and wrapped his warm arms around me. “Welcome home. I didn’t know if you were coming or not so I waited up but then I passed out. I wish I could have picked you up from the train station.”

I gently touched his cheek and pressed my lips to his. “Don’t worry about it. I wanted to surprise you. I love you.”

He kissed me back. “I love you, more. I also have something for you.”

I grinned widely. “And I have something for you. But...you’ll have to unwrap it first.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t you _always_ unwrap gifts before getting to them?”

I kissed his forehead and removed my jacket, tossing it aside before turning back to him. “That’s one less bit of wrapping.”

“Oh,” he said, clearly catching on. “Uh, in that case, let’s do that gift first.”

I smiled and kissed him again. “I figured you’d see it that way.”

He moved his left arm to cup my legs and awkwardly pulled us both up out of the chair, then lead me over to the couch. Here, the warmth of the fire was much more prominent and I sighed happily as he trailed kisses down my neck.

“Gods, I missed you,” I told him, reaching my hands under his shirt to touch his firm back muscles.

“I missed you, too,” he said softly. “Every damn day you were gone.”

I relaxed and his hands roam my body as he removed my clothes. I so desperately needed him right now. I’d been carrying a bit of guilt since before I left about an incident that happened at the end of last month, but I forced myself not to think about that right now. When Kanji was naked, his warm body pressed against mine and we made love, not bothering with a condom since I was on birth control. It was blissful and perfect, just what my body needed after so much time away and so much stress.

Still panting, I curled my limp, tired body against his side when we were finished.

Kanji chuckled and his fingers brushed my shoulder. “Tired already?”

I pinched him. “Hush, you. I had a long flight and an even longer day, plus the train trip from Tokyo.”

“I know ya did,” he said. “Just teasin. I know I was sleep when ya came in, but I’ve been pretty wound up all day waiting for you. Maybe it’s adrenaline, but I feel like my energy just came back.”

“That’s precisely what it is,” I said, kissing his chest.

“Wanna wait until morning to do presents?” he asked.

Part of me did. My intent was not to throw myself at him the moment I arrived home, it was only to greet him with a kiss and curl up in bed. But then my hormones had decided a change of plans was in order. I had no regrets, however. He and I both needed the closeness of each other’s bodies.

“No,” I said softly, forcing my eyes back open. “We can exchange gifts tonight if you like.”

“Really?” he said excitedly, and then retracted. “Wait, are you sure?”

I laughed, and then nodded. “Yes, just hand me a robe or blanket first.”

“I dunno,” he murmured. “If you stay naked, it’ll be a lot easier when we start round two.”

I stared at him in disbelief. “You really _are_ wound up.”

He winked. “You started it. But yeah, I’ve been thinking about it all day. Oh, and if you’re up for a late night snack, I got us a small cake, too.”

Of course he had. Kanji’s enthusiasm for things like this was one of the many reasons I loved him. It wasn’t surprising that he’d planned ahead for the romantic occasion no matter how late I’d be home. I glanced over at the wall by the Christmas tree, where a large 20 by 30 inch photo of Kanji and I on our wedding day was hanging. I liked to sit with my favorite tea and just stare at it sometimes, remembering a day that still felt like a fantasy over four months later.

I sat up and Kanji retrieved a blanket from the coffee table, draping it over me. He then stood and pulled his own shorts and shirt back on.

“Be right back,” he said, kissing me on the cheek.

While he stepped out of the room, I retrieved a silk robe for myself from a basket we kept in the living room. I then took the presents I’d stashed behind the Christmas tree and placed them on the coffee table while I waited.

Five minutes later, Kanji entered the room with his arms full. He carefully balanced a cake box on one hand and two wrapped gifts in another. I quickly stood to help him so nothing would fall.

“I hope you like what I got you,” he said nervously. “I wanted our first Christmas as husband and wife to be perfect.”

I cupped his handsome face in my hands. “I am here with you late on Christmas eve. Things are already perfect in my eyes.”

I took the cake box from him and placed it next to his gifts. He sat down on the couch and placed my presents next to where I’d been sitting.

“You go first,” he said.

“Alright,” I agreed, taking a seat and pulling a circular box into my lap. Inside was a brand new web camera. While I was away on a case, Kanji and I had been chatting using my laptop and my web camera stopped working. I’d attempted to fix it myself, and when that failed, took it to an electronics store. Unfortunately it was so old it’s shelf life had finally been reached, and it was unable to be repaired. I’d told Kanji we could settle for FaceTime until I had the time to purchase a new one, but never found the time.

“This is excellent,” I told him, rummaging through the box. “Oh wow. There’s even a tripod.”

Kanji smiled. “I thought it would be good for when you want to use the webcam but maybe don’t want to take out your laptop. It has an app you use to help set it up, and this way if you’re in your car and want to talk or maybe somewhere having lunch you can just set this up real easy and call me. I know you’d rather do this than use FaceTime in case you get a work call.”

“You are the most thoughtful husband on the face of the earth,” I said, grinning at him. “Thank you very much.”

“One more,” he said, handing me a square box this time. “This is the one I was nervous about.”

“Don’t be,” I said, lifting the lid from the heavy box. Inside was another box; a large wooden one with a checkered pattern painted on the top.

“Lift it out,” Kanji instructed.

I did as instructed and found several small cards in the bottom. I read the top one.

_Odds and ends._

“Hmmm….” I said, my detective senses perking up.

Kanji snorted. “It’ll take you longer you think to figure it out. It’s a puzzle box. I found it at a local shop here in town. The first card you read is a clue on how to open the first box. The second will have a hint to open it as well, but it actually has a puzzle inside too. Something you can take apart and put back together. The third box has three more small puzzles, and the fourth box has four. Each box has a clue to opening it, but the puzzles themselves have no clues. You have to figure those out on your own.”

“Fascinating,” I said, lifting the heavy box again. “I suspect odds and ends refers to the amount of ends on the box meaning corners, and perhaps…an odd number?”

I noticed a small dial lock fixed to the side of the box. I would need to enter numbers in order to open it.

“It’ll keep you busy for awhile,” Kanji said.

I put down the gift and kissed him. “I absolutely love it. You know how much I love weird trinkets especially with some kind of gimmick. This is perfect. You outdid yourself. Now, I have something for you.”

Kanji took the top box first and I held my breath as he unwrapped it. He lifted the lid and stared at me in disbelief. “Naoto. Are you kidding right now?”

**Kanji (Christmas Eve 2017)**

Someone would probably say I shouldn’t be freaking out this much over a damn sweater, but screw person and their opinion. I could tell the purple turtleneck sweater inside the box was made with fabric from my shop. Since we didn’t sell sweaters, that had to mean that Naoto _made_ this. Actually _made_ it.

“Please don’t hate it,” Naoto said nervously. “Your mom helped a lot. A ton actually. This was not a solo job. But I came to her and I said I wanted to try and make you something the way you always do for me. She suggested a sweater. So we took some measurements from the ones I know are your favorites and she and I sat down at the sewing machine together and over lots of frustration and impatience on my end we made this together. Is it awful?”

I held up the sweater. While I could tell some of the stitch work on the neck and sleeves was done by a beginner, it wasn’t half bad. Much better than I was doing when I first started.

“You did an amazing job,” I told her honestly. “Man. I’m shocked how good this is. I love it and can’t wait to wear it tomorrow.”

“Really?” Naoto said, looking at me from between her fingers.

“Really,” I said. “Ma taught you well. Then again, she also taught me.”

“And you’re so professional,” Naoto said quickly. “So gifted. I feel as though my attempt was foolhardy at best.”

I scrunched up my nose at the big word. “It wasn’t...foolish or whatever. You did great. Don’t put yourself down.”

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. “Okay. I’ll try not to. Thank you for the compliments, love. Please open your next gift.”

The next present she handed me was in a bag. I took out the ruffled paper, reached inside and pulled out a medium sized box with a label advertising what was inside.

“Hey...” I said slowly. “I’ve had my eye on one of these! But I was gonna try to keep usin’ my fabric scissors to get it right.”

“But now you don’t have to,” Naoto said quickly. “This should make some of your more tedious projects more precise. Specifically during time crunches.”

The box had an electronic fabric cutter. It was designed to exact cut shapes out of fabric rather than doing it free handed.

“All of the materials and instructions are inside,” Naoto said. “I feel perhaps I could have gone a bit larger with the machine, but with this, you can cut small stars or hearts like the ones you place on the animals you make.”

I put the box down and pulled her in close. “You’re incredible you know that?”

Her smile widened. “It’s always nice to hear. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas,” I responded, leaning down to kiss her.

The ache that stayed in my chest every time I was apart from her felt a lot better as I held her in my arms. There were times I still couldn’t believe we’d ended up here. I loved her more than anything in the whole world, and for some crazy ass reason, she’d agreed to marry me. I hated when she had to leave on cases, even though I respected the hell out of her job. But the moment she came back and kissed me again made it all worth it.

Her eyes gleamed as she looked up at me. “So...would you like to have cake now?”

I didn’t even look at the box on the table. “In a minute. I think I’d kinda like to have more of you first. No offense to the bakery I got it from, but your lips taste a lot better than that cake ever could.”

We stayed like that for awhile, until we got too wound up and had to make love again. I hadn’t expected the evening to go in this direction, but I was glad it did. Tomorrow, we’d get together at her family’s estate with everyone and have food and be social...but tonight was for us. We needed that after so many weeks apart. And...after... _other things…_

**Naoto (Christmas 2017)**

I re-opened the door to our bedroom on Christmas morning and peeked inside to see Kanji still fast asleep. Wandering over as I’d done the previous evening, I sat down next to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

His eyes slowly opened and he looked me over. “Mornin’.”

“Good morning, my love,” I said softly. “I wanted to let you know I’ll be arriving just a bit late for the party at grandpa’s estate. I have a quick errand to run.”

Kanji frowned. “On Christmas morning?”

I squeezed his left hand. “I’m afraid so, but it won’t take long.”

The frown remained in place despite my reassurance. “Is it work related? If so, I doubt you’ll be over at all.”

The bitterness in his tone made me feel guilty, but I reminded myself I was running this specific errand for him. Well, actually, for both of us.

“No work,” I said, brushing his nose. “I promise. I’m off today.”

“Can I take you to run your errand and then to the estate?” he asked groggily.

“You could,” I said. “But it would ruin the surprise. I have something I want to bring to the party. You’ll see.”

His expression lightened a bit at that. “Ok. I guess. But you owe me big time. I’m not ready to be done welcoming you home yet and I was kind of hoping to do that again before the party.”

I kissed him softly. “Insatiable man.”

“I don’t know what that means...but probably?”

“Oh you are,” I confirmed. “I promise after the party you and I will have some more time alone. Plus I’m off tomorrow as well.”

“That sounds perfect,” he said, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” I said. “I’ll see you soon, I promise.”

******

“Good morning, Tatsumi-san!” Asai, Chinami greeted me when I entered the Inaba animal shelter half an hour later.

I grinned and waved at the familiar young woman. “You can call me Naoto, you know.”

“I know,” she said smiling. “But you and Kanji are just so adorable together and I love the light in your eyes when you hear your husband’s family name. If you insist though, Naoto-chan it is.”

Chanami, Asai was a new friend who’d come into my life and Kanji’s about six weeks ago when we brought her a stray dog that had been hanging around the alley near Tatsumi Textiles. He was an adorable fellow: a black retriever lab mix Chinami-san had confirmed.

When I first noticed the dog, Kanji and his mother said the stray was friendly and a frequent visitor in the shopping district for nearly a week. He’d come right up to me that day, nudging my hand for attention. From the moment I began stroking his soft fur, something inside of me changed. I’d always liked animals, but never had any pets for fear that I would not be able to tend to them properly. Later that evening, Kanji and I took the dog to the animal shelter, and Chanami-san promised to help either find the owners or try to get him a new home. A few days later, Kanji and I began a routine of visiting the dog every once in awhile for an update.

Chanami-san was a very laid back business owner and took no issue with people interacting with the animals in their kennels and occasionally taking them on walks if they were frequent, trustworthy, and willing to sign waivers in advance. Something had drawn Kanji and I to the sweet, affectionate stray. Though neither of us said it out loud, the more time that passed without an update on the dog’s possible owner, the more we began to see him as ours during visits. The problem was, I worried we may not be able to give him the love and attention he would need, what with my job schedule being so inconsistent. Kanji’s schedule was more steady, but I didn’t want him to feel as though the animal was solely his responsibility should we take him in.

When I’d left for work in Beijing a few weeks ago, I found myself missing not only my husband, but the stray we’d bonded with. He was always so delighted to see us, and Chinami-san stated she hadn’t seen that contentment with any of his other rare visitors. Kanji had gone to visit the dog on four occasions during my absence, and sent photos each time. It was then that I decided with no word about his potential former owners, that he should be ours.

Chinami-san had a rule that for any animal brought to her shelter, the owners would have up to thirty days to reclaim it. After that time period, the animal would officially be up for adoption. I’d asked Chinami-san at the end of my business trip whether she’d be able to release the dog on Christmas, and she’d happily agreed after all of our frequent visits.

“Thanks,” I said, shaking her hand as she came around her desk. “Are you busy yet? I know you’ve been open since seven.”

“I’ve had a couple of drop offs unfortunately,” she said, looking a little sad. “A couple who didn’t communicate about getting a dog for their toddler thus resulting in a the dog coming back, and another person whose child decided they’d rather have a cat instead. You’re my third visitor so far, but it will pick up. We’re always busy this time of year.”

“I wish it was more for adoption reasons and less for people who don’t want an animal,” I said frowning. “I put a lot of thought into this decision and I just know he’s meant to be ours.”

Chinami-san beamed. “He is. I think he misses you both when you’re not here. He doesn’t get a lot of visitors being an adult dog. Most people want puppies or kittens. Come on, let’s go see him.”

She opened the door behind her desk which lead back to the main part of the shelter, which was full of kennels and cages of various sizes containing cats and dogs. I followed her down the long walkway.

“Did you and Kanji exchange gifts yet?” She asked as we walked.

“We did,” I said happily. “I received a web cam and puzzle box. He received a sweater from me and a fabric cutting machine. He is unaware of this third gift, however. It was difficult not to tell him when I just arrived back in town last night and he looked so pitiful when I left him this morning.”

“Well let’s put a smile on his face!” Chinami-san said, stopping at the end of the hall and facing the cage on the left.

I knelt down in front of the bars and the large Black retriever mix came bounding up to the cage, his dark eyes shining, his tongue lolling out of his large mouth. The moment the cage door was opened, he rushed out, spun around once and came to me. I reached out and scratched him behind the ears, planting a single kiss on the top of his head.

“It’s nice to see you as well,” I said, laughing.

He gave an enthusiastic bark, sniffed the air, and sat down patiently.

I knew exactly what he wanted. I reached into my pocket and brought one of the dog treats Kanji and I kept at home for when we made these visits. His large eyes locked on the treat, but he didn’t rush forward just yet.

“Good boy,” I said, getting to my feet. “Wait just a moment.”

“But he wants it now,” Chinami-san said, giggling.

I tossed the treat into the air, and the huge dog leapt, catching it in his mouth. When he was done, he came over and nudged my leg with his head.

“Would you like to see Kanji?” I asked, stroking his soft fur. “You get to come with us today.”

Chinami-san clapped excitedly. “Please have a camera ready. After all these weeks, I’m kind of invested and would love to see the look on his face.”

“I will,” I reassured her and knelt down to give the dog more attention. “I feel slightly guilty for doing this pickup without him. But I know it’ll be a fantastic surprise. Kanji actually labeled the treat container out our house and thinks I haven’t noticed.”

“What name did he pick?” Chinami asked.

“Niko,” I said, running my hand along the dog’s back. “So that’s what we’ll call him.”

Niko-chan responded to that with a softer bark.

“See?” He already approves,” Chinami-san said happily. “Let’s bring him up front. I went ahead and got your paperwork all ready to sign. He is up to date on shots and has already been neutered. He also has a little care package with a water container, dish, leash, collar and a few toys.”

“How’s that sound, boy?” I asked, ruffling his fur.

He licked my hand and barked a third time, getting a response from some of the other animals in the shelter.

“Sounds like a yes to me,” I said happily.

**Kanji (Christmas Day 2017)**

The Shirogane Estate was never a boring place. Last month, Naoto and I called the gang and planned a get together on Christmas day at the estate and thankfully everyone was able to show. It was hard to plan stuff like this with everyone’s crazy schedules. After spending a few minutes talking with our friends (minus Yukiko who was still on the way) and practically being strangle hugged by Rise, I went into the huge kitchen where all the food was being placed on the center island by Yakushiji-san.

“Greetings again,” Yakushiji-san said. “Lunch will be finished shortly.

I nodded and glanced out the window, hoping to see Naoto.

“Naoto will be here shortly,” the secretary said. “Don’t worry yourself. Have some fun in her absence.”

“I’d be a lot easier if I hadn’t missed her like crazy for the past three weeks,” I said. Ever since she left this morning promising to meet up later, I’d been curious and kind of on edge.

“I’ve been gone for a month,” Naoto’s grandfather said, stepping into the room with a huge grin. “Have you missed me as well?”

I laughed, went over and shook his hand. “Uh, yes sir. Merry Christmas. How was the trip to France?”

“If I’m honest, it was quite the pain in the ass,” he answered more bluntly than usual. “I did not intend to be away for so long, but such is the life of a detective. Are you doing alright? I heard there was a bit of a scare while I was gone.”

“What scare is that?” Ma asked, also coming into the room.

“When did you get here?” I asked, staring at her.

She came over and gave me a hug. “Just awhile ago. I was talking outside with Shirogane-san. Where’s Naoto?”

“Not here yet,” I mumbled. “She said she had an errand to run but would be right over.”

“Well I can assure you she isn’t working,” Shirogane-san said. “I spoke with her yesterday and she said she had a few days off once she was back in town. I ran into Dojima-san on the way over here and he assured me as well that she’s not at the station. I assumed she’d made her way here.”

I shrugged a shoulder. “Nope. She said it was some kind of surprise.”

“Does it have to do with the scare that was mentioned when I came in?” Ma asked, looking around at all of us.

My stomach flip flopped, but before I could answer, Rise and Narukami walked in. Rise folded her arms across her chest.

“What’s going on?” she demanded.

“You just nearly choked me to death in a giant hug and now you’re mad?” I asked.

She tilted her head. “Only cause I’m a lurker who likes to eavesdrop and apparently you’re hiding things from me.”

“No, I’m not,” I lied, swallowing nervously. “Not...exactly.”

Her eyes narrowed, and Narukami rubbed his fiancé’s shoulder.

“Calm down. I’m sure he’ll tell you.”

“It ain’t even a big deal,” I said, throwing up my hands. “It was a thing that we thought happened, but it didn’t end up being anything at all.”

“Well that clears it all up,” Ma muttered, making Yakushiji-san chuckle.

“I am enforcing my powers as best friend and prior maid of honor as well as our group’s resident nosy person to demand details of what happened while I was on tour!” Rise said.

I rolled my eyes and turned to face everyone else. “Fine. Again, it was no big thing. In like, October I guess, Naoto was being all secretive and wouldn’t talk to me. She kept finding excuses to go to the office and do other shi-I mean stuff. It wasn’t until like two weeks into November I think that she finally told me after we’d argued and stuff. She...she thought she was pregnant cause she’d missed her period in October and Novembers was late.”

Rise’s hands flew to her mouth and even Narukami looked shocked. Ma stared at me in surprise.

The only reason Yakushiji-san and Shirogane-san didn’t look surprised is because the secretary had been caught up in a bit of the drama and likely spilled the beans to Naoto’s grandpa when it all calmed down.

During those weeks, I was worried about my marriage to Naoto with her refusing to talk to me or be affectionate. I came over here to the estate where she was hiding out one night, determined to talk out what the problem was. She’d locked herself in the bathroom of her suite and told Yakushiji-san to make me leave. Once I finally convinced her to come out, she told me she thought she was pregnant and hated herself for it happening so soon. As surprised as I’d been, part of me was also excited. This was the woman of my dreams. Too soon or not, I wanted us to have a baby one day and liked the idea.

“She’s not pregnant,” I clarified for everyone. My chest ached at the words. I still wasn’t quite over the disappointment yet. “We just thought she was. We talked it out and made her a doctor’s appointment but had to wait a couple days. During those few days...I guess I let myself get caught up wanting it to be real. The doctor ran some tests. Said the sticks were negative. Then called a few hours after the blood test and said that was negative too. He said her cycle was probably late cause of stress. It was...rough for awhile. Both of us were kind of in shock and didn't start getting back to normal until right before she left for Beijing.”

“Awww Kanji…” Rise said sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” I reassured her. “Really, it’s fine. We weren’t planning for it anyway and that day was kind of a mess. It’s over now.”

“But it left an impact,” Narukami said. “I can see it’s still bothering you.”

I shrugged again. “A little. It ain’t time though. The more I think about it the more I kinda want us to wait a couple years first. We’ve only been married four months.”

Shirogane-san put a hand on my shoulder. “You and Naoto have plenty of time. I am sorry about the scare though, Kanji. When I spoke to Naoto about it yesterday, she seemed more concerned about your feelings than her own.”

I smirked. “Course she was. I ain’t mad at her ya know. It ain’t her fault or no one’s fault. We’ll have a kid when we’re ready.”

Rise looped an arm through mine. “And you are going to be the best dad ever. I just know it.”

“I hope so,” I said.

“You will,” Narukami said with a smile. “There’s no doubt in my mind.”

I was about to respond when another door swung open (the one that lead to the garage) and in walked a large, very familiar black dog. Rise squealed and Narukami jumped, but my first instinct was to kneel down and stare at the dog, wondering how the hell he’d gotten here.

“Niko-chan?” I whispered, and he barked once.

“Isn’t this the dog who used to hang around our textile store?” Ma asked, reaching over to pet his fur.

“The very same,” a familiar voice said.

We all looked around to see Naoto standing in the garage door way, a smug smile on her perfect face.

I immediately got to my feet, walking to Naoto and pulling her into a hug. “Hey! What gives? Did you go get him so we could spend Christmas with him? How’s Chinami-san?”

“She’s great,” Naoto said, beaming up at me. “She told me to tell you hello as a matter of fact. And Niko-chan isn’t just here for Christmas.”

“What do you mean?” I asked slowly. “And...how did you know I named him Niko?”

She reached up and ruffled my hair. “Silly man. You wrote it on the back of the container of treats we would take him when we went to visit. I adopted him for us. He’s ours.”

My stomach dropped to the floor. I turned to Niko-chan who was having his ears scratched by Narukami, and then back to my wife.

“You’re kidding.”

She stretched up to kiss me. “Not even a little bit. I’m sorry you weren’t there to take him from the shelter but I thought he’d be a good Christmas surprise-”

Overjoyed, I lifted her into my arms and squeezed tightly. “He’s a perfect surprise. The best! I can’t believe he’s ours!”

“Believe it,” Naoto said, laughing lightly.

I let her back down and turned to Niko-chan, who immediately wagged his tail and jumped up to rest his paws on my torso.

“Hey, bud!” I said excitedly, ruffling his fur. “You’re all ours now.”

“This is the one from the shelter you guys visit right?” Rise asked.

I nodded. “Hell yeah he is. He’s the coolest dog ever.”

**Naoto (Christmas Day 2017)**

The enthusiasm from both Kanji and Niko-chan had been well worth missing the beginning of the Christmas party we were having.

“So it looks as though there will be a new addition to the family after all,” Tatsumi-san said as she opened her arm for a hug.

I hugged her and nervously bit my lip. “Did Kanji tell you what happened?”

“Only just a little while ago,” she said, rubbing my back. “Don’t you worry. I’m not upset or anything. How are you feeling about everything?”

I stared over at Kanji as he began rubbing Niko’s belly in earnest.

“Honestly, I am well,” I said. “Kanji and I are a family. And we have a child...in a way. When the time is right, we will be blessed with a human one as well.”

“I’m sure you will,” grandpa said, coming over to greet me in a hug.

“Where is everyone?” I asked. “I saw cars outside, but-

“In the living room,” Yakushiji-san answered. “We’ve barely started the party and lunch isn’t quite ready yet. I do have some appetizers and finger foods in there with them. Yukiko-san is on her way.”

“Wonderful,” I said excitedly. “I cannot wait to see them all.”

I knelt down and the moment Niko-chan’s eyes met mine he rushed over. “Would you like to go meet the rest of our friends, boy?”

“We better watch out if he does,” Rise said. “Chie might try to steal him.”

**Kanji (Christmas Day 2017)**

After the gang met Niko-chan and ate a huge fried chicken lunch, we all went up to the large front room of Naoto’s old suite. Niko-chan followed behind us as we walked, looking right at home. Everyone was already feeling a little bubblier than usual thanks to the wine we had with our food. Rise in particular was giggling more than usual and had a suspicious look on her flushed face.

Naoto and I took a seat in her papasan couch and Teddie sat down next to us on the floor. Rise flopped on to Naoto’s western style futon, then sat up and moved toward the edge of it, resting her legs over the top of the railing. Yukiko sat next to her, also laughing to herself for no reason.

“Senpai!” Rise said loudly to her fiancé as he entered the room. “Oh good, you remembered the egg nog.”

He held up a large red jug. “Of course I did. You only reminded me eighty five times.”

“I think it was ninety,” Yosuke said as he and Chie took a seat on the other couch in the room.

“Zip it, Hanamura!” Rise said, and I could tell by the pitch and tone of her voice that she was already drunker than the rest of us. “We are going to play a game as a group. Remember we talked about it?”

“Nope,” I lied, teasing her. “We never talked about playing a game. You said nothing to us at all.”

“Shush, Moronji!” Rise said. “Narukami has got some yummy spiked egg nog. We are playing a drinking game!”

“Sure,” Chie said, rubbing Niko-chan’s head. “Cause it’s not like we aren't all buzzed enough.”

“Rise, is this like the Twelve Truth’s and a Lie game?” Teddie asked, putting his hand up.

Yosuke threw a small stuffed animal at him. “ _Two_ truths and a lie, idiot, not _twelve_. Can you imagine trying to sift through twelve truths before the lie was revealed?”

“What game are we playing?” I asked Rise.

She grinned. “We are playing...” she paused to create her own drum roll on her lap. “Never Have I Ever! The super special Investigation Team Christmas edition.”

“We aren’t the Investigation Team anymore, genius,” Yosuke reminded her.

Rise stuck out her tongue at him. “We will always be the Investigation Team and always be super best friends who hang out together, even though we all have lives and some of us are getting married slash already married. Even when we start having babies. We have to keep getting together and carry on the legacy of the Investigation Team.”

“Sounds good to me,” Chie said, accepting a red plastic cup from Yu as he passed them out. “So what are the rules of the game?”

“Will it cause us to divulge embarrassing secrets similar to the Two Truths and a Lie game?” Naoto asked nervously.

“Silly detective Naoto,” Rise retorted, bouncing in place. “Of _course_ it will. We can’t have a good game without embarrassing each other.”

Yukiko cracked up at that.

“I’m actually sure that we could if we found the right one,” Naoto replied.

I kissed her temple. “Let Rise have this one. You know she always gets her way.”

“Gotta agree with Kanji on this one,” Narukami said as he handed me a plastic cup and winked.

Once everyone had at least a half full cup of spiked egg nog, Rise explained the rules.

“I will proudly declare a statement!” Rise said, her voice shaking as though she were trying not to laugh. “Something like, Never have I ever eaten my own weight in Topsicles.”

Teddie’s eyes grew wide and he waved his hand around. “Oh! Oh I have!”

Rise pointed at him. “Then you would take a drink from your cup, and so would anyone else who’s done the same thing. Got it?”

“Got it,” Chie replied. “How personal do these have to be though?”

She waggled her eyebrows. “As personal as you like, my favorite carnivore. But you won’t have to give up your secret yourself, since you’re supposed to be saying something you’ve never done. As soon as you take a drink after someone else’s statement though, all bets are off! I’m going first to show you crazy kids how it’s done, okay?”

Naoto laughed a little. “Sure, Rise. You do that.”

Rise lifted her cup high like she was toasting us. “Never have I ever...had sex...in my own work place.”

Naoto’s mouth fell open and Yukiko giggled so hard she had to lean against Rise for support. I wasn’t even surprised she was starting things off so bluntly, but she managed to get a smirk out of me.

What surprised me the most was when both Yosuke and Chie shared an embarrassing look before taking a drink of spiked egg nog.

“I hate you both,” Narukami said teasingly as he leaned against the wall.

“Hang on!” Rise said loudly. “I need details!”

“That’s not fair!” Chie protested. “You didn’t say we had to give context! You just said we had to drink!”

“Do you really think Rise was going to let us say embarrassing shit and not give context?” I asked, still smirking. “So what happened with you and Yosuke?”

“It wasn’t in the kids section at Junes was it?” Teddie asked them.

“Ew, God NO!” Yosuke said, making a face. “It’s none of your business where it was.”

“A janitor’s closet,” Chie murmured, her face deep red. “And...for my job it was in Naoto’s office.”

Everyone gasped and Naoto shouted “You did WHAT?”

Yukiko was now laughing so hard I was worried she’d be unable to stop as she clutched at her ribs.

“I’m kidding!” Chie said before Naoto could start in on her. “It wasn’t in your office! I just said that to get you react. We did it in my partner’s squad car at the station. Since I’m still a rookie I don’t have my own squad car yet.”

Naoto folded her arms. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Yes it was,” both Rise and Yukiko said together.

“It was pretty funny,” Narukami said, snickering.

Yosuke groaned. “Yeah, well I don’t believe your fiancé hasn’t had sex with you at her job. You two don’t get busy backstage before she goes on or something?”

Narukami shamelessly shook his head. “Nope. You haven’t been backstage at one of her shows except when I proposed. It’s crazy back there and we wouldn’t have time for something like that as much as her manager and entourage fuss over her.”

“Liar,” Yosuke teased.

“Hey, be nice,” Rise told him. “Narukami is right. We haven’t done that at my job. Anyway, it’s Yukiko’s turn.”

Yukiko wiped at her eyes, still not quite over her giggle fit. “Hang on. I can’t stop laughing. I just...Chie...in Naoto’s office...”

That made Chie snort and even I started to laugh.

“That’s unsanitary and gross,” Naoto said, elbowing me.

“I dunno, it’s kind of funny,” I said. “I kinda wish we’d thought of-”

She quickly put her palm over my mouth. “Hush. Don’t say another word.”

Niko-chan walked over and nudged her away before jumping up into both of our laps.

“There is a nice comfy couch in your office...” Yosuke said suggestively.

“Oh my GODS!” Naoto said, burying her face in Niko’s fur.

“Stop!” Narukami said firmly. “You guys are going to kill Yukiko.”

He had the right to be concerned as Yukiko was now curled in a ball on the futon, her body shaking as she continued to laugh.

“Naoto’s...office…” she gasped.

“I’ll go next,” Chie volunteered reluctantly. “Since my best friend has apparently lost it. Never have I ever...flirted...with a family member...of someone in this room!”

At first there was a long pause, the only sound in the room was Yukiko’s continuous giggling. Then Narukami said in a warning tone, “Rise...”

We all stared at her.

She nearly sloshed the egg nog out of her cup as she threw up her hands. “That does _not_ count and it was _one_ stupid dumb time when I was drunk.”

“Was it Naoto’s grandpa?” Yosuke asked as Chie cringed away from him.

Naoto glared around the room. “Why does everyone insist on picking at me today? And oh GODS that is gross!”

Yukiko went into another fit of laughter while Rise made a face.

“No. I did not hit on Naoto’s grandfather,” she said firmly.

Everyone except Yukiko stared pointedly at her.

“I DIDN’T!” She argued. “It was someone else and honestly it didn’t count and Narukami-Senpai is stupid.”

“I think it counted,” Narukami said, ignoring the insult. “You can either tell them or I will.”

“No you won’t,” Rise said through gritted teeth.

Naoto narrowed her eyes at Rise. “If not a relative of mine, perhaps a relative of Narukami’s?”

Rise screwed up her face. “Meh, look at me I’m Naoto Detective-Know-It-All.”

“Oh shit,” Yosuke said. “Rise, did you make a pass at Dojima-san?”

“Yes she did!” Yukiko said jokingly, speaking again. “And it was in Naoto’s office!”

That sent everyone into laughter, even Rise.

“Ok fine,” Rise said, taking a drink of her egg nog. “One time. ONCE. I was staying at Narkami’s uncle’s place and we got kind of drunk. I got up to go downstairs and it was dark. On my way back from down stairs the lights were still off and I ran into someone in the hall. Thinking it was Narukami I...”

“I think I want to leave the room now,” Naoto said, shuddering.

“I hugged Dojima-san and asked what he was doing standing in the hallway all alone,” Rise said hurriedly. “Then before I could say anything else the lights came on and Dojima-san took a step back looking at me like I was insane. Narukami stuck his head out of his room and asked what was going on. Dojima-san told him and I honestly am not sure I’ve made eye contact with him ever since.”

“I’m uncomfortable,” Chie said.

“It was NOT flirting,” Rise insisted.

“It kind of was,” I said matter-of-factly.

“It kind of wasn’t and you’re no longer my best friend!” Rise said. “It’s someone else’s turn. Maybe Yukiko’s now that she’s done laughing.”

“Is Yuki-chan ever done laughing?” Teddie asked.

“Never,” Chie answered him.

Yukiko sat up slowly, wiping tears from her eyes and still giggling. “Okay. Okay my turn. So. Never have I ever...signed up for online dating!”

My stomach sank as I looked around at my friends. I couldn’t stop myself from snorting when Narukami drank from his cup.

I sighed, groaned and did the same.

Naoto gasped. “You were browsing the interwebs looking for companionship? Is there something we need to discuss?”

I could tell by the smirk on her face that she was jerking my chain, but I just rolled my eyes. “It was before we got together. I was feeling kind of desperate I guess and Rise made me do it.”

“I did not!” Rise said loudly, spilling a little of her drink on the carpet. “I made a suggestion and you went with it.”

“Only cause I knew you would bug me until I did,” I said. “And you wrote my bio.”

She beamed. “I did, and I’m proud of it.”

“I’m not. It’s probably the reason no one wanted to reach out.”

“And cause you’re a big fat quitter who deleted the app after three days!” She said.

“What did the bio say?” Chie asked.

“I don’t remember,” I lied.

Rise giggled. “It said, I’m hot and tall and I’ve got it all. Master knitter, tailor, and crafter @TatsumiTextilesInaba. _Wool_ you let me _knit_ my way into your heart?”

Yukiko immediately began to laugh again and Yosuke made a face.

“That’s a terrible bio,” he said. “You can’t make everything about his sewing.”

Naoto nudged me with her elbow. “Do you have a link to the profile? I’ll send you a message.”

I narrowed my eyes at my wife. “Are you making fun of me?”

She nodded and sipped her eggnog.

“Awww Kanji-kun was looking for love!” Teddie said excitedly. “And he has found it now. Hey Sensei, what did your dating profile look like?”

Narukami winked. “I set mine up back when I was in high school and it was the year before I moved here and met you all. Technically it was more like a social media profile page that I tried to use to get girls. I thought I was like the sexiest high school freshman ever. Newsflash: I wasn’t.”

“So you weren’t as popular with the girls as you were at Yasogami?” Yukiko asked, sipping her drink.

“Nope,” Narukami said, shaking his head. “But it all worked out. Now I’ve got the best girl in the world and for some crazy reason she’s agreed to marry me.”

“Awww Senpai you’re making me blush!” Rise commented, rubbing her flushed face.

“Perhaps I should look online for a special lady,” Teddie said thoughtfully. “I have bear-y much to offer a great girl.”

“Yeah, Topsicles and bad bear puns,” Yosuke said, rolling his eyes at his roommate.

“What else is there?” Teddie asked. “Can I go next?”

“We’re going out of turn order, but sure,” Rise said. “Whatcha got, Ted?”

Teddie cleared his throat. “Never ever, has Teddie ever , read a sex novel like the ones I used to find under Yosuke’s bed!”

There was a collective laugh/cough as Narukami came around to refill drink cups.

“I was a teenager then,” Yosuke said, taking a drink. “But yeah...I read that stuff. So what?”

Yukiko took a long drink as well. “Uh. Me too.”

“What was the name of the novel?” Teddie asked loudly. “Scoring with hot studs?”

I nearly choked on my eggnog as Yukiko glared at Teddie. “I’ll kill you. You think I won’t, but I will.”

“Yeah the Amagi Inn has an unregistered graveyard where Yukiko hides her victims,” Chie said, nodding.

“Hmmmm,” Narukami said, rubbing his chin. “If that’s true then perhaps we do need to reopen the case and investigate Yukiko as the killer this time. As long as she doesn’t escape into the TV World.”

“I’m down to smash some shadows,” I said. “How about you, Naoto?”

Naoto shifted uncomfortably.

**Naoto (Christmas Day 2017)**

I was very quiet as I looked around at everyone and slowly took a long swig of my eggnog. My cheeks burned as I spoke. “Um. I...I must confess that…I took have indulged in reading literature with risqué scenes in them. My reading choices are not always safe for work.”

“Ooooo Naoto-chan likes reading smut when she’s away from her maaaaaan,” Rise teased.

“Not always true!” I argued. “I...well...I sometimes read them when I am home with him as well.”

“You’ll have to read me a few bed time stories from now on,” Kanji teased, planting a kiss on my temple.

“There’s no shame in reading romance,” Yukiko said. “Sometimes the heavier scenes can be a bit too much though. Kanji, why don’t you go next?”

“And make it a good one!” Rise said, holding out her cup for Narukami to refill.

“Uh, let’s see,” Kanji stroked his chin. “I’ve got it. Never have I ever taken a naked photo of myself to send to someone.”

Chie cringed. “Ew. I hope not.”

“Chie,” I said jokingly. “Are you suggesting Kanji isn’t attractive?”

She shook her head. “No it’s just...” She trailed off as both Yosuke and Narukami took long swigs of their eggnog. “Oh my GOD are you kidding, Yosuke?”

“No offense, but there’s not a single person in this room I want to think about naked,” Yukiko said.

“Just the naked people in your scoring books,” Teddie teased her.

“I never _actually_ sent the photo,” Yosuke said, talking over Teddie. “I chickened out. But I did take it.”

“And where is it now?” Chie asked, shaking his shoulder.

“I don’t believe I want the answers to that question,” I murmured.

“I took one too,” Narukami said. “I thought I was looking pretty good after a workout one day so I took the photo and I was going to post it on Instagram but decided not to.”

Kanji snorted and I closed my eyes. “As a follower of yours, Yu, I thank you for changing your mind.”

“Booooooring!” Rise loudly complained. “It would have been more fun if you’d sent them. You can send the photo to me if you want, Senpai.”

Yosuke made a loud gagging noise. “Okay I’m kind of with Yukiko on this one we should stop talking about nudity now.”

“Not until you want to confess where your nudes are,” Rise joked. “Come on, Hanamura. Did you delete it?”

“I bet it’s saved in Chie’s phone,” Teddie joined in.

Chie made a face. “No it isn’t! I didn’t even know he sent one.”

“Who wants to go next?” I said loudly, in an attempt to change the subject.

“I’ll go,” Narukami said, still smirking. “Never have I ever...stolen something from my place of employment.”

“You aren’t technically employed yet,” Chie pointed out. “You’re doing a paid intern/apprenticeship thing.”

“I still haven’t stolen anything from the set,” he said proudly. “Or any of my previous jobs.”

“Yeah and a paid internship _is_ a job,” Rise corrected. “Now thieves, reveal yourselves.”

I stared into my eggnog for awhile before taking a tentative sip. An audible gasp followed, making Niko-chan’s ears perk up.

“Not our perfect, by-the-book, Detective Prince!” Rise said dramatically, holding the back of her arm against her forehead.

Yukiko took a drink as well, followed by Yosuke and then Teddie.

“Well Teddie’s was probably Topsicles,” Chie said. “Boring.”

“It was indeed!” Teddie said. “But not just that. I once accidentally took a melon soda without paying. I felt so bear-y terrible about it.”

“What did you take Yosuke?” Narukami asked. “Dirty magazines?”

Yosuke sneered. “Nah. For your information it was something much cooler than that. It was a skateboard.”

“You took a skateboard from Junes?” I asked him.

He shrugged. “The company who made them were recalling them, so they weren’t going to sell. My dad had me put a bunch in the back room so they weren’t on the floor anymore. The people who were supposed to be picking them up took so long that I decided taking one wouldn’t hurt.”

“Shame,” Kanji said firmly. “Might have to tell Dojima-san on you.”

“Hypocrite!” Yosuke said back. “Your wife is totally law enforcement and she stole, too. You going to tell Dojima-san about _that_?”

Kanji looked at me with an amused expression on his handsome face. “Naoto. What did you take? Was it someone’s pen or something?”

“It probably was someone’s pen!” Chie agreed. “Our perfect Detective Prince would never steal something major on purpose!”

“If you’ll allow me to explain,” I said slowly. “It was not a pen. In fact it was something that was collected as evidence from a crime scene, and being the curious person I am, I decided to take it for myself when the case ran into a dead end. I did so back when I worked in Tokyo, and no one ever missed it.”

“Was it a book with risqué love scenes?” Teddie asked loudly, finishing his eggnog.

I smiled a little as everyone’s eyes were on me. “No. Something much more boring in fact. A pair of high tech binoculars I’ve always wanted. I haven’t used them. I kept them as a collector’s item. As you all know, I love to gather strange gadgets and trinkets, a trait that has followed me from my childhood. I took a hefty collectible magnifying glass for similar reasons. Although I am not sure if that theft counts. A victim in a home burglary case made a report that the glass along with several other items was missing, and he stated that the magnifying glass was from his toxic father and should we find it, we should feel no obligation to return it to him. Unbeknownst to him, I’d already taken it for myself.”

“You little devil,” Rise said. “Those are some high quality items.”

“They are,” Narukami agreed. “But don’t worry. None of us are going to rat you out. This game is supposed to be for fun. Yukiko, what did you take from the inn? I think I’m more surprised by you than I am by Naoto.”

Yukiko fidgeted with a strand of her long, dark hair, her cheeks turning bright pink. “Um. Well...there was a guest at the inn who left this really nice silk yukata patterned with cherry blossoms. I fell in love with it and actually ended up trying it on when it was brought to me by the cleaning staff. We (my mom and I) reached out to the guest about her yukata and mailed it, only for it to come back with a return address. After that, we couldn’t reach her again. I didn’t tell mom, so I ended up keeping it.”

“Hmmmm….” Chie rubbed her chin. “Does that count though? It’s not your fault you couldn’t get it back to the owner. I bet you guys end up with all kinds of good stuff in the lost and found don’t you?”

“Yes to be honest,” Yukiko replied as Narukami refilled her egg nog cup. “But this is the first time I’ve taken something. I probably should have donated it but, I chose to hang on to it.”

“Better than swiping it and then the owner just oh so luckily deciding they don’t want it anymore,” Teddie said suspiciously, wagging his eyebrows at me.

“Who knew Yukiko had a secret criminal past?” Yosuke teased.

Chie elbowed him. “Shut up. You stole from your job too!”

Yosuke grimaced and rubbed his ribs. “Yeah a skateboard no one was gonna be able to buy anyway. Naoto and Yukiko are the one’s taking people’s property.”

Kanji chuckled. “Lucky for me Tatsumi textiles has my name on the lease so if I want something, I can just grab it and take it home. But I usually make the fabric into something I can sell.”

“Yeah yeah keep bragging about how you’re so much cooler than the rest of us,” Yosuke said. “I’ll go next though. Hey partner, mind if I get a refill?”

“Get it yourself!” Chie joked, knowing that her boyfriend was addressing Narukami.

Once everyone’s cups were refilled yet again, the atmosphere became quite nonsensical as people aside from Yukiko became prone yet again to fits of giggles for no particular reason. Rise, who’d had the most, was heavily drunk. Even I was feeling incredibly lightheaded as I leaned against Kanji’s shoulder sipping at my now full cup.

“Two more to go!” Yosuke slurred, holding his cup in the air. “You and me Naoto. My turn first. Never have I ever...swam naked in a body of water, no wait! A _public_ body of water!”

Yukiko groaned. “I thought we weren’t talking about nakedness anymore?”

“You do realize that all you cool kids have to drink right?” Rise said louder than necessary. “Even _you,_ Hanamura. The hot springs at Yukiko’s Inn count as a public body of water and we’ve all been there together.

We all stared at each other in astonishment as we realized she was correct.

“Nuh-uh!” Yosuke argued. “Those…”

“Are open to the public,” Yukiko muttered quietly. “Well...to guests of the inn and anyone I invite who would technically be guests as well even if not reserving a room.”

“But not anyone can come and swim there!” Yosuke argued.

Teddie stumbled as he got to his feet. “Dearest Yosuke, I will have to disagree bear-y heartily. For if anyone can book a room, then on a technicality, anyone may swim in the glorious hot springs! That means they are open to the public.”

There was a pause as Chie began to giggle at the dumbfounded expression on her boyfriend’s face.

“Under conditions!” Yosuke said. “That...that’s not...”

“Shut up and drink!” Rise demanded. “All of you.”

“Okay but wait!” Yosuke said, as half of our party began to sip their egg nog. “What about a pool or an ocean? Have you ever jumped naked into one of those? Be honest!”

“Why are you so obsessed with people’s nakedness?” Kanji asked.

I snorted into my cup and bumped Kanji’s shoulder with my own. “To be fair my love, you are the one who earlier stated that you have not sent nude photos of yourself to anyone. So I believe you began the subject of nakedness.”

“Ohhhhh! Your wife TOLD YOU!” Narukami said, starting to laugh.

“To be fair, I’ve had a lot to drink,” Kanji said defensively.

“I believe that is true for all of us my love,” I said, grinning. “For the sake of the game though I will confess that I have gone swimming in the ocean without clothing on a night when I did not have a proper bathing suit. It was quite cold and uncomfortable. I don’t recommend it.”

“That’s cause of the salt water,” Rise said. “I’ve been naked in the ocean too. Naked in a pool is much better. I jumped in a public pool naked on a dare once. Luckily the water was lukewarm and kind of comfortable.”

Kanji began to smile, and although no one else in the room knew it, I knew he was remembering our honeymoon in Greece. On one of our exploration days there, we managed to find a small cove during a hike. The place was so secluded and we were left alone for so long that I’d convinced him on a whim to swim naked with me in the gorgeous blue green water. We were quick as so as not to be caught by any lurkers, but it certainly counted for the drinking game. I also knew that Kanji wouldn’t reveal that bit of information as he valued privacy and let the drink he took for swimming at the Amagi Inn count instead.

Chie pointed at me. “It is your turn to finish us off Naoto. Make it a good one and please, leave out the nudity if you can.”

“Well...” I said with a smug smile. “Perhaps we could keep up with the not safe for work topics. Let’s see. Never have I ever…thought about or commented on my teacher’s love or sex life.”

“Oooooo!” Rise said excitedly. “That’s a good one! I can honestly say I haven’t. I never paid attention to my teachers on a personal level and especially not at Yasogami.”

“That’s cause you were too busy staring at your Senpaiiiiiii!” Yukiko said in perfect imitation of Rise and began to laugh again.

Kanji spoke up. “I mean technically, all of you are older than me, Naoto, and Rise and we’ve all kind of gotten in each other’s business about who we’re dating or when we’re going to date. Senpai is a kind of teacher.”

“No, no,” I said, shoving Kanji’s arm. “I am referring to adult teachers only.”

“I mean I once told King Moron in first year that if he had a date once in awhile he wouldn’t be so grouchy all the time so I guess that counts,” Chie said, taking a long sip of her egg nog.

“Did he send you to detention for it?” Yukiko asked, her eyes wide.

Chie nodded. “Yep. But he was being a jerk so I don’t regret anything. I think a wife and kids would have definitely improved his attitude, but I tried not to go to deep into that.”

Yosuke stroked his chin and took a drink as well. “Hey, remember when Kanji told us about how he hooked up with Kashiwagi when we played Two Truths and a Lie on the beach that time? Sometimes I wonder if more happened than he said it did, so I’ll drink.”

Kanji sat up quickly, making Niko-chan whine in protest. “Shut your face, Hanamura. I told you it was completely innocent. Just cause you would have used the chance to come on to her doesn’t mean I would.”

“He wouldn’t have had the guts,” Narukami said laughing. “As much as he lusted over her back then there was no way he would have made a move.”

“You don’t know that!” Yosuke stammered, looking nervous now.

“I do!” Teddie said.

“Anyone else meet the requirements?” I asked, looking around at my friends.

“Well now that you brought it up I AM thinking about it,” Rise said. “So if that counts, I’ll finish off my drink!”

She finished her eggnog in just a few gulps and Kanji leaned over to whisper, “We might have to keep an eye on her tonight. She’ll probably get sick from all that.”

“Way ahead of you my dear,” I said, leaning my head onto his shoulder.

Rise hiccupped loudly. “Did you guys like the game?”

“It was very funny,” Yukiko said. “But next time, let’s play without alcohol. I’ve already got a headache starting and I have to work tomorrow afternoon to close at the Inn.”

“I thought it was pretty fun,” Chie said. “I don’t mind the drinking part. Let’s wait awhile before we do it again though.”

“Agreed,” Yosuke said. “It’s been awhile since I drank this much.”

“But it’s Christmas,” Narukami reminded everyone. “Tis the season for getting drunk with friends. It’s only four o’ clock. We still have plenty of time to try and sober up before bed.”

“Oh and that reminds me,” I said, clearing my throat. “Everyone behave. While I love having you all over to spend the night, we should make sure not to disturb grandpa and Yakushiji-san as it gets later in the evening.”

“She means you,” Kanji said, pointing a finger at Teddie.

“What?” he gasped loudly. “I’m always quiet. I’m the quietest bear you ever saw.”

“Teddie-weddie, Christmas isn’t a time for lying!” Rise said. “Behave while Naoto shares her house with us. Show the Detective Prince some respect!”

Narukami put an arm around her shoulders. “I think we should get some water in you, babe. You’ve gone off the deep end.”

“I’m going to get some as well,” I said, slowly getting to my feet. As I began to rise, Niko-chan jumped off my lap, waiting patiently as though we were going on some grand adventure.

“I’ll go with you,” Kanji said, taking my hand.

The three of us left our drunken friends and my suite behind as we made our way into the hall. Kanji quickly knelt down, and I already knew what he wanted. Giggling drunkenly, I climbed onto his back.

“Ready?” he said. “I wanna show you something before we grab some water.”

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” I said, kissing his ear.

I clung tightly to my husband’s strong torso as he carried me down the staircase. In truth, I was afraid we would both fall given how much alcohol was in our systems, but he was surprisingly steady as his feet touched the floor.

Niko-chan followed as we walked over to a doorway leading to the living room.

“Going to let ya down now,” Kanji warned.

I kissed his neck. “You could never let me down.” I slid carefully onto the floor and put my hands on my hips, ignoring the slight dizziness that came over me. “In any case, you said you wanted to show me something.”

Kanji turned and pointed upward, smiling mischievously. “Just something stupid and corny. Plus I didn’t wanna do this in front of Rise and have to listen to her dumb cat calling since we’ve agreed to host drunks for the rest of the day.”

I looked up to see a small green plant secured with a red ribbon and taped to the door frame. I might have recognized it had my head been clear, but at the moment I was drawing a blank.

“What’s that?” I asked.

Kanji pulled me close. “It’s called mistletoe, and it’s tradition to kiss someone you love underneath it.”

I grinned at him. “Ah, I remember hearing that. Perhaps you could provide a demonstration.”

“I might be able to,” he murmured, leaning down.

I helped by jumping, allowing him to catch me around the waist, and pressing my lips against his. Niko-chan barked once, but we ignored him.

“Have I told you that I love you more than anything else in the world?” Kanji asked, when we finally separated.

“Once or twice,” I teased. “I love you as well. Forever and always.”

He surprised me by frowning guiltily at that. “Well...have I told you that even though we aren’t having a baby yet, I’m not mad at you for it?”

Now it was my turn to frown. The weeks before I left to go to Beijing had been tough for both of us, and I regretted needing to work so suddenly.

“I know you aren’t,” I told him gently. “I never for an instant thought you were upset with me for the scare coming to nothing. I knew you were disappointed in general, but I know you well enough to know you do not consider me responsible for it.”

“I’m glad,” he said, taking my face in his hands. “Part of me still feels kinda bad about the whole thing...but...is it bad that a small part of me is also relieved? I don’t think we’re quite ready yet. I want more time being married to you and it being just the two of us before we bring a kid into the world.”

I brushed my lips across his. “As do I, given my love for you and my busy career. I am, however, reassured that should we choose to start a family sooner than expected, you will be a fantastic father.”

He nodded. “I hope so. But for now...” He knelt down and began scratching Niko-chan behind the ears. “We do have an addition our family. Just an extra furry one. I still can’t believe we actually have him.”

“Believe it,” I said, running my hands over Niko-chan’s fur. “He’s ours now. I think he’ll keep us busy for awhile.”

Kanji gently hugged the dog and looked back at me, his eyes shining with happiness. My entire body filled with warmth. Traditional or not, He, Niko-chan, and I were a family. This Christmas felt different from any other I’d experienced before. A big meal at the Shirogane estate was tradition, but adopting an adorable new dog, getting drunk with friends, and having a husband were all new experiences. Today was one of those days that me anticipate even more what was to come in the future.

“Tomorrow,” I said, kneeling down beside Niko-chan. “When we are more sober and coherent, we can take him for a walk over to Samegawa. How does that sound?”

At the word ‘walk’, Niko-chan immediately began wagging his tail and let out another bark.

“I think we have a yes,” Kanji said happily.

*******

Later that evening, Rise, Chie, Yukiko, and I were stretched out on my queen size bed on our backs, our heads together as we stared up at the ceiling. Kanji, Yosuke, Teddie, and Narukami had gone downstairs to watch a TV program Yosuke wanted to show them and to let Niko-chan outside.

A slight crunching noise made Yukiko begin to giggle. “Chie, how are you already munching on something when we just had pizza an hour ago?” she asked.

“I’m always hungry,” Chie said. “It’s all my training. If I didn’t train, my metabolism wouldn’t be so high. Can’t help it. Plus, some of it is nervous eating.”

“What are you nervous about?” Rise asked, rolling on to her stomach.

Chie sighed. “Proposing to Yosuke. I wanna do it, I’m just too chicken. I thought maybe New Year’s Eve would be good since we have a big date that night.”

“Did you purchase the ring yet?” I asked.

She nodded. “It’s kind of plain, but I like it. The guy at the store who helped me pick it out was really nice and didn’t laugh at me.”

“Why would he?” Rise asked. “There’s nothing wrong with proposing to your boyfriend. I’m assuming you want to do it in private though, right?”

Chie’s cheeks reddened. “Yeah. No offense to you guys but I’m not sure I want to have a crowd like Kanji and Narukami did at their proposals. Truthfully, I think Yosuke might laugh at me and I don’t want anyone there for that.”

“I doubt it,” Yukiko said. “I think he’ll be really surprised, but he’s not going to laugh. He adores you.”

“I can give you some super smooth lines to drop on him,” Rise said, now playing with her own engagement ring.

“I ensure you that would not be helpful,” I teased.

“Pfft!” Rise snorted. “I can be quite the romantic when I want to be. Just ask Senpai.”

“When’s _your_ big day?” Chie asked her. “You guys have been engaged since October. Pick already.”

Rise giggled. “We can’t yet! I want to have a huge event with a massive guest list. There are just so many people I want to invite besides my three favorite girls. I have people I’ve worked with who’ve meant a lot to me, Inoue-san and his family, some of my extended family, some other idols and influencers who’ve invited me to their weddings...it’s a lot. And I can’t decide on a theme. Or a cake. Or a venue. Or hell, even a wedding planner. The last few I talked to were kind of meh, and I want this to be a major deal.”

“Sounds absolutely terrifying,” I said truthfully. “Does Narukami know that you want this to be the event of the century?”

“Of course he does,” Rise said. “And he approves. He also has a lot of people to invite, but not nearly as many as I do. I told him I insist on paying for it, too, since I’m the one going all out. He didn’t like it, so we’re still debating.”

“Do you at least know what city?” Chie asked. “I think bringing an event this big to Inaba could be more trouble than it’s worth.”

“Tokyo for sure,” Rise said. “And that’s all I’ve settled on. Oh, and I also really want a spring wedding. I want you all to be in it of course, just like we did for Naoto.”

I smiled and looked down at my wedding ring. That day had been nothing short of perfect, and the honeymoon following had been blissful. Despite my aversion to having all the fuss and attention on myself, it was a day I would happily relive if I could.

Rise put a hand on my wrist. “Naoto, would you mind being my maid of honor? I know it’s a lot to ask because it’s such a big event, but I’d love it if you could.”

“Me?” I asked, blinking in surprise. “Why me? I am flattered, but perhaps Chie or Yukiko would be more appropriate.

Rise shook her head. “I already know Yukiko is going to be Chie’s maid of honor and Chie is busy with her own proposal plans. You’re one of my best friends, Naoto. You and Moronji.”

I smiled a little as my mind drifted back again to the great job Rise had done helping with my wedding. While I was nervous and reserved, she’d done everything she could to put my mind at ease. Returning the favor felt customary.

“What are the rest of us peasants considered if they’re your best friends?” Chie asked as she finished off her bag of chips.

“You guys are pretty okay,” Rise said, winking and sending Yukiko into a yet another drunken giggling fit.

“I would be happy to accept the offer,” I said slowly. “However, I do think I will require some assistance.”

Rise let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands together. “Yes! And don’t worry, I got ya covered. Like I said, I’m going to hire a wedding planner. I just need to stop being picky and decide on one. As soon as I do, I’ll let you know. Thanks, Naoto. I can’t wait to have all of you be part of my big day.”

“It’ll be fun,” Yukiko said. “Still, sometimes I wonder with everyone getting married or planning to if we’ll stop hanging out so much.”

“Never,” Chie said firmly. “We are all years out of high school and still going strong. These hangouts aren’t going anywhere.”

“Unless someone gets pregnant,” Rise said, poking me in the ribs.

I shuddered. “I’m not surprised you heard about the scare. There will be no babies for Kanji and I any time soon, so no need to worry. We’ve agreed to wait awhile.”

“That’s a shame,” Chie said. “He’d be a really good dad. I see how he is with the kids in his class.”

“Give us a few years and we’ll get back to you,” I said, running my hands over my flat stomach.

“Okay,” Rise said, “But I’m one hundred percent going to be God mother when it happens. No one else can call dibs.”

I laughed. “Okay. Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did! I love this story SO much and the Persona series means a lot to me too. I hope you'll forgive any typos as I rushed to make sure this came out before New Year's Day officially in my US Time Zone. I can’t wait to see what happens in the New Year. If we are lucky, I might see you all there. It all depends on my characters talking to me.


End file.
